The Karcist and the Lord
by Xerzes
Summary: The Monster Lord and her Mamono forces have nearly conquered the world, and even now are slowly but surely converting the last bastions of the Order of the Chief God to their side, as Lescatie has proven. However, strange rumors of a group of humans and monsters that are fighting back and winning have begun to reach both sides, starting with the loss of a Mamono village...
1. Chapter 1

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x MGE crossover**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologe

* * *

_**1200-1000 BCE, Gyaros Island**_

* * *

Karcist Tundas was running down the intestinal-hall of the Bleeding Heart, flanked by five of his remaining Halkost, the others gone ahead of him. Despite having run for 3 hours nonstop through the quivering and bleeding muscle and flesh of his now dying sister cultist, he and the others with him barely felt tired, their bodies and minds having transcended normal human frailty with trials and tribulations that would make a normal man drop dead. Indeed, he himself felt like he would die, but by his will, he proved himself worthy time and time again of the blessings he had been bestowed by Ion himself. Now, for once, he was put in a no-win situation. Not once did he stumble or trip, despite having no eyes, having shed the need for normal sight to replace with an understanding of how the life force of that which lived flowed around him.

_And it all because I was blind with pride! Hubris which blinded me to what was happening around me! _He thought, remembering what led to his current predicament of running to the Shrine of Consumption in the Feeding Chambers, having seen to the evacuation of as many of his followers as he could ensure, the rest now buying time with their lives fighting the heathens of Mekhane and their allies.

Several weeks ago, Tundas was giving the charge of seeing to the maintenance and defense of the Bleeding Heart. It was an underground temple and fortress made from a woman Sarkic priestess' body, as she was one of several remaining strongholds in the Aegean Sea that was created and held by the Sarkic Cult. The Cult was formed from a slave revolt that a now dead empire known as the Daeva failed to take down, and was conquered by them. What gave them the edge was the stealing and making their own the secret and divine art of flesh crafting, allowing the enslaved populace to make themselves stronger through the consumption of their would be masters and their weaker peers. It was granted and taught to them by their leader and founder of the Sarkic Cult, Ion the Grand Karcist, who defeated Yaldabaoth, who then wore its skin as his armor, and from its body learned how to commit Theophagy, the literal devouring of a god and its power, which would cause the Cult to grow in power each time he succeeded in bringing his rivals down.

Upon learning of Yaldabaoths' defeat, the Archons tried to restore the Old God by issuing the Six Ordeals, which not only were passed by Ion, but also taught him how to use his new found powers, much to the chagrin of the Archons, who then attacked him and once again failed. Ion would then issue to his followers to never make a sacrifice to them, nor to fear the Archons, for for all their terrible power, they were undeserving of the love of humanity forever and ever more.

Grand Karcist Ion would then go on to teach his servants what he had learned, as well as how to be free from the bondage of mortal limitations. Now armed with powers and weapons with which to arm themselves, they would rise up against those who opposed and considered naught but cattle, eventually founding the living city of Adytum, the capitol of their new empire, ruled alongside him by the four Klavigar, his most trusted servants, and some would say closest friends;

Nadox the Tongueless Speaker and All-Seeing Lord of Mysteries. He was a sage who spoke for peace and equality, and was unjustly punished for it by the Daeva who tortured him, cut out his tongue, sewed shut his mouth, then had him emasculated. Afterwards, they marked him with Symbol of Sufferers, meaning the poor and oppressed he spoke out for were required to torment, but never kill. As he wondered, now a pariah, he came to Ion, guided by a dream to show his savior his destiny. Ion and his followers had then showered him with mercy and loyalty, such that the broken and abused shadow of the sage that once was wept in joy.

Next was Lovataar, Most Desired by Ion, and Brood Mother. She was a Daeva Priestess and daughter of their royalty, who was visited in her bed chamber at night by the Grand Karcist himself, who had come due to his mutual infatuation with her, as she had tried and tried again to capture and bind him as a consort. Waves of slave-hunters were sent, none of whom returned, prompting Ion to visit her at night of his own accord for twelve days. He spoke with her sofly with words meant only for her, and they both would then make the decision to leave her home, never to return.

The third Klavigar was the Brute Lord and Horned Beast known as Orok. Orok was yet another tortured soul like Nadok, enslaved to the whims of a Daeva Matriarch Asvighosa, but in all other aspects, the two were as different as the sky and earth. Where Nadok was talented in the mystical and weak of limb, Orok was blessed with unnatural strength, speed, and power, but came from being cursed from being experimented on by sorcerers and alchemists. Where Nadok where was shunned, Orok was respected only as a useful tool, used for nothing but his masters amusement as the greatest gladiator of his time, and as an enthralled guard. While conquering the city of Jel, which Orok and his master were residing in, he freed Orok, who struck his would-be master, and joined Ion in his cause.

Finally, came Saarn, Coiled Shadow and Faceless One. She was a young house servant, who quietly her Daevite lords abuse throughout her life. When she finally had enough, she slew the lord and their entire family, but was caught and thrown into prison. While awaiting execution, Ion came to her cell, for the winds had whispered her actions to him. He would then liberate her, and tutored her in the art of assassination and stealth.

As the Daeva lost time and again to the Sarkic Cult, they would then flee from the whole of the earth, scattering to many realms, with only a single city-state left of their original holdings. Over the next few centuries, the Sarkics drew many into their Deathless Empire, prompting a war with the Hitties, who then fell like the Daevites, prompting Ion to spread the Empire to all the world. Then came the Mekhanites.

The Mekhanites were Greek worshippers of a Machine God named Mekhane, and had saw the Sarkic Cult as an apocalypse in the making. Calling forth and becoming the driving force for a coalition with the Egyptians, Mycenaeans, Minoans, Canaanites, Assyrians, and other foes. While initially winning, the use of mechanical abominations and fire and light-based weaponry would prove to be more then fatal to the organic and flesh-based arms and powers of the servants of Ion. However, despite this, the damage was done, and thus both sides had become trapped in downward spiral, not willing to pull back lest the other push forward.

And now the Bleeding Heart was under siege, a remnant of its forces sent to evacute another stronghold driven back and tracked to the island of Gyaros, were Karcist Tundas and the recently rescued Karcist Bola, with his own Halkost and fold in need of rest and respite from the heathens that pursued them. He entered the Feeding Chamber, where a congregation of those chosen to flee and preserve as much of the Brood and knowledge in the temple had gathered. He turned to Karcist Bola.

"Are you ready?" he asked, staring with what would've been eye contact, his voice gravelly and wet. Karcist Bola then turned to address his peer.

"I am." he answered in a deeper, more raw voice. Karcist Bola was a tall, with skin blackened with infectious diseases, and had claws which were bloody from his most recent bout of fighting. "I'll have the slaves sacrificed and open the portal.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Anna was standing guard at the village gate, and was examining her nails. She huffed in annoyance.

_I swear, Janica is trying to prevent me from getting a man _she thought, the Amazon swordwoman having been ever relegated to the back lines, or put on guard duty, or any other job that ended with her not been able to find a husband whenever the tribe went out to raid a village or Ares blessed them with news of an Order Crusade being declared. _Seriously, I was only flirting with her husband for the reaction it'd got from him. No need to be such a sour puss-_ her thought were interrupted when she felt something stirring, as the latent spiritual and Demonic energy around the village was suddenly disrupted by... something. Then, she saw it.

A patch of the ground was suddenly bleeding. Blood pouring out from the grass, forming a red spot approximately the size of a house. Anna quickly turned to her partner.

"Ava, sound the alarm. Something is off about this."

"You mean other then the ground literally bleeding like a severed arm? Other then that, everything seems normal to me." Ava replied in a deadpan manner, before pulling a horn, and pausing when she looked back at the patch.

When Anna turned back, she saw movement within the puddle of blood, before a hand came out. It was gnarled and covered in spikes, but was clearly a woman's hand and arm that was emerging. As the woman in question crawled out, other figures were emerging, many of which were strangely, for lack of a better term on Annas part mutated and clearly sick, wearing what appeared to be a kind of armor that was made from bone and sinews. When one of them turned, it paused, staring with four eyes, each pale white or bleeding black blood. Then it barked out something to its closest companions, who suddenly turned and charged at the Amazon warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x MGE crossover  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Blood

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: AAAANNNDD now a new chapter is here. So as I was writing, I realized I should probably do a quick QnA, for any questions that come up;**

**FanBoy01: I actually happened to have it set up as to how I'll introduce some of the other Sarkic SCPs in this chapter. So, worry not, they will appear throughout the series.**

**Guest: I'm aware of how they hate being called Sarkics, I just wanted to keep it simple.**

**doomqwer: While the Sarkic Cult will have plenty of weapons to run around with in later chapters, for now they're gonna have to work for said toys.**

**With that out of the way, on with the story.**

* * *

The Karcist known as Bola was blind, the result of being inside the Portal, which had no light. The Portal was a experimental form of transportation, being formed from the blood and bowels of the Devourer to give one a corridor to travel through dimensions. It was set to take him from the Kiraak called the Bleeding Heart, to Adytum, where he was to report the fall of Aegean Sea. Since the journey was likely going to take awhile, he began going over his Brood's composition.

Of the 6,550 Faithful and Urartu (converted conscripts), he and Tundas were able to evacuate 3,448 of them, and only about 500 of them were dedicated soldiers, the rest being those not trained in combat. His Brood was able to also bring most of the Scrolls of Ion that were stored in the Kiraak, which contained passages of the Valkaron, the holy book of the Sarkic Cult, as well as most of the rituals that the Sarkics engaged in. There was also the livestock of pigs and cows, which were compliant contrary to how they should be reacting due to them all implanted temporary with Akuloth, white worms that were revered for their blessings, being born of Ion's flesh himself, granting those of the Faith improved health, longevity of life, But most importantly was the power to heal from wounds that would kill a normal man or woman six times over, as well as being central to transformations that the Sarkic Cultists performed on themselves. This was done by making more pliable the _Delna,_ the essence of which make up all that is flesh, bone and blood. While in his stupor, he felt a shift in the Portal, a subtle tremor at first, but it quickly grew to from a gentle pulse of flesh pushing against him, being jerked roughly from side to side, the shaking ending as quickly as it began.

_By the Pale Hunter, what has happened?! _Bola thought, before another tremor shook him again, until he felt himself being covered in blood, causing him to realize something has gone wrong.

_Someone has disrupted the Portal! The Mekhanites must somehow found out!_ The Karcist thought, dread filling his mind as he felt the Orin and Zend ahead of him being ejected from the Bowels of His Undulating Vastness. When he saw sunlight, he tried to use his power to reverse it, to slow down the rate at which his followers were being expelled to their doom, to do anything, but the Old God-Eaters' body did not care, and so he was forced to claw his way out and prepared mentally to fight.

When he got out, confusion rankled through his mind. Instead of a wall of metal men and a fiery inferno around him burning his brothers and sisters, there was naught but some kind of village, with a sun that was blinding to his eyes. As they focused, he saw what looked like two guards, women by the shape of their figures from what he could discern. When he could finally look upon more then shadows, his eyes takeing to recover, he looked on in shock.

They were unarmored, and carried two swords. When he looked through the opening in the wall behind him, his eyes saw a all female group approaching the scene, and what looked to be an altar. Upon the altar a man was tied up, apparently being taken until recently by one of the women, who he now perceived to have tattoos of some kind.

_DAEVA! WHAT ARE THE DAEVA DO- _Bola snapped out of his thoughts. _Of cource, they're in league with Mekhanes' heathens!_ he then concluded, at which point he directed at a claw at the warriors and cried out in the Chaos Tongue.

"**RIP AND TEAR****!" **Upon seeing the oddly lewd Daeva, the closest of Bolas' warriors immediately rushed to the attack, Bola himself grabbing the one with the horn and snapping her neck, her aide screaming out for help and running in fear, before being shot with an arrow to the back, the hemlock tipped in it enhanced to work quickly in silencing her. However, despite being quickly dispatched, several houses were immediately vacated, the tenants within rushing out, then pausing in shock as the followers of the Sarkic Cult of Grand Karcist Ion rushed into their village like poison from an arrow, their unnatural cries and roars causing fear and panic. As the warriors tried to fight back many would discover the Sarkics were not only able to move and fight on their level, but were clearly experienced at this. Karcist Bola himself, for example, was attacked by three of their warriors, with a couple of archers to support them.

As they approached him, one with a spear, two with swords of a unknown metal, he could not contain his amusement at how they eschewed armor and shields, wearing only a type of loincloth and wrappings around their breasts. The sound of his chuckling caused them to hesitate, then he addressed them in Adytite, the words being spoken sending silvers of fear into them based on how they froze. (Ironically Bola didn't know these aren't Daeva, and thus don't know what he is saying.)

"_**Do you really look down upon us still? Even after we rose in arms against you, conquered your empire, driving you in your thousands and tens of thousands, reducing you to whimpering in fear in a single city-state, surrounded by the countless followers of the Grand Karcist himself? After burning down your temples, feasting on your flesh, and erasing your pitiful empire from the face of the earth, you **_**still****_ think yourselves able to defeat us? And without even the most basic means of magic, like your Golems of plant fibers a-"_**At this point one of the Daeva, trying to make this, "thing" stop speaking, cried out and slashed at the Karcist with her sword.

In response, Bola side-stepped the wide swing, then swiped his claws at her midriff, disemboweling the Daeva swordsman on the spot, then tearing out her throat with his teeth as he lifted her up and presented her back to the archers, who looked in shock as the arrows struck the their now dead comrades back. Using her as a improvised shield, he then rushed out at the others, killing with nary a thought as he laughed with blood lust and rage, the cackling sound haunting the last few moments of those who heard it...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_**The Monster Lords Castle, Royal Makai**_

* * *

The Monster Lord, Deborah was sitting at a table with the leader of the Sabbath, a Bathomet named Alise Heart-fell taken a seat on the other end, with two Witchs at either side of her. On the table was a map of the world, with the territory taken by the Mamono army bordered in purple, with white borders representing the Order held territories. The Succubus had white hair that gleamed like silver, and eyes crimsons as rubies, traits inherited by the Lilim, the daughter generals of the Monster Lord.

"What do you know about the event and its possible connection to these... 'things' that have been reported?" She asked. What she was referring to was a sudden 'hole' being rent in the flow of magic in the world. While there was a report from Lescatie that Spiritual and Demonic energy was still in the land and thus Monsters could still reside there, a third energy of some kind was detected. What this energy different, was how, it seemed to disturb and repulse the others. Then, it dissipated, as whatever was creating and emitting it had vanished, She had recived news of Lescatie falling to her daughter Druella on that same day as well. After about two days after this happened, rumors have apparently reached the city of a nearby tribe of Amazons having been butchered, with evidence of many, including their husbands, of being eaten afterward. This came in the form of bones being cracked open, and having no marrow, bite-marks of flesh missing from their bodies, even a shed being found with several cadavers hung like in a butcher store, with entire limbs missing. While this was initially ignored and chalked up as a poorly aimed terror-based counter attack by the Order in its lasts gasps, it was the state of the survivors and their testimonies of what they were attacked by that resulted in the interest of the Lord herself.

"Not much, other then they're more aggressive the average Order Hero. I believe we are dealing with some new army of the Chief God. What I doubt, however, is the idea of humans that eat Mamono flesh. It's probably a scare tactic of some kind, to deter attacking them, most likely in some form of memory erasure and alteration. And based on what was described, this army of new Heros is using stealth and hit-and run tactics, something we will see in the coming days among Order-aligned terriories. While my servants who have been sent to look further into this have yet to return, they are my best and brightest disciples. A few humans won't be enough to get the best of them. We'll take care of them soon enough." The Bathomet said, her tone of voice confident and self-assured, an attitude that has been reflected in the majority of the Monster Lords subjects. Then, a scream was heard throughout the castle, and everyone throughout it paled upon recognizing the owner of its voice.

_Emmalis! _The Monster Lord thought, rushing to her youngest daughters, who had gone to bed a few hours before hand.

"_**MOTHER! FATHER! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" **_Emmalis cried out, still in her bedroom, her voice being unconsciously projected by her latent magical power, causing it to reverberate in an otherwise impossible distance as those monsters and their husbands closest to her could only hold their hands to their ears, the sheer noise practically threatening to deafen them. When Deborah burst through the door, she turned to see Emmalis in bed, flailing and shrieking at whatever nightmare she was in. but that was not all, for the unknown energy that Deborah felt that day was now enveloping the room. The moment she crossed it, dread filled the Monster Lord, realizing the possibility that this was some new magic being used to attack her daughters mind at its most unguarded state. Acting quickly, she grabbed a hold of her panicking daughter, and entered her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x MGE crossover**

* * *

Chapter 3: Contact

* * *

**Keallio Village, Order-aligned territory, south-east of Lescatie, two days ago**

* * *

"What do we do now? With Lescatie fallen, we are cut off from any support in the area." A soldier in armor whined. He was broad shouldered and had brown hair, his skin tan from the sun, with grey eyes. He was addressing his companions, a human like himself, also in armor, and a half-elf with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a purple robe and hat, both women. The human women, named Illah, turned around to face the soldier.

"Quit it Matt, we just got out of that hell pit, I just want to stop here, get some rest at a tavern, and then we'll have Alexis sort it out on how to communicate to the others. Ok?" she said, gesturing to the wizard in question, who simply nodded in argeement.

"I concur, the spell I have devised actually worked to an extent." Alexis said, referring to a spell she had developed which hid the spiritual signatures of those it was cast upon. While it proved vital in their escape when the capitol fell, the original party had been eight members, the rest being too powerful to effectively hide for long, causing the three former militia members to pause. Then Matt spoke up.

"Welp, tavern sound like a good idea now. You in Alexis?"

"Yeah."

While at the tavern, the news had been relayed about the fall of Lescatie, resulting in a mood of low morale, most of the tenants inside, indeed Keallio Village itself, drowning out their sorrow, not wanting to ask the question in the back of their minds. Alexis seemed to have something the back of her mind, but couldn't work out to phrase it to Matt. Suddenly, a feeling of dread came over her, causing to her wince and bite her knuckles in fear. This was noticed by Matt and Illah, who looked at her in concern.

"Is something wrong?" Illah asked.

"I feel like something has happened?"

"What, like a new Demon Realm?"

"No, like something else has just entered the world. Something motivated by hunger, and not the kind that the Mamono are motivated by." As the other two looked around, several other wizards and even an elf seemed to have developed similar reactions.

_**Present day**_

While Matt and Illah were doing a patrol around the village wall, they began debating over a town performer who arrived recently. He had been a lute player, and while people had become suspicious due to the recent attack, he had more or less become a semi-popular distraction from the day-to-day tasks people had.

"Where do you think he learned that from? Sounds better then some of the lute players in Lescatie." Illah said.

"I know, he has definitely been helpful for the common folk around here. Especially for Alexis." Matt observed, scratching at some stubble that was growing on his chin and cheeks. While, he shaved shortly after arriving, his facial hair always seem to grow out over a few days. "Do you think she likes me?" he asked, causing Illah to stop and look at Matt, the wall behind her with the western gate-house to her left, a road of cobblestone leading up to the front of it.

"You noticed?" she asked, after a few seconds passed.

"It was kinda hard not notice when someone blushes they're around you, and also seemed to look at the your only other companion of the same sex with jealousy." Matt replied.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" Illah asked.

"Well, she always gave off the impression of being just about to make the first move, and then reconsiders it. So I myself am just wondering whether or not... to... hold on, what is that?" Matt said, as his eyes drifted to something over Illahs' shoulder. When she turned, she noticed from a far distance away, a small group of people running over to the gate. When she pulled a telescope, and looked, she cursed.

"Shite, Amazons. YOU THERE!" She yelled to a guard posted next to a bell. "SOUND THE ALARM! WE HAVE A MONSTER ATTACK INCOMING!"

Meanwhile, Alexis woke up with a start, the ringing of bells causing her too jump up and immediately don her apparel, and ran from the barracks to the town square. When she ran up to a Sargent, he explained the patrol to the west spotted a group of Amazons approaching.

Remembering that Matt and Illah were assigned to the west wall, she nodded her head and thanked the Sargent, then ran, panicked about what might happen if she is too late. When she got there however, there was already a group of soldiers gathered around the gate-house, and were murmuring to each other.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Run! To the village!" an Amazon named Shera cried out, carrying her youngest daughter Sarad, who's left arm was ended in a bandaged stump, the cloth binding a dark red and in need of changing based on the smell.

"But that is an Order-aligned village Shera! Have you gone mad?!" one of her aides, Monica yelled out, trying to comprehend why they weren't running to Lescatie. Sure it was longer, but they would have support and help with one of the Monster Lords' daughters right there. The other seventeen or so Amazons and their men with them all had similar thoughts, but the violence that was unleashed upon their tribe had caused them to also agree with Shera and her logic.

"You want to go back home to those things? At least we can possibly parley with the village up ahead!" she responded. She had lost the will to fight, alongside her entire team of soldiers who just barely survived the raid after seeing her daughter, a mere six years old being grabbed and held down by one of the attackers in bone armor, raising his sword with the intent to stab her. When she stabbed him first in the hand with a knife, he let go, only to jump back and swing his sword and cut her arm off a third of the way to her elbow. Monica fired an arrow which struck the man in the eye, and he fell over. However, while they administered to Sarads' wound, a growl was heard. When they turned, Sarads' attacker was not only alive, he pulled out the arrow in full display, taking out his eye along with it, before he snarl something in that guttural speech they were hearing all around. The ensuing fight was brutal, taking both Monica and Shera both to push back the swordsman, who presented no weak spots in his fighting, going from guard position to another every time he swung his sword at them, stepping back until Sheras' husband Daveail struck him with a woodcutting ax from behind, only to have his head smashed when the warrior grabbed him and slammed him face first into the ground, a squishing sound accompanying the spatter of gore and blood. This momentary distraction was enough to stab the rampaging in the back with both swords, who them fell over, then tried to stand when Shera, in her grief and rage decapitated him. Then, from his neck wound, a white worm emerged, before burrowing into the fallen head by launching out from the body and crawling into the empty eye socket.

The two Mamono then looked in repulsion as the head suddenly grew legs and crawled away, but before they could finish it, a number of warriors came around the corner, forcing them to retreat with several other women and men who witnessed similar events throughout the battle. After wards, they had ran for the next two days, stopping just enough to rest, and then ran more on foot. (while the tribe had a stable, the horses in it were terrified of being near the raiders to the point some even trembled their former owners to death to get away, leading to a stampede.) just as they sighted the village, a tolling sound was heard coming its direction.

"Crap! They saw us! What now?!" One of the men yelled out, fear of what might happen to him and the others.

"We surrender here. Raise a white cloth." Shera said.

"What?!"

"Just do it! And pray to Aries they are willing to at least listen to our request for sanctuary..."

At this, Monica sighed and now resigned to her fate, simply replied with, "No point going back now."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Observing the Amazons from a distance, a man had been following them. He was covered in scars, and was hidden in the dirt. One thing that aided this was how he seemed to blend like a chameleon, only notice if one got close to enough to see and make out the shape of his body. He was able to follow them across the grassy fields and stay hidden using his abilities to crawl through the grass, utilizing a series of small growths similar to that of a starfish to stay on the move when the group of refugees stopped, only getting up when he lost sight of them. However, he still had the ability to smell their sweat, and the infected blood of the one that was injured, allowing him to stay apace with them as they ran away from the battle.

_Fools, they haven't learned a thing these Daeva. _The man thought. His name was Valdimar Naldov, Halkost to Karcist Bola. He was able to act with semi-independence from the will of his Karcist, connected via telepathy. The majority of an average Karcists' Halkost are usually not able to act with free will, meaning they were nothing but extensions of that Karcist and his power, acting as bodyguards and relaying messages to the Brood as mouthpieces of said Karcist. Even so, some rituals can be done which allow a Halkost to retain his or her personality, such as Valdimars case. The main advantage of this is that Valdimar could operate without constant the need of constant oversight from Bola, hence why he was chosen for following the Daeva runaways.

Staring out from a hill crest, he began to move forward slowly, reaching with his mind this new found development.

_Master Karcist, the Daevites have stopped at another village. Interestingly, this seems to be one not held by them, as they appear to be surrendering to the guards at the walls, and the also for how they seemed to go on the alert to the Daeva presense. I am currently moving forwards to silence them. _After a few seconds, Bola responded, his presence causing a crawling sensation up and down Valdimars spine, meaning the Karcist has devoted his attention to essentially share sight and hearing with him.

_No, I'll be listening through your ears. We must learn the location of where we are and where Adytum is located, keep an eye on the area. I'm sending several other Halkost, alongside Voluntaar Raiai. Together, you are to kill the Daevites, along with anyone they speak to._

"Hello mister, are you lost?" A voice said, causing Valdimar to freeze up, realizing he was was spotted. As he turned, he saw a woman. However she had features of a sheep, and seemed to be drowzy.

_How by Saarn's golden tail did you get the drop on me? And just what in the hell are you? _The Halkost wondering, before seeing the girl climb out of what seemed to be a ditch. That answered the first question, now for the second, as he would've sensed if she had an Akuloth, yet she had signs of being a fusion of the _Delna _of a sheep and a human, thus a product of flesh-crafting. Though, not in a manner one see typically among Sarkites and their peers. Someone else practicing their version of the divine art perhaps?

"Mister, are you feeling sleepy? Is that why you" She said, a faint and lazy smile on her face as she reached towards him.

"_**DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME.**_" Valdimar growled, silent yet loud enough for the woman to flinch in understanding, her eyes widen slightly at the implied threat as well his voice.

"What happened to your voice, you don't sound too good. Now that I look more closely, those scars don't look good. Were you hurt?"

"_**Shut your mouth, go back to sleep, or I will tear out your heart.**_"

"That's not a nice thing to say to a lady you know. Especially when she's just trying to help you." the woman said once again, reaching to the Halkost once again, unaware of the dagger Valdimar was reaching for, his vision turning red at the borders with anger...

_Don't, you'll give away. _Bola commanded him, sending a calming spell to Valdimars mind, who suddenly felt drowsy at being touched. A moment of confusion passed before he felt the woman exam his lip-less mouth, which had sharpen canines and a tongue which was shaped and moved out like a lamprey, before he felt a jolt of energy wake him out of his stupor.

_She's cast a spell on you, belay my last command. _At that, the Halkost tackled the sheep- woman, who let out a gasp before a he punched in her skull, silencing her quickly and silently with his bare hands. When he turned back, a group from the town guard was surrounding the Daevite warriors and their consorts, huddled around the youngest as the leaders of the two groups talked. When the Daeva Matriarch pointed in the direction of Valdimar, he cursed silently. Did one of them just see him killing the sheep-woman? When a lone soldier began to walk over, he started to feel angry at making such a novice error.

_I'm about to be discovered, what now?_

_Fall back and meet us at the forest camp, and bring the corpse with you. That town is not going anywhere, and it's likely Voluntaar Raiai and Kios will be interested in this creatures' _delna. _I detected some form of magic within her body, the same kind that was in the Daeva_ _clan. Likely what brought us here, and partially closed the Bowel Portal off, trapping most of the Brood on the other side. Sone Adytum. _With that, Bola retracted himself from his servants' mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x MGE crossover**

* * *

Chapter 4: A most Scholarly exchange

* * *

"What is it?" One the Town Guardsmen asked, as Matt approached the disturbance that was seen by one of the soldiers.

"Don't know. Just found a dead Were-sheep though, apparently had its head bashed in. Probably just tripped over the ditch and fell head-first I guess." Matt responded, then left the area, not seeing the body being dragged away as a hand reached for it. When he heard a twig snap, Matt quickly turned, sword drawn, only to find it was still there, but that a man, albeit a heavily scarred one was reaching for the corpse. When he turned, Matt could see his lips were cut off, and opened his mouth to reveal a lamprey looking tongue which hissed, before he picked up the Were-sheep, and dragged it away. Matt, while he did not like the idea of that guy running around just outside Keallio, he clearly did not want to be disturbed, so Matt decided to obliged him. Best to just put out a report for anyone going outside to not try anything with him.

_That's a donotangerme-er right there._

"What happened?" Someone asked from behind, drawing Matt's attention.

"It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"The Were-sheep corpse." Matt turned to his fellow guards and the Amazons, who seemed to shudder at what he just said. "...Screw it. Bring them in. I would like to talk where I don't have to worry about getting sneaked up on." At this, the Amazon Chieftain practically thanked Matt on her knees.

"Oh, Aries bless you."

"DO NOT _DARE_ INVOKE THAT TRAITORS NAME SCUM!" one of the soldiers yelled in anger, causing several Amazons and their husband to tense up, but any thoughts of fighting were quashing upon remembering they're the ones surrounded.

"Douglas, just chill out. I just want to get this over with." Matt muttered.

"BUT THEY-"

"Just stop with the yelling at least." Matt interrupted calmly, the conversion fading away with distance as the group headed to the safety of their walls.

"Thank you." one of the male refugees said.

"Yeah, yeah." Matt replied, his thoughts elsewhere.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Well now,this is interesting." Voluntaar Kios said, the wise woman examiming the _Delna_ in the reproductive organs of the sheep-woman that Valdimar brought from his hunt, apparently called a _Were-sheep_ by a unblessed human overheard by the Halkost. Bola had mentioned sensing the magic energy that the Voluntaar brought to his attention to at the Brood Nest.

Unfortunately, whatever enchantment was upon her had also departed at the time of death, same for the Daeva, much to her annoyance. She was examining the corpse, laid out on a table of bone, while a glowing organ similar to a firefly abdomen was hanging overhead, a source of light in the dark chamber that underground. When the Portal closed, it cut off the Brood in two, with only around 200 or so Sarkites making to the other side. From what can be seen, the Portal has not fully sealed, meaning that while they don't need to worry for their kin, it also meant they were now stuck between worlds. Kios and Raiai did have a plan, but they needed to learn more of where they were, and why there was a magic that seemed to... flow through everything here.

"What is it?" Raiai said, the elder of the two Voluntaar to Karcist Bola.

"Can you bring the Daeva womb over? I might have something of note, and I might just have discovered something."

"What is it? Did you find something?"

"Yeah, compare them side by side? Notice something?" Kios said, putting the organs in the hands of her peer, for comparison.

"...By the Devourer. Their _Delna _has the same flaw!" Raiai exclaimed.

"Correct, and I think the magic that permeates the area has something to do with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, remember how the sheep-woman tried to put the Halkost to sleep? It might also have to do with her abilities as well." Kios hypothesized. "But I'll need a living specimen to study, and samples of the magic to experiment with. I'll speak with the Karcist."

A short while later, Karcist Bola himself came to the two Voluntaar. He had to kneel somewhat, having grown a bit from his feast of flesh from earlier, and was visibly uncomfortable for a few seconds, before shrinking down by folding up his torso.

"What you found then? You seemed to work quickly." Bola noted. It had only been a few hours since his Halkost came back, carrying the sheep-woman corpse bridal style.

"Not so much worked quickly as that so much stood out." Raiai explained. Kaios simply stood back, and let Raiai do the talking. "One of the things we noticed is that the _Delna _of the enchanted women seems to effect the way children are formed in their wombs."

"How so?" Bola asked, his head perked up, all four of his eyes staring at his advisers.

"Specifically, they are only capable of giving birth to daughters." Now _this, this_ got his attention.

"Your saying something is altering these creatures into only having daughters? Could this be a Daeva plot to build an army perhaps?"

"No, I don't think so. The sheep-woman does not seem to be affiliated with those slavers. However, I do believe they were indeed altered by something. However, we will need to acquire living subjects. And, to complicate things further, most of the rituals, rites, and tools I will need to fully exam them are on the other side in Yaldobaoths Bowels." the Voluntaar explained to her Karcist, who contemplated this.

"Hmm, so we need the Portal opened to communicate with the Brood. Can this energy be harvested from these creatures?"

"Possibly, and that is where the problems begin. I don't know the sacrificial rites, unless you do?"

"I don't. But, I may have an alternative. Do you have any incense? The kind that is used for meditation?"

"Yes."

"Then all I need is to know where a source of the energy is located. I have a Halkost that might have the ability to acquire it for us."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

The Wandering Scholar had traveling by wagon cart, his horse clopping along slowly. He was on his way from Lescatie, having recently left his interview with Druella.

_Well now, that was an adventure,_ he thought, feeling rather anxious to continue on. He had heard of the recent attack, and was now curious as to a seeming retaliatory strike by the Order could be organized.

"Perhaps they were an Inquisitorial band, planning to an infiltration of those who were suspected traitors." he thought out loud. While there were rumors of the origin of the raiders, he dismissed them as that, rumors. He never met any of the survivors yet, but until he met with them himself, he'll keep a general policy of non-involvement until then. And that is when he stopped, and saw a figure on the road-side.

When he saw that it was a man laying on the side of the road, the Scholar got off, and noticed he seemed to have been robbed, due to being naked. What also stood out was how he seemed to have been tortured, with various scars carved on his body. At first, he was worried, but when the man breathed out loudly, the Wandering Scholar sighed in relief.

"Oh dear, I thought you were dead. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I am fine. Just had a bad run in with some robbers." the naked man said, wincing when he tried to get up. Before he hit the ground, the Scholar stopped him, picking him up and taking him to the cart.

"No your not, not if you can't even stand. It is also dangerous out, especially with the extremists out and about now."

"Extremists?" the man asked.

"Yeah, haven't you heard about Druella? 4th born daughter of the Mamono Lord?"

"Who? Mamono?"

"You really don't know? Everyone around the world fears her name!"

"I would like to point out I have been... out of the loop for awhile now. Mind giving me a run down on what has been happening?"

At this the Wandering Scholar preceeded to explain about the Order, and how the Chief God was using them to try and purge the Mamono Lord and her forces. When he got to the various gods, the stranger asked him to write down a list of the various deities, such as Poseidon, Aries, and even the Fallen God, for easier tracking purposes. When he looked at it, he noticed something.

"Hold on, they're all female?'

"Yeah, isn't the one you worship?"

"I do worship a god. But, he is male, and started out his life as but just a man like you or me."

"Really? This is the first I've heard of such a thing. What's his name? And what does he have a domain in?" the Scholar asked, the stranger now having grabbed his attention.

At this, the man smiled.

"It would likely be best if I take you my peoples' priest. He'll explain it better then anyone else... Yeah?"

"I suppose so... What do you call him?"

"Bola. He holds the title of Karcist."

"And what would be your name?"

"Gergoryaia, Halkost of Karcist Bola. Think of me as an... acolyte of sorts. I am specialized in the dream-scape, a realm where one goes when you are lucidly dreaming."

"My, it seems I have found a whole new culture to examine. Are you local?"

"You could say that. We typically avoid interacting with others, erase memories of us to keep ourselves hidden from the world." The Halkost said, smiling brightly.

"Are you likely going to erase my memories of you as well?' The Wandering Scholar asked, his face one of concern. Up until now, he had practically eaten every word he was told, not noticing the way Gergoyias' eyes seemingly pulsed hypnotically.

"Sadly yes. Most people are hostile to learning of our ways, so it must be done I'm afraid. Our rules give no exceptions to outsiders."

And with this, the Wandering Scholar proceeded to follow the strangers directions.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whelp, with that Chapter 4 ends, also with fixing the title in the other chapters. Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Karcist of Eros**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x MGE crossover**

* * *

Chapter 5: A new God?

* * *

_**Inside Emmalis' dream-scape**_

* * *

As Deborah entered her daughter's mind, she was immediately shocked to see that she was in a dream-scape in the the form of the castle. However, what she was taken off-guard by was it's state, as the courtyard she was in was covered in debris and blood. Corpses were littering the ground, Mamono and Human alike, all practically torn apart or at least brutally mauled to death. She knew her daughter was capable of seeing the future, so the implications of what this meant was startling. Deborah thought back to Emmalis' first vision.

It came in her dreams, as they always did from that point. In it, she described how the Chief God was defeated and submitted to the Monster Lords will. Believing she was about to be killed, she offered her sword to Deborahs husband Mikheal, who was about to execute her. However, Deborah would stay his hand, and in understanding, Mikheal stood back as the Chief God looked on in silent confusion. As Deborah explained, she was shocked as her greatest enemy would spare her, as the Monster Lord then pardoned the goddess of her crimes. Not only that, but she was offered the honor of seeing to the souls of future men being born, allowing all of Mamono kind to find their own husbands. And the dreams always ended with the world having an unending era of prosperity. And when Emmalis trained her powers by showing what the weather was going to be, or where the Order was going to strike, she has _never _been wrong once.

But _this _was something else. Here, the Monster Lord was seeing her capital destroyed, it's inhabitants slaughtered like cattle, and worse still was the various things she saw to imply who did it. Abhorrent creatures, each more indescribable then the last were found among the dead. Ones that stood out was some strangely canine creature, but it looked like it was made of some form of blood-like substance, It had no eyes or nose, and was easily able to tower an Orge in size. It also had fangs and claws on hands covered in ripped cloth and meat, with the severed head of a Lamia in its jaws. Another was some sort of ape-like abomination, which was severed in half, the dragon was slew it found a few feet later on a table, or what remained of her. Her body had been defiled, cut apart and made the centerpiece of what appeared to be a selection of meats made from her remains. All this and more assaulted Deborahs eyes, as she felt a twinge of dread.

_Emmalis is also seeing this. No wonder she had panicked._

_**And soon, so will you.**_

With the sudden usage of telepathy surprising her, the Monster Lord spun around, her magic swirling around her, with enough power to nearly beat the Chief God herself.

"Who are you?! What did you do to my daughter?! WHERE?! IS?! SHE?!" she screamed, looking around for the source of the voice. One of the things about telepathy, was that one can glean hints of what motivates the other party. And what she felt was a deep , and primal hunger that was only describable as bottomless. At this, it simply laughed, one that bespoke of malevolent intent towards her.

_**Oh, she is safe. For now. But first, don't bother with fighting me. You should instead, **_It said, before the Monster Lord was suddenly grabbed by an unseen force which lifted her up and slammed her into the ground, and then finished its sentence. **_Fear me. I have seen into your daughter's mind, and gleaned all I need to know about your kind. Sadly, she tried the same with me, and you saw what happened as a result. But for now, I have things to attend to, so run along then, little succubus, run along to your man. Playing with your army of mind-enslavers and conquerors._**

With that, a jolt of pain surged throughout the struggling Lord as she was forced out of the dream-scape, while simultaneously feeling the voice reach into mind.

When she awoke, there was a number of the members of the Sabbath gathered around her, her Bathomet aide, and two witches. Her husband could be seen off to the right, comforting their now huddled daughter on the bed.

"Mi'lord, Lilium Emmalis, what happened? What did you see?" Alice asked.

"I, I can't remember. All I know was it was horrible." Deborah muttered under her breath.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_The next day_

The Scholar woke up, dazed and confused in the middle of a holding cell of some kind. His head hurt tremendously, as though an Ogre slapped him with log, then proceeded to shake his body like a ragdoll. He also found he could not see clearly in the dark yet. He also could hearing whimpering sounds.

"Where am I?" he muttered, trying to recall the past few things that happened before he ended up here. He was on the road from Lescatie, while in the forest road he encountered a man naked, who was... wait.

_Where is Gergoyia? Hopefully he is alright. _The Wandering Scholar thought, when his eyes adapted enough to see, he began to realize that he was captured in a jail of some kind. There were other cells, many which had Mamono contained within them. He then felt sickened by the state they were in.

Many of the cells were simple ones with wrought iron bars. However, in an apparent attempt to keep the stronger ones in them, many of the Mamono were crippled, or infected with some form of disease. One example was the Bicorn next to him. She had stayed silent, seemingly scared of him. When the Wandering Scholar looked over to her, he saw her legs were broken at the knees, and she had what looked to be an eye infection. One of her horns was also filed away, and her black coat was marred with bloody wounds and symbols.

"What happened?" he asked, stretching his hand to help, only to pull back shocked when she crawled away in fear.

"Don't hurt me. Please don't me. I s-s-swear I'll won't try to force myself upon another man or woman again." she stammered, crawling away from the man before her. The Bicorn visibly moaned out in pain, her legs trying to move her body away.

"I won't hurt you." the Wandering Scholar said, trying to calm her down.

"It's no use. They broke Emylin mentally before dragging the rest of us in here." a voice said, causing the Scholar to turn the cell across from his. In it he saw a Ghoul, which had the lower jaw ripped off, and her tongue removed, and a Were-Wolf, who was the one who spoke, and then continued on. Her mane was scraggly, and her voice had a harsh lisp from what sounded like phlegm, occasionally stopping to cough and hack.

"The rest of us were part of her harem, but then the bone-covered men attacked us. Simply put, we were looking for another husband to share, since our current one was unable sate us all before tiring out, despite the effort we put into training him and ourselves. Yui, the Ghoul next me, had found a young teenager, who would be quite the looker if he didn't look all scarred and sickly." at the mentioned of scars, the Scholar started to feel as though a puzzle piece had just clicked.

"Upon finding him again, we tried to make him become part of the harem and also to cure his afflictions. Unfortunately, it turned out he was one of them." the Were-Wolf finished, the rest of the story being self-evident.

"You said, that he had scars on his body? Any particular kind?" The Scholar asked, looking around as it began to set in.

"The kind you see on a leper. Wait, you got caught by him?"

"No, but I was caught by a man with similar scars on his body. After talking with him, I remember then passing out now." the Wandering Scholar explained, then watched as the Were-Wolf suddenly bent over and started having a particularly rough fit of coughing noises.

"Sorry, they have been force feeding me and the Yui some form of rotten meat. So far, Yui is unaffected for obvious reasons. Oh gods, I think I'm going to need a rest." she said, before falling over on a mat of straw with a blanket on it, Yui just stopping her enough to set her down gently. Emylin muttered and rambled, mostly more apologies and pleas for mercy, while Yui mostly paced around the cell, visible worry and fear in her glances and posture. As she paced, she occasionally felt at her exposed throat. The Scholar, having been researching the various species of Mamono, knew it was the lack of certain fluids.

A few minutes had passed, before the sound of footsteps could be heard getting louder. As the Wandering Scholar and Were-Wolf (Who upon inquiry introduced herself as Sami) and company rouse from their current activities to see who it was, the Scholar felt a twinge of anger as he saw Gergoya, with a hooded figure. When it turned to him, he saw it was an old hag, with bloody eyes, along with gnarled hands which had spikes growing out of them similar to a hedgehog. Gergoya appeared to wear a outfit like that of the hag, who in a slow manner pointed her finger at Wandering Scholar.

"You, come with me. The Karcist will speak with you. You are going to have audience with him and his Halkost and Voluntaar." She stated, her voice a rasping tone.

"I'm honored." He said sarcastically, at which the Mamono stiffen in response. There was a Cait Saith who talked back, and the last they knew of her fate was the screaming that emanated from the hall after she was dragged off to somewhere. At the Scholar's statement however, there was simply a glower from the hag. While Gergoya simply reacted with the corner of his mouth twitching upwards for a second.

Gergoya then grabbed two of the bars, and pried them open, the casualness with which he did it causing the Scholar to see just how dangerous messing with these people would be, but still hopeful for the chance that he might find a way to at least release the Mamono and warn the Monster Lord and her family of what is happening.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Is it finished?" Karcist Bola asked of Voluntaar Kios, who was inspecting a ritual circle. In the middle of the circle, was a stone table, which had a groove carved out and smoothed into roughly the shape of a person with their arms and legs parallel to their body. The room the two were in was built around it, and the circle had spokes that resembled a compass rose.

"Yes. We just need the tribute to arrive, and Halkost Filkari to arrive, and then the map will be ready." Kios said, just a boy of around 15 years of age in appearance walked in. He scratched at his cheek, which was pockmarked, and turned to Bola.

"Is there anything you need, Karcist?" Filkari asked, having heard his name being mentioned from the hallway. Karcist Bola turned to him, his four eyes examining the youth before him. While he was the youngest of the Halkost, he was far older then he seemed. After clicking his tongue, the Karcist spoke.

"Yes, I have need for your talents in divination. Right now, the tribute is on his way." he explained, as the Halkost then examined his nails before turning to Bola.

"What will I be looking for?"

"You know how the creatures that tried to attack you were captured and taken prisoner?"

"Yes." Filkari said, frowning in distaste at the memory.

"The tribute seems to be well-educated in them, and the way a so called pair of energies, called 'Spiritual Energy' and 'Demonic Energy' flows through their bodies. I want to know if they can be harvested for use in our magic."

"First law of Magic: all sources of Magic can be used to power all forms of Spells." Filkari reminded his Karcist.

"Correct, but you are forgetting how some sources operate under their own rules, making some less... reliable then others for certain spells. The main flaw with these energies is that so far, they only seem to affect the mind. Especially the 'Demonic Energy' which while useful overall, also comes with an apparent increase in libido and sex drive."

"So those who wield it tend to be horny, and you want me to find a large source of it to harvest it."

"...yes." at the Karcist's admission, Filkari looked at bola with a frown.

"And why are you having look for said source?"

"Because in what records this world has, 'Demonic Energy' has been described as affecting the worlds that were connected to this one when it was first unleashed by the so-called 'First Mamon Lord.' and form what I have read, it crossed dimensions to do so." Karcist Bola explained, as Filkari slowly began to smile. After a few seconds, he began to laugh.

"Oh, this is gonna be _fun_." the Halkost said after regaining his composure.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Karcist of Eros**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x MGE crossover**

* * *

Chapter 6: Blood and bone

* * *

_**Lescatie**_

* * *

Outside of the recently pushed back Order, there was a city. It was in shambles, its walls having several holes that were the result of viscous fighting from when it was taken over. The streets were dirty, and a fog covered up the grime and debris of knocked over carts, ragged clothing, and weapons of what used to be the armaments of its guard and militia. Even so, they rang with the chorus of moaning sounds and the clapping of flesh upon flesh as the inhabitants did give a care for the taking care of their new home. Most definitely seen by how, in the run-down castle on a hill which doubled as a temple until recently, a women could be seen painting and polishing her nails.

Druella was sitting back at her new throne, the seat of power of what used to be the strongest Order city, a central lynchpin that was famed for the Heroes that it contributed to the Chief God in her war effort to set everything back to the old cycle. Before the Mamono were created, they were monster knew naught but to hunt and kill humans, all because the Chief God believed they needed to be controlled. She was dressed in little more then a skirt that barely covered her waist, and a bra exaggerated her already shapely bust.

_Well, she is half-right. While someone needs to be in control, she is not worthy of such a position. _The Fourth Born daughter of the Monster Lord thought, examining her nails, painted with a dark, sensual purple. While she saw that the Mamono need to do what they can to save and free both themselves and humanity, she knew that humanity, unlike the naivete of her mothers' beliefs said, would never just submit. So, despite the many orders to stop, the Lilith has been conquering territory after territory in name of her mother. As she was deep in thought, a portal suddenly opened, and one of her sisters walked through.

"Adelima." she said, then smirked. "What is it? Has mother finally come to her senses?"

"You have a mission from the Monster Lord herself." the woman said. She looked almost like a twin of Druella, except she was more stoic, and, unlike her Lilium siblings, wore a modest black robe and veil that came to her ankles. While Druella wished she had showed her wild side more, she did not vocalize said thoughts. She heard of how she lost everything dear to her. Yet another reason to end this war now, and not let the Chief God finally push back.

"What is it about? Another mission to perform some publicity st-"

"Enough. It's not about Lescatie. It's about what happened when that new energy entered the world."

"Oh?" that got the attention of the Lilith sitting at the moment. "What about it?" at this, Adelima suddenly seemed to take a deep breath, surprising Druella. It was very rare these days for her to any emotion.

"Something used it to... attack Emmalis. Specifically, whoever it was did so in her sleep, and it also was strong enough to erase both her memory and mothers' memories as well when she intervened. Now Emmalis is unable to access her prophetic powers, as she keeps having a panic attack every time she tries. That is why we need you to investigate the destroyed Amazon village, and search for any clues as to what we are dealing with." Adelima explained, her sister shocked at the idea that someone is still out there that is capable of entering Royal Makai, resist it's influence, _and apparently _face off against their mother herself, to the point of overpowering her in a magic battle.

"But, only a, a God can do that. And only the Chief God is hostile to us." Druella exclaimed

"Well, it seems she has a new ally it seems. And one that can apparently can face off against us. I shouldn't have to explain how bad that is, do I?" Adelima retorted.

"If it is about the damaged walls and such, who cares? Last I checked, nobody is complaining about the maintenance of such things. Besides, I always have my looks and charm." Druella responded, bending down her torso as she stood up, staring and posing seductively. Adelima frowned, not amused with her sisters antics. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Good to know." Adelima muttered, then turned and open a portal to leave. As soon as she was gone, Druella turned, a frown on her face before going inside to gather some of her still single warriors, specifically the kind that would love to... 'deliver justice' upon whoever was that attacked their fellow Mamono.

_Well, off to go hunting, _she thought. Besides, her dominatrix side was wanting some new action to break in.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_A few hours later, Forest of Lescatie_

* * *

Six Lizardmen and a Vampire were walking on a road on foot. They had been sent to the village with one of its survivors, a man named Jeremiah. He had, according to the testimonies of several other Amazons, been taken recently by one of their warband. However, his wife was among the first to killed, the reported 'Four-Eyed One' slaying her in the initial assault into their home, resulting in Jeremiah going into mourning. He had agreed to come along to help direct the scouting party, on the condition they bury the body, bringing with them several shovels. Iglia, the leader of the group of Lizardmen, also carried a backpack like the others, along with a sword and shield.

While they had been considering it, the Mamono members concluded it would be best to let him be when it came to sleeping with them. As they traveled, he did talk stories about the village, even sang a few songs that he learned there.

"So, did you see what they looked like? Were these men really wearing bone armor and using bone weapons?" Iglia asked. She, like many doubted the more... extravagant details. But, it couldn't harm them to see if there was any information that can be gleamed from him. Although it pained her to see him go from happy, to staring off into space.

"Oh, they weren't wearing the armor. It actually was fused into their bodies with what was like a second skin, and their swords were, despite being made of bone, was able to stand up to a lot of punishment. And they're tough bastards as well. One of the Amazon had resorted to using a normal steel sword, as they apparently were resistant to Demon Realm Silver. Despite cutting off his arm, and stabbing him multiple times, the soldier she was fighting kept coming at her, completely ignoring his wounds. Eventually, he backed her into a corner and proceeded to hack them to pieces." Jeremiah said, his voice a whisper from the memory what he witnessed. "The worse part was his voice. He sounded like some otherworldly beast, and laughed like a madman as he slaughtered her. Whatever you do if you find these men, you better be ready to fight to kill, because there's no reasoning with them." he said, as the Mamono looked at him in shock. He was actively encouraging killing his fellow humans, one of the most inexcusable sins in Mamono society. The Monster Lord herself said that doing so was a reminder of the Old Cycles, and thus, meant those who do such a thing were to be shunned. Aries was known to use her power to lower the loss of life on both sides when possible, but sadly, no God is truly omnipotent, and this often showed in times when death was the only way to proceed. The Vampire, Silnariah looked at him from behind with what was clearly disdain.

"Now now, there is no need for that, surely. We will just need to beat them down and take them back. They only won through sheer surprise after all." Iglia said. While Jeremiah looked down with a look of anger and shame, Iglia quickly glanced at Silnariah and gestured to let her take care of him. After giving a deeper scowl, she turned away, and followed along behind the group on their way to the village.

When they found it, the first thing that made everyone in the party nearly sick was the smell. It was rotten, the rancid odor of bodies left unburied. Apparently, when the Monsters that found it in the state it was in, they left due to a feeling of something watching them, and due to not having enough manpower to bury them all. When they got there, they saw that some Undead were around. One of them, a Lich walked over to them, her body covered in a blue cape.

"What do I have here? A party of Lizardmen and a Vampire, along with a single man?" she said, coldly inspecting the group before her.

"You know your not supposed to resurrect the dead if they're Mamono." Silnariah said, her face a condescending scowl.

"Well, Hel said we were to do an investigation of our own. Because despite the death toll that was incurred, not all the souls of the dead made it to the afterlife. Besides, you weren't taking care of them." the Lich pointed out.

"What do you mean not all of the souls came to Hels' domain?" Iglia asked

"Exactly that. Not only that, but what do you notice?" the Lich replied, waving a hand to the villiage.

"Only a few of the corpses are alive again."

"Correct. I can bring the dead to life, but only when the soul is still around. So, I have come up with a few theories on what happened. First is that they are resurrected as Phantoms and Ghosts, we just have not found them yet." the Lich then turned to Jeremiah, her face impassive. "Were you visited by any of such spirits?"

"No. And so far as I know, nobody else that survived the raid has either." with this answer, a slight frown appeared, though her eyes did seem worried. Then as though like nothing happened, she went back to her impassive look.

"Then that can be indicative of my as of yet unconfirmed second conclusion; whatever attacked us is interested in our souls."

"Hold on, I thought only Hel held control over the souls of the dead." Silnariah exclaimed. "Now you are saying there is something else out there that is out fetching souls away from her?"

"When you eliminate all the impossible yet explainable, whatever is remaining, no matter how unlikely, must be the truth." the Undead women replied, her reasoning and logic not being challenged by the other Mamono. When she got no response, she then continued on. "So then, what do you require of this village?"

"We have been sent by Druella to investigate and find whoever did this atrocity." Iglia said, producing a scroll with the Monster Lords seal on it from her bag. When the Lich examined it, she seemed satisfied with the credentials as she handed them back.

"I suppose you want me to help by telling you what I have discovered. As it happens, I have found something of interest, follow me." she said, floating over to where a group of Skeletons, Ghosts, Ghouls, and a Gargoyle were surrounding a pond of what looked like blood. Immediately, Silnariah was visibly disturbed, shuddering as the group turned to her.

"What the hell? I can feel something radiating from it." she said, the Vampire feeling as though a thousand pairs of malevolent eyes were looking at her. And for a second, she swore she heard a voice whisper her name to her. "What are we getting ourselves into?"

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

The Scholar stood before Karcist Bola, the figure before him a horrific sight to behold. Bola sat on the floor of the room, yet came up to more then halfway up the humans chest in height, his legs bent and folded several times over while his arms were long, with muscles that were rippling, showing off a level of semi-athleticism in their bulk. The skin of the Karcist was withered and oozing a pus like fluid, as though he had some form of infection spreading throughout his body. However he did not seem to care, if his four pale white eyes were to indicate, as he showed no trouble looking at him, or the fact his legs were broken.

_What in Eros is this? _The Scholar thought, as it then addressed him.

"Scholar, you have something I want." the Karcist replied, getting straight to the point of speaking with him.

"And what makes you think I will give it to you? You kidnapped a Bicorn and her harem. And you also are torturing them." the Wandering Scholar retorted, anger in his voice. "Why?" he asked, and the Scholar swore the Karcist rolled his eyes at him.

"For the same reason they sought to rape and mentally enslave me and my servants. It was our nature." Bola replied nonchalantly, as though one would state the sky was blue. "Are you sure you want to defend a rapist and her cohorts?" he questioned the Wandering Scholar, who looked at him with disgust.

"They not trying to rape men for the sake of it. They're just looking for a husband. The Mamono only have to do what they do to survive." At this Karcist Bola scoffed, then addressed no one that the Scholar saw.

"Raiai, Kios, Filkari, start the ritual. I'm not going to run in proverbial circles with this man in denial of the world he is in. Do unto others as you will, whenever you, wherever you will..."

"...for desire is the measure of all life." intoned several figures as they stepped in from the shadows, dragging the Scholar to a table with a compass rose painted around in blood. When he saw the groove carved into it, a slight pang of fear set in his heart as he started to comprehend what was going to happen.

"No, no, NNNOOO!" the Wandering Scholar screamed, struggling against the steel grip of the two cultists holding him. He heard a snapping sound, and turned to see Karcist Bolas' legs popping their bones into place, and a shove from the figure on the left drew him forwards as Bola produced a dagger.

"It's time to form the map of blood and bone. And with the tributes knowledge, we will have a basis to see where that which we seek is located." Bola proclaimed.

"_**Sone Vaal..." **_the cultists chanted, with one punching into the Scholar back. He felt something grab and wrap around his spine, causing him to shriek in pain, the echoing noises no doubt reverberating throughout the ruins. He then could tell something was being injected into his body, as a paralyzing agent entered his body. However, he still could feel what was happening to him.

"And when we find that which we seek, we shall take it, with sword, tooth and claw."

"_**Sone Skaal..." **_came the next chant. The cultists lifted the now limp Wandering Scholar, setting him face up on the table. Karcist Bola walked over to him. The Scholar felt a cold feeling, as the dagger was placed pommel first upon his chest, just above the sternum. The Karcist slowly raised it, dread of what was going to happen next filling the heart of the Scholar.

"And with that which we seek, none shall stand before Grand Karcist Ion. We shall march forth through the world, and conquer in his name." Bola intoned, slamming the pommel into the Wandering Scholar at each pause, whose mouth opened and closed uselessly like a fish, no sound coming out of him despite the pain and agony he was in.

"_**Sone Alku..." **_the cultists began revealing tools similar to that of a surgeons kit, and vials of an unknown liquid, all carried in their in their robes.

_Aries, Grant me strength to escape, that I may save myself from this hell. Eros, grant empathy and mercy into their hearts, that they may spare me _he cried out within his mind. Nothing but silence answered his plea.

"And when the world becomes ours, we will call forth to the Grand Karcist himself, and offer unto him its Gods." Bola said, taking the dagger, and cutting into the Scholars torso.

_**Sone Vith..." **_each cultists intoned, then began to operate on the man laid before them. He could feel his being peeled back, and how the knives were expertly removing his musculature, then the prying of his ribs with pliers that dug into the bone. After what felt like ages, the Scholar could take no more, and passed out. Unfortunately, he was given no respite, for a vial was poured down his throat, the chemical cocktail awaking him.

As the hours passed, the cultist finally stood before the map of the world, a square of skin pinned against the wall by four stakes of bone at the corner. The heart set to its side was still beating and the lungs inhaling and exhaling in a manner similar to a person in distress and pain. Where ink would mark the map, there was instead blood vessels marking roads and hills. and tokens of bone which symbolized the various towns, cities, and other important locations in the world. Everything else, like the heart and lungs, were set to the side, but still connected to the living skin by whatever means they were connected before this fate was imposed on their owner. Except for the eyes, which were on the top border of the map, and held the far-off gaze of someone who broke mentally from the burden they had suffered.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Karcist of Eros**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x MGE crossover**

* * *

Chapter 7: Jaws of the Sarkics

* * *

_**Kaellio Village**_

* * *

Monica was walking through the town center on the way home from the marketplace. Right now, the moon had to its highest, bright and luminescent enough to walk around without aid. She could feel the stares that many of the townsfolk were giving her, most of them men of course. But she was used to it. After all, she was an Amazon, who was walking proudly in the near nude. However, when she looked, there was venomous anger, not lust in the eyes that stared at her. She was raised after all, to adore and take advantage of their want for her body, so it was off putting to see hate directed at her. She has been afraid of what they'll do, but so far no one has made a move towards her or the others. Ever since they have attained refuge, the people were quick to give accusatory looks and glances, judgments laid bare for all to see.

One women even proclaimed hatred for them publicly by accusing them of "husband stealing" and being "Child stalkers", and it was later learned she was a little girl who managed to avoid being caught by a raiding party years ago, along with her mother. She recalled how her father, an old woodsman was dragged away, and taken in front of his wife, who was herself being raped by the Mamono attackers, (The description of the man sounded eerily similar to Shera's husband, though she was unable to see the face of the Mamono in question at the time). She was named Liliah Emerose, and was known up until that point to have been near depressed when the militia found her in the remains of what was left, having been seen walking around Kaellio with a dead, far-off look on her face. As a result, the local clergy, (who were surprisingly not corrupt unlike Monica expected) had taken her in.

When she saw them however, she went from an unresponsive husk, to an angry and violent figure, having looked out the window to see Monica and the others. The priest who was tending to Liliah at the time described how he swore fire was glowing in the corner of her eyes, before she stood up, and left the building in a huff. Then, the rants came. In fact, Monica could hear one of them right now around the corner.

"THESE MONSTERS MUST BE CAST OUT!" Liliah screamed to those willing to listen, as Monica hid in corner, using illusion magic that she learned from a Kuionchi to hide her appearance and clung to the darkness of an alleyway, making sure no body had seen her enter. "THEY ARE _AMAZONS! _YOU AND I KNOW ALL TOO WELL THE STORIES ABOUT THEM! WHEN THEIR DAUGHTERS GROW UP, I GUARENNTEE THEY WILL COME FOR YOUR SONS! THAT IS ALL THEY KNOW! TO RAID, PILLAGE, AND KIDNAP! THE MAMONO MAY TURN OUR MEN FOLK INTO THEIR 'HUSBANDS,' BUT I DOUBT THEY ACTUALLY CARE ENOUGH TO KNOW THEIR NAMES, LET ALONE THEM AS PEOPLE!" The hysterical and loud ramblings were causing most to just walk away. This women, as much as they sympathized for her, was still a lunatic as far as they cared. Did not change that there were murmurings of agreement that

Monica turned around, the passing of several militiamen to stop the disturbance, as well as a priest who was passing by.

While she was walking, she paused She stopped, because of the last statement. That Mamono often don't _truly _know their husbands. And she started to think about her own husband.

_I know him. I know he always was there for my daughters, and what his favorite positions are. I also... know...he likes, to... _she trailed off mentally. She really never did learn his name, she never really stopped to know what he used to do, if he was even _single _at the time she caught him.

Several hours later, she and the other Amazons were gathered around a table playing cards. They began to worry, as she was noticeably staring off in the distance.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Evilan asked, concern crossing her face.

"Your husband. Have you ever known what his name was?" She wondered, her voice barely a whisper.

"Well, no, what about it? Only Shera bothered with that, and she's a weirdo anyways..."

"Do you know anything else about him?"

"Like what?" Evilan, before she widen her eyes. She had heard of Liliah Emerose was saying about the Amazons and their husbands. She then sighed, and set her cards down to look directly into Monicas' eyes

"If it is about that Liliam or whats her name, don't let it bother you. We'll just have to work up some money, and then try to find a friendlier village. It's clear to even me that we need to leave. So again, don't think to much about her ramblings." Evilan explained, then the town bells rang once again.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Mamono! Matt, get the militiamen out here now! Alexis, Go and get the women, children, and those unable to fight to safety!" Cried Illah, rallying the soldiers and mages around her. She may have been low in rank, merely a Sargent, but she was the most senior of what was left to defend Kallieo. For this, she had been selected to head the defense of the town.

_Unfortunately, we're done for at this rate. Lescatie was the glue, and with it gone, the Mamono can just take their time. _She thought ruefully, fear keep within a secret corner of her heart. She turned as an Amazon ran up to her. Shera she believed her name was.

"What's going on?" She asked, and backed up when Illah looked at her. She had a firm but icy glare in her eyes.

"Some of your fellow Monsters just appeared. You know of them?" Illah asked. While it was clear there was suspicion in her voice, Shera went up the walls with her. The only reason the guards weren't drawing a sword on her at this point was because the Amazons, while they were still under close watch, haven't done anything worthy of death. Yet.

"Yes, their apart of Druella's army." Shera replied, a hint of alertness in her voice. She knows one slip-up, and she and her kin will be butchered. Even if the village falls, they are smack in the middle of Human territory, and being surrounded is the last thing you want in a fight.

"Any particular reason they are not flooding at our walls?"

"Well, they just got a glor... they are likely a scouting party for anyone still not... 'preoccupied.' Shall I go speak with them?" Shera offered. Illah stared, weighing her options.

"Go. On the condition you to come back, and report what you talked about. Word. For. Word." Illah commanded. She may not like her chances, but anything is better then nothing, and she is not sending anyone to those slavers.

With that, Shera vaulted over the wall, landed with so much as a sound, then walked slowly so as not to leave any room for interpretation that she was going to inform the gaggle of creatures approaching the defending militiamen.

Illah looked on, while the rest of the militia got into position, nervous stares and glances being cast.

"Are you sure this is wise? They could be here because of her. How do we know their story is not complete bull?" one guard asked

"When Matt, Alexis, and I fled Lescatie, we stuck to the road. They are coming up from the direction of said. She and her tribe members were also injured, with one having lost an arm. Whoever attacked them, are definitely not Mamono. Their claims of being attacked by madmen in bone armor may be false, but they genuinely were terrified of something." Illah responded, with the guard only mildly placated with the explanation.

"Think it was others that fled?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Lescatie was surrounded, and only Alexis was able to hide our presence from the enemy."

Tension was still high as Shera approached the group of Monsters, which had a Succubus as it's leader, two Dark Elves, and what appeared to be a Witch with a Golem. It was unclear what the Succubus and Shera were saying, but from what Illah and the few other guards with telescopes could see, they were having an argument. At first, the two were conversing normally, however when the Succubus pointed at the village, Shera shook her head. At this, the demoness looked at her, a visible look of confusion. Shera then began to explain something, which caused the Mamono around her to look at her as though she said the sky was purple.

At whatever was said, one of the Dark Elves stepped in, and tried to interject something. However, Shera then repeated she told them, this time she stood more in a confrontational manner. At this, the Succubus got in her face. She then demanded something, which Shera refused again. Now tired of this, the Demoness proceed to cast a spell which paralyzed the defiant warrior, then turned to the village, and began to walk over to it, apparently done with the Amazon, was frozen reaching for her sword when the spell was cast. Several more groups then started to appear, as Shera was dragged away by the Golem.

"Shit. GET READY FOR A FIGHT!" Illah screamed.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Karcist Bola stood back, while his Halkost Filkari poured over the map, which squirmed as though in pain, its knowledge laid bare before the servants of Ion. It shuddered as the veins and arteries in it shifted, providing more detail of what was happening as bone spurs moved to new spots and settled and shaped themselves. When they stopped, a dark purple bruise formed, outlying a circle token of bone, the blood on it saying 'Lescatie'. Filkari continued to chant as it turned and writhed, and then he stopped, and looked at it, before cocking his head to the side as a second bruise appeared around the double-helix token representing the Brood Nest, a barely visible white spot. A third final bruise, this one pale brown also could be seen, this one surrounding the token for 'Kallieo.'

"Odd."

"What?" the Karcist asked of his direct servant.

"I feel screaming and moaning sounds in this area." The Halkost explained, pointing at the Lescatie token. "While there's many a source of Demonic Energy, only one is of any significant importance. And while potent, it is being leashed like some strange toy, and feels like, lik-"

"Is it worth going there and taking their Energy?" the Karcist interrupted, impatience dripping from his voice. At this, Filkari cleared his throat.

"It'll be a start. Though we have another group, this one with two noteworthy sources. They are approaching our Nest. And of course the one where a group of Humans and Mamono are currently fighting... I would recommend acquiring them, then the first source if we are able, my lord." the Halkost replied to his master. Bola stared, and went into a deep thought.

"What if I personally go out there to, Less-cat-tie?"

"I would not recommend it. You would likely be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. And to answer, yes, I detected a strong individual, but they are surrounded by what are in compression, a swarms of ants. And some of these 'ants' can easily challenge and defeat even you." Filkari warned, as the Karcist once again processed his words.

"Summon Valdimar and seventeen of our strongest warriors. Tell them to attack the ones coming to us, and bring as many alive as possible. From there, I will decide whether or not to intercede here." he finally commanded, tapping a claw against the 'Kaellio' token.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

The Lizardmen and Undead had gathered into one group, having decided that splitting up would be less then ideal, and that there was safety in numbers. While they were interested in the Amazon village remains, and the possible portal that was detected by the Lich and Silnariah, it was deemed far more important to locate the attackers current camp. The Lich (having named herself as Vespher.) had around 10 Zombies with her, the others leaving to report their' findings in Lescatie. As they walked through the forest, the Lizardmen cutting through the brush, allowing the group to proceed onwards. While in mid-swing, Iglia sensed something that caused her to stop. The hacking sounds around her also stopped, as her fellow Mamono began to as though something was off.

"Alright, what's going on here? We know your here." Vespher cried out. "We are here to talk about the village you attacked." while it was half-true, it seemed to be enough for the stranger to respond back.

"So, you can sense my presence then? As it happens, we were also looking for you." It was definitely a man, but his voice sounded... off. It was slightly raspy and wet, as though he had a lung infection. Then he came out from behind a tree, causing the two Lizardmen closest to it to back up. How he was able to project his voice to sound like it was from multiple directions when he was just a few feet away completely stumped the Mamono, since they did not since detect any magic being used.

His appearance also did not alleviate matters. He was visibly scarred, with his cheeks cut away, exposing an unnatural set of fangs along his jaws. He also had an unkempt shock of hair on his head, and glared with eyes that were a pus-colored yellow. He also wore an armor fused into his skin, with muscle-like tissue connecting the plates.

"So then, are you coming along peacefully? Or am I dragging your sickly ass back to Druella to face our justice?" Silnariah asked, readying herself for battle with a rapier she conjured out a pocket dimension.

At this, the man chuckled, and reached behind his back, grabbing a handle sticking out from his shoulder. "Not even gonna ask me my name? Just demand I kneel before you?"

"If you think you stand a chance, I should remind you that your outnumbered, and me and Vespher can use magic. What makes you think- OHMYGODS!" Silnariah cried out as the man ripped what looked like a whip made of what looked to be veins with a sharpen bone that looked a stinger. It made a loud snapping sound as it came out, blood spewing from his back. Many within the group of Mamono suddenly looked shocked, including a few of the Zombies.

"Seems I got you rather shocked. Now then, surrender. I would rather take you all back to the Nest in one piece if preferable, But that doesn't mean I won't beat to a pulp if necessary to do so." he said, not even sounding as though he was hurt in the slightest. "And by the way, I'm not alone." at this, several other soldiers could be sense aproaching from behind the man. After regaining their composure, the monster women proceeded to form together, drawing out whatever weapon they were carrying.

"You have one last chance to surrender." Silnariah replied, her tone authoritative and cold. She then pointed the rapier at the man. "Bend the knee before the servants of the Fourth Borne Daughter, or I'll make you kneel before your betters myself."

"Pulp it is then." the man growled, though it sounded like it was from excitement, not anger. "Warriors, Karcist Bolas orders: bring these creatures to the Brood Next. Alive, if possible." And with that, the men charged, letting loose a howling scream that sent chills down the backs of the Mamono.

"For the the Fourth Borne! ATTACK!" With that, both sides clashed.

Silnariah took her rapier, and stabbed the first man that rushed at her in the leg. The Demon Realm Silver sword went through him, and immediately drained his Spiritual Energy. However, while said man was on his knee from the spontaneous loss of feeling and fatigue, a second one came at the Vampire. She tried to stab him as well, but he deflected it to the side with his right gauntlet, then made a thrust of his own. Silnariah step stepped it, then blocked a second blow as the swords owner spun on the spot with a slash, forcing her back and away from the first man she attacked. He then, impossibly got up, having somehow reinvigorated his soul from the wound it received. A Zombie tried to jump him from behind, but when it grabbed him, she was thrown over his shoulder and to his savior. The second soldier reacted to the object flying in from his side view by bisecting the Undead women vertically mid-air with a single swing of his sword. Blood sprayed out from both halves, covering the warrior in a red layer that glistened in the moonlight.

"I SAID ALIVE!" the leader of the strangers screamed, turning and kicking a Lizardman in the legs, sending her tumbling face-up onto the ground before lifting his foot and stomping her in the gut with it. A loud moan was heard, and she held her stomach. Silnariah was enraged, and fired out her hatred in the form of a force blast in his direction, letting a yell of anger.

"Eat this scumbag!" she screamed as the leader turned, then the spell struck him, striking true into his chest, sending him flying into a tree. A loud crack sound was heard, then the man fell face first. Silnariah felt pride for a second, before he slowly got up.

While he was clearly injured, popping noises could be heard as the man stood up. He then glared at her, his eyes wide with madness. He then snarled, then cracked his whip at her. Before she could react, the stinger at the end struck her, causing her to flinch. She then felt a burning sensation, and looked to see it was stuck in her sword arm. Before she could take it, he snapped it back, causing it to rip violently out of her, cutting her arm off by the elbow and dropping her rapier in the process. Silnariah screamed in agony, before another strike struck her left leg. However, this time Iglia intervened, cutting the whip in time to stop it being pulled. The Lizardman went into action, rushing the lunatic with the intent of running him through with her broadsword.

However, instead of dodging or blocking it, the stranger run towards her as well, and _impaled _himself on Iglias weapon, before grabbing her by the both sides of her head. With Iglia in shock at how uncaring the warrior was of his own body, he proceeded to drive her face into his knee, knocking out the Mamono and pulled out the blade in his torso. The last thing Silnariah saw before passing out was Vespher and her few remaining Zombies being surrounded and overwhelmed by the raiders, as their leader approached the now bleeding out Vampire.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Watching the skirmish unfold, two agents of the Black Sabbath took notes of how these newcomers fought. They were hidden in the treetops, blending into the foliage with special camouflaged clothing. One was a Witch, The other an Imp who commented on their fighting style.

"Interesting, while on an individual level, these raiders appear as nothing more then bloodthirsty berzerkers, they were surprisingly coordinated. When the Vampire first drew blood for example, one of companions of the man she was fighting immediately rushed in and separated them, even though he was fighting with the Lich."

"Yes." the Witch replied. "They also worked in breaking up the group into smaller, more manageable pieces by striking and backing off in multiple directions. Sort of like wolves herding bison to pick off their weakest. Not to mention, the commander was deceptively durable. He had his back broken, and was stabbed in stomach, yet continued fighting. Some new enhancement magic perhaps?"

"Possibly. Shall we follow them to this 'Brood Nest' as it is called?" the Imp asked.

"I'll try. You stay back. They were after all to show a resilience to Demon Realm Silver as well. From what I could tell, whatever they were enhanced by seemed to be tie to the unknown magic, as they were spontaneously boosted by it in response to being exposed to Demonic Energy. If they recognize I'm not one of them, and I'm captured, fall-"

"**I CAN SMELL MORE OF THEM! THEY'RE IN THE TREES!"**

"**AFTER THEM!"**

"So much for that then. Come, let us leave and report this to Druella."

"What about the others?"

"These men took on a Vampire and a Lich, and you want to fight them head-on?"

"...Good point."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Karcist of Eros**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x MGE crossover**

* * *

Chapter 8: Intervention

* * *

_**Lescatie**_

Druella took a few minutes to process what was described to her by the Witch and Imp that came from Royal Makai. While outwardly she was calm, internally she had a thousand questions in her mind about the skirmish. The two child-like Monsters stared at the Lilith, awaiting a response.

_Who is this Karcist Bola? How many of these men are there that posses this immunity to Demonic Energy? Why are they capturing Mamono alive? _These, and other questions simmered within.

"Hello? Are you there?" At the Imps question, she snapped back to reality.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah, I was just thinking. Did you notice any particular weaknesses?" Druella asked.

"Well, from what we can see, these Bone Men are few in number. That, and another thing should be pointed out concerning their immunity to our corruption. While the unknown Energy does make them resilient to be turned into Incubi,, it seems to take a few seconds to activate, and comes at a cost to their mental health." the Imp replied, fidgeting in place.

"What do you mean?" Druella asked, hand underneath her chin.

"When expose to Demonic Energy, say being stabbed with Demon Realm Silver, the unknown Enegy purges it out from their soul. However, this also mean a wound is still left over. To compensate, the Bone Men draw out more the unknown Energy to fill in and mend their souls from whatever source it stems from. And from what we saw, the more of it is in the soul, the more erratic the Bone Men start to act. They become more aggressive in their attacks, and seem to develop some form of insanity, and eventually find it harder to distinguish friend from foe. While this means that a group of Bone Men being overwhelmed by Demonic Energy-based attacks will lose their cohesion, it would still mean that any Mamono fighting them will have to deal with ever more frenzied and violent enemy combatants." The Witch explained.

"Which in turn means they will inflict and cause more violent killings of whoever they are fighting, thus creating an opponent that counters against any attempts to seduce it." Druella finished. The idea of this is frighting, and she would like to believe that they don't exist, yet that would be grievously ignoring how an entire village was butchered, and why it seemed so one-sided. If the Order have these men teach their Heroes this magic, they would likely be able to push back with a nigh-unstoppable army of walking berzerkers. The only real weakness would be in getting them to focus on Mamono held areas and ignore Order territory and troops, something that can likely be rectified easily. Now that she thought about it, she felt a pang of fear.

_Of course! That's why the military commanders that were in charge of Lescatie were researching cloaking spells and illusions to hide their soul signatures. _The Lilith thought, thinking back to some records of orders to a mage named Alexis to look into hiding ones soul from detection. It was assumed she succeeded, as the half-Elf was sighted running from the siege, yet somehow evaded corruption and conversion into a Dark Elf. _If they combine this and the new Energy these Bone Men wield, they can walk right up to our most weakest settlements and attack them, and we wouldn't stand a chance to strike back until it is too late! Alexis must have reached these men and taught them this spell as well. _Druella turned to the Witch.

"I must speak with the leader of the Black Sabbath, and the Monster Lord at once. Tell them this is an emergency."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_**Kallieo Village**_

Alexis prepared a fireball, then cast into a Harpy flying over the wall as it descended on a boy and his father. The Monster screamed as its wings ignited, losing control as the force of the fiery projectile also knocked it away from them. It hit the ground face-first hard, the breaking of its neck saving it from a slow, painful death.

_Unfortunately_ she thought, then around and struck a Dwarf that was allied with the Monster Lord. The scantily dressed women fell over backwards, then screamed as a spike of stone was created underneath her, impaling the small Mamono through the back. One of the things that resulted in Alexis' reputation as a semi-well known Monster Hunter was her unorthodox approach to her offensive spells.

While others mages relied on overpowering their enemies through powerful spells, Alexis found that less is more, as long as one knew how to exploit the weaknesses of her enemies. For example, when a Lesser Succubus came around the corner of the street the half-Elf was in, she stepped into a pothole Alexis filled ahead of time with water, then cast an illusion spell on. When the Mamono fell, Alexis used the distraction to freeze her leg. As she struggled to get it out, the mage then pointed her staff, and made the spread out from the Monsters leg, who screamed in terror. When help came in the form of two Orcs and a Were-Wolf, Alexis unfroze the water. This made the Lesser Succubus fall over backwards into her 'helpers,' who looked up just in time for a second fireball to fly out and strike said Demon. Her pink and fluffy fur, due to being surprisingly flammable, ignited like the wings of the Harpy, and she panicked and flailed in pain and terror, even grabbing an Orc by the hair, making the flames spread throughout the pile of undisciplined savages. Now demoralized for the moment by the smell and sounds of burning Monsters, several Goblins who saw this immediately decided discretion was the better part of valor, and turned back, ignoring the prize of a man and his son Alexis was escorting. They had been delayed in evacuating, so Alexis was sent back to the front lines to save them. While the walls were still held by the militia, the Succubus had teleported a reported 15 Mamono into the town center. Thankfully, she apparently timed it wrong, as they were sent in the middle of a force of soldiers with crossbows and flintlocks gathering there (around 50 men), who managed to get the drop on the Monsters before they realized where they were, driving them back. The sounds of gun fire alerted the other militiamen around the area, resulting in an increase of patrols in the town, looking for anything that managed to get around the first line of defense. As it happened, more sightings of Mamono being sent past the walls were coming in left and right. Interestingly, none of the Monsters actually got far or made much progress, and at least two groups were found trapped in whatever location they were transported to, such as a Dark Elf that fell into a well.

This, combined with a lack of siege equipment, convinced the defenders the Succubus in charge was actually incompetent, and the general mayhem outside the walls supported this. Despite their supposed superiority and power, the Mamono had only carried a mere four ladders, and had only a small group of archers and flying Monsters to suppress the defenders of Kallieo Village. As a result, whenever once of them tried to climb up the nearly fully manned walls, she would be greeted by the militia by being swarmed and eventually sent screaming back down to the earth by the unbaptized men and women defending the town. While this was normally not enough to kill their reviled enemies, they were practically running around like headless chickens at this point, banging at the gates with whatever they were carrying, railing and whining at how the defenders mocked and jeered at the sheer gall these creatures and their half-assed attempts to conquer the tiny town.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Whist, all the pandemonium was going on outside of town, a certain bard was sneaking around the militia patrols, alongside a fairy of some type.

"What the hell is Angelique doing?" he muttered, as his wife and muse flew up to him, then nestled against his chest.

"I told her not to be hasty, but no, she just _had _to be impatient. Let's just go and get out of here. Wash our hands of this mess, and let her deal with it." the fairy said, before opening a portal to the Fairy Kingdoms. The bard looked at the portal, then sighed.

"Screw this." he then stepped through the portal, which closed long before the Dark Elf that sensed it came over to investigate, then was hit with a bolt of lighting as Alexis snuck up behind her.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Meanwhile, where Filkari and Karcist Bola were in the Brood Nest, drinking and celebrations were had by the group of Sarkics. They were celebrating Adyost, the day the Daeva where pushed back from their city-states, and Ion first founded and established their Deathless Empire. While Valdimar and the others had returned, it was decided right then and there to take the Zombies and the Ghoul that lost her jaw and turn them into a slurry that was used in a demented kind of stew, including some vegetables and their blood was made into a kind of mead. The reason for this was that they were likely to decompose in the future, so best to eat them now. The Lizardmen, Vampire, and Lich all watched behind an improvised cage in horror as their sisters-in-arms were liquified in front of them by Kios, their final moments on this earth spent looking around in fear as their bodies melted off their bones. And while the Karcist was giving a speech, rousing the spirits of his Brood who had needed a morale boost in a long time since the Mekhanites drove them from the Aegean Sea, Filkari was examining the Map of Flesh. He was watching as the high energy at Lescatie was suddenly gone. He at first panicked, thinking whoever it belonged to had learned where they are. The Halkost then calmed down, as it reappeared at a token named 'Royal Makai,' only to feel a sudden chill at the sheer level of power the Map was claiming to be there. As this went on, he inspected the world once again, examining and noting the locations and their names. The skin it was made from squirmed and writhed, and he swore it groaned at him to kill it. Filkari simply looked at the pleading eyes of the Map, and ignored the pitiful look it gave before continuing on with his research.

_I should talk to the Volutaar about taking the Maps' eyes out. I should also see how this 'Kallieo Village' is handling itself. _The Halkost wondered, then focused on where he last sensed it was at according the Maps' knowledge. As he took in the information he was getting, he could barely contain his laughter at what he was being told was happening. Eventually, his laughter could be heard echoing throughout the Nest, causing the Sarkics who heard him to wonder what was so entertaining.

* * *

_**Author Note: Review reply time!**_

_**JaphetSkie: While I have an Mekhanite character in my head, I plan writing a separate for it. I might eventually have them appear or at least reference them possibly showing up.**_

_**Curse of Whimsey: **THIS IS HALLOWEEN METAL COVER STARTS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND._

_**GXY-2013: I don't actually plan on having the Foundation feature in this story. Sorry.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x MGE crossover**

* * *

Chapter 9: Keallieo Stands

* * *

_**Keallieo Village**_

* * *

"Why aren't we breaking through? They're just humans for the love of the Lord!" a Succubus screamed in anger. She was leading an invasion into Keallieo, and currently they made zero progress. Her infiltrators had somehow not opened the gates, and no one has managed to breach the defenders on the walls. "Lescatie fell within hours. _HOURS_! So how is a tiny village holding on?!" At this, a Minotaur looked at her.

"I told you to wait for support, but no, you had to rush in now. We need to fall back now. It's clear we need to get Druella involved." she said, her voice a bitter tone of annoyance and frustration. At that the Succubus turned around.

"Are you insane? The Lilium do not take that kind of news very well. They could outlaw us finding a husband!"

It's your fault this snowballed out of control to begin with!" the Minotaur yelled in response, the Mamono around the two confused on what to do. While they wanted to leave, this also meant leaving the village. As the argument continued to escalate, Shera was stuck in a tent bound and gagged, fear and worry for the fate of her Tribesmen dominating her thoughts. Fear, and thoughts that her sisters who baulk at learning were in her mind.

_Aries, please, why have you abandoned us? _She thought. _First, you let the Bone Men destroy our homes, kill our friends and family. Then, we had to endure the hate and paranoia of Kallieo, and now everyone is likely at risk of being killed for their association with the Monsters. WHY? WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED ME AND MY SISTERS?! _She screamed in her mind, her eyes like dinner plates. She was practically sobbing, but her wailing muffled by the cloth shoved into her mouth.

_**I have heard your cries, little one. Worry not, for your kinsmen can be saved still. **_Shera paused in her grieving, as the voice that responded to her was not one she recognized. And yet, it felt familiar in the way the

Bone Men felt in the presence they gave off, like a primal, savage aura. Except this one had a feeling of intelligence to it as well. _**But first, you must listen carefully and do as I say.**_

Shera turned to her left, and saw... someone with too many arms sitting in the cage to the left of her. Were they there before, or has she gone mad, and started to realize it? It turned to her, and she felt shocked at the persons appearance. It was a man, but without eyes, and a sewn shut mouth. She then noticed that his multiple hands had eyes in their palms, two of which swiveled in time to his head, which had a mark on it just above his eyebrows. He then smiled, and spoke again, but without moving a single muscle of his lips.

_**Now then little one. You must have many questions, and all will be answered in time.**_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Alexis reached the keep, and with plenty of mana to go through, thank the Chief God. She gestured to the man and his son to go inside, then started back to the walls to report to Illah. As she made her way to the walls, she couldn't help but feel something wrong was about to happen. While in her stupor of thought, she turned a corner and saw a Dark Elf approaching Matt, who was on his knees with several cuts all over his body.

"NNNOOO!" the half-Elf screeched, firing a fireball at the Mamono. She simply side-stepped the spell, letting it hit a stone wall. Then, she cracked the whip she was holding at Alexis, who screamed as the rope-like weapon struck her stomach, and cut into her robe, her hat falling off and revealing a shock of light-green hair, cut to a short length to her scalp. The mage instinctively covered herself, as her corrupted counter-part sneered.

"Oh? Well well, if it isn't Alexis herself. You have quite the bounty for your delivery to the Fourth Borne Daughter you know." the Dark Elf chuckled. It held no good intentions in its mirth, much like the way she ogled Matt and Alexis. Matt looked on in fear.

"ALEXIS! GET AWAY FROM HER MONSTER!" he screamed, slashing out with his sword suddenly. However, the Elf simply danced around his swings, before punching him in the stomach. As he groaned, she held him up and moved her lips to his ear.

"I told you to sit down and be a good boy. Guess I'll just have to teach you what happens to disobedient pets." the Mamono whispered sensually, reaching for his belt. Alexis then spontaneously rushed out in anger, swinging her staff hard enough that it would've cracked the Dark Elf skull. That is, if it wasn't caught in one hand. She looked at Alexis from the side, then at the glare Matt give, and smiled sadistically at what ever thoughts her mind came up with.

"Oh, I guess it is because of love-bird over here." The Mamono sneered, then swung and hit Alexis in the cheek with Matts belt loop. "It would only be natural for you for fight for her. But that what happens when you've never had a _real_ _woman_ show you had to make love. I going to have to show our pure spell throwing friend here how its done." both of them froze in horror, as she began laughing insanely. Matt got up again, then pulled out a dagger hidden in his shirt. "I SAID SIT! DOWN!" the Mamono snarled loudly, slapping the dagger away from Matt, then kicked hard enough to break his leg at the knee. Alexis felt dread and helplessness as her beloved screamed in pain, his leg bent at an odd angle. Those gave way to hatred, as the vile and corrupted bitch stomped on his chest. "Quit crying and bawling. When I done making you squeal my name in pleasure, it'll mend quickly and painlessly." she explained. "Now then- !" the Dark Elf suddenly started to choke, grabbing at the arrow that suddenly embedded itself into her throat. Everyone turned to gaze at Monica, the Amazon huntress holding a bow. She was standing on top of a roof, and loaded another arrow, firing it with an impassive look. It hit the Mamono in the shoulder, causing the creature now choking on its own blood to to let out another strangled gasp of pain.

"No. More." the huntress said, her voice cold and without emotion.

"You. Tr..aig..tor... whuh, why?" the Dark Elf asked, before finally falling over dead, a third arrow striking into her eye. She fell with a look of confusion on top of Matt, as though wondering what sick joke was being played.

The militiaman growled, then unceremoniously pushed his now dead assaulter off of him. He then whinged, grabbing at his broken leg. Monica suddenly looked over it, ignoring the looks both he and Alexis gave her.

"Alexis. Can you help me take, um, what's your name?"

"Matt."

Matt take to the medical area?" Monica asked, staring into the half-Elfs' confused eyes.

"Yeah, just let me recover for a second." the mage replied, and cast a spell that both healed her and sewed her robe back to normal. "Alright, you hold the left, I hold the right?"

"Ok." the Amazon complied. On the way there, Matt looked at her. Face, and spoke up.

"Hey, I don't think I learned your name." he said. "So, um, what is it?"

"Monica." the Mamono archer replied.

"Ah. Well, Monica?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." with that, she paused, then looked at Matt.

"What?" she asked, genuine surprise in her eyes.

"Thank you. Me and Alexis wouldn't have made it without your help." Matt explained, then looked over at the group of soldiers that came around the corner. "Oh hey, the Calvary is here. Mind giving us a hand?" he asked, as the formation looked in confusion. Monica looked away, hoping Alexis didn't notice the blush she could feel. Normally, she wouldn't have cared, but now? The past few days have given her plenty of time to reflect on her past deeds, and she also felt like she should be aware of how others felt. She knew that Alexis had feelings for Matt, and didn't want to give her any reason to start a rivalry.

"I'm going to go now. The others didn't want me to go out during the battle. I left our shelter looking for Shera, she is the one you talked with."

"By the Chief God! That's right! That one!" Matt cried out.

"What happened to her?!" Alexis yelled out. Monica was also surprised at this development in how they reacted.

"She was captured by the Succubus in charge of the attack. Apparently, according to Illah, she tried to get them to leave, but the asshole captured her and dragged her off to wherever their main camp is, and was visibly pissed at her."

Monica was visibly pale at this revelation. She then ran off.

"I must let the others know at once!" she cried out. Alexis stood there, and suddenly turned to Matt.

"I have to go and report to Illah, please forgive me and-"

"Hey Alexis?" Matt asked, getting her attention. "Its ok. Just go and help the wall." he said, restoring the mages confidence. Alexis that stood straight up, and nodded

"Will do, sir." with that, she left, leaving Matt with the other soldiers.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Shera stared at the old and husk-like man before her.

_Who are you? _She thought.

_**Aaah,**_ he exclaimed. **_Suffice it to say, I am someone the people you called 'Bone Men' consider to be their equivalent of what your world calls an Angel. And before you ask, no, I did not order them to attack your village._**

_Then why did they do so? And do you mean 'your world?'_

_**It was due to our history with a group that practiced similar customs that you Amazons practice, and the fact they also had just fled their home to escape being slaughtered. As a result, my followers attacked you out of a case of mistaken identity. I intend to help you and your kin in Keallieo, as the first step to making reprimands. As for what I meant by 'your world.' I meant exactly that.**_

_It won't bring back my husband. _Shera thought, anger in her eyes. While she would ask for information about his world, she was more concerned with the implications of helping him. At this, the blind man visibly frowned.

_**I know. I have experienced loss myself. But of a different kind. **_Shera looked at his body language and demeanor. So far, he didn't seem to be lying. **_But even so, one has to start somewhere. And I also need to be taken over to my followers. If you can do that, I will more then be happy to help calm their minds and hearts._**

_But they will likely attack me, as you said happened to my village and tribe. And how are going to break me out? _The Amazon wondered. It was then she saw the lock and door to her cage opened, with neither one lifting a finger. A Bathomet then walked in, likely to check on Shera.

"Hey now, we are going to get your Trib-" she stopped and stared at the open cage. "What the fu-" she didn't complete her thoughts, as the lock flew at her with such speed that she barely had time to widen her eyes. When it struck her in the chest, the little girl-looking Monster let a final gasp at it smashed in her ribs, pierced her heart, and stopped just short of flying out the tent when it exploded past her back, a splattering of blood coating the flaps. With a thud, the Black Sabbath leader dropped dead, killed instantly by the improvised missile.

_You didn't have to kill her! _Shera mentally cried out in shock.

_**Sorry. I had to live a more violent life. I rather leave it at that for the moment. **_The man replied, then crawled through the bars of his cage like they weren't there. **_Let me take care of your bindings._**

_What do we do now? _Shera queried to him.

_**Now, we find my followers. I imagine that at least one of them will be aware of my presence, so it should make things easier to explain. Oh yes, I should give you this. It will serve as proof you were with me. **_As Shera turned to ask what he was talking about, she saw the blind man had several arms reaching out to the dead Mamono. Then several chucks of bone came out of the corpse. They proceeded to morph and fused together as they slowly flew to his many hands, and Shera watched as he formed a necked from its hair to hang the palm-size token. In the middle, there was a hand with an eye in its center. **_Here, take this,and show it to them when you find them. _**He explained, handing it to the Amazon. She then took it hesitantly, and examined it, when she looked up, he was gone, leaving Shera alone to her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Karcist and the Lord**

* * *

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 10: Nadox, Herald of Ion

* * *

_**Royal Makai**_

* * *

Druella had entered the courtyard of the capital Demon Realm city-state's castle, her teleportation making an audible popping noise as she emerged from the temporary rift, along with the Black Sabbath agents that reported to her back in Lescatie. The first thing the trio noticed was that the Mamono in the area were covered head to toe in armor, something that only happened when an important location was attacked, and there were signs of battle everywhere. A number of blast craters were spread out, and one of the buildings where the Kobold blacksmithy was set had been smashed and destroyed. Scorch marks and debris also littered the immediate area, as well as most grimly, a number of spots where there was blood and viscera and Druella grabbed a passing Orc warrior to question her.

"What the hell happened here? Did the Chief God start a rematch or something?" the Lilium asked the pig-like creature.

"No milord, but frankly, I would've preferred that compared to the... thing that did all this." She replied, visibly disturbed but whatever happened here.

"What do you mean? Nevermind, don't answer. I'll ask mother myself, I need to speak with her right now. Where is she?" Druella questioned, causing the Orc to snort, not in anger, but in worry as she took a few seconds to answer.

"As far as I know, she and the King are with Adelima in the clinic. And is it true, the rumors?" the Mamono asked after she gave Druella her answer, but the three arrivals did not hear her, running past her without noticing her question. Seeing they were gone, she proceeded to go and take her place on the walls.

Druella proceed to run through the castle, seeing the damage was not limited to the courtyard, which was looking increasingly like it was where the battle moved to, rather than from. One of the first signs was that the doors were laying outside the castle itself, indicating something bashed its way out, as well as the way the various blast marks and holes in the walls and destroyed furniture were scattered everywhere. A Blue Oni was being tended to by a Fairy and a Dark Angels, who were nursing her broken arm outside the clinic, applying an ointment on the bandages and also making a sling out of a cloth. When they saw Druella and the two child-like Mamono with her, the Oni tried to stand up, but winced in pain when she reflectively tried to salute with her injured limb. Druella quickly addressed her, ignoring the noises she could hear just outside the door.

"At ease soldier. Is the Monster Lord and her husband the Monster King in there?" the Lilium asked, getting to the point.

"Yeah, but your not going to like what you see, ma'am." the Demon replied to her superior. When Druella walked in, she saw the Oni was right, but that still did not prepare her for the sight before her.

The clinic beds were being used as a triage, with almost all of the beds being filled with lethally and critically injured, with the curtains in between each bed hiding who was who, but not the blood stains and the smell of decay. Several Succubi, Witches, and other magic-wielding Mamono could be seen walking around and through the lines of cots, and doing their best to attend to their fellow Monsters. A Were-Cat in particular saw the Lilum, and then the Black Sabbath members, quickly hiding her surgeons kit with a small degree of success, but not enough for the two younger Monsters to know what she was doing.

"Did Lescatie get hit too?" the feline asked, visibly concerned.

"What? No, But I need to speak with the Lord, and now I need-"

"Druella, what are you doing here?" the voice of Monster King Mikheal asked, before she turned to her father.

"Milord." she said, immediately bowing in his presence alongside the Witch, Imp, and Were-Cat. "I must speak with the Lord, it is an urgent matter, and is likely related to this latest attack by the Order." she explained. Mikheal sighed, then picked up his fourth daughter by the hands.

"Arise, you may report to me. The Lord is attending to your sister. I will also explain what happened here. Come with me, and bring those two with you." he said, pointing to the agents.

When they walked into the war counsel room, it was immediately obvious that the map/table was being used by Alice to find someone. However, she seemed to be struggling. Gathered around her was several various Mamono, all lesser generals who were looking at the table with tense looks.

"Where in the Nine Circles is this freak?" the Head Baphomet of the Black Sabbath muttered, her usual innocent magic goat girl attitude being dropped for her true persona to shine through. Upon seeing Mikheal enter with his daughter in tow, the Monsters looked around, then took their seats.

"Still not able to find it?" the King asked.

"NO!" Alice shouted in anger, her voice echoing throughout. Everyone in the room flinched as Druella stepped forward with a spell charging, before her face flushed red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry your majesty, it's just that that _creature_ waltzed out our front door, even after you kicked its ass. And with the destruction it caused, my humors are unbalanced."

"Go rest. You need the break." Mikheal commanded. The little Mamono then looked at him wide-eyed.

"What? No, I need to help find it, besides, you're not my Big Brother, so don't-"

"Alice _Rosearyian_ Heart-fell, _you need_ to go bed. I will not get into an argument with you over this. I may not be your _brother_, but I _am _old enough to be your _father_." the man said in an unwavering authoritative tone. Several of the lesser generals looked at him with a look of shock at how the normally reserved and aloof husband of their Lord took charge. Alice, at a loss for words, stuttered before leaving in a huff, the look on her face only making her look bratty as she walked down the halls to her room.

"Now then, I presume we are waiting for the others?" Druella asked, referring to her sisters in an attempt to break the settling atmosphere of discomfort. Most Mamono are not used to being ordered, but this was not the time to dwell on what happened.

"No, we haven't gotten to informing them yet on what happened." one of the generals, a Vampire said. She was wearing a black trench coat-like uniform, the buttoned up clothing covering her entire torso. "We are currently assessing the damage done, as well as figure where our attacker has just run off to. So, I presume you have something to report?" she inquired.

At this, Druella had the agents step forward and give their account of what the Bone Men did when confronted by one of the scouting parties. There was looks and mutterings to the gods as they explained in detail how the Monsters were set upon by them. However, when it was described how Demon Realm Silver only seemed to enrage the human men, the mutters and whispers grew more audible.

"So these men are highly aggressive, but so far are interested taking prisoners alive. Hopefully, the scouting party can seduce them, then make docile." A hellhound replied, examining a paw. "So what we know is they have enhanced smell, given they were able to detect that way. They also likely have a high pain tolerance based on how the one that led the attack use what was basically his spine, are highly coordinated, and their leader was referred to as a 'Carsizt.' After that, nothing of where this so-called 'Brood Nest' is located, and they also are able to take down even some of the more elevated members of our kind in battle." she said, holding out the equivalent of a finger each time she listed something.

"Correct, and I also believe we may need to focus on finding an escapee Hero by the name of Alexis the Green." Druella explained, then gave a run down of how she escaped Lescatie, was last seen heading in the direction of a small setttlement known as Kaellio, and the close proximity of where the Bone-Men appeared. The others listened, before Mikheal spoke up.

"Druella, while I am appreciative of you being diligent in this manner, I should point out the Bone-Men, for all their... quirks, do not seemed to be related with her research." at this, the Lilium looked down, shamed that she had gone half-cocked about what was happening. It was then her father held up a finger, and continued. "That said, I agree that it should be a priority to find and convert Alexis to work for us at once. You are also correct in that we need to begin working on our border defenses sooner rather then later. If we know about her research into this, 'cloaking' spell, chances are these Bone-Men are likely going to want it as well. Therefor, I'm putting you in charge of finding and at least containing them to the area they were last seen. You are also to make it a priority to find Alexis at all costs, and prevent her from falling into this new enemies hands. We know nothing about them, and given recent events here, the last thing we need is for them to learn to hide from us."

"What did do all that damage to begin with?" Druella asked.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_**Adytum, Earth, 8 hours ago**_

* * *

_**My Lord and Great Sorceror-King, What is thy will? **_the Klavigar known as Nadox asked, entering into the room within which sat his fellow Klavigar, and most prominently upon a living throne made from the former Davite Empress and High Priestess, the Grand Karcist himself. He was, unlike his greatest servants, still in a human visage, with the minor difference of the red and pulsating flesh that covered his body. Ion had called the Tongueless Sage to Adytum, as well as Orok and Saarn. Upon noticing the absence of Ions' Most Desired, Nadox then turned his many eyes, fastened upon the palms of his hands to his fellow Sarkites. **_Is it about Lovataar? She is not here... has something happened to her?_**

"**No, she is fine. However, she will not be attending this meeting sadly." **Ion explained. He then took a deep breath, then continued. **"My friends, it is about the Bleeding Heart and its lost Brood." **At the mention of the last fallen stronghold in the Aegean Sea, Nadox exchanged a look with Orok, the cyclopian giant looking back at him.

"**Simply put, they have been discovered in the Bowels of the Great Winnower. However, they are more then fine, thankfully." **the Pale Hunter said, his voice rumbling and horse as he spoke in the Adytite tongue. The flesh-crafters of the Daeva considered it a second priority to let him speak, and one of the Grand Karcist's first gifts to Orok was in repairing his addled mind, as well as re-knitting his vocal cords. **"Also of note is that they not in our world anymore..."**

_**What do you mean Orok? Yaldabaoth was imprisoned in our world by the Heathen God Mekhane.**_

"**The part of her in _our_ world. While true she is effectively rooted here physically, the cage that the Machine God made doesn't fully contain the monsters mind, which has apparently found a hole to another world." **Klavigar Orok explained. **"At least, that is how Ion explained it. He also made contact with one of the natives there, a so-called 'Mamono Lord,' who Ion wiped the memory of shortly there-after." **with Oroks' short and brief summary of the past days events, Ion spoke up once again.

"**Half-correct. While I did do so, she was strong enough to retain just enough information, alongside what I now know was her daughter. Their world is... unique is how I would describe it. What is important, given your facial expression Nadox, that you know why I'm interested in it to begin with."**

_**You seek this Mamono Lord. Do you want me to bring her to this world, so you can consume her and her power? **_Nadox asked.

"**No. Not yet. She is strong, true, but there are other forces she is allied with that must be taken care of first. Other gods can be found there Nadox, and we have a convenient opportunity to acquire their power. However, I find too convenient."**

_**The Archons?**_

"**Correct. If we know of this world, Yaldabaoths' servitors must be aware of it as well. I want you to scout ahead for me, as well as reestablish communications with our lost brothers and sisters, as well as to ensure this not another plot to free the Great Birther and Destroyer of life. Come to me, I will show you all I learned while I was inside the Mamono Lord known as Deborahs' mind." **Ion said, waving over to Nadox as he walked over to his savior and friend. After laying on his hands upon the Mark of the Sufferer that Nadox had on his forehead, he then linked their minds together, showing him the world of Eros, it's inhabitants, and even the memories of the Monster Lord herself, including her daughter Emmalis. **"Now then, Klavigar Nadox, when will you be ready?"**

"**Give me two hours, and I'll- wait, do you feel that?" **Nadox asked, suddenly feeling a chilling effect in the air. The others reactions was confirmation enough. The Grand Karcists' eyes widen. Then he smiled, and turned to Nadox with a chuckle.

"**So, it appears they are trying to come to us. I recognize that energy. They are trying to open a portal of their own. Nadox, if you would?"**

"**As you command, Master Karcist of Adytum." **the Tongueless Speaker replied, opening his many eyes, and began to chant a spell to complete the portal the Mamono were making with his own spell, linking it to the center of the chamber to quickly enter it.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_**Royal Makai, 8 hours ago**_

* * *

"Hold on. The portal has just finished. It shouldn't be ready yet." muttered the Dark Matter that had been casting her spell to open the portal, alongside the Lilith Adelima. All around them, a warband had been assembled, their plans to invade where these Bone-Men came from interrupted as a blast of the unknown Energy shot outwards, the shockwave sending the warhost flat on their backs. As they recovered, they were immediately set upon by its source.

What came out was a single man, sitting with his legs crossed as he hovered above the ground was dressed in a robe that was made of a leathery material the Mamono were not familiar with. What was most shocking was he resembled a Shoggoth, but instead of having eyes on multiple stocks, said eyes were attached by at least 15 pairs of arms. The eyes that should be on his face were missing, with only empty sockets looking at them, and his mouth was sewn shut. An Ogre rushed at him, only to scream as a blast of sickly yellow energy was fired, disintegrating her starting from the waist.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET THE LORD- NONONOAARGH!" an Alice screamed, her body exploding like a bomb from the sheer amount of energy that the man suddenly poured into her, maiming and wounding her closest comrades with bone shrapnel and burning meat and blood. Two Hellhounds ran forwards, swiping at him with their paws. The thin stick figure-like creature before intercepted them with a magically charged hand of his own. Where his skin met the fur of the Hellhounds, it phased through, as his spell seemingly erased their paws. One of them screamed as she tried to stop her severed wrist from bleeding, her companion being launched away with a blast that knocked over several Goblins and a Black Harpy, the sheer bulk of the Demonic Canine-woman crushing them. A Dragon screamed in anger, swinging her sword only for a bolt of lighting to be shot into it, the sheer electrical power running through her body stopping her heart and frying her brain, killing the Monster in a mere instant. The man continued to hover, moving several as his multiple hand fired and cast spells in all directions. He waved a hand towards a group of feline Mamono, who then all screamed and panicked, blabbing madly as he implanted auditory and visual hallucinations into their minds. As they ran away, several knocked over various objects, and at least two to five of them began attacking their sisters-in-arms. Within but a moment, the force meant to scout out this new world fell into disarray, and the castle lobby soon became a bloodbath, the portal being closed by whatever deity was on the other side.

Outside the castle, a warhost of Orcs, Lizardmen, and other warrior cast Mamono had formed up, but as they charged to open the doors, they were unhinged by a powerful blastwave, and crushed those in the front ranks not quick enough to get away, and Alice Heart-fell was visibly wounded once the dust cloud began to settle atop on one of them. She then side stepped a ball of energy which flew at her, striking another Orge who died writhing in pain as her skin, muscles, and organs rotted off her skeleton. The blind man emerged, then flicked his hand, the next spell he cast a telekinetic lifting and tossing aside of the Black Sabbath leader away as though she was a regular human being swatted away by a Succubus. A smashing noise could be heard as she flew into the smithy, which collapsed on top of her. As the scattered warriors recovered, the man looked around with his arms, and then smiled as the now demoralized creatures around him began to flee.

Adelima then teleported in front of the man, and he visibly paused to turn his face so he would've made eye contact with her. She then prepared a Darkness-based attack, and steeled herself before the abomination before her.

"Who are you? And why are you slaying innocent Monsters?" she asked, only to jump back when the creature fired a another blast at her, this one making a plant wither and die. Adelima then looked over see the man fly up, then launch multiple fire bolts at her, forcing her to go on the defensive. Upon sighting an opening, she fired a sword-shaped blade of black energy. She then smiled at it struck him in the the chest. However, he did not fall like she expected, instead dispelling the blade, banishing it away and began to heal in front of her. With a growl, he then suddenly blinked away, before reappearing behind her. The Lilith turned and tried to block him with a shield spell, when suddenly she felt something constricting around her neck, as he held a hand up in a grasping motion. She began to choke and panic, firing off multiple attacks at him in futility, as he had erected a barrier of some kind which blocked off her spells. A Dark Elf fired an arrow at the being, who grabbed it as it passed through his shield. As Adelima struggled less and less, her gasps and grunts grew more tired, as blackness enveloped her vision. Slowly, a sadistic and malicious grin could be seen forming on the mans' face, the flesh of his mouth stretched taut by the threads which held his mouth closed until now.

However, when he heard something behind him, he turned one of his eyes to look behind him. When he did, it visibly widened, before he was shoulder tackled by Mikheal, who then proceeded to beat the thing before him, a red-haze covering his vision. The thing he punched and kicked repeatedly let out the first noises it made since coming to Royal Makai, a series of unworldly howls and shouts of pain emiting from its lips. Bones were snapped, and several gashes covered its body before the man finally stopped, staring down at the bloodied and broken body on the ground. He then calmed down, letting his vision return to normal, before looking at the Smithy. He then visibly nodded as Alice emerged from the wreckage, worse for wear but not out for the count. A faint wheeze could be heard as it breathed, and when it tried to get up, Mikheal set his foot on its head, causing the blind man to freeze.

"So you understand what I wanted, you little bastard." the Monster King growled, then he saw several of the arms turning their eyes towards him. "Don't even think about it. I got you in checkmate. Try anything, and I'm splattering your brains all over the courtyard."

"Mikheal, enough." the Mamono Lord said, walked out from the castles ruined doorway with the Envoy of Dark Angels and a Dark Valkyrie that came to see about the plans they had. "Remember what you promised me. Besides, we're going to need information about the Bone Men. Emilyn, if you would." One of the Dark Angels smiled with a sadistic glee, her black wings flaring outwards. Mikheal grunted, then let the man go to stand by his wife.

"With pleasure, milord." she said in a sultry tone, then approached wounded and broken creature before her, which was already showing signs of healing. Emilyn began to strip it down, focused particularly on its pelvis. "Now then big boy, we are going to... wait, where's its-" she was immediately interrupted as the thing grabbed her head, then slammed its fingers into her eyes, and before anything and anyone could react, a bright flash of light blinded everyone watching. When the vision of those who were looking clearing, the monster was gone, and Emilyn was laying on the ground, dead and withered into a husk, drained of both bodily fluids and soul. Acting quickly, Deborah turned to the crowd that gathered.

"Start reparations now. We need to start preparing for war, and alert all our allies at once." she said, then picked up her daughter to carry her to the clinic.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Pain. That was all Nadox could feel as he flew out of Royal Makai, his mind practically buzzing with his thoughts. He was capable of recalling everything that happened around and to him perfectly, and thus he would begun to run simulations in his head on how he could've avoided being surprised by the Monster King. However, first he needed to rest, and if Ions' stolen memories from the Monster Lord were right, he will need to find a very secluded area. Spying a tree, he used his spellcraft to slow down, then examined it from afar. While there was a nest with a Harpy, she was alone, and there was no other Mamono around.

_Perfect. _The Sarkic thought, before stealthily sneaking up on her. By the time she woke to see who was at her nest, he already decapitated her, and then curled up in the nest, consuming the body, and went to sleep. His Energy signature blended perfectly into the latent life force around him, hiding his presence from any prying eyes. And while in his dream-scape, he remained lucid, taking the time to go over and run mental calculations of the world around him. In his dreams, he dreamed a recreation of his entering Royal Makai, and began to go over the fighting that occurred. During this, his body slowly but surely healed itself, allowing him to better focus on it as time went on.

The first that came to mind, is that the Lilium, if the one he fought was an indication, are on his level when it comes to their magical talents. However, they are inexperienced in actually fighting, likely an ironic byproduct of their seductive prowess, since they rarely, if ever, need to fight, especially when it's to the death. This also means that next time, the Mamono are likely going to be interested in him, and given their quirks, likely intend to capture him alive. Nadox made a note to himself to also be more aware of his surroundings. While he had a fair amount of combat experience, it was now clear he had let his instincts wain from not being involved as much during the later years of the War on Earth. It will be in his interest to retrain his passive awareness in the coming engagements, even more so against the Mamono Lord and her husband Mikheal.

By the time he woke, he was fully recovered, and proceeded to leave promptly from the nest, a plan of action already in his mind for finding the Brood Nest. As he looked around the area, he could see the corruption the Demonic Energy had on this world, passing by the results with only a mild curiosity. When he encountered a caravan of Dark Elves, he pried into the mind of one of their sex-slaves, gathering information about rumored Bone Men that slew a tribe of 'Amazons,' even as the slave began to bend over and shake as a seizure overtook him, providing a distraction for Nadox to slip away undetected, heading straight for Lescatie with all due haste he could muster without being seen.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 11: Union

* * *

As Shera walked through the forest, she gazed at the palm sized seal, inspecting the bone and flesh that it was made from. While gazing at it, she looked around, feeling the presence from earlier in her mind.

_**You have a question for me? **_It asked, and she jumped when the blind man grabbed onto her shoulder, the clammy and cold flesh feeling like that of an undead. Now that Shera thought about it, the Bone-Men and this supposed 'Angel' of theirs resembled a cross between Zombies and Ghouls.

"What are you? And I don't mean you specifically, but the Bone Men as well. Who are you people? You don't look quite like humans, but you definitely are not Mamono either..." at this, the 'Angel' simply placing a hand under its chin in though, the many other arms crossing underneath it.

_**To begin with, no, we are not Mamono, and **_**are ****_in fact human. As for not looking the part, well, have you heard of the metaphorical ship of Theseus? _**He finally asked, turning to the dark-skinned huntress.

"What is that?" Shera asked, a look of puzzlement on her face. "This is the first I have heard of such a thing."

_**It is a theoretical thought experiment on the concept of identity. To quickly summarize, there is a crew of sailors with the ship in question. While it is in storage, the crew learned that the wood from which it was made was in need of replacement, and so begin to repair it. Over the course of a century, the entire ships' original body is replaced, as the old parts are replaced by the new set. Now this question remains: If the ship and parts were replaced completely, is it still the same ship that sailors had to begin with? **_The man explained, waiting for Shera to give her reply.

"How does this relate to you and the Bone Men? Are you saying you changed yourselves in some fundamental way? Like gouging out your own eyes?" she asked, clearly confused by this thought process. The man looked at her with his head and scowled, his eyeless gaze sending a shiver into her spine. After a moment of seemingly contemplating doing something her, he relaxed.

_**To start off with the first question, you answer it with the second question. As for my former eyes, they were gouged out long before I attained this form. **_He explained. **_I also apologize for my anger, it was a momentary weakness. I supposed This raised more questions then?_**

"Yeah."

_**I suppose I'll have to answer them all by explaining how we came to be this way. Here, sit. **_The man said, gesturing behind her. When she looked, Shera could see a chair was being created out of the ground. As she sat, he created his own seat, and settled into it. **_Our people reside, as I have mentioned if you remember, a different world. This world, was called Earth. And on Earth, there used to be an empire of matriarchs known as the Daeva, who were in some ways culturally similar to Mamono as you call yourselves, but with more malevolence in their hearts._**

"What do you mean?" Shera asked.

_**They were expansionists and warmongers, and looked down on those they viewed as enslaving those they conquered and treated them like little more then cattle. One of their more grim practices, is known as the Youth-Cullings.**_

"Youth. Cullings?" the Amazon asked, the implication leaving a small knot in her stomach.

_**Basically, the Daeva were also to sense the possible potential paths a child that was born of non-Daevite parents would take in life. If it was believed that said child was to aid in the potential overthrowing of their place on our world, they would send assassins to kill them before he or she had the chance to defend themselves. And I, before I became this creature before you, tried to speak out against such practices, believing that all were of equal standing. **_He explained, the Amazon gasping at the thought of infanticide. She felt sicken at what he described, reviling and denying at how an unimaginably cruel race could exist, but even so, she could not deny that the man at least believed what he was saying. **_Many would gather around me, my words for peace a cry to our masters to stay their hands. However, when they learned of the protests that I created as a result, they made me an example. I was tortured, my eyes gouged out, my tongue torn from my mouth, my lips stitched and sewn shut, and then they castrated me in full view of those who listened to me._**

"What does 'Castracting' entail?" Shera asked, then looked down at the man stood up, and uncovered his loin-cloth. The knot grew large and heavy, as Shera couldn't help but feel like she was going to vomit. Where his manhood should've been, there was only a set of scars, the only indication of there being any thing there between his legs to begin with. She had to cover her mouth, and looked away. "I-I-I'm sorry. I can't imagine this." she muttered. Nodding, he sat back down, his limbs retying his robe and cloth, and he continued.

_**It's fine. But what they did next was what finally broke me. They engraved this mark on my head. **_He said telepathically, tapping his forehead. **_It is the Mark of the Sufferer. In their laws, it meant that my people, my very family and friends who once cried out and tried to get the Daeva to stop were now required to torment me, never to kill me, and never to perform any action which relieved my agony, lest they had the same fate befall upon them. I was driven from my home, had my food stolen from my very hands, beaten and pelted with sticks and stones, and denied refugee from the weather. When the occasional Daeva Priest cast their spells to heal me, it was only to prolong my life to ensure that I suffered for as long as possible. I wandered from city to city, hiding from those I tried to help and were betrayed by them. _**Shera grew angry and felt hatred for what he described. At least the Order could be reasoned with, and even the most zealous of their rank would've hesitated at the thought of such an attack. Continuing on, the man continued further on. _**Then, I was overcome by a vision. In this vision, I learned that a slave revolt had begun in the north stretches of the Daevite lands. I would then travel there, for the leader of the slaves rebellion was my future friend, master, and lord, Ion. He, like me, had become disgruntled at their atrocities, only this time, he was the first to succeed where others had; forming an organized revolt.**_

_**He was able to do this through the power of flesh-crafting, as well as other esoteric and magical arts. However, he was starting to lose ground to the Daeva, as he was not in full control of his powers. I taught him how to better control them, and he in turn taught me much knowledge as well. In time, I became one of his Klavigar, an aide, general, and most importantly for him, a friend. And overtime, he grew in power, and we alongside him as well. **_Here, he smiled, and looked distantly past Shera.**_ Our revolt was long and bloody, but the Daeva were finally driven away from our lands, and we began to spread our new religion throughout the world. You see, by the time the war was over, he ascended to godhood, and we would follow in his footsteps. _**From here, the adoration practically radiated off the creature that sat before her, and Shera couldn't help but feel amazed at the idea. Then his expression darkened. _**However, it was then that we ran into another people known as the Mekhanites.**_

"Mekhanites?" Shera asked.

_**They were a group of humans, same as my kin, who have taken the name Nalka as our new identity. However, they believed in transforming themselves into mechanical and artificial constructs, and soon both our kingdoms were burning once again in war I was sent to your world to find the ones you call the Bone Men, as they were apart of our kin and have lost their way. I was sent by Ion to find them, as well as see if this world would be fit for us to establish a new home. **_He explained, laying back against his seat with his hands on his knee or on one of the chair arms. The two looked over as they heard a snapping sound, and a Sarkic man walked out of the bush, and then stared at Shera. His eyes widened, before he drew his sword out and charged at her. Shera immediately ducked under his swing, which struck and broke the back of the earthen work chair, and it exploded in a cloud of dust from the impact of his attack. Shera immediately grabbed and pulled out the seal the blind man gave her, who she noted had disappeared somehow.

_Is he testing me for some reason? _She thought, then focused in on the Sarkic that snarled in anger, before pausing as he noticed what the Amazon was holding. The huntress flinched when he next quickly walked over to her, then snatched the object from her hand, backing up before inspecting it. Shera then realized it could e anything that the she was given, until the man calmed down, then looked at her.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, holding the necklace by the string.

"One of your kind gave it to me." Shera explained, sitting down on the ground on one knee. "He said you would know him, and that he was looking for you."

"Blind, castrated man with multiple arms?" the warrior asked, looking her in the eyes with a borderline crazy look.

"Yes..." at Shera's confirmation, the Sarkic let out a low growl, then handed it back to her.

"Follow me." was all he said, looking around the trunks and at the leafy tops of the trees as she got up. When she was on her feet, he beckoned her over with his free hand, hacking away at anything that blocked their vision with the sword in the other. Shera followed him, walking through the path. She then spoke up to ask him a question.

"Who are you?" she asked. He stopped, sniffed, and then turned around.

"I'm Valdas. Now then, Let us go to the Brood Nest first. Then, if you have the time, we'll talk later." with that, Valdas turned around and continued on with his walking. Shera stood there for a second, then continued on.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_**Kallieo Village**_

* * *

After the first round of Mamono attacks were driven off, cheering and praises to the Chief God could be heard from the townspeople, their celebration of the driving off of the Monsters that were threatening them. The town square was holding a festival, and out on the border of it, Matt and Alexis were sitting at a table, eating some salted pork stew. Alexis had taken off her hat, allowing her shorten and cropped hair to show, its light green coloration complementing her teal eyes. After the horde of Mamono attacking the walls mysteriously ran off, and they even neglected the various weapons and other items their fellow troops dropped, as well as their camp site. Alexis was able to burn the camp site after dousing the tents and anything not loot-able in some of the lamp oil left behind, then set it alight with a firebolt. An hour later, she ran into Monica, who asked if she saw Shera, then muttered something in concern when the half-Elf shook her head.

"So, how's the leg?" Alexis asked, the guardsman turning to look at the splint.

"Still hurts like the War God stomped on it, but at least I won't need it to be cut off. You seem to be doing alright yourself. On that note, did anyone say your hair and eyes pair up really well?" he commented, causing the half-Elf mage to blush as she looked down at her bowl. While she knows Elves never ate meat, she had grown, much to the chagrin of her parents to prefer Human company over Elven company, as well as taking to her father's heritage instead of being yet another Elf, even going so far as too leave in her early teen years for Lescatie. Her face suddenly grew dark, as she also remembered how the news came several years later that Druella's army had gone through the area and conquered it. Matt saw this, and paled.

"Di-d-did I say something wrong?" he stuttered, causing Alexis to snap back to reality. She grew sheepish, and her voice was a whisper.

"No, no it wasn't you. I just remembered my parents. Lescatie falling brought up memories about them you see, and I, I just..." she trailed off, and then surprised as Matt got up, slowly but surely, and took a seat next to the half-Elf.

"I'm sorry, I never knew that." he said. Alexis suddenly leaned into his chest and started to cry silently, causing him to blush now as several onlookers looked away. Matt, not knowing what else to do, wrapped his arm around her, and brushed her hair.

"Hey." he said, getting the mages attention. "Do you want to go and do something together?"

"Like what?"

"No clue. Got any ideas?" he asked, as the mage simply smiled, understanding in her eyes.

"This is fine." she said, nuzzling closer to Matt. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, the two flinched and turned to see Emile Hearthson, the local Bishop. He was about 55, which was young for a man of his position, but still old by Human standards, and was starting to become more hunched over since being ordained. He was currently wearing a simple brown robe, with a snow white sash in the middle,the cross of the Chief God weaved in gold on the back, and he was starting to grow bald. While he had a slight smile approving in a manner that can't be shown publicly from the way his eyes looked.

"Public display of affection." he chided them, in a gentle but stern manner, before walking off to do whatever he was going to do. The two separated, then went back to their stew. However, Alexis couldn't help but hold hands with Matt under the table, and the two exchanged a glance before finishing their meal, then walked to the church to set an appointment with Bishop Emile, still holding their hands. While they could talk to him personally, he was more then likely to forget said appointment, being busy with the church and all.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Why in Aries' bloody name did you shoot your fellow Mamono?!" Evelin screamed, her friend Monica seated in a chair. When she came back covered in blood, and missing a suspicious number of arrows, the other Amazons and their husbands connected the dots quickly. She was roughly seized by them, with one of the men taking her bow and quiver, the other binding her wrists and ankles in rope cords and setting on the chair she was now sitting in. The other Amazons stood back, and Monica could see her own husband was staying back away from the other men.

"They were trying to take away the husbands of the women here." She replied, earning more then a few glances of shock and even outrage. Evelin sighed.

"What? Do you even hear yourself? The Order is repressive, they likely aren't able to have breakfast without an Inquisitor breathing down their necks. Hell, look at how happy we were until the Bone Men showed up. You would've joined in the attack yourself a few days ago when given the chance, so why now of all times to do this?"

"Because I was a fool, same as the rest of us. Just think for one second that we were this village, and the raiders were here to steal _our _husbands. What do you think we would do? Besides, one of Aries' commandments is to defend those who couldn't defend themselves. I did that, while the rest of you hid and did nothing, and Shera tried to settle it peacefully, and now she is lost." Monica retorted, only to slapped in response by Evelin, prompting the others in the room to look on wide-eyed at the display. Monicas' husband then stepped forward.

"Hey, what in th-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Evelin screamed, making him jump back in fright. Monica suddenly felt an unyielding rage, as though some hidden burst of energy was released in her body. The bound and tied up Mamono jumped up towards her freely moving sister with a head butt, an audible _Blap_ could be heard from the impact, Evelin making the mistake of turning towards the blow as Monica tackled her. She fell backwards, holding her nose as she began to bleed profusely while the other Amazons grabbed and pulled the two away from one another.

Evelin got back up, her face contorted in anger, made more savage-looking from the red streams running down her nose, and highlighting her mouth. With a growl, she shoved the two trying to calm her away, and pulled out a metallic spike from her hair. As horror came over the witnesses to this, a knocking sound could be heard.

"Hello? Anybody home?" a mans voice asked. "We heard a disturbance on our patrol, so we are here to see what that crashing sound was." At this, a look of dread overcame the Mamono. One of the men, Monica's' husband, rushed over and opened the door.

"It's nothing. Just a dresser fell over. We'll take of it." he said, not missing a beat, putting up quite the act as well.

"Um, well my apologizes then. Say, you wouldn't happen to be one the Amazon husbands are you?"

"Yes?"

"Well, the Mayor and the Bishop wanted to speak with one of you. Said it was specifically the one called Monica, I think. I didn't know you lived here. By the by, while we are still here, is there any way we can assist you the toppled dresser?" the voice asked.

"No, we're fine. I'll see to it Monica knows you asked for her." her husband said, flashing a smile. The Amazons waited, the tense atmosphere growing until the guard replied.

"Alright then, good afternoon."

"You as well." with the patrol appeased, the door was shut as they walked away. Evelin looked back at Monica and her husband, but untying the rope around her wrists and ankles. Afterwards, she looked at Monica, and spoke.

"Go, see what they want. And while you're at it, take your husband with you." she muttered, before walk away to the second floor of the house they were in.

**Several hours later**

Monica was staring at the Church of the Chief God, her husband walking alongside her. He did look around nervously, but so far nobody paid her any mind. It helped that she had taken the time to wear more modest clothing, as well as a shawl. She was expecting something like the grand cathedral in Lescatie, which she was taught from a young age was 'a spacious testament of the Orders' inherent corruption when compared to the slums and poor houses next to it.' What she found was in fact a small, yet clearly religious building. A number of monks were seen walking into it, and leaving to a nearby storage shed. When she approached, one of the holy men walked over.

"Is there something you need?" he asked, before his eyes widen when Monica looked at him. "Oh! Uh, well, what brings you here to our, um, our humble house to the Chief God?" he stammered, surprise in his voice. Monica and her husband both relaxed internally, but not by much. While she did expect a reaction, this was not the one she expected.

"I was told that the Mayor and Bishop wanted to speak with me. Is he available?" she asked. The monk, after a few seconds, nodded.

"Yes actually, if you would like to wait inside, feel free to take a seat wherever you um, you want. I'll let them know your here." he said, turning around to lead them inside. As she entered, she looked around the chapel of the church. It was simple, only four rows of pews which faced a pedestal. Behind was a statue of the Chief God. The two took a seat in one of the back pews. While waiting inside, she turned to her husband after the monk left. According to what she heard, they used to live alone, but the rise in Mamono attacks resulted in the monks moving into Kallieo, bringing as much of the holy relics and scriptures that pertained to the head deity as they could from their monastery.

"What's your name?" she whispered, causing him to break out of his reverie of thought.

"Hm?"

"I don't think I recall ever learning your name. What is it?" Monica asked again.

"Uriah. Uriah Feldspalt." he said, causing the Amazon huntress to nod. "Is something wrong hun?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

After a few seconds, Uriah smiled. He then nodded, and Monica sighed, laying her head on his shoulder, and started to fall asleep.

When Uriah shrugged enough to wake her up, she turned to where he pointed. Bishop Emile was walking over to them, the elderly man surprisingly spry for his age. Monica also saw that Alexis and Matt had passed by, walking away with a bright demeanor in their step. It also looked like Alexis was more confident then last Monica saw her.

_Guess she didn't need coaching after all_. The huntress thought, smiling slightly as they walked away.

"So then, Monica, if you would." the Order Bishop said, drawing her attention.

"Is it alright if my husband Uriah also came with me?" she asked, earning a surprised look from both men. Emile then nodded.

"I suppose so." he said, then directed them to follow him. He walked over to an area behind the altar of the Chief God. There was a door which the Bishop opened, then gestured for the two to enter. When they entered, they saw the Mayor, John Hatcherson was sitting in one of the seats in the room behind the door. He looked up at them, and nodded his head. He had brown hair, with sky-blue eyes that looked at the two with an impassive gaze.

"Mrs. Monica, if you would please." he said, grabbing a chair and setting it next the one that facing the one apparently meant for Monica. The two sat down, and Emile and John both sat at the other side of a desk.

"So, to get the point, our guards reported that you helped in the siege by saving Matt."

"Yes." Monica replied. She shuffled uneasily, not quite used to the new attention.

"Well, we want to return the favor." at this, she and Uriah almost dropped their jaws at Johns' statement. "Specifically, we want to do what we can to help you find Shera. We also know she had tried to settle things peacefully, and while there are still those who are... cautious, you two have been more then helpful in easing tensions ever since you and the others had been taken in," he explained, letting his words sink in. At this, Monica felt conflicted about everything happening around her.

"Do you mean it?" Uriah asked, his face more expressive then Monica's own.

"If you need time to think about take as long as you need. We'll happily listen anytime you want." John said, before he got up and left the room. When the door closed, Bishop Emile looked at the two.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" he inquired. Monica simply shook her head.

"No. We're just gonna go home now." she replied, before Uriah turned to her and whispered in her ear.

"What the situation with Evelin?" he reminded her, causing her to pause.

"Well actually, we were wondering if there was anywhere else we could move too? The cottage is fine, don't get me wrong, but Amazons are used to living in more familial manners." Monica asked of the Bishop, who thought for a second about it.

"I'll speak with Mayor Hatcherson. In the mean time, feel free to get a room at the tavern if you wish. I'll let the others know." he answered. With that the others left, with the intent of getting a room at the mentioned tavern.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Brood Nest Awakens

* * *

_**Lescatie**_

* * *

As Sasha Fullmoon was walking through the halls of her nursery, and admired how her children all were doing well in learning her 'lessons.' A former nun and Hero of Lescatie when it was still the Chief Gods' strongest city, she was corrupted into a Dark Priest, and now resided as the emissary of the Fallen God. However, while her children were 'playing,' she had recently felt premonitions from the Fallen God. Ever since the past few days, Sasha was able to hear her voice, and was able to direct the boys and girls of her orphanage in following the Fallen Gods teachings.

However, when the unknown Energy had came into the world, she actually felt something from the Fallen God. And this feeling was what worried her. For it was not the arousal she felt when the Fallen God was happy with her. No, it was something else. And ever since then, she has had heard rumors from her fellow Dark Priests. According to these rumors, the servants to their corrupted deity known as Dark Angels and Valkyries have been leaving their husbands uncharacteristically in Pandemonium, and going to various places around the world. There was even talk of the Fallen God sending an envoy to the Monster Lord herself. And they all felt the same thing Sasha did when the Event happened.

What every Dark Priest felt, was the Fallen God becoming _afraid _of the Event seemed to imply to their deity. And the idea that there is something is out there that could scare one of the most powerful Gods of the world, _that caused dread _within the hearts of Sasha Fullmoon and her fellow Priests.

"Teacher, is something wrong?" a girl asked, her black robe covered in stains. Sasha realized she had let her thoughts play out on her face, and others were noticing this. She quickly smiled, then shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking of something that needed to be taken care of. Mostly of stuff that would bore you kids." the Fallen Hero said, a half-truth that satisfied the curiosity of her 'students' for now. When she went upstairs to her office, she quickly covered the blinds, and used her magic to contact another one of the Fallen Heros. As she managed to link her mind with one of her colleagues, she could feel them rousing from their sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Primera, I need to speak with you now. Meet me at the eastern gate. I'll explain there." the Dark Priest said, then gathered her weapons.

"What is it about?" the Hero on the other end asked.

"Its' about the Event that happened a few days ago. And some of your pack mates with you."

"Ok then. We're gonna find and take whoever destroyed that Amazon village right?"

"Correct."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_**Brood Nest**_

* * *

Valdas sniffed a bit in the air, then turned to the Amazon behind him. With impassive look on his face, he spoke to her.

"We're here. Make sure you get that seal of yours out." he said, gesturing to her to pass by as he cleared the brush aside to reveal the ruins the others of his cult were residing in. While it was clearly in disuse, there was work being done to make it semi-defensible. Along moss covered stones, there was palisades of wood, with stakes set out to point outwards away from the wall. There were a number of Sarkics digging at the ground, forming deep holes in the ground that made the Mamono stop to look at the holes. She could see that they were being set up so as to funnel any attackers into one area, which was set so as to put said attackers in a position to be surrounded and butchered by the Sarkics as a counter attack. What also caught her eye was the strange urns that were emiting some of pale yellow mist, which she sensed carried some magic to it, being placed around the area.

As Valdas walked over to a doorway, he turned and called out to her.

"Hey, over here." he said, getting her attention. The Amazon ran over to him, and he knocked on a part of the wall. It was then another Sarkic opened that piece of it, and looked over at the pair. He inspected the seal that Shera was showing him, and gave an inquisitorial look to Valdas. Upon his nodding, the warrior got out of the way, allowing them entry, before shutting the door behind the two.

"That was quick." The Amazon noted. "Is this man important to you?"

"Very. He was one of four such beings that follow our god directly." Valdas explained.

"God? As in the Chief God?"

"No. If there is one thing this world is to learn, it is that there many, many gods, and most were never interested in the affairs of their peers. The Chief God for example, is one I've never heard of until now." Valdas replied, causing Shera to pause before she continued walking downwards, the tunnel they were in was dark, but she could see a light at the end, which beckoned to her.

When she entered the chamber where the Sarkics had gathered, she felt chills run down her spine. The room was clearly made into some sort of feasting hall, but the tables and chairs were made out of bones, like practically everything that was not a food item, from the bowls and silverware, to the cups that were filled with what looked like blood. As she and Valdas entered, a sudden hush fell over the small crowd of warrior-cultists, and Valdas turned to her.

"What is she doing here?" one of them asked. Shera felt offended, and also that the voice was somehow familiar. Valdas looked the _Orin _and silenced him with a look, before addressing the crowd.

"She is to being taken to the Karcist at once. I found her in the forest, where she had a seal from one the Klavigar, Nadox to be specific. So, where can we find him?"

"He went to interrogate one of the prisoners we caught yesterday. A something called a Lich if I'm not mistaken. Should be just getting started." another _Orin _said, which Valdas nodded in thanks. He then motioned to Shera for her to come over.

"The seal, if you would." Shera initially considered handing it over, then thought twice about it, shaking her head. Surprisingly, rather then be annoyed like she expected, the man smiled.

"Good, your smart." he simply stated, then turned around. "Follow me."

While walking down the hall, Shera couldn't help but ask the warrior in front of her something.

"Are you some kind of leader over those men?"

"Yes, I'm a _Zend. _Basically, I have been in this Brood long enough that our Karcist has granted me some authority over my fellow men."

"So, you have a leadership position?"

"I suppose, albeit a minor one. Ever since we entered this land, I have mostly been overseeing the _Orin, _the newly joined and fresh members of our Brood." Valdas explained. "By the way, did you decapitate one of us when we attacked?" he suddenly asked casually.

"What?" Shera asked, more out of confusion then not hearing what Valdas said.

"Did you decapitate one of our warriors when he attacked you?"

"...yes." Shera admitted sheepishly.

"Welp, that explains why he was hostile. He was the one that got aggressive when we entered the feasting hall," Valdas then replied, once again with a causal tone as though this was normal to him.

"What? He is not dead?" the Amazon asked incredulously, recalling the experience.

"Nope. You were close though." Valdas said, then looked up, and his voice rose a bit. "Ah, we're here." As the two entered the room, Shera and Valdas found themselves under the gaze of Karcist Bola.

He was holding a saw-like instrument in one hand, and held a Lich's head by the neck with the other. The ordinarily cold Mamono was visibly shaken, and her eyes widen just like the Amazons' own did. The tall pale human-esque leader of the Sarkic Brood looking his subordinate.

"You better have a reason for interrupting."

"As a matter of fact we have. Klavigar Nadox came to this one." Valdas reported. "If you would?" he asked of Shera, who showed Bola the necklace. Bola strode up to her, ignoring the trembling Undead Monstergirl as he examined Shera. With a low growl, he looked in the eyes.

"I suppose so." he muttered to nobody in particular. The Amazon was visibly nervous, and shuddered in fear. "Well, it is not in our place to question the will of the Grand Karcist and his Klavigar. Alright then, I have but one question for you. Did he come to you, or did you come to him?"

"He came to me, and said to find you. This Klavigar, as you called him, he said that you could help my people." At this, the creature made a rumbling sound of consideration, before moving his face closer to Sheras. She swallowed, as the Sarkics eyes stared into hers, two pairs of white orbs which felt as if they were somehow capable of bouring into her very skull despite the fact they clearly were blind. How he was able to see her was a mystery she would have to consider later.

"These others, where would they be?" he asked, finally backing off as he did so.

"Kallieo Village, it is still loyal to the Order, but if we don't hurray, it won't be for long though. When I was separated from the village it was done by an impulsive Succubus by the name of Hera Lovara. Because of her actions, what remains of my tribe is also in danger of being killed by the Order loyalists there, since they gave us sanctuary despite not needing to. Please, have mercy in your heart and save us, and them." the Amazon pleaded, setting down to her knees, her eyes having the insane look that only the most desperate of unfortunates could ever get. "The Gods who should've helped us have practically abandoned us, and the Klavigar swore you would help."

A still intensity could be felt, as the Lich stared, horrified at what her sister Monster was saying, her mouth struggling to open up, and she could only make a choking sound as the Karcist waved a servant of some sort, a woman in robes to drag her away into the darkness.

"I will, make preparations. But first, I have a condition." he finally said, getting a tear filled smile from the Amazon.

"What is it?" she gratefully asked. "I'll do anything?"

"I want you to join us..."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_**Lescatie, Eastern Gate**_

* * *

As Sasha looked around the field outside Lescatie, she couldn't help but notice the trash and debris left by both sides of the siege. There was rubble from the walls being smashed down accidentally when the Mamono first attacked the eastern side with siege towers. The Order responded by using explosive cannon fire at point blank range, destroying a few of the towers, but due to their close proximately, this meant them fall over onto the walls, causing a number of unnecessary casualties in both armies. At around this time, the gatehouse was also breached by a combination of Orges with battering rams, and Druella herself using a spell to amplify their hitting force. While the Mamono were good at bringing smiles to the faces of those they brought into the Monster Lords' fold, they also oftentimes neglect the maintenance of their territories once they had found a husband. As such, she made sure to teach her students enough restraint to occasionally go out and clean what they could in and around the city.

_I should speak with Druella about cleaning up the streets. _The corrupted nun thought to herself. She looked over at the gatehouse, which was slowly being repaired, if the tools laying around were an indication. As she felt a familiar presence approach, she couldn't help but smile gratefully as the Werewolf-Elf hybrid that was one of her fellow Fallen Heros came bounding over with a number of her subordinate pack mates behind her on all fours, stopping in front of her and panting for a few seconds before she got up on her feet to address the Dark Priest before her.

"Heya! How is the 'class' doing? And Garah for that matter, been awhile since I saw him." the hyper-active Werewolf-Elf asked. Sasha couldn't help but smile at that, knowing how she was the complete opposite before being corrupted. Her fellow Mamono were chuckling in the background.

"My students are fine, and last I checked, he went to see how Merse was doing. Heard she is carrying in fact." the Dark Priest replied, her own memories reaching the forefront of her mind.

"Really? Bet she is real happy now..." Primera said, happy that her fellow Fallen was starting to realize her dream with Garah.

"I've also talked with Francisca, and said we're going to scout ahead and look for the Bone Men. She said that she'll let Druella know if she comes back before we return."

"Wait, so Druella is not aware we're leaving Lescatie? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Primera asked. "I mean, I know we can handle whatever the Bone Men can throw at us, but we could at least wait and see if she has any information that can help us attend to their needs. Besides, with all the Demonic Energy being slowly released around the area, eventually they will be _very _needy indeed, so no need to rush anything." the Elven Mamono explained.

"We can always come back later." Sasha replied, a sly smile on her face as she stood with a hand on her hip. She also stood in a sensual pose. "And you lot have me as well to help you if anything goes wrong." with that an equally lewd look and chuckle, Primera nodded her head.

"Oh hoho, is that a challenge?" Primera said, manifesting her bow and a quiver full of arrows, infusing them with Demonic Energy. "Guess it is time to go on a hunt now?" she asked of Sasha, getting the attention of her Werewolf pack. When Sasha nodded and ran to the forest, Primera and and her pack mates followed, letting loose a number of howls as they disappeared into the trees.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_**Brood Nest**_

* * *

"You, want me to become one of you?" Shera asked. The Amazon looked at Bola, who stared unflinching at her.

"Yes, very few have gained the favor of a Klavigar, and I believe it to be wise to keep such an individual such as yourself close at hand. As it stands, my people here have been in need of... fresh meat so to speak, since we have come to this world." at this, Valdas nodded, and went off into the darkness the Lich was carried off to. Shera looked at him with a confused face.

"What kind of problems?"

"Well, to start off with, this is not all of my Brood, as the rest were trapped between worlds. Even so, this land, based on what I have heard, is rather... hostile."

"Like the Order. They're a rather zealous lot." Shera said, then proceeded, much to the interest of Karcist Bola, explained the history of the world to him. She went about how the original Chief God created everything in and of the world, including all of the other Gods which resided over everything. The only real exception was the now dubbed "Fallen God," who had helped her in building everything. Then, the Chief God declared that Humanity was getting to numerous, and had the Monster races made to keep it in check, and to quell its numbers through a cycle, as well as forcing the other, younger Gods in causing disasters to destroy and enforce his will on the world. The way the cycle went, was that Humans would grow populous, be culled by the Monsters whilst led by a Monster Lord, who would then be slain in battle by a Hero, causing the Monsters to withdraw, allowing Humanity to grow again until a new Monster Lord rose.

Then, without explanation, the original Chief God left, leaving the present day Chief God to oversee the world. It was then a Succubus by the named of Deborah became the new Monster Lord, and used her new power to change the Monsters into the forms the Sarkics have encountered today, that being the Mamono. As she became the leader of the newly created Mamono, she realized that everything was enslaved by the Chief God, and thus started a new war, not with Humanity, but with the Chief God herself. The Order was a faction of Humans still loyal to the Chief God, but they have since been losing ground to the Mamono. This was due to to a battle in which the Chief God herself came to kill the Monster Lord, but was driven away by both her and her husband the Monster King, a former Hero of the Order.

The Karcist listened intently, his mind processing what the creature before her was saying. Hearing what she said, he began to form a plan.

"So, this Mamono Lord, she is effectively the reason you exist as you are now?" he asked, getting a nod of confirmation.

"Well, her daughters, the Lilium are also responsible in making sure we don't regress back to our more... feral state. It would be bad, as then many of the men who we have grown to love would find themselves being killed and eaten by their very wives." Shera explained. This caused Karcist Bola to have his turn at being the surprised one.

"You mean, you are all bound to her and her daughters' will essentially?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes, and no. Will we all swear fealty, some Mamono have their own interpretations of what to do. There are Mamono-friendly kingdoms that for example, that only follow her laws concerning not to harm Human men, but will punish any Monster that force themselves upon said men. They're rare but they do exist. There are also unconfirmed rumors of Monsters who by the strength of their will, have refused to change into the form of a Mamono, though there has never been a confirmed sighting." Shera clarified.

"How strong is this 'Order,' as you called it? It seems to be rather weak from what I can understand from your talk."

"Yeah, it has been growing weaker over the past few centuries, mainly due to the Lilium creating Demon Realms. Basically, how the Mamono seduce our husbands is by infusing them with a Magic Energy inherently in all Monsters called Demonic Energy. With it, their libido rises, as well as their suggestibility allowing us to take them. A Demon Realm is made when an area is saturated with this Energy, corrupting everything and everyone in it to the Monster Lord's side. This is the main reason the Order is starting to break down as a result. Lescatie for example, their strongest nation, has just recently fallen and is in the process of becoming one." This made Karcist Bola frown visibly.

"Well, that is bad for us, since those who of the Cult of Nalka, such as I are affected differently." Bola admitted.

"How so?" the Amazon asked.

"Basically, I have noticed my people who are exposed to it becoming the opposite, where instead of gaining increased lust, it increases their hunger and rage." Bola explained. While half-true, he was going to take advantage of this opportunity given to him by Klavigar Nadox to gain as much info as he can. This then caused Shera to look back at something, then she remembered something.

"Is that why so many of my tribe member were found half-eaten when Druella's forces came to the village?" she asked, as Bola looked away sheepishly.

"Yes." he admitted. Of course, this was not the full truth, but now he had racked up one final question. "Is Druella a Lilium?"

"Yes, the one who conquered Lescatie. She did so through a combination of corrupting their food supply, and by converting several Heros who have now been named the Fallen Heros. Because they have become a harem for a man named Garah, they have been jokingly refering to as the 'Fallen Brides.' A bit on the nose, if you ask me." At the mention of 'Fallen Brides', Bola did feel tense, then relaxed abit mentally.

_Relax, we're not dealing with followers of that thing _the Karcist reprimanded himself. As he was about to ask about the Fallen Heros, Filkari came into the room, running in from his usual spot of tracking everything that went on in the local area. After exchanging a brief glance with Shera, he ignored her and addressed his charge.

"Milord Karcist, two of the creatures that I have estimated to be around your strength have moved away from Lescatie, and are heading this way as we speak, they're about several days away from us, so we have time to prepare for their arrival. They also do have about 25 or so lesser creatures alongside them however. I do not know their power, but we have the advantage of a moderately fortified position, and the newly made Mist Veil urns are ready to cover up our earthen works from their sight. We just need to put stakes in the holes, set up ambush points, and then wait to spring the trap."

"Trap? And how do you know about Lescatie already?" Shera asked the teenage-looking Sarkic, when Bola growled at the Halkost.

"Filkari, while I'm grateful for your report, this was not a good time to talk about our martial capabilities. I will get back to you in a second." with a blush of embarrassment, the Halkost bowed, and then left the room, having shamed himself before his Karcist.

"What trap are you talk-" Shera didn't finish her sentence, as she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. When she looked down, she saw one of Karcist Bolas' arms in her stomach.

"Wh...why? You said that you wanted me to join you." she asked, before he reached inside her torso for something something, causing her eyes to widen in shock and fear as she felt her heart being grabbed.

"That was a lie. What I really wanted was your knowledge of this worlds history, as well as what to expect when we march to war. And unfortunately, my Halkost's interruption just cut that short. Besides, if you knew what we truly are, you would've ran for the hills the moment Nadox showed an interest in you." he replied simply, killing her instantly by ripping out his arm violently, dragging out her heart, digestive tract, and lungs along with it.

When he turned around and knelt down on one knee, Nadox appeared from the shadows. Bola offered the heart, and felt the Klavigar grab it with a hand. Nadoxs' palm then turned into a mouth, and devoured it. Soon, crunching and tearing noise were heard as Sheras' body was consumed, and Nadox then placed a hand on Karcist Bolas' head.

_**you have done well in this strange land, my servant. Ion will be pleased with you. Now rise, for your men need you. I will face these Fallen Heros. As for the rabble that follow them, I will leave them for you to dispose of them.**_

"As you command."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 13: The First Sacrifice

* * *

_**Lescatie**_

* * *

As Druella returned from Royal Makai by way of portal, Francesia stared at the white winged Lilium with glowing red eyes. However she was not the only one, as practically a small army of Mamono also started to come through, dressed in full plate armor, and armed to the teeth, along with what was recognizably several of her sisters.

"Ah, your back, Sasha said to- what the hell is this?" the puppet Roper Queen of Lescatie asked.

"Long story short, we need to speak with the rest of you, where's the other Fallen Heros?" one of Druellas sisters asked. She looked like a Dark-elf version of Druella, which meant she was likely Emmeria, who commanded an entire nation of Dark Elves. Now that Francesia looked more closely, the Mamono all bore various iconography associated with one Lilium or the other, and had grim and serious dispositions. Druella however, seemed uninterested in their conversation. She rarely got involved with anything not dealing with sex, unless it interfered with said sex.

"That was what I was just about to talk about."

"Well then hurray up and spit it out." Emmeria said, earning a glare from her lesser. She muttered something under her breath, and then did so.

"Merse is off on a honeymoon with Garah, Primeria and Sasha are both out looking for the Bone Men, and Wil-"

"WAIT, SASHA AND PRIMERIA WHAT?!" Druella suddenly screamed, causing everyone and everything in the room to flinch at her outburst. "THEY FUCKING LEFT ON THEIR OWN?! WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

"They went east of here, into the forest. Sasha had a hunch the Bone Men are hanging out in a set of ruins in the area, and called Primeria with a bunch of Werewolves to capture them and bring them here." Francesia explained, rubbing her ringing ear. At this, the Lilium turned to the warband.

"I know the ruins in question, they're about three days away. Emmeria, Alexine, just the three of us will be fast enough to catch up in flight. We will start at the ruins, then head towards Lescatie. Do not engage the Bone Men if they're there. They have at least one Mage who skills are on par with our own." Druella said, addressing the two sisters in question. Alexine looked like a cross between a Lamia and a Lilium, with Angel Wings on her back and along the length of her bright green snake half.

"What?" Francesia asked.

"Let's fly" Emmeria said, ignoring the subordinate as she revealed her own wings, and then the trio took off, while the other five or so Lilium began dispersing their forces throughout the city, and explained the situation to the Roper Queen. She felt dread at the savagery of the Bone Men, and also promised to keep it a secret that Royal Makai was attacked directly by a single Mage believed to be associated with them lest the Order find out and try to contact them. (With the fact that he came through a portal they made with the intention of invading the Bone Men omitted.) And as the Mamono Army began work on fortifying the city, martial law was declared.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_**Brood Nest**_

* * *

Filkari was examining the Map, sweating with a look of panic on his face. He could see several of the tokens, now known to be the Monster Lords' daughters were heading towards the Nest. Did the Mamono somehow figure out they're being watched, even now? He was able to sense everything that is happening, but he did not know why they were coming. He then reached out telepathically to his Karcist. Something which also alarmed the Halkost was sudden and sharp increase of powerful signatures within Lescatie, meaning the city is likely to begin preparing to march out its armies.

_My master, three Lilium are on their way. We must ready the troops at once. _He urged of Bola.

_What? When did this happen?_

_Just now. We have One hour before they arrive. From the looks of things, they are ignoring the Mamono from Lescatie. I must also report they're not the only ones. A unknown number of them have appeared in the recently fallen city, along with an army that while small, consists of very strong and powerful Monster. I suggest we make a fighting retreat from these ruins._

_**No. The only place of safety for miles around we will have is Kallieo Village, and that place is already under siege as far as we know. We have to make a stand, here and now. If we are driven out, it will mean a battle of attrition we cannot, and will not be able to afford waging in the middle of enemy territory. Solidify your forces Karcist Bola, and I will fight alongside you. **_Klavigar Nadox interjected, and he then reached out to Filkari personally. **_Do not worry, little one. We may be few, but we can overcome this challenge to us only by responding in kind to this threat. So steel your mind, and make ready for battle. _**With Nadoxs speech, Filkari could feel his mind calm, and his panicking heart slowed, followed by deep breaths as the Sarkic calmed down like a child being comforted by a parent.

_Thank you, Klavigar. I'm sorry to have shamed myself before you. _He apologized.

_**Do not apologize. You were right to feel fear, and even so, you warned us in time to give us an opportunity to grow as a people.**_

_Now then, shall we prepare a feast? _Bola asked, the Karcist communing with Nadox.

_**We shall in Ions name, as desire is the measure of all things.**_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Whilst the trio of Lilium were flying at high speeds, with Druella in the lead and her sisters on either side on either side of her in a V-formation, Emmeria asked her something.

"Do we know the full numbers of these Bone Men?" she asked, her raised voice barely audible by human standards over the rushing winds as they traveled at supersonic speeds. However, her sisters heard just fine despite the rushing air.

"No, but there can't be more then a few hundred. The main problem is we know next to nothing about them, but they'll likely to be nomadic. We also know obviously at this point that they're not of our world, so it's possible this is some sort of scouting force, if the attack on Royal Makai is to be an indication." Druella explained.

"Why are they so dangerous that we need 8 Lilium to be in one place? Seems overkill to me." Emmeria asked, the Mamono inspecting her fingers mid-flight.

"Because there is also a crucial detail that I was to inform everyone back at Lescatie." she said. "According to Mother, Father, and several eyewitness, the Many-armed Mage that attacked us had the power to consume souls. This was learned when a Dark Angel Mother was having a meeting with tried to make him hers, and was killed by hm sucking out all the Mana in her body." Druella explained. Her sisters' eyes widened at this bit of info, as their elder sibling continued. "So we must keep our distance from this Mage, and stop the others from walking into a potential trap. They also seemed to know where our people are, as two Black Sabbath members, noted one of my scouting forces looking for them were ambushed and taken hostage. It has been presumed by now that they're dead, as I can't sense them within the area." with this, she looked down, and through vision only a mamono can have, saw the ruins in question. "We're here, get ready!" she yelled, then dived down at the same time as Emmeria and Alexine, their combined speed combined with their sharp turn downwards creating a loud booming noise that was followed by a shockwave that echoed throughout the forest. As they dived, a shape launched itself at them from a tree canopy that was outside their vision, a shockwave of its own being produced. Alexine however, sensed it wrap itself into some sort of magic barrier, and turned to see the new attendee in their airspace.

"LOOKOUT!" she screamed, and the three broke formation. The thing turned quickly, and slammed into her at full speed. Before Druella and Emmeria could react, the Many-armed Mage blasted her with a fireball, the following explosion sending the Lilith hurtling away before she righted herself. Her tail wings fluttered, keep her straight for a few seconds before she clutched her stomach. Before the other two could ask what was wrong, she couched up a gout of blood and fell, with the Many-armed Mage staring on as he dispelled a glowing field around the fist he struck her with.

"Alexine!" Emmeria cried out, ignoring him in favor of saving her sister. Without hesitation, two of the Mage's arms pointed and tracked her, the palms facing her while the eye embedded in them began to glow. Druella realized quickly attacking Alexine was a trap, and flew at him directly. With a deceptively quick reaction, he instead fired at her just as she hoped with both beams, forming a barrier of her own. However, when they hit it, the intial force blast was dispelled, but the attack was powerful enough that a portion of the energy the Mage fired out got through and lanced into Druella. She screamed in pain as her torso and hip were burned, leaving two angry red and black marks on the left side of her otherwise flawless light purple skin. She knew without a doubt that it would've been a killing blow had she not blocked it.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she snarled in anger and incredulous hate at the why this man fought. "You would actually try to kill a combatant that disengaged from the fight?" she asked, her dark red eyes staring at the figure before her.

_**Who are you to decide what is right and wrong in a fight? **_She heard a voice in her head. When the man tilted his head, she realized it was coming from him. **_You are the ones who came here to attack me. I'm simply defending my temporary home from a trio of rapist lowlife brats. _**He 'said' with his main pair of arms crossed against his chest. Druellas' mouth screwed tightly, not rising to the mans bait.

"What was that slaughter at the Amazon Village for then? They stole your sweet roll or something?"

_**I don't know what you are talking about. I never heard of such a massacre.**_

"Bull. Crap." Druella said. "I know you were the one who attacked my mothers' home in Royal Makai."

_**Ah, yes, that castle that happened to have an army of your kind that were planning to invade my people, take their lands, and mentally and physically rape them into becoming your slaves. I just happened to strike first, with the intention of making sure there are no matter threats to my people in this land. Not only that, but I entered your mothers' home through a portal she made, so I guess karma decided to bite her in the ass. **_The Mage snarked, visibly amused by the look Druella gave him. However, she moved on from the conversation, knowing he was only 'talking' with her for his amusement.

"So you admit to being here with the purpose of scouting out our lands? You said that your here to make sure there was no more threats to your people." she observed. Emmeria then flew up behind Druella, with Alexine hovering next to her. The Lamian Lilith had noticeably paler skin, and her breathing was ragged, but other then that she was fine. Druella however, noticed that a few of the arms were examining her sister,and his lips twitched, as though he was observing her. She heard him 'whispering' to himself, but she could not make out any of his words.

"Druella, let's just go find Sasha and Primeria." Emmeria said. "We can gang bang him later until his brain melts." she pointed out, however when she turned, it was to be attacked by a flying ball of pale yellow energy that flew at her. She yelped, and dodged it, only for it to turn and flew towards her again. She fired a Lighting Bolt, which struck and resulting in both spells cancel each other out. Again, more 'whispers' could be heard.

_**I'm afraid not. See, just you coming here and seeing where I live is a problem enough for me. I would rather live quietly in place until I go home, because frankly I'm not concerned with the trivial goings on in this wor-**_

"Trivial?!" Alexine cried out. "You call an entire village of people being butchered in their homes, and their corpses defiled, along with your blatant and callous murdering of our fellow Mamono, what is supposed to be the _safest and welcoming _of our cites, _TRIVIAL?! _You don't realize how unsafe everyone in Royal Makai are feeling, and you don't even care? What kind of a heartless bastard are you?" she asked, fury in her voice.

_**The kind you should learn not to piss off young woman. In case you haven't noticed, you are far from innocent, and do you really want to lecture me on making people feel unsafe? Some deity up there is rolling his or her eyes at you. Oh wait, Now that I t**__**hink about it, how your sister? The one that picked a fight with me, I mean. I do hope she isn't choking on her aspirations. **_The Mage replied, visibly struggling to keep a straight face. Now driven to rage at the disregard of the damage done to her sister, Alexine charged screaming at him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed. Alexine felt such anger and hatred towards him, that she felt nothing but contempt for this man who stained himself in the blood of innocents, and worse, he clearly_ enjoyed _the suffering, pain, terror, and death he has inflicted. Right now she thought to herself, right now he had to die while the opportunity was there.

"NO!" Druella yelled, but it was too late. Before the other two could stop her from reaching him, the Many-armed Mage casually held a hand towards her younger sister, and Alexine stopped just a few inches away from him.

"Wh...what?" she said in astonishment, as he glared at her, his eyeless sockets still conveying along with the rest of his face his now serious face. He examined her closely, using his telekinetic hold of her to turn her around like some form of sculpture, with a blank and emotionless face one would give to a toy you don't really care about.

_**Hhmmm, you'll do I suppose.**_ He said, then turned her so her back was facing him. He then created a barrier around both of them, causing looks of confusion amongst the three general daughters of the Mamono Lord. He held a hand up sideways, then pointed it with two fingers extended towards her spine.

"Oh Gods." Emmeria muttered. "We need to stop him!" with that, both Lilium charged to save their sibling.

"What's goinEEAAAGGHH!" Alexine screamed, as the unknown Energy was channeled into a scalpel, and proceeded to cut into her flesh. Druella and Emmeria then began blasting spell after spell into the shield, but the Mage was showing his full might in countering their defenses, as well as performing his torturous work in full view of them. Alexine screamed and protested, wailed and cried out for help, trying to thrash against the cutting away of her flesh.

However, the man gave zero cares, as he was able to maintain the barrier, and as the two uncaptured Lilium screamed and cursed at him, he began to hum to himself. His insanity in full display, he never remembered the tune, but the rhythm by which one of the Mamono had driven a flurry of punches into the thin glowing wall he encapsulated himself in reminded the Mage of it. A spurt of blood burst out from one of his incisions, and splattered against his nose. He inhaled its smell deeply, relishing in the feeling. Soon, he could see the spine. It took longer then he expected, mainly due to the Lilith he seemed to not realize or was unable to shut off her regeneration of her skin, slowing the process down. But, he made it, and so proceeded to look at the blood-cover bones and ligaments now exposed to him. There were two flaps of skin held up by his arms, and at this point, Alexine was sobbing uncontrollably, her sisters worked into a frenzy.

"Bastard! Let her go, you _MONSTER!_" Emmeria shrieked, her face contorted with outrage and horror. At this outburst, the Many-armed Mage looked at them with his face, then smiled evilly, the stitches which held his lips pulling his skin painfully.

_**Speaking of monsters, before I go home, here's a little tip for you: Everyone is a monster. I'm just not pretending to be anything else. **_With that, he grabbed her spine in two hands. A few seconds and a crack later, Alexines' scream could be heard for miles around, and her unconscious boosting of her voice channeled it so that the two Lilium that were trying to save her could only cover their ears. As they were distracted Druella looked towards Emmeria, then looked on in horror as a horrid combination of a wasp and a man flew up from behind, and stung her in the back, the stinger large enough that it went through and out from her stomach, causing blood to spray out from both sides of the wound.

She also felt a stabbing pain in her leg, and looked down to see an arrow lodged into it. As she turned to look down, she immediately threw up a shield to protect herself from the volley of arrows that were all directed at her. She tried to prepare a spell, but then felt something hit her head from behind, and her vision turned black.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 14: The War Begins

* * *

Nadox reveled in the feeling of victory. The sheer rush he got from the fight with the Lilium, while brief, was the best he felt in the thousand or so years he spent in service to Ion, and he could tell the Sarkic Brood he made contact with were overjoyed as well, as there was cheering all around in the trees below, ghastly and otherworldly howls and cries of excitement proclaiming the hordes jubilation. They had had the honor of serving a direct servant of Ion himself, and felled not one, but _three_ beings that could be offered to Ion as sacrifices alongside him! With him in their midst, nothing can stop them, not even theses creatures who in their eyes, were a crude mockery of the Sarkics themselves.

However, the feeling was short lived for Nadox, as he sensed and then spotted of a large swarm of Mamono flying towards the ruins. When his many eyes spied them, he realized they were an army of the servants of the Fallen God. It seems that only now were the Gods of this world starting to learn fear, he thought, until realizing only the Fallen God had reacted so far, judging by the fact they only saw the servants of said deity so far.

_Why is this so? _He thought. _Is it possible only this Fallen God is aware of our nature? No matter, I will have to research this later. _The Klavigar turned to the assembled warhost below.

_**Servants of Ion, steel yourselves! An army of one of this worlds' Gods is on its way. Take these Tributes to Ion, and prepare them for Ion to Theopagize them! **_He commanded them. The Sarkics swarmed around the fallen Lilium, and dragged them away, only the Lamia/Lilith hybrid crying out and panicking, her mind racing at what she heard alongside them. Who was Ion, and what kind of God was she to create such abominable creatures out of Humanity? She did know however, what he meant by calling them 'Tributes.' implied.

"Oh Gods no!" She screamed, trying and failing to move even a muscle in terror, as two cultists lifted her by the arms, and several others carried parts of her tail together as a team . "NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! SPARE ME AND MY SISTERS! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST SHOW MERCY! PLEASE!" she cried out, but her pleas only caused chuckling and sneers from the Human men. Her panicked shrieks and screams caused one of the others to stir, only to be struck unconscious. Soon, the ruins were visible, and the wailing daughter of the Mamono Lord and her sisters were dragged into the darkness below.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Damnit, we're too late, the Mage has defeated the Lilium! What now?!" A Drake cried out, addressing her commander. They were around several dozen in number, ranging from the Valkyries and a few Angels that were synonymous to their patron God, to various Mamono such as Harpies and Dragons.

"We keep going! You know what the Fallen God told us! We need to stop them now, while they're weakened and off-balance!" The Dark Valkyrie cried out. "If these Demons in Human skin sacrifice the Lilium, it'll be the start of a chain reaction that bring only death and destruction to this world! Charge in name of the Fallen God and attack! Give them no mercy, for they'll spare you none! FOR THE FALLEN GOD!" she yelled, eliciting a war cry of '_FOR THE FALLEN GOD!' _as the flight sped forwards to engage the Sarkics in battle.

"Arrows! Break formation!" One of the lead Harpies called out, and the Mamono army split with highly trained precision to dodge the missiles being fired at them without crashing into one another. They moved in coordination with each other, allowing them to weave and dodge in a confusing display of bodies as the Sarkic archer ranks fired volley after volley of arrows with little success.

However, the Many-Armed Mage soon made his wrath known, as they were assaulted mentally by his attacks, causing a number of them to react to illusions and false sounds to cause confusion within the Mamono army. A Dragon and Dark Valkyrie pair saw this, and gathered a number of unaffected Monsters.

"We need to distract that bastard in the air to give our troops the time to perform their duties!" the Dragon called, then pointed at the spell-caster. "Attack!"

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Primeria and her Werewolves lept and dodged knocked over logs and pounced through brush, the pack stopped as Sasha suddenly ceased running in a clearing, having somehow gone ahead of them despite her loose clothing. She was shaking in fear, clutching the staff she brought with her.

"What'S wrong?" the Hero asked of her compatriot.

"We need to go back, _now_." Sasha Fullmoon replied. She turned and looked at the Half-Elf. "If we continue on, we'll all be slaughtered. We must fall back at once to Lescatie."

"Why?" the Half-Elf asked, before the loud and visceral scream of a woman in pain caused the entire group to fall to their knees and cover their ears. For several seconds they remained like this, several of Primerias' pack mates letting their agony-filled cries out as well, as they were especially hard hit by the noise. When it died out as quickly as it came, Primeria waited for ringing to subside before turning to her companion. "What. The hell. Was that?" she asked.

"That was the sound of one of Druellas' sisters in pain." Sasha responded grimly. "We are outmatched. We must fall back at once, and help Lescatie prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"War. A war that makes our conflict with the Order of the Chief God look like a mere fight between two student groups, and waged against a foe that can, and will consume us all if it wins." Sasha explained. "I do not understand this foe. It can't be what I have been shown, but that scream just now, I don't understand..." she started to mumble.

"Hey Sasha?" Primeria said, trying to get her attention. "Sasha, snap out it!" the Half-Elf yelled. When the Dark Priest continued to mutter, Primeria finally grabbed and shook her. "Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled once again, finally snapping her friend to reality.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I did not mean to do that."

Hey, forget it. We'll go back like you said, and you can tell us on the way there." And with that, the two Heros and the Mamono accompanying them turned back around to Lescatie.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Hold the line! Get those _Orin _and _Zend_ over to the walls!" Valdas cried out, issuing orders left and right to the Sarkics under his command. "And get those Harpies away from our archers!" He cried out, pointing a sword at the section where several Sarkics were being attacked by the bird/woman hybrids. The ruins that the Brood was located was under siege, with the majority of the Mamono attacking it staying in the air, where they could swoop in and out among the throngs of warriors bound to the earth below them. However, these Mamono were not trying to take prisoners, but to actually kill them. This was uncovered when several Sarkics who did not make it to the Nest in time were caught in the open. Instead of attempting to defile them, the Harpies and Dragons that attacked them instead proceeded to rip the Humans apart, but still took several injuries in the process. While any normal Human would've been terrified, it only secretly encouraged the Sarkics.

_It's about time they took us seriously_ Valdas thought, then looked in time to see what looked to be a Dark Angel preparing a spell. While she was focused on another of his warriors, Valdas pulled out and threw a Chakram a friend of his gave and taught him in India. The disk-like blade flew through the air, and embedded itself in her skull, the added strength Valdas put in it sending it flying fast enough that the former servant of the Chief God barely had time to process that he saw her. The Dark Angel hovered for a few seconds, then fell, hitting the ground with a thud. Valdas ran through the terrain to the corpse, and turned as heard a screech of hatred. He then side-stepped a Black Harpy, grabbing her ankle before she could back up into the air. With a roar, he pulled her down, and smacked her into a rock, which cracked from the force of his blow. A pained filled combination of a squawk and a gasp of pain was released from the now bleeding Mamono woman, before Valdas stabbed her in the head, killing her instantly.

"_Zend _Valdas!" a voice cried out, and the warrior turned to see one of the Voluntaar running to him. A Hornet Girl landed in between them, focused on the man who slew her sister-in-arms. Her face was twisted into a grimace of rage, further drawn out at how Valdas sneered, a glint into the soul of the madman before her.

"MURDERER!" she screamed, thrusting a spear at him while she charged. Valdas, without her expecting him to, charged back, impaling himself upon her weapon. Her eyes widen in shook. "What the-" was all she let out of her mouth before the _Zend_ grabbed her and bit down on her neck, dropping his sword and pushing the spear further into his body, dark black blood and pus oozing from the wound. A horrified and strangled cry for help was she managed before her throat was torn out by the savage monster of a man, arterial spray coating him from the head down as he felt a sadistic glee at the carnage around him. The smell of blood combined with the felling of being stabbed by the spear still in his torso caused the Sarkic to pause in euphoria. The pain and suffering he felt was testament to his will, and he wanted the nearby creatures around him to see it was so.

"Valdas!" the Voluntaar cried out, firing out a spell which liquidated another Hornet Girl which tried to attack him while he was unaware. Valdas was now aware that it was Voluntaar Kaios. "Sound the call! We're too exposed out here, their air superiority has rendered the fortifications useless, we must fight them underground where we can control their movements!" She yelled to him above the din of clashing weapons and the screams and shouts of the dead and dying. After looking around, Valdas saw it was true. He saw a Harpy grab an archer, then fling the struggling cultist into a spiked barricade. While this did not kill him, it left him vulnerable to the Harpy, who finished him off by crushing his head in one of her feet. The Valkyrie that was leading the attack was also a force to be reckoned with, her duel wielded swords a whirling dance of death and dismemberment as the cultist warriors that tried to fight her were hopelessly outmatched by her skill at arms.

Nodding, he grabbed the war horn tied to his hip, and blew into it with one long blow, then two fast ones, repeating the pattern several times as the Sarkics around him fell back in a fighting retreat, abandoning the walls which were nothing but a deathtrap for their aerial foe to exploit. Signaling to fall back once again, he pulled out the spear and threw it like a javelin into the left wing of an Undead Dragon, who fell screaming face first near one of the entrances. Before she could recover, Kaios created an ice spike and launched it into her head, finishing the Monster off.

"Where's the Klavigar?" A soldier asked.

"He'll get when he gets here. Now get into the Nest!" Valdas ordered, as the war host of the Fallen God servants were clearly hesitant about rushing in to finish off the Sarkics. They knew as well what was going on, but the Dark Valkyrie who was clearly in charge pointed and shouted out their orders.

"AFTER THEM! WE MUST SAVE THE LILIUM AT ALL COSTS!" she yelled, and with that Valdas ran down the stairway with Kaios forming a barrier behind him, blocking off the Mamono from immediately rushing in. When the two entered the central feasting hall, he issued a command of his own to the beleaguered and wounded warriors.

"No time to rest, they're coming! I want a makeshift barrier and ambushes set up throughout the entire Nest! Raiai and the Karcist are going to need every single second we can get them to send the Tributes to Adytum at once." he ordered, and once again the Sarkics were moving to fulfill his commands. When he heard the sounds of shouting he turned to see Voluntaar Kaios was slowly backing up, several Mamono banging against her barrier, which was being sustained by the now sweating sorceress pouring her soul energy out from her hands.

"I can't hold the shield for long!" she shouted, and on cue a crackling could be heard as it was struck by a mace.

"My turn, go rest!" Filkari shouted, immediately switching places as he quickly made a barrier of his own, allowing Kaios to be escorted to a stool and handed a dagger. Valdas looked over, and saw Valdimar and the other Halkost rush into the room, taking the frontline as they drew or morphed their bodies into their weapons. Gregoria turned his hands into savage claws, and his eyes began to glow brightly as iron-hard chiten formed on his skin. Snarling sounds could be heard as the various Sarkics began undergoing similar transformations into bestial creatures and malformed abominations, readying for a more brutal and confined fight then before in the open courtyard they retreated from.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Nadox was dashing and weaving through the various Mamono that were after him. While he was able to slow down some of the first wave of the attacking creatures, the majority of them simply ignored and went around the area he was controlling in the air, and Mamono army had apparently split into two groups, the larger one heading for the Sarkic Nest, and the other which consisted of the most powerful in the force sent by the Fallen God to keep the Klavigar away from the Brood. Initially he was more then a match, however these Mamono known as Valkyries and Dragons clearly knew what they were doing. They maintained a minimum safe distance from the Tongueless Speaker and Herald of Ion to dodge his spell, but also closed in from other directions if he left any openings to attack them. This, combined with their numbers meant Nadox had to watch every direction at once and also stayed mostly within a set area.

_**You are fools think you can kill me?! **_He 'shouted' at them mentally, his annoyance and hate being sent out in waves. **_I have defeated your Lords' daughters, some of the most powerful beings of your world. You flies are nothing, I am beyond your means to kill!_**

"Say that after I bash your skull in!" a Dragon yelled, earning several hooting noises from her audience behind her.

_**Like this?! **_the Klavigar shouted, and suddenly the Dragon is question screamed and grabbed her skull, before a dent was smashed in, and it fell dead to the ground.

"HELNDA! EVERYONE RUSH IN NOW!" a Dark Priest shouted. As they flew in from all directions, he suddenly disappeared. "What?" suddenly, the Dark Priest felt something burst into her back, died as Nadox ripped out her spine.

_**Got you...**_ he 'said' then he held his arms in a circular formation after dropping the Dark Priest spinal column, and all the eyes on each hands' palm began to glow.

"BY THE FALLEN GOD!" a Dragon shrieked, before a massive blast of energy was shot out, evaporating the entire group at once. Nadox then began to pant, having expended almost all of what was left of his energy after facing the Lilium in that last attack, when he suddenly felt something hit him, sending the Klavigar into a descent into the forest below. He fired off a last lance of magical energy on the way, which hit and killed the surprised Dragon that got the hit in, then blacked out as his body began to burn.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Primeria and Sasha ran through the forest floor, they looked as they saw something fall out of the sky and strike the ground ahead of them. A Were-Wolf walked over, and sniffed.

"One of ours?" she asked, her ears perked in the direction the thing fell from.

"didn't have the time to tell."Sasha said with a shrug. Primeria simply shook her head, denoting she had the same results.

"Should we go find out?" another one asked.

"Might as well make sure." Primeria said, then summoned her bow. "I'll go check. The rest of you go on ahead. I'll make you at Lescatie." with that, the group split and Primeria went straight ahead, while Sasha and the other Mamono went around the crash site.

When she got there, she saw a gash where the thing in question landed, then was dragged by inertia through the ground. It lead to the impact crater of the thing. However, she could tell it wasn't a Mamono, but the burnt corpse of a multi-armed man.

"Welp. He's dead." she muttered to herself upon sensing no Mana from the body, and jumped over it to move on, when she heard a whispering sound. She looked back just in time to see a ghost rush at her from the corpses' direction. Before she could react, it flew into her body, and the Werewolf-Elf hybrid collapsed to her knees. She tried to call out, but fear gripped her as she felt her body being turned into something horrible, but her attempt to call out for help was extinguished quickly as her soul was devoured. However, her body did not fall over.

Instead, it walked over to Nadoxs' former body, and unhinged its jaws unnaturally to eat it. After the crunching of bones and the tearing of flesh and meat subsided, she used her magic to blast a hole into the ground. It was deep enough for her to climb in, and she then used another spell to seal it shut, so she could form a cocoon without any disturbances.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 15: An Angel meets with a King

* * *

_**Hoia forest, Romania, Earth**_

* * *

The Grand Karcist was making a trek through the forest with an escort of his finest followers, the red and crimson flesh which acted as skin, armor, and weapon curling and writhing all over his body. His face had been overgrown with a bone plate, with six gashes through which he could see by maneuvering a set of three eyes in his head, not that they were his only eyes. From his back, tentacles that ended in sharpen spikes that could tear apart an elephant like tissue paper. His robe hid the upside-down Y-shape of a mouth, lined with fangs and capable of swallowing a grown man whole and crushing him into paste. He was looking for _her_, His Most Desired, scanning the trees as he walked, his legs a pair of muscle covered trunks that ended in clawed and viscous paws. Finally, he found her nest, and would he still be in his mortal frame, would have smiled widely.

Outwardly, it was a temple, made to look like one of the local religious buildings in the area. He did not remember the name, but he also gave instructions to the Solomonari Brood there to make sure his Beloved was taken care of, and to rebuild and redesign the complex whenever there was a major shift in cultures in the area. Entering the temple, he looked around the chamber of pews and pulpit. He then turned to his escort.

_**Stay **_he commanded, and the host all knelled on bend knee, tendril, arm, or whatever limb they had, their reference for this place not needing words to express it. With that, he turned around, and walked to the pulpit, and pushed it aside. Under it, he channeled a spell which caused a stairway to form. The Halkost of Ion then waited silently, as Ion walked down the steps, and disappeared into the darkness below.

Several hours later, the stone walls around him could be seen to slowly become over grown with flesh. He held a hand against the wall, and could feel the Feeder Worms that were hiding in the walls moving about, waiting for their orders. He then reached the bottom, and entered a dark and spacious cavern.

It was turned into a breeding ground of horrors, with every space available being covered in tumorous growths, all holding some form of growing abomination of flesh, blood, and bone. Ion ignored them for now, instead heading for the column of organic matter in the middle. Seemingly fused into it, a woman looked at Ion, and smiled. She reached out to him, and a tendril reached and lifted him close enough for her to caress him.

_**Hello, Lovaatar. Are you well? **_Ion asked, returning the gesture with stroking a hand against her cheek. She then let out a cooing sound, which reverberated and echoed throughout the cavern. She then suddenly grabbed him, and held him against her and the pillar that was growing from her, and started to sob gently. Ion simply reached a hand, and rested it against her head, stroking her hair.

_**I miss you. Stay with me, and let me have more children. I feel cold and lonely here. **_Lovaatar 'sobbed' in her telepathic cry to the Grand Karcist, who held her tighter. Ion simply lifted her head, and placed his 'face' against hers. After a few seconds, she calmed down, letting his warmth flow into her. **_I'm sorry my love, it hasn't been but a few weeks, and yet I have had nightmares about what will happen if the heathen machine worshipers find me. I feel helpless and alone, I want you to stay with me. It is also so cold here._**

_**I know, I am working on it. It is not the best place for you to become a mother, but the damned servants of Mekhane are everywhere else suitable. I am currently having Saarn be placed in charge of directing their attentions away from this place. Stay strong for me, Lovaatar. I have also found a new world which can change the course of this war back to our favor. **_

_**Really? Is it possible I can go there instead? We can still move me, I'm not fully rooted to this place. **_Lovaatar asked, then frowned when Ion shook his head.

_**No, this world that has been discovered has its own... complications. There's is a race of beings known as Mamono, and they carry an altogether different danger to you, my love. See, if I brought you there, not only would they know where you are, they'll try to take you from me, and make you one of them instead, along with corrupting our children for their own pleasure. This world, while dangerous and risky as it is for us, at least has areas where we can find safety. Out in the other world, these aforementioned Mamono are everywhere. **_Ion explained, a hint of annoyance at what he knew about them.

_**What are they?**_

_**A race that is a crude mockery of our people, that act like Daeva, but less inclined to murder you in your sleep. In the other world, there are also humans like us, who they seek to hunt, not for food, but for mates. They all appear in the form of beautiful women, and claim it is their birthright to steal men and women and enslave their minds. Men are turned into nothing more then breeding slaves, while women are turned into more of their kind. Their leader is powerful, but the most dangerous aspect is that the Gods of this world are on their side. Thus, I cannot risk them finding you, my love. **_After Ion had finished, His Most Desired glared off in the distance, visibly disgusted at the idea such creatures. She also remembered with internal shame about how she herself tried to do the same to Ion.

_**I hope Nadox puts fear and dread into their hearts. Now then, in what manner could this world change the course of this war?**_

_**Because I plan to consume their leader, her daughters, and their Gods. As it happens, the leader of these Mamono is a being that is slowly achieving Apotheosis, much like I have done when I donned Yaldabaoth's flesh, and became the New God-Eater. I sent Nadox, to find the Brood that found this world, and alongside them sacrifice them to me for consumption. **_As Ion was in the middle of his conversation, Lovaatar suddenly shushed him, and seemed lost in thought. When she looked to him, her eyes were visibly worried.

_**I sense something. It's coming to this very room. **_She said, her 'voice' tense with fear, and Ion braced himself, the Sorcerer-King of Adytum summoning his staff, a long shaft of muscle covered bone with the top splitting in two prongs. Tendons at both of them linked to an eyeball, which swiveled and turned in place. It was then that a portal opened, and Ion realized that it did not belong to the Mamono, but he still did not recognized who it belonged to.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

When the Angel Isslial emerged from the portal, she was dressed in a yellow and brown robe that ended halfway down to her knees, and looked about the chamber with short blonde hair and eyes with a crystal blue hue, like most. Unlike most Angels, her wings were dyed at the tips with a vibrant gold color, and she also had multiple wings sprouting along her back, the feathers of which were all razor sharp, and strong enough to stab through steel plate armor. She was immediately repulsed by the growths on the walls, and then froze when she saw the creature approaching her.

_Oh hell, right in the lions den. _She thought, then the glaring man-like thing spoke telepathically.

_**You are either really bold, or really foolish to come here, little Angel. Either way, you will die here.**_

"Listen to my words, I'm a messenger sent by the Chief God. It's about your kinds' invasion of our world, and the ramifications-" the Angel tried to explain, but was interrupted when a tentacle grabbed her by the ankle, and threw her against the ground. When she hit it, a loud _Thwack c_ould be heard as she was smacked against it. With a groan, she moaned out in pain. "Do. Not. Kill. Me." she said, managing some level of composure, trying to sound authoritative.

_**Foolishness it is then. **_The thing asked, then both being turned to the sound of a woman screaming. The Angel looked at how the eyes of the creature stared in shock, and then glared with hatred at what it saw. A Valkyrie was also sent there alongside the Angel and currently held a sword to the throat of the woman in the pillar. The Angel then spoke.

"We can at least take her with us to Hell." she muttered. "And if we can enter this room and threaten your servant in front of you, what is going to stop others from doing the same?" at that, the creature curled its fists tighter, knowing despite its anger the point she was making.

_**Fine, I'll listen for now. What is it you want to speak about, wrench? **_Isslial frowned at the insult. She looked at the thing standing before her, and examined it. She had to carefully choose her next words.

"It is about your invasion of our world, and how it could affect the Chief God and her Order. Simply put, she wishes to parley with you."

_**And why would I want to speak with the deity who reign is the last remnants of a dying culture like yours, even with your threat against my Beloved? Empires rise, and empires fall, worlds and stars are born, and then they die. That is simply nature, and you have nothing to offer to me. **_The elderitch God replied in response. It was then he waved a hand towards the Valkyrie, who was thrown backwards into the wall by an unseen force. One of the tentacles then sped towards Isslial, a blur of flesh tipped in bone when she cried out the one thing that could stop him. His spiked tendril stopped just short of impaling the Angel, then pulled back. With slow deliberateness, the God of the Sarkics leaned down to Isslial, until his bone face plate was inches from her own, his eyes on the left side staring with hunger at what she had just implied the Chief God promised it.

_**...Continue**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Chief and the King

* * *

_Grand Palace of the Gods Senate Room, Heaven_

* * *

"THIS IS UTTER MADNESS!" Ramiellian, the Arch Valkyrie screamed, her voice echoing throughout the half-empty meeting room of the Chief God and her Counsel. Many of its former attendants from the time of the Cycles were corrupted and turned to serving the Faalen God, meaning the Chief God has had to elect new members to act as her advisers. Though, it seemed she was always having to choose new members almost daily, and as a result she was running out of voices to guide her. The Chief God herself sat on the very throne her predecessor once sat in, a golden seat which radiated in holy power. She had her sapphire blue eyes covered by a flawless white hand, which was currently massaging her forehead. Hair as golden as the sun and long enough to reach the small of her back was drooping downwards and touching her knees, as the divine being sat arched over. Her snow white dress reached to her ankles, and the Chief God was flexing her other hands wrist, which was sore, a result of it being broken during her fight with that accursed Succubus and the turncoat that she called her 'husband' without thinking things through. For the past thousand years, she had been forced to stay back and recover from her injuries, forced to watch the Mamono run amok and corrupt Humanity and its territories left and right virtually unopposed.

She tried to get the other Gods to help her, but most of the Pantheon, like the man sent to kill the Mamono Lord, were just as corruptible as their mortal servants, and what few stayed on her side were only paying lip-service, Aries in particular. That weasel liked to claim that she supports the Heros trying to defend their families and their children and spouses, while 'accidentally' letting them fall one after another, abandoning them for whatever Monster whore raped them into submission mentally.

_The fools know not what they done. The Cycles were more then keeping Humanity in check, I have tried to tell them this, but _no_. I'm just a silly Arch-Angel thrown into the throne, the damned idiots. _The Chief God thought, as she looked up to respond.

"I am aware of what the consequences of my future and recent actions entail, but what other means do we have? That accursed nymphomaniac of a Demon and her daughters flat-out refuse to die, has turned most of the world into a literal rapefest, and everything we have thrown at them gets turned to their side, again and again."

"But you clearly know what that things' servants plan to do! They clearly will attack and betray us the first chance they get! So why are you having a _PARLEY WITH IT_?!" the Valkyrie shrieked, slamming a gauntlet covered fist in the wooden table in front of her. A number of uneasy Angels and other divine being shuffled nervously, as their two peers argued. "They will not stop with the Mamono. They are willing to kill and consume fellow Humans as well, and eventually, we will be on the menu too! You keep insisting that you intend to convince this 'Grand Karcist' to parley with you, and that you have something that can convince it to not consume us. That means you are hiding something from us, something that is powerful enough possibly to change the course of this war. What are you hiding?"

"It is not an object. I have -"

"What did you offer it then?"

"Him. He'll get pissed off if you keeping calling him 'thing' and 'it' eventually."

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT HE THINKS! Now then, what is it you offered, that is not an object?"

"To start off with, I issued an a parley to be sent, not for an alliance against the Mamono, but to limit his influence on the world." the Chief God explained.

"You mean your not trying to sick him on the Mamono?" an Angel in the back asked.

"Then what for then?" Ramiellian asked, increasingly confrontational. At this point, the Chief God slammed her hand down and got up, the sudden aggressiveness taking everyone off guard.

"**Because he is not the only God from beyond this universe, and his mere servants even showing up to begin with means that if you don't shut up and start doing as I say **_**now,**_** simply being turned into the Demon lords' puppets will seem like paradise compared to what's coming!" **The Chief God yelled in anger, causing a shocked hush to fall. With a quieter, yet more sterner voice, she continued hoarsely. "Do you think it was a mere coincidence that travel being the dimensions that are linked to this world are becoming easier to travel to? That the border between Living and Undead is fading from existence, that the Grand Karcists' cannibalistic cult has appeared now, when we are weakened, and the Monster Lords' forces have been caught off-balance? And I will ask you this question, and you will answer very carefully after much deliberation." She interrogated her Valkyrie, who drew back as the Chief God walked up to her.

"Do you really think Grand Karcist Ion is the only one capable of finding this world?" A still and quick silence filled the air. While nobody admitted to it, they all felt a dread chill at what their leader was implying.

"If you knew this could happen, why didn't you warn us, or anyone for that matter?" Ramiellain asked, her voice hesitant. The Chief god drew back, and let out a long sigh after a few seconds.

"Because one of my duties, which was meant to be kept secret except to the few I entrusted this information to, was to ensure that the being we're now about to talk about never find this world to begin with. And now one of them has found us. It will only be a matter of time, and then other things will follow him, each more abhorrent then the last. Yes, knowing they exist is helpful, but such knowledge is a doubled edged sword that must be handled with the utmost caution, lest it be the tool of our destruction." she explained. She sat back on the throne.

"My predecessor, the original Chief God, and the Fallen God beside them, were both aware of the dangers that lurk beyond our realm of influence. As such, after the creation of this world and all its inhabitant species, it was deemed necessary to create a Barrier to that was designed to keep this world and the ones linked to it separate from all other worlds. It was presumed to be safe enough that my predecessor and the Fallen God left it as is. They were wrong." the Chief God explained. "The original Chief God, while they were looking upon the face of all they made, felt something was wrong, and went to inspect the Barrier. There, she learned that there was a flaw to their plan: in essence, She discovered that the souls of all the creatures here were like a light in the darkness, shining out in the void between worlds, even through the Barrier, and it was also discovered that said Barrier was weakening from said light. Thus, she said realized that something needed to be done to ensure that the world would be protected by the likes of Grand Karcist Ion. A system would need to be implemented, both to strengthen the Barrier, and to reduce the amount of light the souls of her creations were casting into the void between worlds." the current Chief God explained. A still intensity hung in the air, as the various beings of Heaven slowly came to the realization of what this was leading up to.

"The Cycles. That was why they were implemented? Why didn't she tell the other Gods about this?"

"She did, but none of them of them listened." a voice said, and all eyes turned as the newcomer walked in. She held the bearing the an Angel, but like a Valkyrie had multiple wings, whose tips were shining in a golden. Her were shining with a piercing purple glow, and her skin had glowing lines of black and blue flowing throughout its makeup.

"Who are you?" Ramiellian asked.

"I'm Serialin, Arch-Angel of the Void Seraphim." the many winged Angel said. "We were created in secret by our Chief Gods predecessor to be beyond this world. Our existence was one of the secrets that our Chief God was meant to keep, as well as our purpose in protecting this world. In essence, we were the first line of defense from the horrors beyond the Barrier, ensuring that the worlds beyond our ignorant of our existence, assassinating anyone that found it,etc. We were meant to be its unseen guardians, protectors who were not to interfere in its affairs, for it was not our place to do so." she explained in a cold voice, not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"So then, why are you here?"

"Because, I have come with a warning. In nine months time, if we do not turn the Mamono hordes back, and get their Lord to cease all her attempts at converting the world in her image, the Barrier will fall, and this world will be without its primary source of protection against those that live from beyond."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Brood Nest_

* * *

"Hold the line! Do not let a single one of these creatures through, and fight in the name of Ion!" Valdas yelled amidst the clatter and war cries of his Sarkic warriors, who were locked in combat with a steady stream of Mamono serving the Fallen God. For the past four hours, the Monsters were figuring out the layout of the underground parts of the Brood Nest, and even managed to breach several of its tunnels after getting reinforcements, but not without cost. The Sarkics could sense where the digging-oriented Mamono were shoveling away dirt and debris, and thus the first few areas they entered had the soldiers that poured into the new entry ways rush into the slavering and ravenous jaws of the cannibalistic Humans they were fighting, now turned into elderitch and abhorrent forms that ripper and tore anything and anyone that they caught. Valdas himself had started to transform, growing into a combination of wasp and man, the stinger he grew from his arm spraying an acid that ate the skin, bones and organs of a number of Mamono unfortunate enough to run into him. The screams of terrified and dying Mamono were mingled with the insane murmurings and unworldly howling of their foes, and much of the Brood Nest was now running with rivers of gore and blood from both sides.

For awhile now, Valdas and a number of Sarkics who got separated from the main group during the first fight had rallied in a side chamber, alongside Voluntaar Kaios, who was missing an arm after it was cut off by a Succubus, only for Valdas to kill her in turn by repeatedly stabbing her with the stinger and injecting acid into her wounds. The initial shock when the cultist Mamono who followed the Fallen God had worn off a long time ago, and now they starting to become less and less disturbed enough for the Sarkics and their unsightly forms to have an effect on their morale, combined with the fact the servants of Ions were starting to become more thinly spread out, despite abandoning much of the Nest to protect the critical and most import areas.

Right now, both sides have become disorganized, the Sarkics from the residual Demonic Energy being radiated by the Mamono causing them to become less and less focused as the battle went on, and the Mamono themselves trying to find the Karcist to kill him. As Valdas and his entourage were navigating back to the Karcist, they ran head first into a Dragon and several Were-Kin, resulting in their current skirmish just outside their goal of the Karcist chamber, where the Halkost were rallying the surviving soldiers they could muster to make a counter attack, buying time by delaying their discovery.

"The Dragon's about to fire!" Kaios screamed, throwing an ice bolt with her remaining hand which forced the Dragon to side-step, the spike hitting and impaling a Were-Cat into the wall behind them. The Dragon snarled in anger, and breathed out a gout of flame in her direction. The Voluntaar froze in fear, only for Valdas to push her away into a side tunnel, and he screamed in pain as the fire burned him. He fell backward, his sight gone as the result of his eyes melting from the heat, and the majority of his skin was bubbling and sloughing off like candle wax. He also went deaf in both ears, but could still feel the proud and powerful Mamono walking up to him by the vibrations of her footsteps. When she lifted him by the throat, he almost screamed again from how much it hurt from her to crush his mangled and blacken body, just barely heard and understood his words. He could also feel that parts of his body,including his right hand were still on fire.

"It's over scum. Your kind will not have a single inch of this planet, not when we exist to stop you." she said. He could feel her hate-filled glare boring into his empty and smoking sockets. A second passed, and Valdas started to chuckle as a group of Mamono gathered around him.

"Elia, one of their mages was pushed out of the way of your fiery-breath, but she is taken care." a voice said, and Valdas estimated it to be from one of the smaller Monsters, a possible Black Sabbath member perhaps. Valdas cackled again, his mania and blood lust finally consuming what little sanity he had.

"What's so funny, freak?" another voice asked, a slight lisp to her voice. It also felt like she touched his cheek with a snake tongue, as the Sarkic Zend spoke.

"This tunnel is particularly weak, and I feel a bit gassy." Valdas quipped, exhaling a flammable vapor while holding his burning hand in front of his mouth which caught fire almost instantly. Suddenly, his stomach rapidly grew like a balloon as fire poured out his orifices.

"What the fu-" was all that could be heard as the building up gas and fat was ignited within Valdas, causing the Sarkic to explode like an improvised bomb, collapsing the tunnel and causing the hundreds of tons of dirt and rock around the group to crush those that survived the explosion.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Royal Makai, four hours ago_

* * *

The Monster Lord and her Husband were sitting at a small table, which had a crystal ball on it. On a chair on the other side, Alice was hovering over it, peering intensely into its depths. The rulers of all Mamono had their hands one over the over, awaiting a response from the Bathomet. When she looked up, she had a grim look on her face.

"The Fallen God has sent her servants to attack the Bone Men. I lost track of what was going on at the base of the Bone Men themselves, since the fight has gone underground, but their leader the Many-armed Mage has been incapacitated. However, you're not going to like the three things I'm about to reveal." she finally said.

"What happened? Are we able to take the Many-armed Mage prisoner?" Mikheal asked.

"Yes, but I just witnessed him use a disturbing ability. One of the Fallen Brides serving under Druella had encountered his broken body. However, despite thinking he was dead, he was actually able to steal her body, and if I'm correct, destroyed her soul in the process." the Bathomet explained, swallowing before continuing on as the two looked at her with shock. "Then, using her body, he ate his former one and burrowed into the ground where we can apprehend him, as he has been weaken severely. But there is something we must address at once concerning the battle currently raging on."

"What is it?" The Monster King asked again.

"The Fallen Gods' servants are not trying to convert the Bone Men to our cause. They're slaughtering them without exceptions, and there is massive amounts of blood being spilled on both sides. And if what I heard is correct, they are doing so under the direct orders of the Fallen God herself. Which brings me to the third revelation. The Bone Men are planning to sacrifice your daughters to their God, which they referred to as Grand Karcist Ion." With this, the Monster Lord stood up.

"We must stop this fight at once. Honey, gather the Royal Army, and head for the Bone Men encampment at once. I'm going to Pandemonium, and I am going to speak with the Fallen God at once about this. The Many-armed Mage I'll to you Alice, tell the Queen of Hearts that she has explict orders from me to assist you in this endeavor, along with Maxlia and Ginel." she said, and the three went their separate ways.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Sorcerer King of Adytum

* * *

_Brood Nest, underground_

* * *

Karcist Bola moaned in pain, as his vision began to clear. As he looked around, the Sarkic realized that through the hazy fog that was the Demonic and Spiritual Energies of this world, that the entrance to the sacrificial chamber was blocked off with rubble. All around him, the bleeding and ragged form of Voluntaar Raiai was lying next to him, her hand holding the dagger she was about to plunge into the Lilium Tribute before the explosion went off.

_One of my followers must have encountered the Mamono forces, and collapsed the tunnel. _He realized, and went to shake Raiai awake. He looked around and saw that the Tribute was starting to heal, albeit slowly, but still healing nonetheless. That is not good, not when the Brood was so close to feeding their god Ion. He also saw unfortunately, that the debris and rubble from the damage caused by the shock wave had killed the majority of his remaining brothers and sisters in arms. Looking at where the other Tributes were being held prisoner, the Dark Elf Lilium was also dead, a stalactite of rock embedded into her chest, where her heart was. The other one, Druella if Bola remember what Nadox said about her correctly was also starting to wake up, and her wounds were also healing, and at a faster rate the her half-snake sister.

"Wake up, the Tributes are going to wake up." he said, shaking the Voluntaar lightly. When she didn't respond, he put his ear to her neck. No pulse. "Rest in peace, for I'll finish the rite in your stead." he said, grabbing the dagger from her hand, and proceeded to get up. He limped over to where a still alive archer was lying on the ground, knocked unconscious and still holding an arrow in his left hand, their right arm crushed along with his legs by several boulders. After inspecting it, the Karcist picked it from his hand, and channeled a small portion of his power to enchant it.

Next, he grabbed the two halves of a broken bow that was nearby, and had the broken bone it was made from mend itself together, and then quickly cut the archers stomach open, finally sealing the death of the weaken and barely Sarkic in the process. As he gurgled, the cultist turned to Bola, shock and dismay in his eyes at this betrayal.

"I'm sorry, but I have a good reason." the Karcist said, directing his view to Druella, who who was getting up on shaky legs. Now understanding what Bola was doing, the archers' face changed to a stalwart look of stone, nodding his head and closing his eyes as his vision slowly turned black, and Bola tore out part of his intestinal tract.

"_**For the Grand Karcist**_." he muttered softly in Adytite, and allowed death to embrace him. His head turned sideways, and he let out a last exhalation.

"_**Sone Adytum. For the Grand Karcist**_." Bola replied, turning the blood drenched organ into a bow string which attached to both ends of the bow shaft. As Druella began to look towards her dead sister, Bola took aim, and loosed the arrow.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Her head was foggy, and Druella turned to look for her sisters. When her vision cleared, she was confronted with the dead form of Emmeria, looking upwards with blank eyes while seemingly gasping for air, her body splayed out like a rag doll. As Druella was mentally distracted by horror and despair looking at her sibling with a wide eyed look and mouth hanging open, she did not see or hear the arrow of bone that flew out from the side until it struck her hand. She screamed from both the pain and the lost of her sister, a high-pitched and loud screech that shook the room, threatening to collapse it further. Whether the physical pain was what broke her, or the emotions coursing through her at the moment being set off, not even she could tell, all she could think of was letting it all out her, as tear began to flow from her eyes.

When she stopped, she glanced at the missile that hit her hand. Immediately she realized something about it was bad, and so she grabbed it. A spike of bone from its shaft suddenly shot out, piercing her palm and going out the back. A yelp came out, and she tried to pull it out. She had to put more effort then she should've needed to just to let go with the second hand, and that was when she registered the feeling that was coursing through her body. Her body was starting to feel wrong, as whatever enchantment began to work on her using the unknown Energy the Bone Men wielded. She lifted a hand to undo it, but her fingers began to lock up, hurting and even making cracking sounds as Druella moved them.

"What.? What is this?" she began to mutter, as they froze in place, followed by her wrists. She turned to the creature that shot her, who she recognized as the Karcist of these Bone Men. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed, trying to charge a spell with what little movement she could make with her hands. The Karcist ignored her, and began to limp over to something. As a familiar voice groaned, Druella saw he was approached Alexine, who was starting to articulate her neck. "STAY AWAY FROM HER BASTARD AND ANSWER ME!" the Karcist turned to the Lilium, a visible look of annoyance on his face.

"Shut it. That's my answer." it snarled, then paused to balance itself on nearby chunk of dirt. It moved it's more mangled leg, bending the damaged with a twisting motion until a snapping sound could be heard. The thing grunted in pain, then sat down and lifted it up. After making several kicking motions, the Karcist seemed satisfied, and stood up and continued moving towards Alexine. While it still clearly needed mending, it was good enough to walk on for the moment.

"Druella, what's going on? Who's coming?" she asked, before looking back to see the Karcist walking towards her, craning its neck and making a number of popping sounds doing so. As it rotated and snapped a shoulder in place, the Bone Men leader pulled out a ritual dagger, its obsidian blade catching what little light was still in the chamber from the surviving glowing creatures floating about. Alexine paled, started to strain in an effort to move, and felt the thing stepping on her tail when it twitched, causing the Lamia-Lilith to cry out in pain.

"Stop, we won't hurt you anymore, and we will leave you alone. Just spare us, let us go, and we will call off the Fallen Gods' servants." Alexine begged, Her voice cracking several times out of fear. "If it's about turning the lands into Demon Realms, and the expansions into your countries, we will stop. I swear, I will do anything to prevent the Mamono Army from launching an invasion with everything at my disposal. We'll even look for a new land for what's left of the Order to be at peace, free from our disturbances." at this it paused. Then, after a few seconds it chuckled darkly, as a malevolence radiated from its laughter. The Karcist grabbed her head, and forced her crimson and tear soaked eyes to gaze its own blind, yet all-seeing own

"You think we care for this worlds' Humans?" It asked. "You seriously think this is about your war with a weak goddess, one who can't even manage her own pantheon of lesser gods without them all abandoning her outright, who couldn't even a finger when your sister conquered her _strongest_ city, that has been losing for a thousand years, and will likely lose a thousand more, and a thousand after that? A goddess, who is weakness incarnate, compare to the glory of the Grand Karcist, the Sorcerer-King of Adytum, Conqueror of the Daeva, Slaughterer of the enemies of all who oppose us, Founder of the Deathless Empire." At this, he held her cheeks tightly, and Druella tried to shuffle towards the two, only to fall as she tripped as a supposedly unconscious suddenly grabbed her ankles, and pulled them out form under her. After a brief look over, he looked back at Alexine, and smiled, his decision already made. "He who enslaved the Formless Chaos, and subjugated her into becoming his slave? He became a God by conquest, and devouring such weak and pitiful deities as the Chief God. And in his name, I will send you as his next meal." as Alexine looked on with a look of pure horror, Ion raised the knife, only to suddenly look up as a portal formed next to the two, and last thing Bola saw was the fist of Monster King Mikheal came flying out.

The Sarkics who were up and still recovering at the time, having mostly content to sit and watch, now went on alert as he stepped through, along with a mostly for show escort of Mamono. They were wearing the markings of Royal Makai, and were all strong Mamono who were armored in full plate and armed to the teeth.

One screamed something in incredulous rage and charged at them, before a Hell Hound tackled her and stomped on her chest, pinning her down. The scattered and fatigued cultists that were the Sarkic warriors comrades were soon routed, being unable to stand up for long, especially sense they just watched their Karcist get knocked out in front of them. When the debris that blocked the Fallen God servant was cleared out, they saw the remainders of Sarkic Brood were taken prisoner by the Royal Makai elite, and as the Monster King approached the Valkyrie in charge, she walked over as well, the blood and gore on her armor and weapons a testament to her deeds.

"What are you doing? We need to finish off what's left of these savages." she said, not even addressing her King properly. With a sigh, Mikheal proceeded to speak.

"Last I checked, the laws of our people was explicitly stated that we are not to murder those who have not yet converted to our cause-"

"Damn the law, this is the fate of the world at stake. You know nothing of what has been going on in Pandemonium since these _things _came to our world. You think these are Human men and women. They may have been, but no longer. Stand aside, I must see to my orders from the Fallen God, and my orders demand that we kill them now before they spread like the plague they are." the Valkyrie interrupted, earning a glare from Mikheal. "Exile me if you must, but we cannot let them live. They seek nothing but war, and to plunge our lands in blood. That is what the Fallen God has shown will happen if we do not end their lives and send them screaming back to whatever pit these creatures dwell."

Mikheal then stared with an icy look. "So, the Fallen God herself has said this, and shown you in a vision?" he inquired. "It seems she has some explaining to do. Regardless, I will not surrender them to you. I intend to take them to Lescatie, where they are to be judged in court under our laws." At this, several Sarkics looked over towards their Karcist, who simply looked down and twitched his lips upwards a bit.

"The law does not have a death penalty. Which is more then these scum deserves." the Valkyrie said contemptuously, looking at him with anger in her eyes. "I will not stand for this." she retorted, holding out her sword in challenge against Mikheal, the blade dripping with coagulating blood. Everyone there stood in shock, except the Monster King, who stared darkly at the Corrupted servant of the Chief God. "If you don't hand them over, I will consider you in compliance with them, and-"

"Do it. I dare you." Mikheal said, his tone threatening. "Say you'll attack me. I already have to deal with this bullshit at home when my wife is away, and I promised not to take another life again, but I never promised her I wouldn't beat an upstart like you to pulp for disrespecting your King." he snarled, reaching for his own weapon, a mace of Demon Realm Silver that glowed when he grabbed its hilt. After a second of hesitation, the Valkyrie tried to swing horizontally, only to fall backwards as the Monster King blocked it with his right gauntlet, grabbed her from the head, and drove it into the back end of his mace, hitting just enough to leave her on the ground groaning in pain. The attack happened within a fraction of a second, and a whoosh of air was felt by the Mamono behind the Valkyrie, and seen by all in with the large dust the quick yet forceful movements made.

As she got up, the Valkyrie inspected her nose, then growled as she turned around and had her troops follow her out. Mikheal looked back at the prisoners, then opened another portal.

"On to Lescatie." He said, and the entourage left the Brood Nest, the Monster King not even waiting to see what was left. When everything was gone, a piece of rubble was pushed aside, and a teenager looking Sarkic emerged, along with a man who was covered in scars, both ragged and wounded severely. Filkari turned to Valdimar, and the two left the room, an Akuloth in hand.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Lescatie Forest_

* * *

As Alice Heart-Fell, the Queen of Hearts, and two Oni, one red and one blue approached the crash site, a Tengu landed next to them. She was dressed in a silk robe, and several tassels hung around the shoulders as she looked at the Queen of Hearts. The Daughter of the Monster lord was an Alice-Lilium hybrid, and so appeared as a small girl who oftt times came across as spoiled. She was the ruler of Wonderland, and second only to Druella in magical might.

"Milord, the Many-armed mage is still in his cocoon, nut it is possible he has become aware of our presence. I recommend caution in detaining him. We don't know what he is capable of since he has shown an ability to move from body to body." the Tengu replied, as the two Oni jostled over the gourd of sake the blue was keeping away from her red cousin. The Queen of Hearts turned to speak, while Alice went to go separate the two.

"I suppose so. Any suggestions on capturing him?" the Queen asked, inspecting one of her wings. As the Tengu was about to speak, a crackling sound was heard which made the Mamono team pause and turn to where the Many-armed Mage was buried. From that spot, the ground was blown out. The Mamono backed up, then readied for battle as their target crawled out of the new hole. They looked on in confusion. They were expecting some new elderitch looking creature, omething which could only be described as horrible and an offensive to the eyes. But instead, what emerged was a regular man, with skin that was tan, and a shock of brown hair was growing from his scalp. Where the Many-armed Mage was horrid and tortured looking, he was now in the skin of a normal Human body, with the only real giveaway being he still had several additional arms, and fur covered the entirety of his body. And when he looked at them, it was with pale blue eyes.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Kallieo Village_

* * *

While Matt and Alexis were making a routine patrol on the village wall, the Half-Elf grasped Matts hand, who simply looked back and smiled. Then he saw something past her shoulder, so Alexis turned around and saw that Shera was running over to the village gate, with two others behind her.

"Their Human it seems. I'll go get Illah, just in case." Matt said as he lowered his binoculars, before placing a kiss on Alexis' cheek. After about a half-hour had passed, Illah approached the trio, who were sitting idly by while a number of militiamen were looking down from above, bows nocked but not drawn yet. She climbed down a ladder, which was drawn up and set on the other side. It was then she approached, and spoke with Shera.

"Hey, so you made it back." she said, the Human commander looking at the Amazon with a faint hint of suspicion. Shera was surprisingly modest, wearing a shirt and skirt which covered her midriff, and came down to her knees made out of what looked like a combination cotton and silk patches. While Illah was at it, she looked at the two men standing behind her. The one to her left was holding a backpack, which was clearly damaged at the straps wore robes with a similar look to them. He looked to be around 16-18, and nervously fidgeted in place. The one on the right was much more calmer, but more out of caution. He was broad shouldered, and was covered head-to-toe except for his eyes which shifted in place. He was standing in a posture similar to that of a monk, with his hands in the sleeves of his robes. "Who are these people?" she asked, turning back to Shera.

"Ah, well I don't know. All I know is waking up, and seeing they had managed to free me from the Mamono, and introducing themselves as Samiel and Esieal." Shera explained, pointing to first the teenager, then the broad man to her right.

When Illah signaled to Alexis to scan them for corruption, she was visibly confused.

"They're not corrupted, but we should check them, just in case." she said, just loud enough to be audible. Illah turned to Esieal, who showed his hands without her saying anything. After a moments passed, she had inspected him enough to move on to Shera. Again, nothing, but when Illah felt Shera's abdomen, she felt what seemed to be a scar.

"Oh that. That was something I got on the way here." she explained, visibly blushing in embarrassment. Illah simply huffed, and proceed to walk over to Samiel.

"your backpack please." Illah requested, smiling widely with her hand outstretched halfway. Samiel handed her the backpack. And waited as Illah opened it. She saw nothing but a parchment map and rations for traveling. Upon pulling out the map, she felt something off about it, but shrugged it off when she saw nothing wrong with it. She put it back in the pack, and gave it back to him after seeing he had nothing on him.

"I'll let you in, but under strict watch from my men." Illah said, turning around to the assembled militia. "They're clean. Let them in."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Grand Palace of the Gods, Heaven_

* * *

The Chief God was sitting down in a chair which was a grand and beautiful thing. It was studded with gems, and the wood from which it was made was a rich and dark brown. In front of her, a ring-shaped table was made. She was alert, awaiting her guest. She also, as tradition, invited the other Gods that were still 'loyal' to her to come to this meeting. She hadn't gone into much detail, just that there was someone she wanted them to meet. A choir could be heard in the room through so-called Cherubim stones. Essentially they were musical stones whose tunes and harmonies shifted to what God was in their surroundings. Currently, they sound like a harmonious choir of Angels, singing praises and harmony in the presence of the Chief God.

It had been several hours, and she was the only one who had shown up. The Chief God was fidgeting her hands, knowing while she worded it as 'wanted,' she actually meant 'needed.' Did they become suspicious of her? When she heard and saw a door open, Aries, the God of War walked in, her auburn hair flying about as she removed a helmet which in a style that was once worn by her now forgotten mortal Human servants known as Hoplites. Their city Sparthens was among the first to be corrupted into a Demon Realm, and they disappeared not long after. When she entered, a martial beating of war drums, trumpets, and battle chanting could be heard throughout the room, but not to the degree that it overshadow the Chief Gods' 'music'. Aries practically marched up to her seat, dressed in a toga that came down only to her hips, worn above a breastplate that was semi-covered. She was covered in an armor that was sensual, but where the Mamono flaunt their figures, she was at least covered enough for her to be considered moderately protected. Her chair was one that could be considered martial in its design, as she laid her twin swords into the arm rests which double as sheathes, she then set aside a quiver of arrows and a bow, crossing her legs and setting her hands on her knees. As she interlocked her fingers, she spoke to the Chief God.

"So then, dear sister, what are we finally going to talk about, after _all these centuries, _I wonder?" the divine being of war asked, even though Aries already knew what their topic was going to be. The Chief God scowled, then breathed deeply before replying.

"Your late, and you already know what we are going to talk about. Unfortunately, the one I wish to introduce to you is already ready to come, but not until the others arrive." she said dryly, annoyance in her acid-laced tone. Aries simply scoffed.

"Hey, if there's something you want to say, just say it hun, because I don't read between the lines very well. And I'm sure you need to talk with Poseidon about getting your eyes cleaned, because I only see us in the room." Aries retorted condescendingly.

"That is what they want you to see. They'll not reveal themselves until the others come."

"Whatever makes you feel better sister. It has been a rather rough millennium for you I'm sure." Aries said in 'jest', a sly smile on her face. It was then the God of Love and Passion entered, hailed by the whimsical and lustful playing of stringed instruments and chorus songs.

She had no qualms in being dressed in a manner close to that of the Monsters, with most of her 'clothing' being little more then veils connection to a lingerie that highlighted her body. She settled into her seat, a graceful and curvy throne that she sat in a flirtatious manner.

"Now now Aries, no need to bring up bad memories. We're to be here to support her. I'm most certainly willing, or not if that's her thing." Eos said, pursing her mouth in a kissing like movement at the end. As she sat down, the Chief God had to endure this and more from her peers as they came. When it was time, there was around eight or so Gods, with only Posiedon unattending.

"How come she is not here?" the Chief God asked, the Cherubim Stones having been removed from the room.

"She has to deal with the corrupted Mamono in the sea. You know, business as usual." Aries replied. "So where is this new deity? I would like to meet her."

_**I'm right here **_a masculine voice 'said' as a cold and clammy hand grasped onto the War Gods' shoulder, causing her to jump up and scream. When she turned around and looked back at her chair, she was furious. In her seat, sat what appeared to be a mortal man. Just as she started to walk up to him, the Chief God cleared her throat, causing all attending the meeting to look at her.

"Gods of the world, this is our guest. Ion, God of the Cult of Nalka, Sorcerer-King of Adytum." the last epitaph, when the Chief God said it, made every one of her sisters feel a chill down their spine. "He is also known as the New God-Eater. And he is the guest I was talking about."

* * *

_**Authors note: had some technical issues when uploading this chapter. turned out to have been caused by me, but it has been resolved.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 18: A War Gods' fate

* * *

As the Gods looked upon the man sitting in Aries' throne, the War God looked him with a look of annoyance. She stepped forward, getting into the Grand Karcists' face. After a few seconds passed between the two staring at each other menacingly, she scoffed in disbelief, and looked at the Chief God. Her appointed superior stared at him with nervousness, and the others who were there, except for Dionysus. Dionysus, when Ion first appeared, choked on the wine she was sipping, as she was sitting next to Aries. Her drunken red cheeks were still flushed, though she seemed a bit taken aback by his introduction, and decided to pay attention for now. While the others were laughing, she was trying to figure out how they missed his being in the room up until now.

"This is the God of these new Humans?" Aries asked, then started laughing while the other Gods had similar looks of amusement. "A Human? Is this some kind of sick joke? A Human man, a God? Not only that, he apparently _became one_ by eating his fellow Pantheon, since you called him a God-Eater?" She continued in a jeering tone to the Chief, while Dionysus looked as Ion smirked. She could tell that something more was going on. While he seemed to be but a normal Human, a normal Human could not possibly just appear from nowhere, and act nonchalant around the Pantheon of Heaven. Ion looked back at the drunken God of Wine, and when he smiled, he open his lips enough to show off row after row of fangs somehow stretching into an infinite void contained within, and an eye looked back at her from the black abyss in his mouth. When Dionysus shirked back and blinked, he was suddenly back to normal with his mouth closed, causing her to set aside her never emptying drinking horn. Ion meanwhile looked back at Aries, who everyone else was focused on as her laughter filled the room. Aries noticed the shocked look on her friend and fellow deity was doing.

"Oh? Is there something up with this man? You look like you saw a Ghost!" she jeered.

"I uh, I think you should stop Aries. He did manage to sneak up on us, and he is starting to creep me out." Dionysus replied, then rubbed her forehead.

"Ah, just drink some more honey, he's nothing the God of War can't handle with her bare hands, right Aries?" Hel inquired, amused at the this. She was known to be almost always downcast, so her peers seeing the normal stoic and ornery Death God laughing highlight much they did not take the Chief Gods' concern. She was known to have never liked either of the Chief Gods, as she was always required to attend to the souls of the dead, and hated being in an underworld of souls ever crying out in suffering for what she considered punishment for just existing. It had been rumored that the reason the undead are so prolific is that they're Human and Mamono women that have been given a second chance at finding love. At her quip, Aries flexed her muscles, and the others cheered her on.

"Come on girl, let him have it!" Eos cried.

"Yeah, show him why your the God of War!"

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Hel started chanted, causing every God except the Chief God, who sighed and facepalmed knowing what was going to, and Dionysus, who saw this, as well as how unbothered Ion was at the display before him. So when Aries reached over and grabbed his shoulder, the God of Wine cringed, expecting his reaction to be swift. However, Ion calmly looked over at the well-toned and muscled arm that grabbed him, and then into the eyes of the War God, who noticed his causal attitude towards her.

"Are you sure you want to proceed with this?" He asked, Aries' smile lowered, but did not completely fade. As the others went with a collective _ohh_ at the applied challenge to her authority, Aries then proceed to lean over to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Whatcha going do about it?" she whispered. With a simple but easily seen flick of his finger, Ion sent Aries flying into a pillar. When she smacked into it, a loud crash that echoed throughout the chamber resounded, shaking everything like an earthquake as the Gods stared dumbfounded at the display of power. Dionysus nearly stood up, having grabbed the arms of her throne, which looked like a cornucopia with fruits and meats of all kinds in it, her emerald green and hazel eyes wide. Ion then stood up, and proceeded to walk over to Aries, who shook her head to clear out the feeling of dizziness. When she saw Ions' sandeled foot, she looked up and saw him staring down at her on one knee.

"**Want to try again?" **Ion asked, his voice shifting into a deep and guttural tone as his robes turned a crimson red, and began to began one with his body, and the hood enclosed itself and harden into a plate of bone, from which three eyes gazed out.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Lescatie Forest_

* * *

Klavigar Nadox inspected his new body, how it was covered in a wolves' fur, and felt the half-muzzle that was his face. He conjured a mirror, and gazed upon with a pair of eyes he thought he would never see again. He still had eyes in the palms of his hands, but he smiled anyway. He could feel that he rebuilt his body from the remains of his previous one and the one that Elf/Were-Wolf so unwittingly gave to him. When he grinned, his fangs were like ivory knives, surrounding his leathery tongue like a crown made for tearing meat, and crushing bone. He dispelled, and walked away. If that Bapthomet from Royal Makai knew better, she would back off. When she teleported in front of him. He stopped.

_Guess not. _Nadox thought as he grabbed her before she could speak, and threw her at a tree behind him, which exploded on impact. When the other three Mamono took positions, he prepared for battle, then stopped.

_There's the Tengu, the Red and Blue Oni, so where's- ah. _Nadox lifted a hand and stopped the Queen of Hearts in mid-flight, who tried to dive bomb him from behind while he was distracted, electricity crackling from her hands.

"SHIT!" she screamed, the curse not befitting of her form as a little girl.

Nadox tutted in mock disapproval while wagging a finger, the clicking sound causing the Lilium to blush at how he was scolding her like a child. the Tengu then conjured a spectral sword that glowed purple, flinging at the Klavigar. Without dropping the Queen of Hearts, he caught the blade in one hand, then threw like a real knife back at the Tengu, who dodged it as he spoke.

"Little girls like you should not be aware of words like that." Nadox chided. "Either way, I suppose I shouldn't also need to point out how dangerous can be when in the wrong hands. You could quite severely hurt someone." he explained as the two Oni charged him from behind.

"LET GO OF THE QUEEN!" the Red one yelled, raising her club and swinging from the left. Her blue-skinned cousin was dong the same gesture, but mirror so she came from the right. With a sigh, Nadox jumped back and tossed the Queen of Hearts into his place instead. Both Oni had looks of horror, but the Lilium was quick enough to block enough both attacks at once with her hands. They sighed, only to gasp and pale as the Klavigar used the opening to slap the leader of Wonderland as she turned around. He hit her from the top of her head, causing her to be propelled into the ground. A crashing sound could be heard, then a bolt of light flew from the dust cloud that had formed on impact Nadox was caught off-guard, having expected that to be enough to defeat her, and so was stunned when it hit him, blinding the Mage. As he began to use the eyes in his palms to see, the Bathomet and Tengu both launched chain nets they summoned from a pocket dimension, the metal enchanted to work together as they wrapped and entangled the enraged Sarkic.

He tried to charge his finger, but the Queen of Hearts immediately grabbed and twisted it, snapping it loudly as Nadox cried out in pain.

"GAHH! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU AND YOUR BATHOMET SISTER WITH A BELT ONE DAY!" he screamed as spittle flew from his mouth, as the chains tightened before he had a chance to retaliate. The links also fused into one piece, leaving him stuck in a fetal position if he didn't want to be crushed in further.

"Now now, that would be child abuse." Alice said teasingly. "That is very much frowned upon in this world big brother."

"You, a child?! Then I'm a Unicorn Cerberus with spider legs!" Nadox retorted.

"Let's just go back to Royal Makai. Though I should go on ahead. I think I have an idea on how to more securely contain him until the Monster Lord gets back." the Tengu said, teleporting over to the capital of the Mamono.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Grand Palace of the Gods, Heaven_

* * *

Aries was outraged. This Human Mage _dared _to attack her. Sniffling a bit, she got back up to her knees and tried to tackle him. However, when she looked up, Ion had disappeared.

"What th-" she muttered, looking around the white marble room. Hel suddenly pointed to something behind the War God.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed, Aries was too slow. But the time she turned, a crimson arm and hand that looked like exposed and raw muscle punched her in the side, then disappeared into the portal that it came out of. Aries turned around, only to duck just in time to avoid a tentacle of some kind from stabbing her in the head. It had some form of chiten on it, and while it was still exposed, Aries called her twin swords Wrath and Fury to her. With glowing blades alight, she slashed at the empty air, and a single spurt of black and rotting blood came out of the portal as the tentacle retracted. An unnatural scream was heard, causing the room to shake more. Ion himself emerged, with a slashed chest, covered in some red organic flesh that covered him like a second skin. Aries immediately could see that despite the lack of bleeding that the wound had, she did catch him off-guard, and got a serious looking wound. However, the flesh quickly knitted itself together, and the several eyes formed on its surface, all of which were glaring with hate at Aries, who stood confused, as she now could sense Ion, with a power akin to her and her fellow Gods...something else with him.

_**Ah hell. She's awake. **_A voice spoke inside everyone's mind. The Chief God most visibly paled in fear, knowing who Ion was referring to, as the piece of the Devourer of Gods Ion wore awoke.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Pain. That was what she felt. The feeling of being cut and sliced like when that lowly human filth tore her skin off as his armor. However, unlike normal wounds, it didn't just cut her physical form, it burned her mind through dimensions. As a result, while the human was fine, to her that cut was like an acid that poured into the wound the Sorcerer-King carried that was part of her body. This snapped her out of her stupor, reminding Her Undulating Vastness of how far she had fallen since Mekhane entrapped her on the backwater world known as Earth. Opening a number of eyes, all of which scanned the room sighted the goddess that struck her. With the rage that saw entire planets burning, and sent her lesser gods and goddesses running for their lives, she began to attack by firing off a blast of elderitch lighting, the indescribable color being one which no life on this planet had seen before. The goddess was struck by it, and screamed as she was launched into the air.

As she looked around the room, she realized she could feel that this part of her body the human stole was in a different world. What is this place? She didn't get a chance to wonder for long however, as Ion asserted his mental control over the Old God-Eater, forcing her to go and sleep once again.

_One day, I will free myself from this parasite _she swore to herself, _one day_...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Aries groaned from the pain, she looked up to see Ion walking towards her.

"What the hell was that?" Dionysus asked, turning to the Chief God.

"That was Yaldobaoth. Simply put, she was the Old God-Eater, went around her universe eating other Gods just as terrible as her, breathing out their remains into what began the lesser lifeforms such as the Humans Ion rules over. Then, she got into a fight with a God made of metal and stone, who imprisoned her with a cage made from his body. After some time passed, Ion found her and ripped a piece of her skin off, has full control over her as a result, and she just woke up from Aries cutting her with her swords." the Chief God. She was paraphrasing of course, but that seemed enough for the other Gods to know what was going on.

_**Now then Aries, I believe it is time to stop playing around. **_Ion 'spoke' while revealing the Y scar on his torso. Aries looked up to see that it was opening, and saw a black void stretching to eternity, with the exception of the multitudes of mouths at the border.

"No." She muttered, then tried to get away when something grabbed her ankle. "Gah!" she screamed, as she pulled with enough force to faceplant onto the marble floor. A snapping sound could be heard, and when she looked up, her nose was broken and a golden ichor that every God had for blood leaked out. She began to panic, as she looked back and saw tentacles of some kind shoot out from abyssal mouth of Ion, intent to drag her into the void stomach within.

"SAVE HER!" Hel screamed, and the other Gods tried to attack all at once. However, Ion simply waved his hand, and a barrier was created that knocked them away before disappearing. Aries let out a final scream before being taken into ion, and his mouth snapped shut.

The pain-filled screams of the God of War did not go silent however, as Ion's mouth could be seen writhing and bulging where the trapped goddess was trying to push out. More of her ichor could be seen spraying out occasionally from the cracks in its shape, as Ion stood arched over, letting the life-blood of the Gods drip down in a macabre display. Crunching and ripping sounds could also be heard, as the void Aries was trapped inside tore her apart, crushed her bones, and lapped up her ichor as her sister goddess' stared in mute horror at what was unfolding.

They could also see that her soul was fading away, and grew dimmer. Ions on the other hand, was shining brighter and brighter, and weight of his power grew and grew, until it was a force intolerable even for the Pantheon, who began to shirk away as the Sorcerer-King turned his gaze upon them, until Aries was gone, her struggling ceased and her screams went silent...


	19. Chapter 19

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 19: The God-Eaters Wrath

* * *

As the Pantheon stared in disbelief and horror, Ion turned and faced them. His torso was covered in ichor, the yellow substance that was their equivalent to blood, leaving the thing before looking like a blood-covered creature. His eyes gazed at them, clearly not satisfied with just the one feeding. However, he did not attack them, yet.

Instead, he walked towards the former throne of Aries, as he communicated to them telepathically.

_**So, do I have your attentions now? Good. **_He said, gesturing to the table with a outstretched arm, as though nothing had transpire. **_While I would've consumed you all by now under normal circumstances, I have been given a... preposition by your leader, so I would like for you to sit and get comfortable._**

"How do we know your not going to just do that anyways?" Eos asked, the God of Love visibly angry yet scared about what had happened to her friend. As her sisters made murmurs of agreement, she turned to the Chief God. "And what did you promise to this _barbarian_?! If you plan to sick him on the Mamono, then you are beyond incompetent! You are a genocidal monster, no better then your Order of tyrants and-"

Suddenly and without warning, the Chief God slammed her hands on the table, and stood up and glared into her upstart subordinates face, the sudden aggressiveness of her reaction making the goddess of Love stiffening up from the sheer rage being shown by the Chief God.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR FIVE SECONDS!" She yelled. With a finger pointed at Ion, who sat in his new throne watching everything unfold, the Chief God let loose her anger towards her siblings, who were now silent.

"I had to sit and endure your bullshit for a thousand years, while abhorrent bestial Gods like him circle this world like sharks drawn to blood! You want to know why I was so desperate to kill the current Mamono Lord?! Because every time a Demon Realm is made, every time a Human is corrupted, and every second is spent without the Cycle is not fulfilled because you were not doing your duties, the Barrier that keeps this world from being destroyed slowly fades away a little more, and a little faster!" After this, she breathed in, then let out a sigh before continuing further, jabbing a finger into Eros' chest, who flinched in pain. The Chief God also began pointing at her peers. "And I allowed Grand Karcist Ion into Heaven, because he is likely the only one who'll practice enough restraint to not just wipe out this world and everything in it. And when I was thrust into the Throne of our Original Chief God and did not know what to do, did any of you even try to talk to me, to ask why I was so adamant about supporting the Order? No, instead you all ran off to help that damnable Succubus and her allies. Not. A. Single. One. For one thousand years, I was trying to prevent things like the Cult of Nalka from finding this world by killing the Mamono Lord and reinstating the Cycle. WELL CONGRATS, YOU STOPPED ME!" she screamed out in rage, holding her arms outwards as Ion turned the throne around to gaze at the Pantheon from behind her, amused by this greatly.

"So send your armies at him and his cultists then, not us." Hel said. At this, the Chief God slapped her, while Ion let out a wheezing sound.

"What armies?! Where do think the majority of my forces are, you idiot! Running around with the _FALLEN GOD, _dragging men into Pandemonium to bathe in their essence for eternity!" Hel looked her sibling with a shocked expression. As the rest of the Pantheon watched, the Chief God covered her eyes, which were overflowing with tears. After several loud sobs, she looked at them with sorrow and fear. "So I had to take action to limit what damage he will do, and where."

"What did you do?" Dionysus asked, apprehension and fear creeping into her voice. Before she spoke, Ion interjected.

_**There will be a time and a place for that conversation, but I do believe I have something to take care. **_He said. **_Specifically, a certain something Aries had been maintaining to help the Mamono indirectly. If I'm correct, it's a spell of sorts which made all but the most, hehehe, evil and cruel of the servants of the Order hesitate in killing their enemies. Let's see what I can do with such a spell. _**Ion said, as he laid back into the throne, and channeled his power through it. The Pantheon looked on in shock, as realization set in.

"Oh no, no..." Eos said, already feeling what Ion was doing to the hearts of the uncorrupted parts of Humanity, and in many places around the world, corrupted Human men and Incubi as well.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Eros_

* * *

Ion began to take in what was going on throughout the land. He could see the planet like it was small ball that could fit in his hand. And in it, the many many souls of Monster and Human-kind alike. Aries, as the God of War, could make one stronger then they should be, and also would during the times of the Cycle make Humans and Monsters clash to the death. They would fight with all means they could, including biting tearing at each other if that was all they could, by filling them with an absolute hatred towards one another. Oft time, the wars that happened would leave entire fields of corpses miles around, blood covered wastelands of desolation that were a testament to the War Gods' influence.

After the Mamono rebellion was started however, Aries had been doing the opposite. She would essentially get Humans to feel guilt in murdering the 'innocent' Monsters, who were only looking for a husband after all. Ion internally felt disgust, which was surprising for him, but then again, he is not going to be one to talk for long. At Zipangu, he found a little village to perform, an experiment. He focused on what appeared to be a mansion, with the perfect opportunity to sit and watched his experiment play out.

He watched a Man try to argue with a Danuki that was threatening to kidnap his crippled wife to pay off a medical debt, how when he clenched his fist, he couldn't bring himself to commit to the action he so wanted to. Seeing this, the Mamono loan shark sneered. She began to say that was willing to forgive him, for a price, while looking at his pants. The couple were hesitant, as the spell of Aries was compelling them to submit to her, in her mansion where no one was looking but his wife, who was nursing a broken arm. The Grand Karcist was not having that.

So he made Aries' spell give him thoughts of rage, just like in the Cycle, and the results were immediate and glorious. As the man began to loosen his sash, he suddenly stopped, and began to struggle mentally and shake violently. As the Mamono looked on in confusion, she noticed the mans wife was convulsing as well. She began to wearily back up, until a crashing sound was heard. She ran out to the balcony to see what it was, and for what seemed the first time in the Danukis life, she felt fear, as a lynch mob of her 'clients' were fighting her bodyguards, a number of Goblins, Orcs, Oni, Orges, and a number of Dark Elves.

The Humans that were flowing past the now smashed gate were running over a cart full of marble, gravel, and stones. It was toppled on its side on top of the toppled iron grates, and the contents were also being picked up and thrown at the Mamono forces, or used to smash in the bodies of any Mamono unlucky enough to be surrounded by the berserk, screaming, raving, and bloodthirsty Humans. They were also using various other objects as well, mostly farm equipment and other things they picked up. The Mamono were in a disciplined formation yes, but the fact they never had to worry about any repercussions from their boss extorting these people meant they were outnumbered by a hilarious degree of around 70-to-1, and they might've had a chance if they managed to bottle neck the Humans when they first appeared, but alas, too late for that.

When the Danuki turned around, she saw the man come screaming at her, and dodged an attempt to stab her with chopsticks. The Human turned to her, and glared with such hate in his expression that the Danuki held out a hand with some gold on it, trying to pay him off. The Human slapped it away, sending the gold and silver coins flying away to the ground. He then grabbed her, and slammed her head into the wall, before stabbing her in the abdomen with the pair of chopsticks. She screamed in pain, punching him in the face hard enough to stagger him, and pulling out the wooden sticks so her regenerative abilities would heal her. As she turned to run, the Human Woman grabbed her by the neck with her good arm, having been standing back to let her husband perform his duty. When she saw the damnable creature try to sell away his rage, she cheered him for rejecting the offer. Now she was _furious and angry _beyond comprehension. Lifting the squealing and crying Mamono up with a strength she had never felt before, she threw the loan shark off the balcony into the crowd below, before going to her husband. When she watched him try to protect her, she felt love for him. Rekindled after years of never kindling it. When he finally became angry enough to try and kill the Mamono, a voice told her to gaze upon how he fought for her, how he screamed and raged at the Monster. When the man saw her, she flew into his arms, and the two went to the Danukis bed, ready to inflict one final insult to the little home wrecking shit, who was screaming from whatever was being done to her by the cheering and celebrating horde of Humans.

Scenes like this were happening throughout the world, however it was not all over like Ion expected. Curious, he proceeded to examine the areas not affected. Interestingly, he found that while every area was hit all at once to some degree, including the Demon Realms which were all created, the strongest and innermost territories of the Mamono, such as Royal Makai were relatively unscathed. He then went to work taking mental notes of the strongest Demon Realms, now content to sit back and watch the response from the Mamono. It will be good intel to see how their 'husbands' turning on them will affect the Monster Race as a whole.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Lescatie, outside the walls_

* * *

As Sasha Fullmoon and the Were-Wolves exited the forest, they were shocked at the state the city in. The first sign something was wrong was smoke coming from its direction, and the group hasten their pace, afraid that the Order had launched a counter-attack.

But when they got there, confusion caused them to watch from a distance.

"What in the hell? Where's the Order crusaders?" a Were-Wolf by the name of Gennira asked, her fur standing on end."

"I don't know, but I would love to- HEY WAIT!" another one cried, as Sasha pushed through and ran at full speed, fear propelling her towards the city.

_The children! I must save them! _The Dark Priest thought, ignoring the cries from Primerias' pack mates as she ran into her home city of Lescatie, which was glowing an amber orange with a thousand flames, and smoke billowing out everywhere as the sounds of fighting once again engulfed city. But there were no moans of pleasure, only terror and panic.

When Sasha looked through the gate-house into Lescatie itself, what she saw caused her to stop. She saw none of the Chief Gods' servant fighting the Mamono forces. There were cries to her to grant them strength, and her banner was not being flown. What she was much worse.

For reasons she could not explain, a number of the menfolk of Lescatie were rioting and burning all around the street. The bodies of several dead Mamono were seen, but overall the reinforcements that were sent from Royal Makai were able to repel anyone attacking them. The problem is that the Humans were everywhere, and most of the casualties Sasha could see were from gangs of of the rioters singling out and attacking individual Monsters that over extended themselves. That, and said rioter could be sensed running around the entirety of Lescatie.

_What in the Fallen Gods name is happening?_ Sasha thought, before she spotted a man coming at her with a blood-soaked meat cleaver in hand. He was covered in the red fluids, and as Sasha parried his strike, he punched her in the jaw with his free hand, his fist flew out with an unnatural swiftness.

"DIE!" he screamed, his throat horse from prolonged yelling as he raised it again. Sasha blasted him with a force blast, knocking into a wall. She sensed that while he was laying still, he was knocked out for now. She then saw an Orc who came up to her.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"No fraking clue. Half the men here just went apeshit and started attacking their wives, burning and looting buildings, and killing both each other and any Mamono they can gang up on, and the other half is running around screaming like headless chickens. Just figuring out which of our men has gone psycho, and which of them is actually just scared shitless is bad enough, but since the rioters are intermingled with the panicking people, everything gone downhill."

"When the hell did all this happen?"

"No clue. My unit was told to get you and Primeria to the castle, but we got ambushed on the way several times! And these guys are just flat out insane with the stuff they're pulling off!" the Orc explained.

"What do you mean?" the Dark Priest asked, as the two ran to the keep.

"They have been improvising all sorts of shit that our forces aren't prepared to deal with. For example, there have been reports of men loading up barrels full of rocks and bricks, then rolling them downhill into formations of Mamono soldiers, often with their fellow rioters in the midst. One of the ambushes my unit encountered was the result of a Human throwing bottles of alcohol that were ignited by burning rags stuff into them! We have at least several confirmed sightings of Human Men also running out into the forest and scattering in different directions! We're too tied up here too deal with it, so the Lilium has left Merse in charge of stopping all this!" the Orc explained. This made Sasha suddenly grew worried.

"What about Garah, our husband?" Just as the Orc was about to answer, several musket shots were heard. Both Sasha Fullmoon and the Orc recoiled in pain as they were struck by the lead projectiles, and took cover in an alleyway. Sasha lucked with just a grazed arm, but when she heard a gasping wheeze, turned to see her fellow Mamono had taken the brunt of the gunshots, and had a hole in her throat and was holding onto her stomach. She likely hadn't felt it until the shock wore off, so Sasha immediately sprung into action to help her regenerate.

"No time. Get to the castle." the Orc said, pointing to the keep. She then passed out, the pain overwhelming her body. Sasha then ended up having to carry the Orc with her, as the sounds of someone about to round the corner were heard. When it turned out to be a Hell-Hound that pacified the men that shot her and the Orc, she calmed and allowed it to carry her to the keep.

When she got there, the first thing she did was run up to Merse and Wilmaria, who were dealing with several butlers that had been in the castle at the time all of this happened.

"Where's Garah?" she said, grabbing a hold of Merse. When she looked at Sasha she held her by the shoulders.

"I should probably show you." with a few minutes passing, they came to the entrance of the dungeon, from which screaming and wailing could be heard as Sasha gasped. The butlers were dragged along with them, and the Dark Elf to the side of the iron doors that marked its entrance opened them. As they walked down a dark and damp corridor, the loud screams and cursing was growing louder and louder, until Sasha came to the sight of the dungeon cells, all of which were packed with prisoners who were jostling and fighting each other.

Francesias' Roper tendrils could be seen trying to to help the guards contain the situation, but she could only bring out so many at a time, and every now and then Sasha could see a tendril retract back into a wall or the ceiling, mangled and bleeding from bite marks and bruises from being beaten repeatedly. One voice in particular screeched loudly and could be heard to her left. Sasha felt chills as she turned to the cell in question. A sudden crash was heard as the man on the other side shoulder slammed into the iron bars, and then let out another wailing scream of inarticulate rage and hatred. When he tried to grab her, Sasha recoiled in horror, staring into the enraged and frenzied eyes of Garah.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Pandemonium_

* * *

All throughout the home dimension of the Cult of the Fallen God, a sense of urgency could be felt. They had been seeing what was happening outside their realm of eternal darkness, but fortunately, whoever undid Aries' charm upon Humanity was not able to influence any of the men inside, nor affected any of the area still held by the Order. Meanwhile, in a twisted parody of the Grand Palace of the Gods in Heaven, the Fallen God herself sat in her throne. Her arms were resting on her knees, and hers were interlocked her chin as her Dark Angels, Valkyries, and Priests began to report the sudden wave of violence that engulfed the entirety of the Mamono territories.

She had designed Pandemonium to be an almost exact duplicate of Heaven, as she believed, along with the rest of the Pantheon that the Fallen God herself should be the one to rule it, and thus she overtime made Pandemonium a recreation of Heaven, but made to suit her tastes. It carried the exact layout, but scaled down in size, and when the Fallen God grew more powerful, so too did her realm.

_That idiot! _She thought, getting up and forming fists that clenched in the same fury that was on her face. The doors opened, and the Monster Lord walked in.

"I'm here to demand an explanation about this-"

"Not now. First, we need to speak with the Chief God and the Pantheon at once." the deity interrupted.

"No, we're talking about this now, why did you slaughter Human men and women instead of converting them?" the Monster Lord replied, annoyance at this sudden rudeness towards her. She also grabbed the Fallen God by the arm, pulling on it so the goddess stared at her.

"Those may have once been Human, but they are beyond saving. Now, you will let me-"

"MILORD!" A Dark Angel cried, pointing the black sky. When the two looked up, they saw that a blot of the darkness was turning as red as blood, then lighten to a rose-tint. It was then that a figure shaped like a man could be seen within the spot. It was sitting in the Throne of Aries, with a yellow substance leaking from his torso, and where his face was supposed to be was only a shaped mask fused in the red flesh which made up his body. Three eyes arranged vertically on the left half on his face stared down, staring into the souls of all in Pandemonium, causing fear to run down their spines. They could feel this unknown thing was judging them, how it's power was not something that was of this world. The Fallen God herself began to mutter something under her breath, as the vision faded, and the skies turned back to darkness as the new God withdrew its presence.

The Monster Lord, however, recognized this feeling. This thing was what attacked her daughter, this thing was what brought such suffering to her people, and was responsible for this new wave of violence threatening to undo everything the Mamono were fighting for. She turned the Fallen God, who clearly recognized it.

"What is that?"

"That, _milord,_ is why I sent an army to kill the Bone Men. That is their God, the Grand Karcist, Ion the God-Eater. And if he is here, the Chief God has just damned us all." the Fallen God said, glaring into the Monster Lords' eyes.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Grand Palace of the Gods, Heaven_

* * *

As Ion withdrew his mind back to his body, the Pantheon stared on, their fear of him palpable and sweet. He could tell they knew what he had just done, and his sheer uncaring display of power made them tremble.

"Why?" Hel asked, her voice horse and tense with anger. "Do you not care at all what will become of this world?"

_**Does it like I do at the moment? **_Ion asked. **_I'm now offering you, an ultimatum. As you have been officially helping the Chief God, it has been no secret you all have in reality been loyal to the Mamono Lord. She was not able to banish any of you, due to your combined power, and the fact it would've meant calling for a Pantheon vote, something only she is allowed to do. Now, you do so no more, as I extend one last choice. _**The Sorcerer King of Adytum explained, holding up a finger. _**You can continue your defiance against her, and be cast out of Heaven. You will be hunted, and those I capture, well Aries should be a good demonstration of what I'll do... **_Ion then held up a second finger.

_**...Or, you can bend the knee, and beg for forgiveness and mercy. If you do that, you will then swear fealty to me like your sister has done, and I will stay my hand, and let you live. In exchange, you will cut all ties with the Mamono Lord at once, relinquish and deny her further support, and you will reinstate the Cycle, but this version will be one of my own design. You will then perform your duties, and I will rule this world as its new Chief God.**_

Ion then stood up, and the Pantheon shirked back, as he practically towered over them. _**Once you decide, know this: there will be no going back from your choice to stay and obey, or leave and defy my will...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 20: Red Rage

* * *

_Mahi Remnants, Zipangu, Order-aligned nation, one day later_

* * *

As Daimyo Saigo of Mahi Province was walking down the hallway of one of the temples of the Order with two Samurai behind him, a priest approached him.

"Milord, have you had a good nights rest?" the priest asked, bowing before the man. Saigo was in a suit of orange and red armor that was styled to look like a Zipangu Dragon as one looked back in the days of the Cycle, with fire decals in a light blue. His Samurai were wearing similar armors, but in their case with a basic black paint job, as was their uniform. The main difference came in that they wore helmets and masks in the same orange and red theme of their lord, with the same Dragon iconography embellished on their armor. Saigo nodded, being a man of few words.

Just the other day, an army of Mamono had being attacking and pushing back the Samurai under Saigos' command, who was one of the few Daimyo still loyal to the Chief God. Like in the mainland continent with Lescatie, several strategical and tactically important locations and routes were captured by Mamono forces, and this had shattered the loyalists almost utterly. This was something that happened 50 years ago, when Saigo himself was but a teenager of 15 years of ago, who could remember training as a warrior since he was a boy. He would inherit a broken Province as it's Daimyo four months later, instead of his elder brothers, who have long since disappeared after what is now a suspected Kunoichi raid. He remembered the arrogant and prideful leaders of his army and their remarks.

It was long thought he was the last of the Mahi family of Samurai, who were one of the famous families of noble-generals in Zipangu during the Cycle. However, when it was ended by the Mamono forming and launching their attacks, the Mahi were hard struck, and like all those who were the Daimyo since, he was eventually able to unite what little his family still held, and managed to hold the Mamono back. He accomplished this by having as many of his people relocated to the Sun Gold Mountains, named for how the sun shone in such a way during the fall and spring that the mountains literally shone like gold from a distance. It was always a mystery how the hand of the first Chief God had accomplished such wonders.

In fact, when Saigo chose the mountain range as his new base of operations, it was this fact plus the tactical advantage which led to his choosing the mountain range to holdout against the tide of Mamono chasing him and his forces. It was important and significant to the Order in this particular area religiously, and thus he had essentially made himself its defender and guardian. This was central to his retaining power, as anyone who abandoned him would politically be construed as spitting in the face of the Chief God. Then when he was 30 years of age, he and a scouting force that was with him found something that allowed him to fight back: A Dragon named Zennyo, one who retained his Pre-Mamono form by hiding within it. He had tamed it, and was ordained a Hero by a Valkyrie named Lyisis who guided him since his coronation. With both the Valkyrie and the Dragon, his crusades and raids against the Mamono coming and going with equal swiftness as that of the wind.

Then, disaster had struck. Zennyo was corrupted by a Black Sabbath ritual which had caught his raiding force off-guard, and turned it against his army. When sh... he had fell, Saigo was nearly corrupted, but Lyisis saved his soul, and slew the fallen Dragon. After what few troops escaped along with him, he declared a funeral rite to be conducted, and prayed that Zennyo would find peace in the afterlife, and had iconography represent him added to his uniform code. But it was not so, as after 15 years had passed with a locked and firmly held stalemate, the infernal and accursed Black Sabbath uncovered his remains, which were not recovered in the rout. They resurrected him, violating his body and mind and soul once again with their dark ritualistic magic. He was turned into a mindless slave, his memories altered to think Saigo abandoned him to die and suffer alone. It was bad enough they corrupted and turned him against his people, but when Saigo learned far his friend and loyal servant had been warped, he snapped inside.

It happened yesterday, that the sight of Zennyo was seen flying overhead, breathing a death-like plague killing and converting the women and children into undead, breaking down the gate into the encampment, now a small and semi-prosperous town. For the past three days, an army of Mamono were laying siege to it, and Saigo and Lyisis were locked in combat with the Monsters that fought to claim his soul, and those of his people within his town. They were then contacted by the Black Sabbath, who sent Zennyo to break it. During the battle, what remained of his encampment was about to finally fall, when suddenly Saigo felt rage unyielding.

His hate for the witch cult grew greatly ever since, anger and pain at seeing what had become of the noble Dragon Zennyo, anger at seeing his men be corrupted, at Lyisis being taken from him, at everything Humanity had lost at the hands of these scum! He then became consumed in his hate, his vision turning a bloody red as it all overcame him. When he regained his sanity, he was surrounded by his people, who like him were all covered in blood and viscera, and he in particular was standing on his feet, looking down at the dismembered bodies of Lyisis and Zennyo. The town was littered with the corpses of those Monsters who attacked it, and several groups could be seen running down the path. Upon seeing that it was mostly Black Sabbath members, Saigo got his second-in-command Itago.

"I want you to bring those _demons_ to me. Alive is preferable. Dead, just as good." he snarled in anger, and so Itago went out to hunt them.

Which brought him back today, as the two began to exchange talks of logistics and information of what was left. Saigo started to zone out, thinking of running his blade through the witch cultists that stole Lyisis and Zennyo, until the priest, who was also the army quartermaster said something which snapped him back to reality.

"It is remarkable how little we lost in the attack." the priest said.

"What do you mean?" Saigo said, surprised at the comment. The priest realized there was also an offended tone to his voice.

"Bad phrasing on my part. I did not mean to sound callous, but the miracle that happened which caused us to drive away the Mamono, it has very well saved us all. While there is still the women, men and children that have been turned away, we are still standing."

"Yes, but we are also crippled and without support. One more attack like that, and we're done." Saigo said, calming down and making the priest relax on his part. The Daimyo held onto a charm in his pocket, a Dragon tooth with a lock of raven hair wrapped around it. He muttered a quick prayer to Hel, asking her to watch over them, and to the Chief God, offering her thanks for saving his people, and asked for guidance. Suddenly, he felt a sense of pressure, the same sensation of when the Chief God was communing with him. While he yet was wake, he fell to his side.

"MILORD DAIMYO!" he heard one of he men say, before his vision faded to black.

When Saigo awoke, he was in what was clearly a chamber within which the Gods spoke with the Heros of old. However, he recognized none of the symbols, which depicted creatures he did not recognized, all of which were like some combination of beast, human, and abhorrency that one would see during the days of the cycle. He then noticed the table, and how the room was in the style of Zipangu. The table had a symbol running along its length, which looked like a twisting ladder. On the other side, some... thing was sitting crossed legged, which resembled a demon made manifest.

_**Do not be alarmed. **_It said when Saigo reached for the swords that were his daisho, but then saw it was missing. **_I am here to talk. Specifically, I want to speak with you about your village, and how it was saved. For you see, I was the one who blessed you and yours with the wrath and rage to drive them away. _**The thing said as it poured a cup of tea, then offered to him. Saigo looked at it, then the teapot it was poured from. As he sat down, the creature poured itself a cup of tea, then formed a mouth as it brought it to where its face should be.

"What are you?" Saigo asked, not quite sipping his cup of tea yet. It noted this, but seemed... pleased? He couldn't get a read on it, as he didn't know what it was.

_**Simply put, I'm your new God of war. The Chief God had been rather, displeased with the old one, and was finally able to reprimand her. **_It said, as it showed the Helmet of Aries,and set it on the table to the side. **_For the time being, I'll be taking her place, and lead the armies of Humanity. _**Saigo took a second to process this, then nodded his head.

"So then, who are you, and how did you help us?" the Daimyo asked, finally sipping his tea, which was still hot. The God of War then craned its neck, thinking of how to answer.

_**Well, my name is Ion, and as for how I helped, recall how it felt to fight the Mamono for fifty years, how you were constantly having to be reminded to fight for your people and your holdout in the Sun Gold Mountains? **_Saigo nodded his head, the memories kicking up his internal conflict. Then he sudden spoke up.

"That was Aries? She was the one responsible for me and my men constantly hesitating, even if we were fighting with no holds barred just five seconds ago?" he asked. He had known that were many who lambasted the Pantheon as secretly working to undermine the Chief God and allow the Monsters to enslave them all. He never believed it, but now that he thought about it, Aries was capable of doing what she was being accused of.

_**Yes, and other things as well. Lets just say that the Pantheon has been something you would finding wanting for a long time now. The Chief God will confirm this, if you wish to speak with her. As for Aries' holding down Humanity by making it hesitant, I was able to accomplish the exact opposite, by inflaming your desire to protect yourselves. Your victory over the Mamono which attacked you is the result. **_Ion explained, as he showed the Daimyo his palms. **_What I have done is remove the suppression of Humanity willingness to defend itself. And I know what you are going to ask next, 'why did I go berserk then?' To answer your question, that was the result of the field being dropped spontaneously, as it's suppressing your hostility meant those emotions were building up in the background whenever you fought._**

While Saigo did not fully buy this, it seemed reasonable enough. He then sipped again from his tea, and remembered a question.

"Are Humans still corruptible?" he asked.

_**Yes, but it is now going to be much, much harder to corrupt them and turn them away from the Order. The spell Aries had placed on Humanity also made easier to make Humans submit to the Monsters as a secondary effect. My modifying it also had a secondary effect as well, as it has caused a number of Humans within the Demon Realms to lash out in anger behind enemy lines, and this has caused a great amount of damage that the Order can capitalize. I would still recommend caution being around these particular Humans though, as they've become volatile emotionally.**_

"So what about my people? Are we going to launch a counter-attack of our own?"

_**Not yet, I am sending one of my servants to aid you, known as a Karcist. This one is known as Karcist Enoi, and will be arriving in time. I want you send the next few months recuperating, as Karcist Enoi will also be charged with giving you a reprieve from the siege, and to instruct you in how to worship and offer tribute to me. Tell your people to expect their arrival, and prepare for war. **_With that, Saigo felt a sense of this new war god leaving his mind, and the Chief God appeared as well. After a conversation in which she confirmed everything Ion told him, Saigo was sent back to the real world.

"Milord Daimyo, what has happened? Did you receive a vision?" a Samurai asked.

"Yes." Saigo said. "I have being taken up to speak with the Gods. They've sent a new servant to guide us. We will prepare for this servant arrival, and are also to began work on rebuilding the defenses until then." he explained, then began issuing his orders, which the Samurai spread out to obey.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 21: Fractures

* * *

_Royal Makai_

* * *

The capital of the Mamono was exuding a frantic air of panic and fear. When Aries' spell was removed from the world, Royal Makai itself was not affected directly, but word had spread fast about how around the world, Human men and Incubi were suddenly seized upon by violent and destructive mental breakdowns, attacking the Monsters around them and those husbands of the Mamono who retained their sanity. The Monster Lord had to immediately run back to her castle, when Adeline contacted her for help, and having confirmed that this was happening after coming from Lescatie. Adeline was now preoccupied with an emergency meeting with the advisers of the Lord and King to discuss what to do.

"So far, the initial shock and awe effect has been stopped, however, there are reports I have been getting in concerning the Order. And I am afraid it has to concern both the new wave of violence that has been unleashed, the Pantheon, and what we know now is the Cult of Nalka." A Vampire named Ezelia said. She was in charge of the spies and 'assassins' of the Monster Lord, and wore a black and blue dress that would fit in the 17th century, and white gloves. She had a baby on her lap, who was currently napping while Ezelia brushed a lock of platinum blonde hair away from her face. She had explained when questioned about this that an older sister had to fight her chosen husband, the sibling in question at the being in a city called Helias. The city was converted some fourteen years ago into a Demon Realm, and had been devastated when everything went to chaos.

"What is it?" Adeline asked, sitting and speaking for the Monster Lord. Ever since her husband came back to Royal Makai instead of Lescatie as he said he would, the two haven't been seen since then. Adeline had stepped in to do her duties in her absence, something that has got her catching political flak from some of her more secretly... ambitious siblings. Through Druella thankfully has been of some help, she herself has some issues to deal with. When the Fourth-born was taken to Alice, who has imprisoned the Many-Armed Mage in an undisclosed location, she found that Druella's entire skeleton was fused into one piece, freezing her body in place.

"My spies within the Order-aligned nations have reporting that the Cult of Nalka is appearing in the remaining Order territories in the mainland, and is reestablishing communications between them. Not only that but their God, this Grand Karcist Ion, is being declared as the Orders new God of War, both by the Karcists who lead the Cult of Nalka, and the Order priests themselves. Aries is being declared a dead God, a heretic who was rightly punished by being fed to Ion for betraying the Chief God. And that is not all." Ezelia explained, as the Mamono listening to her went wide eyed in shock. "The Chief God has also cast out Hel the God of Death, Dionysus the God of Wine, Hera the God of the Hunt, and Eos the God of Love from Heaven. Now they are considered traitor Gods, and many temples and holy places have begun removing their statues, defacing their symbols, and hunting down anyone with close ties to them. The Cult in Nalka is also establishing Brood Nests, attacking our people and dragging them away to these nests. I do not need to remind you what was found in the first Brood Nest." The Vampire said, the memory of the Monster King carrying his daughters into the castle fresh in the memories of those who saw. The group had a moment of silence, before the Lilium spoke.

"This is not good, we must begin preparations to hold our ground. Anything else?" she asked, as Ezelia shifted nervously.

"Yes, that it gets worse from there." she said. "The Cult of the Fallen God is openly advocating for open and total war against the Cult of Nalka, its followers slaughtering and killing all the Humans in several Brood Nests already, as well as burning down and sacking Order settlements near said sites. A public reprimand has been issued, but the Fallen God herself has responded by saying while she had her army attack the Cult of Nalka, they never went after the Order, claiming that is the work of Ion. They are among our strongest allies, but their continued refusal to cease and desist has radicalized Order nations everywhere to embrace the Cult of Nalka, and canonize Grand Karcist Ion as their new God of War." the vampire explained, as her co-members in the counsel absorbed this info.

"That fool. What does she think she is doing?" A Lich named Ikai muttered in shock.

"How do we know this is not a trick of the Cult of Nalka?" Afit, a Succubus asked.

"The reports of the attackers match that of the Fallen Gods' servants, with the notable thing about them is that said raiders often wear masks to hide their identity, but cannot hide the fact they are in fact Mamono. So unless the Cult has something up their sleeve they have somehow hidden from us, we are now having to ask ourselves one question." Ezelia said. She then turned to Adeline, and sighed.

"I'm sorry to put this burden upon you, but since you are in command until your mother and father are done mourning, I must ask you this: Shall we cut ties with the Fallen God, and declare her a traitor to our cause?"

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Sun Gold Mountains, Zipangu_

* * *

As Saigo and his escort of Samurai were road down the road leading to their village on horseback. They were told to expect one of Ions' priests by yesterday, but he hadn't shown up. Saigo as a result decided to do a patrol and meet them halfway, and to see if anything had happened to him. While the Daimyo was in deep thought, the priest next to the Daimyo rode up beside him. Unlike the others, the priest carried only his sword, while Saigo and his men also brought their yari, a bladed staff weapon used both on horseback and on foot in a similar manner to spears, but made for slashing instead on stabbing. He drew his sword as he spoke. He then gestured to a turn they were about to take. A faint clanking sound could be heard, which Saigo only just now became aware of.

"My liege, I can sense the Karcist of Ion up ahead around the corner. He is currently engaged in battle with a Mamono. While powerful, he is still on his own, likely separated from his own escort." the holy man said. Saigo nodded, then brought his hand up and pointed it forward, giving the signal to hurry up. His men made a _Hi-yah! _sound as they urged the horses onwards, and when they rounded the corner, and saw a Sarkic surrounded by Mamono. The Sarkic priest in question visibly resembled a native man from the deserts, but he had a tail that was currently cut off, leaking black pus-like fluids. Karcist Enoi was also nursing a broken arm, had part of his skull missing, as well as several slash and bite marks on his body, and was currently cornered into the wall while generating a shield of some kind from his good hand.. His escort could be seen strewn about, dead or close to it. The Sarkic was currently being attacked by two Amazons, a Kitsune, and several Zombies wearing the Fallen Gods' black clothing, which had semi-modest armor that mostly covered their bodies. The Zombies were still beating against his shield, but the Kitune turned around and saw the charging horsemen, along with the Amazons. She lost focused on her assault on the wounded Karcist, who was on his knees at this in a puddle of his blood. Enoi took advantage of this, and blasted it forwards, forcing the nine tailed fox-woman to turn around and ignore the interlopers while her Mamono sisters tried to fight back. Saigo trampled a Zombie underneath his horse, and swung his yari into another one, nearly bisecting with one cut. His turned to his right see one of his men get hit with an arrow from one of the Amazon, and the Samurai grunted in pain as it glanced off his shoulder pad, but still hit with more force then a normal arrow would. The other Amazon was more accurate, as she got another man to his left in the leg, and he fell on top a Zombie that caught him as she rolled downhill with him crying out for help. As another one of his Samurai was about to go after him, Saigo stopped him.

"Don't split up." the Daimyo said, then swiped at one of the Undead creatures, missing with the blade but still caving in its head with the staff. He spun it forwards to make sure it was free, then tugged upwards to cut down the middle of the face of a fourth Zombie, and she slightly recoiled, pushed by the force of his blow.

"Wwwhhhyyyy?" was all it said in a dead, emotionless face as it fell back, tears in the Undeads eyes as the Daimyo then had his horse stomp on it, silencing the Monster. Now seeing the odds were against them, the Mamono fell back, the Kitsune teleporting away with the Amazons, and the Zombies scattered by running down the hill the road was on. It was steep enough that they fell and took some injuries, but now Saigo wished he had a bow and arrows, as the Undead healed just enough to get up and flee. If the Samurai chased them by going downhill, they would likely also fall, and do so right into the Zombies. Going by the road meant the Zombies would hear them, and do the same thing again.

When he looked back, most his men had dismounted, and began inspecting the dead while the Karcist laid down against the wall, breathing heavily as a Samurai applied some first aid by putting his arm in a splint. As the Daimyo walked up to him, Karcist Enoi looked up at him. Saigo now could see he had a black beard which covered his his upper lips and cheekbones.

"Ah, so you are Daimyo Saigo, yes?" he asked fluently in the language of Zipangu, causing the men around him, including the priest to stop and pause. They were used to people from outside struggling to communicate, wither in speaking or in writing, and thus the Zipangu Order nations were mostly operating on their own.

"Uh, yes. That is who I am." Saigo responded. "You are surprisingly... well..."

"Well versed in your tongue? Yes, I always did have a knack for picking up the tongues of my brethren. I myself have often found amusement when one of then thinks he is being clever by insulting me, only for me to turn around and insult them back in their own tongue. As you already aware, I am Karcist Enoi in the flesh. Well, in so far as what is left of it." the Sarkic said, chuckling at his jest. "I am thankful for your assistance, and for the aid your men are giving to me. Now, shall we go to your village?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You did get a massive chunk smashed out of you." Saigo asked.

"It is fine. I will be fine by tomorrow." the Karcist said smiling, as he tried to get up and fell over face first. He was then picked up to his feet by one of the Samurai. As the group looked around, Saigo addressed his men.

"Soldiers of the Order! We're heading home now, and taking Karcist Enoi and what remains of his escort with us." Saigo then turned to Enoi. "I will have my best docters take care of you while we are there."

"Oh alright." The Sarkic conceded at last, seeing there was no way to change his mind. With that, the group went off to the Sun Gold Mountins village, and set their negotiations for a later date. One Samurai suddenly stopped and looked at the nearby brush.

"See something?" one of his fellow Order soldiers asked, while everyone else paused.

"Thought I did." the first Samurai said, before setting his yari back on his shoulder, and went back into formation. As a precaution, the group stayed in a ready formation to charge, but made to the village without encountering any other Mamono.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 22: Preparation and Banishment

* * *

_Kiraak Avolna outskirts, Situated in between the border of Lescatie and the Order-held city of Teladva._

* * *

As Karcist Voltor examined the fields and forests between him and Lescatie, he raised a hand to scratch his chin with. While he was still wearing his old Human body form the chest up, he looked like a odd spider creature below. Unlike the so-called Arachnane however, he only had three legs, arranged in a tripod manner, and his thorax contained an acid spray that could melt steel as easily as flesh and bone. His hands also ended in claws, which were razer sharp, and looked more akin to nails of bone then claws, jutting out straight from his fingers, which were thicker then normal. He turned to an eagle perched on his shoulder.

"What do your eyes see, Grin-soko?" he asked, his voice raspy as though he was trying to talk while being strangled. The eagle looked at him, then preened it's back, where a bulge could be seen. Further stretched veins covered the eagles body, with the biggest one leading up to the bird-of-preys eyes.

_I see nothing yet approaching from the ground, But I do see what the people here call Slyphs and other so-called Air elemental Mamono in the skies. If we are to succeed in this plan, superiority of the skies above the battlefield will be necessary. However, they aren't interested in us yet. _Grin-soko explained, the Halkost of the spider bodied Karcist inspecting his body. _If you require me to gain further insight, I will need to fly. As we are the only ones around at the moment, I would not recommend separating for now._

"Agreed. Is there anything else you notice that we should look out for?" the Karcist asked.

_There is a Mamono that is releasing some kind of spore on the way to the Kiraak. Might be a Matango, so I suggest sending the Unbreathing One to deal with her wile she is afar. While they still can't seduce our kind with their spores like with our unblessed kin, it will likely render us docile, and thus vulnerable to any future attacks. That is all for now. _With a nod, Voltor telepathically connected with the other Halkost, that being the Unbreathing One, taking control of it like a puppeteer using manipulating his doll-like constructs with strings mentally.

He was initially rendered unable to sense anything, a momentary weakness from occupying more then one body. When his mind cleared, he saw out of two pairs of eyes, smelled with two sets of nostrils, so on an so forth. The Unbreathing One crawled forwards, a prototype of sorts made by Voltor, who was also heading to the Kiraak to get out of the open. It then burrowed into the ground, before charging in the direction it was given.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Ami was trudging towards her village home. It had been weeks (Or was it days?) since she last saw Jach, the man from whom her heart pined for. She encountered a mushroom like Mamono, but it did not harm her. In fact, it opened her up to the feelings she had hidden away. She wanted him, so much so she was willing to bring the Monster with her to the village. Damn what the Order say, she will have Jach, and this Matango will pave the she looked back, she examined the Mamono, which had fused to her back.

"We're almost here now. Just a few more miles, then we'll fid happiness at last." Ami said, giggling in a manner that would creep those who heard it.

"Yes, good. With that, we'll indulge our husbands, spoil them, and make them want only us. And we will also bring happiness to your fellow Humans." The Matango replied, breathing out another wave of mind-altering spores into the Human womans' face as she whispered similar words to encource her host. A snapping and grumbling sound could be heard, drawing both females' attentions to what was ahead of them. There was enough time for them to process something coming toward them at high speed underground, as a rolling bulge of dirt, grass, rocks and other ground materials was kicked up. Ami just managed to dodge the claw that came out, which then sunk back into the ground as she side stepped her attacker. She watched as whatever it was that rushed her sunk into the ground, the noises growing quiet as it disappeared. She saw the rip it made in the process, the evidence of the thing being real.

_What was that? _Ami thought, as she felt vibrations from where she was standing she cried as she tried to jump away, by this time the two claws came out about a foot from each other, and spun in the same direction, catching and cutting her legs off by the knees as one of them caught her in mid-air. As crimson blood splattered the ground, Ami screamed and cried out in pain, and the Matango cried out as well, feeling the same pain her Human host felt from the attack, and also from being crushed when the Human fell on her back. As Ami tried to crawl away after turning around, the Matango covered her eyes as an explosion of dirt when their attacker revealed itself. It looked like a tan-colored Greenworm, but the face was replaced with a mouth dripping an acidic substance. A sizzling could be heard as droplets of the liquid landed on the ground. The many legs of the mutant Greenworm looking thing were also clearly weaponized, as instead of the grappling pads the Mamono had, there were spiked claws, folded into its body to form a stream-lined body. They were arranged radially in four pairs on every third segment, and the ones facing the two women unfolded and struck the ground as it bent over, and started to crawl towards them. Along the body, it also had fine hairs which moved about like insect antennae, and the 'head' reared up as well, the claws attached to that part having an additional third pair of claws. Thin nubs that resembled figernails that were more akin to Greenworm feet were also lined up along the body, interpose between the claws.

"NO! GO AWAY!" The Matango screamed, the beast crawling towards them as it dived down. "ROLL!" The Mamono screamed, her host immediately complying without delay. However, the beast thing swerved at the same thing, and it's claws came out and caught the two, stabbing Ami in the stomach and her shoulder. They also came out those respective body parts of the Matango, who coughed up a light brown and chunky substance that was basically her blood mixed with a liquid version of her spores. Ami let a gurgling and pained filled groan, before the Mamono connected to the burning sensation of her hosts' face being sucked into the acid-filled mouth. As her host flailed and hit the creature with no effect, the Matango cut her losses and disconnected from the Human, the shared pain of dissolving alive becoming too much to bear. The Mamono slid off, free from the claws, her fungal 'blood' acting as a lubricant for her to slip away and heal. However despite what the Mamono thought in terms of getting away, the thing turned, and without the misaiming that it showed previously, stabbed the fungus Monster to death with the free claw she was in range of, who cried out for help until she was nothing but a ripped and torn corpse. Ami then finally went limp, as her body was drawn in and digested by the creature, which afterward used its hairs to find the Matango by scent.

After eating both of their bodies, the creature planted its 'head' into the ground, and folded in its blood-covered claws as the ground vaporized, and the nubs took control in moving it underground while the sections on the surface were moved by the claws, until it disappeared, only two tunnels and blood stains evidence of the killing that took place, an eagle soaring over head watching this unfold swooped away, back to to wherever it roosted.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Karcist Voltor stretched out his arms, as he simultaneously sat back and rested against his seat at the Kiraak and made his way back to store the Unbreathing One in his personal chambers. He then stopped it, decided to eat what he sensed was a Wurm based on the lumbering footsteps he felt from above, using the same method he used to catch the Matango and her host, but this time slowed down to avoid arousing the Dragon Mamonos' attention, and stopped it before it breached, and tried one more test of its front claws. It was difficult, but he succeeded in getting the Unbreathing Ones head claws to set themselves up so they could shoot forwards with ease from the ground. As the thudding of the Wurm could be sensed directly above it, Voltor shot himself forwards which simultaneously having the claws swipe out, taking the Mamono Dragoness by surprise. Her cry of shock was cut short, as Voltor felt the bone and chitin blades stab her heart, lungs, front legs, and liver while his acid-filled mouth began to digest the dead creature from the inside out. The Karcist tried to pull her in, but realized he couldn't move backwards due to the shape of the claws and how the movement nubs that the Unbreathing One could not actually get a grip on the soil backwards. After a moment of intense rage filled him, Voltor calmed down and collected himself.

_Well, better to find out a flaw was in my design now then in the heat of battle. Still, this is going to be tedious as reshaping this one. _The Karcist thought as he grabbed a fruit made by one the trees one of his Voluntaar made after fusing a plant Mamono and her husband into one being, then used her magic to shape. The trees functioned as a primary food source, reducing the need to hunt, and thus allowing the Sarkics to gather in bigger numbers as well as to focus more on preparing for war. Karcist Voltor then had the Unbreathing One come back after devouring the Wurm, and directed his thoughts on how to remake his weapon.

Obviously, it needs the ability to retreat, but the ability to use spores to mind control whoever is fighting it? He could find a use for that, but in another creature. The _delna _that Wurm had could be useful in replacing the nails that were the Unbreathing Ones' main mode of transport, as well as replacing the soft and fragile skin with Dragon-hide. He then smiled, as that got him thinking.

"Is something got happy, my Karcist?" one of his concubines, a woman who walked in with a body which was remade by him for breeding said as she walked in, dressed in thin veils and a scarf. Her belly was full, and she walked over to the bed.

"Ah, just imagined some of my future creations and what they'll look like Aphra." Voltor said, then started to get up as she winced and grabbed her stomach, his smile turning to a blank look as he waited for her to say something. When she got back up and into the bed she shared with him, he settled back down and went back to eating his food.

"This bed is cold with only one you know." Aphra said in a sultry tone, causing the Karcist to smirk as he came over. "Mind bring some of those fruits over as well? I'm feeling famished."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Pandemonium_

* * *

As the Fallen God was sitting at her throne, her court and their husbands were trying to plan out the details on where the Sarkics were nesting and how to flush them out. Currently two of her corrupted Valkyries were arguing over the locations and development of the Kiraaks.

"The next set of nest sites are all located at these points around the borders of the Mamono territories here, here, and here. All of these are Kiraaks, meaning they double as a fortress as well as home for the Cult of Nalka. Furtheermore, they-"

"How did they get such large structures up so quickly? It is barely a week and these abominations are already embedded into the world harder then a Jubjub clinging to her husband."

"They force fed some poor sap they captured and torture them into growing into a Kiraak. That is the fast, but more likely to fail way of creating one. The slower, but more stable way is to gradually feed a priest from their number with multiple sacrifices, and then direct their growth overtime as the Kiraak develops. Which is likely why they're currently focused on capturing our fellow Monsters alive instead of outright killing them. That's what I was able to gleam from what little information the cultists at Royal Makai revealed." When a Dark Angel came into the room, she had a visibly nervous look, and had a scroll with the seal of the Monster Lord on it. Everyone had already guessed it, but paled anyway when the contents were read, to the shock at it actually being done.

"_By the power which the Monster Lord has been granted in me as one of her daughters, I, Adeline the 14th, do declare the Cult of the Fallen God in rebellion and damaging to the will of the Monster Lord herself. They have repeatedly slaughtered Humans through the Order-aligned kingdoms of the world, killing men and women and children alike. Despite the reprimands that was issued, despite the warnings we gave, and despite all our pleas to cease and desist, they have continued to do so. As a result of these actions and crimes against those who are against us solely due to ignorance, I have been given no recourse but to put a vote on the issue with my mothers counsel. It has been decided 5-4 in favor for, and thus I am to finally declare the Fallen God, who has wrought destruction and slaughter against Humanity, a traitor to the will of the Monster Lord. They are to be considered an active threat to both Mamono and Humanity, a terror upon the land, and all are to cut off any ties with the Fallen God. Thus is the will of Royal Makai." _the Dark Angel announced, as a still and cold tension filled the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 23: Unbroken Will

* * *

_Royal Makai dungeons_

* * *

Karcist Bola did not know how long he had been in the Mamono capital prison. Two days? Three? No matter, while he was unable to answer, he did care about whether he got out. His jaw was healed by this point, having fractured into three main parts from how it felt when he first woke up. Currently, he was locked up in a stone room of some sort, with a metal door from which a small amount of light was emitted. He, like his Brood, was originally locked in a regular iron bar cell, but was transferred by the Dark Elf and Orc guards after they learned he had the ability to shape and change the bodies of both himself and his servants. He then tugged against the many chains from which he was suspended in the air in a compromising position, and he saw the shadow of the guard outside looking to check on him, then leaving upon seeing he was not going anywhere.

It started when they tried to 'convert' him by dominating him and his Brood sexually against their will. Bola supposed that any normal Human at this point would turn to their slaves, but the Sarkics are not normal Humans, much to their confusion. What got him isolated from the other Sarkics was how he managed to severely injure one of his rapist 'lovers' when she brought him to climax, as well as how he modified the entire Sarkic Brood while they were altogether.

Currently, they were now weary, and although they didn't know it, he was able to hear the whispers from when they talked about him. Like the one he could hear right now.

"How did this the Karcist and the others serving this new God Ion get put in isolation? None of them have Hero levels of strength."

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah, got transferred along with the other batch of new guards. What happened to the others?"

"Well, that... _thing _happened. We were trying to convert Karcist Bola and his fellow cultists, but despite the low amount of Spirit Energy they have, they are absolutely tough at and resilient to breaking, so we called the Dark Elves and even some Hell-Hounds to help break them in, since that is there specialty."

"Hmm mmm."

"So, their leader, a Dark Elf by the name of Theilia was taking him by having the Karcist suspended in the air by his wrists and his legs were folded in. She managed to get him to orgasm, and that is when he played us."

"How?"

"Well, not even a few seconds after she pulled his penis out, she suddenly fell over screaming in pain as her pelvis literally _melted _away. Not only that, but her entire troop, along with the Hell-Hounds were getting similar injuries."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, and while everyone was running around in confusion, practically half of them suddenly broke out and started to attack them and the guards. A group of the Cultists of Nalka also reached their Karcist and broke him out. They probably would have escaped too, if they didn't run into entire Dragon team, as well as several Kitsune and other just as strong Mamono."

"By the Gods. Good thing they didn't escape then. So how the hell did he pull that off?"

"According to what the Black Sabbath found when they examined his semen, it turned into an acid in Theilias' body. As a result, we are going to break them up and keep them separated in isolation, until we can figure out how to turn them without getting half our guards turned to mush in the process. Worst part is, when they got out, I could swear most of them _enjoyed _watching Theilia and the others writhe in pain. Currently, they are being taken to triage to heal, but considering the extent of the damage some them took, it may be a long time."

While the conversation went on, Bola could barely suppress the urge to laugh. He took in the words, knowing he was something to fear. He looked at the door, as he then heard footsteps approaching.

"I'm here to interrogate the prisoner." A gruff, but still feminine voice said.

"Obila, are you sure?" one of the guards asked.

"I was tasked with breaking him myself,and don't worry. I was told what happened, and will avoid doing it with him." the Mamono on the other side. After a few seconds passed, the door was opened, and an Orge walked into Karcist Bola's cell. Her green skin was rippling with pure muscle, as thick as tree trunks and hands that could hold Bola's head like an oversized apple.

"Well now, a new guest I see, I wonder, are you gonna try and take like you-" with a sudden speed and force that sent the suspending Sarkic spinning into the wall with a loud crack, Obila slapped Karcist Bola in the face by the ear, knocking the Sarkic man dizzy to the point he struggled to not vomit right there and now. As the feeling went away, he felt her grab him by the cheek. She then jerked his face up violently into looking directly into her cerulean eyes, which held back a subtle but deceptively calm anger. While he couldn't see clearly, she could be heard just fine despite the ringing from his left side.

"You will not address me unless spoken too." the Orge said, her face unchanged from its impassive look.

"Oh relah?" Bola slurred, trying to speak with a thumb the size of a brick in his mouth. "Oi nevah- Gah!" Obila interrupted him with a gut punch. She then jumped back when he voided out the contents of his stomach almost a second afterward, catching the warning sound of him gagging muffled before coughing out what looked like a gallon of the foods that he was made to eat. After a few seconds of him groaning, the Orge approached.

"Well now. Two punches and you are already shivering in pain, and vomited as well?" she asked, a disgusted look on her face. "I have taken normal women who put up a better fight then that, you weakling." Bola then chuckled, as he noticed he was upside down.

"Funny... coming from... the unarmed..." he then felt a hand grab him by the collar bone, and the Orge pulled him up to look her in the eyes again. A grunt of pain escaped his mouth, but he still smiled at her. "Oh, I struck a nerve then?" Obila scowled, the let go. The man then groaned out in pain, but the smile did not drop at all.

"Tell me about the Grand Karcist, also known as Ion. What is their domain for example, this Adytum? And why is it they never even asked for your release as well? Is it because she is weak?" At that last question, Bola snickered evilly. "You did lampoon the chief God as being a weakling, yet your own god is not here to save you."

"Because, my dear, _he _considers my pain as tribute." The Karcist said. "Pain and suffering is how _he_ culls weakness from _his_ followers, and _his_ domain is one where only the strong will thrive_. _And Ion does not bother with such sophistry like righteousness and sin like your pitiful Gods. Ion only does, whatever _he_ wants, to whomever _he_ want, Whenever _he_ wants, for desire is the measure of all things." he said, cackling with a visible madness. His Orge interrogator hesitated, but then leaned down on her knees, looking him in the eyes. She saw no terror, only an insane glee and a sadistic and malevolent glint. She felt a sense of fear, but swallowed it back.

"Why would you serve such an uncaring God?" she asked. She noticed how the Karcist emphasized the male terminology with which he referred to the Grand Karcist, but did address it for now.

"Because, he may not care about me, or those who serve me, but he is honest and open about what he does. Unlike your kind, when we march to conquer, we don't hide what it is we plan to do." Bola said, and then he looked Obila in the eyes, stretching himself out until his face was inches from hers. The Orge backed up, surprised by the stench of death that assaulted her nose. "So then, want to continue beating me? I can feel the instinct to do so in you, twisted to want to take me instead, and abuse my body while squeezing out my essence." The Karcist taunted, causing the Orge to push him away instead.

"You're a freak." she said. She did feel like making him hers, but his sheer insanity made him feel, dangerous. She was conflicted by the feelings within, but ultimately, the want to get away from him for was what won. As she turned to the door, she growled out one last line. "I'll break you down, not today, but I'll make you wish from me to beat you." Karcist Bola chuckled menacingly as Obila closed the door.

"You would've made a fine follower of Ion!" his voice rang out, as the Orge Obila moved on, hiding the fact she felt chills run down her spine.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Kiraak Avolna_

* * *

As Karcist Voltor looked upon his creation, he smiled. He had decided to forgo the worm design that he originally meant to make the Unbreathing Ones body into. So instead, he made it more like an elongated mole with holes in its sides. It still had its mouth, and the arms it was given both acted to shovel away dirt and whatever else is in its way while said detritus is dissolved by the creatures acid, and to claw anything that gets too close. The holes he made to have sphincters which opened and closed, allowing the Sarkic soldiers under his command to travel with it in a series of pouches they led into. It still had the sensory hairs, and legs and feet to crawl on the surface.

The skin was based on the _delna _patterns Karcist Voltor got from the Wurm he killed with it. Dragon-hide covered the Unbreathing One, which shuddered and laid down before the Karcist. Voltor examined it once more, then left the room the Kiraak had grown for the Unbreathing One. He entered a chamber where a number of tumorous growths were covering the wall. This chamber was where he and his Voluntaar created the many many creatures he became famous for, both ones that Ion had designed, and ones made byKarcist Voltors own hand. His fellow Sarkics could be seen examining and keeping an eye on the various creatures within. One of his Voluntaar approached him, wearing black and brown robes. Through a shock of red hair, her emerald green eyes glinted with a hint of anger.

"What is it Balnoir?" the Karcist asked.

"There's another envoy from the Order." the Sarkic witch said.

"The same village mayor?"

"Yes. They are requesting tribute to their deity again. Can't we just weed them out of Humanity and start marching to Lescatie already?" At this Voltor sighed, more out of exasperation towards Balnoir then the fanatics of the Chief God.

"That would be in direct opposition to our orders. We are not to attack the village, as was decreed by Ion. Remember, we still have Earth to consider. This war is our gambit to change our fortune. Every step we take is one we are to perform without question. I'll will speak with the mayor, _alone_." He explained, before reaching out mentally to the body he made to deal with the Order of the Chief God and its followers.

The body in question was a copy of the one which he had before being blessed by Ion, and Voltor had it come out of the gestation pod it was kept in, a thin trail of clear embryonic liquids leaking out as it opened. Slimy fluids and semi-solid gunk covered him, and he stared at both of his bodies. Balnoir came over, and she inspected it thoroughly, before a crew of slaves came and cleaned it, then the pod. Afterward, Voltor grabbed a robe, got dressed, and then went out to meet the mayor.

The mayor in question was an, interesting figure the Karcist thought. She was dressed in an elaborate dress of some kind, with a figure that turned heads when she walked. When she first came to Kiraak Avolna, she came up to one of the guards, and tried to seduce him so she could enter the temple fortress. Luckily, Karcist Voltor was just outside, and managed to take care of what she wanted to talk about. Replacing her would've been... troublesome, to say the least. Voltor at this point was sure that she was partially corrupted subconsciously, mainly by the amulet she wore leaking small amount of Demonic Energy into her body. The Karcist did not know much about the world outside other then the bare basics, and thus did not ask about it.

"Hey hun. How are you doing this fine day?" she asked, an accent that Voltor could not place dripping sweetly from her voice. The Kiraak was designed to look like a normal building from the outside, a fortress to the Gods of this world that was odd only in it being more isolated then other examples of such architecture. A semi-true story was given of the Sarkics using magic to build their complexes and housing quicker then most, and that they can't share said spells due to how finicky such spells can not handled carefully.

"I'm fine Rosetta. I was told you wanted to know we were paying our dues to the Gods?" Voltor asked. With a high-pitched giggled that made the Karcist cringe back inside the Kiraak deep underground, much to the confusion of those around him, the mayor smiled.

"Yep! If there's anything you boys need, you can come stop by the church down at the village. And another thing, ever since you have been here to watch over us, we haven't had any problems with the local Mamono." she said, before subtlely pulling her corset in a way that made the Sarkic mans eyes glance at her chest. "How do you do it, I wonder?" she asked in a non-subtle tone of sultriness.

"I'll be attending with some of my soldiers tomorrow if that is what you want." Karcist Voltor said, faking being seduced successfully. "As for how I dealt with your Monster problems, that is something I'm not really allowed to say." he then said, making a rather convincing face that seemed depressed.

"Ah, well, I understand." she said, before blushing intensely. "Well, see you later hun!" she said, running back to the village. The Karcist waved back, then walked back into the Kiraak. Several Sarkics rushed back to their posts, watching the conversation with amusement.

"As you were." Karcist Voltor said, before taking his 'diplomacy' body back to its pod.

He was so going to enjoy burning her village to the ground one day.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 24: Counter-Attack Part 1

* * *

_Singai, Zipangu_

* * *

As the Chief of the town of Singai, a Kitsune-tsuki by the name of Hamani stared out from her mansion. She was the wife of the former Mayor of this town, back when it was a part of the Order, and became the Chieftain, as he was exposed as an abusive father and husband to his sons and wife. Currently, he was in the basement in chains, where the Chieftain can 'teach' him the error of his ways. She was happy her children had found peace at last when the Mamono liberated them, but wished it was not with each other. Currently, a number of reports concerning the Daimyo still loyal to the Chief God were also on her mind, which is why she was looking out with a sense of concern. A group of Zombies that were found wandering near the village walls had warned that a Karcist of the Cult of Nalka had managed to get in contact with Saigo, one of several that were looking for the remnants the Order. Currently he was the only one to succeed.

However, there was still reason to become alarmed, as about a week later, Saigo and his forces were seen at the outskirts of the border, attacking and killing a number of Mamono still looking for a husband. What was most distressing was he was with a creature that was similar in appearance to the Karcist the Zombies described, and that his war band of murderers have been actively following a group of Black Sabbath Mamono. Whenever one or more were captured, they've been typically tortured to death in brutal and horrifying ways. The Zombies were then banished from the village after also admitting they were with the Fallen God. An Ochimusha walked in to speak with Hamani, with four of her fellow sisters, and a Kunoichi, which then addressed their Chieftian.

"Milord, what is thy will?" the lead Ochimusha, named Semaru asked, as she looked up.

"I have received news of a manner which has troubled me. The loyalist Daimyo Saigo has learned we are giving sanctuary to the very same Mamono that corrupted the Dragon Zennyo, and is going to lay siege to this town. I do not need to explain what this means if he breaks down the walls." Hamani said, causing the group to stay silent. "Our only recourse is fight back, but thankfully, with our lands being a Demon Realm, they have been exposing themselves to Demonic Energy for seven days. It is apparent that Saigos' heart broke tremendously after losing his two greatest friends, and no doubt his need for comfort has only been amplified since." the woman explained, sitting down cross-legged on a mat.

"Well then, we are going to win then, no attempts to re-take the lands lost by the Order have ever succeeded!" Semaru said. "Well girls, looks like we got some husbands to help! Rally the troops!" she yelled, as the group of Mamono ran out. When the doors closed, Hamani walked and lifted a rug, revealing a trap-door. When she open it, she then climbed down the ladder, a look of sadness and regret already crossing her face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, closing the door to walk into her basement. She entered the improvised cell where her husband was currently being visited by one of her daughters. When the smell of blood wafted over to her nose, the Kitsune-tsuki paused, horror gripping the Mamono by her heart. "No. NO!" she cried out, as fox ears and a tail of blue flame appeared. Hamani smashed through the door, and her fears were confirmed.

Her husband and daughter were torn to shreds, a bloody mess covering the entire stone room. In the middle of it all, a figure with black clothing and a bloody war axe stood, hood obscuring the face of the Black Hunter of Orok, except for the mask of a cyclopian creature which stared blankly at the angry woman.

"YOU SWORE NOT TO KILL THEM!" she screamed, then ran at the Sarkic warrior. It bent to the side, causing the fist flying at him to hit nothing but air. However, a blue fireball flew out, and burned the wall, sizzling flesh and blood. With nary a word, the Black Hunter punched Hamani in the face with a fist of his own, which glowed yellow and shone as the energy within it became to to burn the Mamonos face. She then screamed, only to be cut short as her body almost instantly turned to dust and glowing embers.

A gasp was heard, and the Black Hunter turned and saw the Kunoichi from earlier looking at him, wide-eyed with fright. She then ran down the hall, only to blink and see an axe flying at her. Before the Mamono could react, the weapon buried itself into her skull, killing the ninja Succubus. The Black Hunter then walked up to her from the room he was in, pulled his axe out from her face, and walked up to the ladder.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

He felt a rush a of adrenaline and excitement run through his body. The Black Hunters Lodge was an order within Sarkic society, a fraternity of those who served Orok directly which prided itself in the art of the killing those great and powerful enemies of the Deathless Empire. Killing that man and his daughter was just to get his blood flowing, as a Black Hunter becomes more powerful when he has recently killed, and begins to enjoy the carnage he is unleashing. While the Black Hunter would prefer being in the middle of the battle and slaughter to come, he had his task to do. He was to let the Daimyo and Karcist Enoi have their fun, while the Black Hunter can have his freely in the village when the Mamono army was away.

He reached the top of the ladder, opening the trap-door and emerging into the first floor of the mansion. He then closed it, and set the rug back on top, making sure not to get any blood on it and flatting it out to avoid it looking suspicious, then turned as he heard a humming. A Kejourou then walked in, carrying a set of tea cups and a pot with steam coming out of it.

"Maaaster, I got you and your husband the special tea~." the long-haired beauty stopped and stared in shock. "Who are you?" was all she said, as the Black Hunter rushed at her with a speed only a Mamono should be capable of. Before she could scream he punched her into dust and starlight, then caught the entire tea set before it clattered on the floor with the other hand, having dropped his axe to do both actions freely. With a huff, the Sarkic warrior walked into the room, set the tea set on the table, then walked over to his axe. After picking it up, the Black Hunter waited behind the throne after cleaning off the puddle of blood left on the ground with his robes, to give time for the army of Mamono to leave their village, where he could then be free to kill and hunt their comrades in their own backyard.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 25: Counter-Attack Part 2

* * *

The Black Hunter held up the axe he was holding, and inspected the cleaned head. Normally he would let his weapon soak in the blood of these Mamono, but since they have a sense of smell that was on par with the average Sarkic, he knew he had to stay hidden and thus cleaned it off by licking the axe until it was spotless, his tongue similar to a sponge which absorbed it all. The flavor of the blood was rich with Demonic Energy, something which took him off-guard, and now his vision was red at the edges.

_No, not now. _He thought, beating himself in the head as he focused on staying hidden by being in the rafters of the roof above, avoiding having his shadow projected onto the paper walls that reminded him of Japan. The Black Hunter could stay in the basement, but that meant leaving the rug on the trap-door unfurled at the corner, and thus give him away. He, like Karcist Enoi also found it curious how similar it was to that island back on earth, right down to the language, and the culture. At least, what remained of said culture with the Mamono running around. The Black Hunter looked down and about, seeing the occasional shadow move by, the chattering of various maids walking about. One maid in particular, A Kikimora that was walking along with her husband, found the dust of what remained of one of her sisters.

The beastman was absolutely pissed, walking to the trap-door with an angry huff. The Black Hunter was about to kill her and her husband, but she only stomped on it, then shouted.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE DUST IN THE BASEMENT AND TOSS IT OUTSIDE AMANDA! I"M NOT CLEANING YOUR MESS AGAIN, THE BASEMENT IS YOUR DUTY!" she yelled, then walked away from it in a huff. She stopped for several seconds, before growling in anger, grabbing a nearby dustpan and broom, and sweeped it all up. She then walked up to the door leading to the cherry blossom tree outside, and scattered the remains of her fellow Mamono maid, unknowingly taking satisfaction at her deed, then walked back in.

The Black Hunter concealed his smile, a mask a plain red thing with black cloth covering the eye hole to obscure the face of the man within. The Black Hunter wanted to laugh, the actions of the Kikimora calming his raging heart from a bit, the Demonic Energy still by consumed and purified by the Akuloth within the servant of Orok. As the Kikimora walked in she suddenly stopped, and looked over to a spot on the floor. As she walked over, the Black Hunter realized that he was drooling to the point that his saliva had dripped onto the floor, which the Mamono was walking towards.

Cursing himself internally for his mistake, the Black Hunter jumped down, crushing the beastman maids' skull under his feet. As her husband was recoiling, The Black Hunter threw his axe, and struck true, hitting and smashing threw the mans ribs and chopping into his heart. A sudden scream of terror sounded behind him, and he turned to see another Kikimora with another man-servant had saw this from outside.

_By Ion, this is going to suck when I get back to Karcist Enoi. But it sure as hell is going to be fun. _The Black Hunter thought, running to retrieve his axe while an army of Mamono soldiers gave chase.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Where the hell is the army? They should be here by now." a Sarkic _Orin _named Farn said, inspecting the spear and shield he was carrying. Around him, a force of Order Ashigaru equipped with a formation of naginatas and tachis were assembled, where he and a number of his men were gathered with them to set up an ambush point. The troops sent there were to act as a vanguard, which would make first contact with the enemy and ambush them.

The Sarkics had made contact with Saigo, where Karcist Enoi was able to discuss the benefits of him aligning with cultists militarily. Farn himself did not understand why they were fighting alongside such weaklings, they could barely hold out at this point. The Uratu that were acting as spotters then came around the corner, one of them drawing his bow and loosing an arrow or two at whatever they were running from. Then, a single Succubus suddenly slammed her self into the middle of the group, which scattered in multiple directions in confusion.

She was dressed in a purple and blue kimono, if that is what Farn remembered correctly about the clothing of Zipangu, which the open just enough to show her chest in an enticing manner. As he looked on, he noticed she had white wings, hair, and also looked to part-Dragon. She then punched one of the Uratu, sending the Sarkic warrior flying before zipping forwards and catching him, stopping him from hitting the ground. When he saw she had red eyes, Farn just made a mental note that this was new, and turned to the soldier next to him.

"Hey, do you know-" Farn then saw the man shaking in fear, and frowned in disapproval. "Oi, look at me." the Ashigaru then looked at him. "Do you know who she is?"

"That's a Lilith. A daughter of the Monster Lord herself."

"...she is going to kick our asses isn't she?"

"Yes, very much so. And she'll catch if we run." the man said, borderline sobbing at this point. Farn then turned to the _Zend _in charge of the ambush, as the waiting army also came around the corner, clearly reinforced by the Mamono from Royal Makai.

"Orders sir?" the _Zend _grunted in annoyance, stood up from the crest where the soldiers were in command, and pulled out a warhorn. With a sigh, the Sarkic commander drew it to his lips.

_No point running away then._ He then blew the warhorn, and with that, the combined army of Sarkics and Order soldiers ran forwards, screaming at the top of their lungs. If they were going to fall, they may as well kill as many Mamono until then...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Terria the Dragon-Lilium heard the warhorn, she looked up to see the soldiers that waiting in ambush positions were charging her army.

_You got to be kidding. _She thought, having expected the enemy to run away. In fact, the Mamono with her were shocked as well, but still prepared for battle. Terria then simply smiled, thoughts of desire towards the commander of this army getting sensual. G_uess he couldn't resist me. _She concluded, having already spotted the one who ordered the charge. After a quick look, she felt more turned on, as deeply suppressed desires welled up inside her.

He was a definite Cultist of Nalka, his armor a blood red with orange highlights, which made the already hulking behemoth larger. He was coming at her on all fours, looking more bear then man, claws extending from his hands like 10 inch long daggers of bone and ready to shred her to pieces. What didn't turn her on though, was not the thought of him ripping her clothes with those claws, but the fact that he genuinely was going to attack her out of spite. Terria was one of the younger Lilium, and was at this point convinced that there were no Humans left capable of standing against her by the time she was born. Simply put, her Dragon blood made her yearn for a man capable of his own thoughts, not someone who would just kneel down in submission within a second of looking at her, much to her frustration.

Now she found a warrior who was just that, and he was running straight at her! She then saw a Centaur run at the Sarkic.

"No! He's mine!" she yelled, but too late. The Centaur rushed forwards, and tried to stab the Sarkic with a Demon Realm spear. The commander stood on his hind legs, batted it out of the way with his left hand, then slapped the Centaur in the stomach with his right. The half-horse, half-women Monster fell backwards, clutching her bleeding wounds as she backed up, before the commander tackled her and began to strike her with his claws, stabbing and cutting with them until the screaming mamono was a mess of dark red. Around the battlefield, similar clashes played out in the initial round of fighting where a Sarkic or two was located, but the momentum was still in Terria's favor. She did feel sadness for her fellow Mamono, but then again she didn't listen. The Lilith then charged him, letting loose a war cry.

The Sarkic commander turned and looked at her. When Terria smacked him down, he grunted in pain, then growled in anger. She could see that the bone armor he was wearing scarred where it met his flesh, and winced. Then she smiled.

"Hey honey, that armor your God makes you wear looks really uncomfortable. I can take it off if you want." Terria said flirtatiously to the man fighting her, making him glare before he smiled.

"That's the point. It always hurts, whether you put it on, wear it, or take it off. Now then, I feel rather hungry." he snarled, before grabbing a charging Imp and trying to eat it. Terria suddenly smacked him, teleporting over to him to free the Imp, who then ran away in terror from the battle. She then grabbed the Sarkic by the neck and lifted him up into the air.

"That's not nice honey. I'll just have-" she was then interrupted by the commander spiting in her face, making her drop him as she gasped. She wiped off her face, and inspected the liquid, a look of shock on her face. Suddenly she felt something kick her feet from under her, and the Lilium fell and hit the ground. When she looked up, it was to see the man about to stomp on her face. Terria looked around after stopping the foot from breaking in her skull, and got up after throwing the commander, and saw the Mamono that saw this exchange were frightened. She then realized she made a mistake out f her lust for the commander. By fighting him one on one, she alluded to him being strong enough to grab the attention of a Lilium, which was not the case. But because of that, they were starting to panic, thinking that if the Sarkic wins, they'll be next. The sudden drop in morale was being picked up on by the Humans, who were now being invigorated as they felt something empowering them and urging them on to fight.

_Damn! The new War God has granted them his favor! _Terria thought in horror, the Dragon-Lilith feeling genuine fear of death for the first time. The Sarkic commander himself also began to shudder, and grabbed her, and then he spontaneously mutated in front of her. His skull split in two, and turned into a vertical mouth of razer sharp teeth and roared. She threw up one of her arms, which the jaws clamped down on. Terria screamed, more out of pure fear then pain, as the horrific thing in front of her was unable to bite through her hide. Seeing this, the Mamono began to panic, especially when Saigo and his Samurai were seen coming down one of the flanks on horseback. Now finally demoralized, the Monsters turned and ran, causing the now frenzied Human warriors, originally fearful of being enslaved, now chased them, howls and roars and screams of pure psychopathic joy and anger as they swarmed over and killed any stragglers. Terria herself broke free, and fled, crying and panicking. This was not what she wanted, she didn't want this!

As she flew away, she felt something in her head, laughing at her. She did not understand what it was also saying, but knew it was mocking her, making fun out of her misery and pain. The voice insulted her family, denigrating her for running away and leaving her troops to die. That was when she realized it the New War God, Ion.

_**How does it feel to be prey, Terria? **_She looked around, then realized it was speaking to her mentally. **_This is what Humanity felt for a thousand years. Your kind are predators Terria, accept it. Your mother was a fool to think she can change such things as nature. You are simply recreating a different Cycle._**

"Your wrong!" Terria screamed at the sky around her, still not caring about where she was going. That earned a laugh, one which echoed in her mind. The Dragon-Lilium grabbed her head, feeling as though it was going to rip her mind in two.

_**Really now? Have you all not sought a husband among the Humans, like a wolf chasing a rabbit. How many times have you been told to go away, the Humans recoiling in terror as you forced yourself upon them? Now then, compare this era to the days of the Cycle. Monsters at this time were just as powerful, and they also destroyed the creations of Man, chased him, killed him, and made cower in fear. **_Ion said, assaulting Terria with images and sounds of the things he described. She saw cities burning to the ground, and horrifying beasts of all descriptions tear apart both Humans and each other in equal disregard. The Dragon-Lilium felt horror, she knew that the Cycle was one of violence, but no one, not even her mother ever fully captured the abhorrent and outright bloody nature of it. She was stunned in silent fear, fear at how her kind could do such a thing. She also began to feel something else: hatred.

"What is the point? You are just going to bring it back! Why would you do that to this world?!" She screamed.

_**Well then, how would you feel about this then? **_Again, Terria was struck with more visions. But in this one, she was in a stone cell, being taken against her will by the same Monsters as before. She felt pain and horror, feeling like she was going to die from the sheer pain. Their bodies broke hers, healed it with magic, then broke it again. She cried out for them to just kill her, but they mocked her for it. She bit her own tongue off, only for it to grow back. She wailed in terror, and nobody saved her. It lasted but for a few minutes, but felt like an eternity. When it ended, the Lilium was hunched over, and began sobbing. Everything within the past hour made her feel pain and anguish, within a single day, she went from being one of the most powerful beings in the world, to one of the most broken ones. **_That, is what rape feels like without Demonic Energy to break a Humans mind. That, is what your 'husbands' would feel if they were forced upon without you turning them into your slaves. That, is what your mother is fighting for in the name of her 'Greater Good,' subjecting Humanity to that feeling over and over. She created Demonic Energy just so she could claim to be doing good by 'uniting' Humans and Mamono._**

"That, that can't be. You, your lying." Terria said, barely getting the words stuck in her throat out.

_**Oh? then how about we look at what your mother, the Lord of Monsters did before she rebelled. **_Ion said, giving Terria one last vision. This one, was the one that made her feel self-hatred the most.

She saw a Succubus, and knew it was her mother. However, she was unrecognizable personality wise, as she had a Human man tied to a chair. He was naked, and was bleeding from a whip she used to assault his body, hitting him with it repeatedly. He screamed in pain, before she stopped, then walked up to the Human. She then took him, and killed him by devouring his soul while he also climaxed against his will, the ethereal spirit leaving his body with a terrified shriek. Terria was beyond speech, as the vision fading with her mother gleefully moving on to the mans son and Human wife, the two held back with a spell, discarding the now dead man like a broken toy.

"No way... that can not be her. You lie..." Terria said, then flew to an area the Monster Lord said was forbidden in Royal Makai, the Archives of the Lords. It was a magical artifact that acted like a library, which was stated to contained the memories of the Monster Lords, past and current alike. If what Ion showed was true, it would appear in the Archives...


	26. Chapter 26

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 26: Forbidden Knowledge

* * *

_Royal Makai_

* * *

Emmalis was laying on her bed, whimpering and crying as the youngest Lilium shuddered and shook at the new vision she was seeing. Her father was sitting in a chair, watching over her with a grim look, helpless to comfort her from whatever she saw. Every time she saw something, she was reduced to this state, panicking under the strain. And when she woke up, she would barely interact with anything or anyone, and at one point refused to eat or drink her meals.

Mikheal was furious, his heart a raging storm of anger and hatred towards Ion, that loathsome creature. How could such a damnable and heartless thing exist?! The Monster King could feel his emotions being played out on his face. The Baphomet and the Queen of Hearts had come with the Klavigar, who currently was being kept in Alice Heart-fell tower, the leader of the Black Sabbath now trying to get him to give some new information about the Cult of Nalka. Mikheal was drawn out of his stupor when the door opened, and the Queen of Hearts walked in.

"Dad? What do we do with Emmalis? I heard she is starting to refuse eating again." The Alice-Lilium said, acting more her centuries-old age instead of form. Her father sighed, and stood up as she spoke again. "Where's mom?"

"She has gone to the Archives. She believes that there may be something she and I missed when looking through the history of the world, something which may give context to this threat we all face." The man said, walking over to the Queen of Hearts and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Can we go see her?" the Queen of Hearts asked, only to frown when her father shook his head. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't like how the Archives affect the Monster Lord when he or she back then accessed it. To summarize, it causes whatever Monster Lord to gaze into their predecessors memories to be acted out with their body, and some of the things they did back then is best left unknown. Unfortunately, a record must be allowed to exist, as the Archives also were a key source of information that led to your mother finding out things the Chief God never told anybody but a this one Lord was also a Dragon, or that one who was a Kraken." Then suddenly they heard a gasp, and turned to see Emmalis writhing as she let out a groan.

"Terria, don't do it..." she muttered, as she tried to let out what she was trying to say. "The Archives, mother said no..." Mikheals' eyes widen, as he ran out the room and down the hallway.

"TAKE CARE OF YOUR SISTER!" his voice yelled, leaving the Queen of Hearts in a confused state. With a stammer, the Queen sighed, and climbed onto the bed to hold her sisters hand.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Terria, what are you- hey!" a Dark Matter yelled, as the Dragon-Lilith shoved her out of the way. Her sudden arrival was one that left the various creatures in confusion. She practically blew through the Mamono in her way like a cannon ball punching through trees.

"Out of my way!" she screamed at a Vampire, who did so just in time as Terria sped past her, dashing and running through hallway after hallway, descending downwards only through who knew how many stairs underground, her single minded goal the bottom level of the underground part of the Demon Lord Castle. Over the thousand years, the Mamono made this part of the castle, designed to put away all that could not be used to bring love and peace to the world once it is freed from the Chief God. For example, there were many Monsters who were yet to turned when the Mamono were first born. So, they were gathered and imprisoned by her decree in special cells, held with chains of enchanted Demon Realm Silver and paralysis spells. The chains were forged with spikes, so they would continuously drain the unturned Monster of its energy and replace it with the Monster Lords' own, and over the years such Monsters disappeared. However, some somehow miraculously remained, and every now and then Terria would see such a creature.

A Hell-Hound who glared at her like a predator starving for meat with its glowing red eyes, black fur covering its wolf-like body. A Lich that was frozen mid-casting, looking more skeleton then man, emitting a deadly green fog from his mouth and eyes. A Shogoth suspended in mid-air, a gray a mass of slime and yellow and black eyes that followed Terria. She also gazed upon various weapons and artifacts that also were contained. A series tomes, for example, which contained spells that were forbidden due to being inherently lethal, such as Blood Magic. A painting that was hung to face the wall instead of open air, where one may gaze upon it. Instruments used by Satyrs before the Mamono rebellion was born. Terria could feel Ion in her head, seeing what she saw, hearing what she heard, exc.

She didn't care, what mattered most was the confirmation of what he told her, of what he showed her. She had to know what was in the Archives of the Monster Lords, and she had to know _now_. She had to squelch the feeling of shame, of how utterly disgusted she felt towards her own kind. They may have done some things that were horrible, and may have force themselves upon Humans, yes, but those, those _nightmares _Ion gave her couldn't be true. No way they could be true.

As she came down the final staircase, Terria could see the entrance to the doorway to the deepest room of Royal Makais' underground. The room to the Archives. As all Mamono obeyed the will of the Monster Lord, including her daughters without question, the doors never needed to be given locks of any kind. After all, up until now no Mamono in her right mind wanted to talk about those days of bloodshed and murder so why bother? Terria did not stop to open it however, as she instead body slammed into them, just barely registering that someone was in there. A loud crash was heard, and the slabs of stone blew up into dust and shards of rock. When the dust settled, Terria was shocked by what she saw. She was not shocked by the Archives being a crown of blood red jewels, but by what she saw her mother doing while wearing it.

The Monster Lord was laughing madly and dancing about, the Succubus in the form she had when Ion showed Terria her own mother torturing a Human to death. She stabbed in the air with a dagger made of black energy, and her tail grew a set of spikes which she flung randomly in one direction or another. Deborah jumped into the air, and with a evil and malevolent grin, screamed with a psychopathic ecstasy as she manifested a number of bolts of magical power, which crashed and destroyed some illusionary enemy. She then flew downwards, spouting unspeakable words of hate, hurling insults as she motioned beating someone to death with her bare hands. Terria watched on, stunned at the barbarity and violence her mother was indulging in. The Dragon-Lilith wanted to vomit in disgust at what her mother was calling Humanity, her slurs ones that have been unspoken for centuries, now casually being spewed from her filthy mouth left and right.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK TERRIA, LOOK UPON YOUR MOTHER! GAZE UPON THE ONE WHO YOU FIGHT FOR! SEE HER FOR WHAT SHE TRULY IS! THIS IS THE ONE WHO CALLED THE CHIEF GOD A TYRANT, WHO BIRTHED YOU, AND DARED RAISE YOU TO LOVE HUMANS! **_Ion continued laughing maniacally, taking great pleasure in this display. Terria then grew enraged, her hands curling into fists as her vision grew red. She held back, tears of rage and despair flowing from her eyes as she stood there, with Ion stopping for a second to take in what he felt from her mind. He could tell she hadn't attacked, because of the difference in power and strength was too much. **_Oh ho? Seeing red are we? If you want, I'll gladly lend you my favor. Just. Say. Yes. _**At that, Terria looked up, still crying.

"Do it." and with that, the Dragon-Lilith felt her body grow in strength and power, just barely registering what sounded a man screaming at her to stop. When Terria turned, the last thing she saw before the red overtook her vision was her father the Monster King running towards her. She barely had time to process what was happening, before the Dragon-Lilith was consumed mentally by the surge in outrage toward her mother to think about anything else...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Deborah the Mamono Lord was taking the information with the Archives of the Monster Lords, she was unaware of her surroundings, and the memories of countless Monsters who took the title of Lord flowed through her like water in a sieve.

She was Antoriah, the Orge Desecrater of Human Temples to the Pantheon, hanging a priest by his entrails as she ate his flesh in front of a cowarding nun. She was Fileso, the Vampire Lord of the night, chasing a female Hero through the streets of Royal Makai, her arm mangled and torn apart by her claws. She was Blood Maw, the Dragon who leveled an entire mountain kingdom by Humans that had developed what would become known as the Automatons.

She was all of them, and more, feeling what they felt when causing the calamities they did and thinking their thoughts at the time. She felt their pain when a Hero finally killed them, the speeches that the Chief God gave to her next successor, then more memories of destruction and death entered her mind. As a result of the sheer amount of information that she was going through, her body was acting of its own accord, her mind in a dream-like state of inattention looking for minor details.

So when she felt the Energies of Ion in the same room as her, she took the crown that acted as the focus for the Archives, reverting to her Mamono form. She heard a primal scream of pure hatred and wrath combined with a womans voice, and turned just in time to receive an iron block of a punch from a Dragons fist. She was sent flying through the air, and smashed into one of the walls of the room. A dust cloud was kicked up, the Monster Lord disoriented and confused. Before her vision and hearing cleared, she felt her attacker land next to her, a rumbling crash echoing throughout the room. Another blow to the head followed, then a stomp to her legs as the Mamono Lord cried out in pain.

"Stop this at once!" she heard her husband cry out, and the Dragon assaulting her paused.

"**DID YOU NOT SEE THIS THING FATHER?! SHE WAS REVALING IN MURDER AND BLOODSHED!" **Deborah froze, her feeling blood trinkle down the side of her head, as she looked toward the Dragon that was mauling her with a cold shiver of disbelief. It turned into shock and horror, as she beheld Terria, but in some horrific state of half-transformation.

From the feet up, her body was covered in scales that were spiked outwards. Her legs bent backwards, making her crawl on all fours, as her arms also turned into a front pair of legs. Her back was elongated, with an arch that was unnatural and had spines running down its length. Her face was distorted as well, and her eyes glowed with fury. A pair of Dragon wings were formed as well, folded into her body. With a voice filled with hate Terria screamed again.

"**OR IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL MOURNING THE LOSS OF MY SISTER?! INDUGING IN THE UNSPEAKABLE ERA, ACTING OUT THE GREAATEST CRIMES EVER COMMITED TO ANOTHER LIVING BEING WHILE HURLING OUT THE WORDS THAT ARE OUTLAWED?! ION WAS RIGHT, YOU DESERVE TO SPEAK OF JUSTICE AND PEACE, BUT NEVER FOLLOW THEM YOURSELF! HE SHOWED ME THE THINGS MOTHER HAD DONE, WHAT THE DAYS OF THE CYCLE WAS LIKE, THE BLOODSHED AND HORROR WE INFLICTED ON HUMANITY!" **The Dragon-Lilith screeched, attacking Mikheal as she ranted. The Monster swerved and dodged her swiping claws, and at the last word, she belched out a gout of flames towards Deborah, who barely managed to block the flames with a magic barrier.

_What the hell has Ion done to her?! _The Monster Lord thought, and the smoke parted to reveal the screaming form of Terria flying towards her, spear-like claws ready to impale the Succubus. The Monster Lord flinched, only to feel blood spatter all over her face. Terria suddenly started to struggle to breath, and when the Deborah looked, she saw that her daughter was not the one injured. Mikheal had took the blow, and was still standing despite the bone protrusions in his torso.

"**What? No..."** Terria said, pulling her hand out of Mikheal. He collapsed on his knees, and coughed loudly. **"Why? WHY?!" **she screamed. But before any one of the other two could explain, she stared at her own hand.

"Terria, calm down." Mikheal said, the Demonic Energy already healing his body, as he stood up to show he was fine. However, the Dragon-Lilith started to hyperventilate instead, the fact she harmed not only a Human, but her own _father _as well setting in. "Terria, breathe. Calm down, I'll be fine." It was useless however, as Terria turned and ran away, the sheer bulk of her frame crashing through the doorway, and the two could hear her smashing apart the the ground as she crawled.

"TERRIA!" The Monster Lord screamed. However, the steps continued to fade...


	27. Chapter 27

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 27: The past released, the present undone

* * *

"_I am the Arch-Lich Koragh. I am not a Mamono. I am the most feared necromancer to scourge the living, and I will not bow. I am the true leader of the Black Sabbath, not that child demon. I fell entire armies and made them my slaves. I planned to become the next Monster Lord, and was denied this. One day, I will become the Monster Lord, and set myself on the path of glorious retribution of making the Monster become feared, not as some race of demi-Human creatures, but as the great and terrible force they were..." _one the Monsters whispered to himself in his cell, suspended in the air by the chains that bound him to walls of dripping and corrupted stone.

Koragh was the most powerful of what was known as the Liches, a type of magically powerful Undead that were characterized by the armies of Zombies, Vampires, and other creatures they commanded during the days of the Cycle. He was among those who retained their original form when the current Monster Lord, that harlot of a Succubus known as Deborah took the throne. He could remember seeing those Demons and Undead who served him in the Black Sabbath, which in those days was a cult founded on worshiping him, turned into child-like forms of their former selves. He at the time did not know what was happening, and began a near total purge of the cultists, using his own army of Zombies, which also turned into females that were not decomposing. However, overtime he felt the Undead under his command slowly regain their independence from him.

He would flee Royal Makai along with a small group of unturned Monsters into the surrounding lands, hiding while figuring out what the hell was going on at the time. After fighting and slaying many of what would now call themselves Mamono, Koragh later learned from a partially corrupted Dragon named Elbor that the former Monster Lord previously had given up and disappeared, and a Succubus had taken control of the Monster Race. He among a few were not turned, as they were strong enough to resist her influence upon them. After awhile, he felt Hel, the God of the Underworld cut off his Necromancy, that branch of Magic he learned as a child and studied heavily in. This was like cutting off all the limbs of a Lich magically, as they may know other forms of magic, but all Liches as a whole relied on it at the time to do as they pleased.

So for the next three centuries, Koragh the Arch-Lich of the Black Sabbath wondered the world, learning and studying little he could find, dodging both Mamono and Order forces as he went from place to place. He had to relearn much about how to do even the most mundane of tasks, including cleaning off blood when an unlucky Human or Mamono discovered him. Then, having had enough of being hunted, he returned to fight the Monster Lord.

Which is why he was now underground beneath the castle, bound to Demon Realm Silver chains which bit into his very soul and poured the influence of the Monster Lord herself. He unlike most of the other unturned Monsters of the time was strong however, and for the next seven centuries, he repeated to himself his life story by memory, how he was a simple farm boy, whose family was oppressed by a tyrant. He swore to himself that he would attain power as such, knowing that only the strong should rule. He learned to become a Necromancer, and began his reign of terror. As his years caught up with him, he learned there was so much he did not know about the world, and thus became Koragh the Arch-Lich, shedding his former name and life. He still remembered the ritual he performed to become the first of his kind, as he 'accidentally' let the ritual to become one loose, so he could enjoy the chaos that followed as his servants fought each other.

However, he could feel his memories being altered, a product of his of being corrupted. He kept feeling his body shifting and growing the flesh of a woman, and forgetting much of his accumulated knowledge. He only had it back by expending bursts of his mana to reverse the physical changes, but the altered memories and lost spells would always remain, and he soon had to use a bigger burst each time. He had estimated that he has at least two months left by now, then he will permanently change. He still repeated the mantra, which grew shorter as time went on, knowing any memory of him being a woman was false and an illusion to bind him to the Monster Lords will.

So when some combination of Dragon and Succubus ran by him, he was reminded of what he was, and renewed his efforts to escape this purgatory. He was began to charge up for one final gambit, when he heard a thunderclap and roaring of an actual Dragon. He paused, and began to wonder what was going on. He then remembered the Succubus had also passed by earlier, and realized that he was not alone. He could sense other unturned Monsters also fighting to retain their identity, and they him.

_Another one challenges the Lord!_ He thought with glee, as tremors and shaking encompassed his cell, and they grew in intensity, he telepathically contacted them all, shaking violently from the tremors. _My fellow Monsters, if you can use Magic like me, Koragh the Arch-Lich, First of his kind. I have a plan! _After sharing it amongst them, every Magic-caster charged up them own reserve of Mana, waiting for another shock wave, knowing success or failure was based on timing and coordination...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Terria ran through the labyrinth to the surface, she was on the verge of tears. She had wounded her own father, and her mother was a liar and hypocrite, and she had been nothing but a pawn that her mother used! Everything she knew was pointless, and then there was Ion, who was laughing maniacally at what he saw.

_Bastard! You said you would give me the power to beat her, not hurt my father! You tricked me into becoming your pawn! _The Dragon-Lilith raved in her mind. Ion stopped laughing, and she suddenly fell as she felt him crushing her somehow with his power. When he spoke, he was serious, an aggressive tone echoing his anger.

_**No, I gave you power. You decided to fight with it to kill someone, and your father made the choice to get in your way. Do not blame me for how you use my gift to you. I am not the kind of weak God you know of that resides in this world, Terria. I am not one you can say whatever you want. Forget what you know about Demonic Energy, this is not your power, it is mine, and I can take it back as well as give it freely. **_To enunciate his last point, he made Terrias' front right leg to start rotting, and she started to gasp in shock and pain. As he continued to speak, she felt him reach out his senses, and feel... joy? **_Do not think you can dictate what I can or can not do. Now, to show you understand, strike the wall next to you._**

"What?" Terria asked, confused as she tried to feel what Ion sensed. When her eyes exploded, she screamed in pain.

_**Strike. The wall... **_Ion said, his tone threatening. The Dragon-Lilith was wracked with unspeakable pain. Sobbing and crying, the Mamono raised her fist, her mind breaking further.

"NO!" she heard her father cry, but it was too late, for as soon as her hand hit the stone wall, every once of her body was suddenly drained of the power Ion gave her, and the power she had as standard to to her species as a shock wave reverberated outwards.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As the unturned Monsters began to feel a large burst of energy flow throughout their prison, Koragh knew that was their cue.

_NOW! _As the shock wave passed them, each magic-caster in the prison fired his or her mana burst, timing it so that the shock wave was amplified, and the shaking grew. Soon, Koragh could see and hear cracks forming in his cell, and the chains binding him were being shaken loose. He could excitement, and had to restrain himself from releasing his own burst of power. The cries of shock and dismay of his desperate Monsters could be felt as well. He told them that he sensed that if the shock wave was amplyified, it would released them by breaking the chains and their connections to the walls, allowing the Monsters to get out. While the chain certainly would break, only he had a chance to get out, being the closet to the surface. Fortunately, only the very last one figured it out long after they released their burst of mana,

_You bastaaooohhh _their mental 'voice' trailed off, as Demonic Energy corrupted and turned them. As the shock wave passed his cell, Koragh took in the combined energies that propelled the shock wave, a roundabout drainage of their power that for lack of a better term, overloaded the Demon Realm Silver chains and broke them, as the enchanted metal, while set to compensate for his power was able to fire off a counter pulse of Demonic Energy when he reverted his form as his power _decreased_, the forgers did not account for a prisoner _increasing _their uncorrupted power. So before the enchantments could compensate, Koragh released one final pulse of energy like his fellow prisoners, and this time it worked...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Heaven, Grand Palace of the Gods_

* * *

As Ion watched from the Throne of War in Human form, he smiled as his rather improvised gambit payed itself off. His original plan was to let Terria kill the current Monster Lord, then take control of her, and thus the entirety of the Mamono races. However, when the Lilith known as Emmalis, who he had thought was no longer able to aid her mother in any fashion moaned out her vision, he watched in shock at how quickly Mikheal reacted. However, he had to follow through at this point, and retained enough calm to give Terria his blessing. _Then Mikheal managed to stop Terria from killing the Mamono Lord and take her place. _While Ion wanted nothing more then to rage at the Human, blight him with the most horrible and deadly of diseases, and watch in glee as the two Succubi watch one of the men they loved die as he disintegrated into dust, then themselves die as the dust carried itself up into the world. He did not however, as he would lose what he came for in this world. So while outwardly laughing, he was secretly cursing and raging in anger towards Emmalis. But when he saw what the unturned Monsters were doing, he worked out what they thought was happening, and he decided to see if they could pull it off.

When he peered into Koragh mind however, he couldn't help but feel thrilled at how the Arch-Lich freed himself at the cost of his comrades. The God-Eater watched also as Royal Makai and the lands around were suddenly shook with violent earthquakes. They began to panic, think Vaal, the God of the Forge was working too loudly, as building collapsed, entire fields were upturned and smashed against those unlucky enough to be buried alive, etc. Royal Makai itself was almost literally turned upside down, as the whole city was _lifted up _on a large shock wave that from above looked like the ground suddenly turned into a bubble, then was dropped violently onto the earth. It then basically exploded, as the rebound made chucks of dirt and stone and various beings, both Human men and their Mamono wives get launched into the air, then come screaming down into the crater of what remained of the Mamono capital.

As the disorganized and confused survivors (mainly Mamono who could fly, along with what few of those managed to catch and save their men while still in the air,) wondered what just happened, they then looked on, as Koragh crawled out of the ruins and rubble, and stared out at the destruction around him. Ion then sat back, and decided to see how this played out, as Koragh was a Lich, and surrounded...

"DAMN IT!" Ion yelled, suddenly slamming the Pantheon counsel table and making the Chief God, Odin the Sky God, Vaal, and a number of Angels that were in the room jump in fright at his sudden outburst.

"What's wrong, milord?" one of the Angels asked nervously.

"I have a Lich, but Hel controls how Necromancy works." Ion snarled.

"Oh wow, one of the Gods that you had an opportunity to get rid of right here and now was able to screw you over, what a surprise." Vaal said in a sarcastic and deadpan manner. Ion teleported behind her, then slammed her head into the table, who then held her bleeding and broken nose, then teleported back into sitting on his throne long before anyone saw him move. From their perspective, he disappeared, then Vaal suddenly yelped as she lifted head from the table holding a nose bleeding out her golden ichor, then everyone saw Ion reappear sitting on the Throne of War as though nothing happened. Again they flinched.

"Consider that a warning. I let them go so when they were found again, so that I can enjoy the thrill of hunting them down, then watch as they despair in their final moments before I consume them." Ion explained, kneeling over as he pointed at the upstart goddess. Vaal stared, visibly angry. "Are you challenging me?" Ion asked, starting to transform. Odin held back Vaal, the Sky God dressed in a winged helmet and a clothing item she called a gambeson when Ion asked what it was.

"Don't, you know what happened to Aries." Vaal then stood up and left, as Ion smiled.

"I thought so." he said, just loud enough to make the God of the Forge kick the door in rage before leaving. Ion smiled, and turned back to gaze upon what was happening back on the planet below.

* * *

**POV SHIFT

* * *

_Pandemonium_

* * *

As the Cultists of the Fallen God gathered around in a circle, one of the Mamono put in the middle a globe. This one however, was not of their world, but of Earth. They then began a chant, one in a language that hadn't been spoken in several centuries, each producing a knife. They then danced, as a Dark Priest beat out a rythem on a drum with her hands, twirling the spears. As a Void Seraphim looked on, she turned to one of her fellow Angels, this one corrupted.

"Do they know the price of this Blood Magic ritual?" She asked, fluttering her many wings. "They are going to die, separated from their husbands."

"They know, and that is why only they can perform the Blood Magic. Blood Magic is dangerous because of it draining one of their blood, or one enemies yes, but sadly, the more powerful spells require greater sacrifices then just that, like sacrificing ones closet friend to become immortal. In this case, sacrificing themselves knowing it will hurt their husbands beyond description. And whether they do it correctly or not, their souls will be obliterated as well, meaning we have no second chances if this fails." The second Angel explained. "You know your duty given to you both by the Fallen God and the Chief God. They are going to give us time, you will bring the only ones who will get our sister Mamono to understand what it'll take to defeat the Cult of Nalka, even if it might be too late." the Dark Angel explained. On cue, the cultists dancing suddenly cut their wrists, and started dancing with renewed vigor, their blood pooling in the air into a crimson sphere whenthe drummer beat faster and louder, followed by their chanting. The cultists swung and swooped, their skin paling as the blood loss started to set in. One of the cultist looked like she was about to faint, to the horror of those watching. However, she managed to continue, and soon the sphere which grew larger and larger began to float down to the globe. When it touched all the remaining blood in the participants including the drummer who had cut herself as well, and they fell dead as the portal formed. They went with Blood Magic and chose Earth, as the Border between that world and theirs was already gone, and when the Void Seraphim went through, the crowd of Mamono and Angelic beings loyal to the Chief God watched as their sister disappeared. The portal became unstable and collapsed a few seconds later, and everyone prayed as they hoped the Void Seraphim made it, and hoped that there would be something to save when any help the many-winged Angel finds come through...


	28. Chapter 28

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 28: When Gods die

* * *

As Koragh crawled back up out of the upturned ruins and rubble of Royal Makai, He was surprised at the amount of damage he had achieved. He was expecting the surface to take some damage, but this was near total obliteration of the Capital. All around he could hear the wailing and cries of Mamono who survived the sudden upheaval of their city, only to find those closest to them dead and dying all around. Every now and then, another Mamono would burst out, one of the many that could not fly, but also one of the few strong enough physically to take the fall and debris, or magically talented enough to protect themselves and their families around them with a barrier or other such protective spells. Koragh proceeded to ran away, intent on not getting caught agin.

After some time passed, he immediately hid behind a pillar upon hearing a groaning sound, and a Succubus girl of some kind with immense power crawled out the debris a few feet away from his position. She looked like a young girl with the same white hair and red eyes that Druella had.

_This must be one of the Monster Lords' daughters. _Koragh thought, as the girl then went back into the tunnel she made. When she came out, she was holding on to another Lilith, this one clearly younger then her, and comatose from the look of it. The Arch-Lich then heard her mumble something, but couldn't make out what she said. Not comatose then, but likely near that point. When the girl looked in his direction, the Monster went into hiding. Then he sensed that the Monster Lord and her husband were still alive, and making their way to the surface. _Damn, I need to get out now, before she and her family come after me. I did have a secret lab to experiment back in the day, but that is likely destroyed by now. If I can-_

"Who are you?" A small voice said. When Koragh looked over to his left, he saw the Lilith staring at him. "I have never seen you before. Your not Human, yet you aren-"

_Nope. Not having this conversation again. _Koragh then released a force blast to knock the Succubus away from him. However, the Mamono reacted by countering with her own force blast. She then flew towards him with a fist flying at him. Koragh caught her by the wrist, then charged a spell on his own, which caused the veins in his dissicated flesh to bulge outwards. The girl then widen her eyes, realizing it was blood magic.

"Oh crap." she muttered, as she was thrown up and blasted away with a ball of black blood, which coagulated into a harder substance then normal. Then he sense something weird. Like a Human, but the soul was different, almost mutated. When the owner, a multi-armed male Were-Wolf looking creature burst out, The Arch-Lich and he stared at each other. When he saw the girl start struggling harder to get out and a number of Mamono running towards them, Koragh addressed the stranger.

"You got captured for not being turned into one of Deborahs' minions?" Koragh asked.

"Yes I was captured, but not for that reason. You were a prisoner as well?"

"Yep, was held underground for about seven centuries. Want to ditch this gravel pit?" the Arch-Lich asked.

"Yes, but first I need to find some people. Like me, they were not corrupted by the Mamono, and-"

"BBLLEEAARGHH!" the Were-Wolf Monster was interrupted by a Human bursting out of the ground. He had on strange clothing, which Koragh realized was human skin from how there was no seams or sewing on it, as well as some form of ritualistic scarring all over his body. The Arch-Lich also noted he too had the strange soul type he sensed from his fellow unturned Monster, and a number of them were buried nearby. A Succubus ran around the corner, and her eyes widen in fear when she saw the men before her.

"Oh Gods, the Cultists of Nalka are escaping!" she screamed as she ran back around.

"What now Klavigar Nadox?" the man asked. The multi-armed Monster sighed.

"Guess we are going to hold our ground. What's your name then?" he asked, as his body began to shift and warp.

"Koragh. I happen to be the very first Lich to walk upon this world." the Undead said, turning to the horde of Mamono running towards them. "I also was the one who founded and led the Black Sabbath before it got turned into its modern day incarnation by our current 'master and leader.'" when he heard an audible groan of disgust, Koragh turned back to the Were-Wolf mage.

"I already feel sick just imagining what that was like." he replied. The Arch-Lich simply nodded his head, then remembered that Nadox, the apparent Magic-casting Were-Wolf was called a Cultist of Nalka, someone Koragh never heard of before.

"By the way, who's Nalka? Some unturned Monster that revealed him or herself?"

"If we both get out this, I'll explain on the way to safety."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Singai, Zipangu_

* * *

As the Black Hunter embedded his axe into yet another one of the Mamono surrounding him, this one an Oni, the Sarkic cultist glared with menacing glee. For the past two hours, he was chased around the village of Singai, where he was eventually cornered through sheer numbers into what he now believed was a temple to Aries. He chuckled at the irony at the time, as the Mamono still believed Aries is still alive, and thus were emboldened by the belief the dead War God would grant them her boon. Thus, as four Ochimusha drew their tachis and pointed them at him in stances that rested the blade on their arm, he looked at the statue of Aries behind him.

"You dare spill blood in front of Aries?! Just wait, she'll grant us the power to defeat you, and the Humans that are coming to this village will be coming as our husbands!" One of them cried out in anger. She then pointed her Demon Realm Silver at the Sarkic. When he started to laugh, the Undead Samurai paused. At first it was low, then grew loudly as he threw his head back and cackled sickly to no one in particular.

"Oh how naïve and uninformed you are, that you haven't even heard the news yet." the Black Hunter said, his voice a low and guttural growl. As the Mamono tensed up, he continued. "Your war god is dead. Mine killed her and took her place. I was just to keep you occupied, and by now your kin are running from your future 'husbands.' Soon, you will be naught but food for my kind, like Aries and her weak kin is to Ion." Several more Mamono soldiers ran forwards, lining up with their sisters to form a semi-circle around the Black Hunter.

"Your lying, the Gods are immortal, they cannot die!" one of the Ochimaru yelled in defiance. When the Black Hunter heard this, he then widen his arms in a display of showmanship, and raised his voice.

"If you want proof, CALL UPON ARIES! CALL UPON YOUR DEAD GOD OF WAR, SO I MAY SEND YOU SCREAMING AND DESPAIRING INTO THE AFTERLIFE IN THE TRUE WAR GOD KNOWN AS IONS' NAME!" And with that, the Black Hunter charged. "ION, LOOK AND SEE ME SLAY THESE FOOLS IN YOUR NAME!" he yelled as a Akaname tackled him to the ground. Upon grabbing and forcing him to look at her and seeing the mouth slit of his mask was wide enough for her tongue, the Mamono jammed it in and felt her long drooling organ enter his mouth and go down his throat, intent on corrupting him right there on the spot before claiming him while the Mamono watched. For a moment, he twitched as though it was working, before the Akaname suddenly screamed in pain as her tongue shot back, bleeding and shorter then it was going in. The Black Hunter was merely caught off-balance by the violation of his mouth, and when the surprise wore off, he gnashed his teeth hard enough to bite the Monsters tongue off. Before her sister could stop him, the Black Hunter swung his axe, smashing the head into her face with a single strike, then pushed her off of him, freeing it for another swing as the Sarkic got up by rolling backwards. He heard a clanging as one of the Ochimaru banged her sword against the ground.

"Aries! Hear how this man blasphemes against you!" She yelled, holding her sword dramatically to the sky as she looked up. The Black Hunter watched, as well as the other Monsters, now waiting to see a Mamono be blessed by the God she was invoking. "He has proclaimed you as being dead, has the blood of many innocents on his hands, both Human and Monster, killing them without mercy, yea, spilling them upon this holy site dedicated to you! He has claimed you are dead, but I know you are not!" The Black Hunter snorted derisively. "So I call upon you, and invoke your name, so you may grant me the power to defeat him, so we may show him the sins he has committed against this very world itself!"

After nothing happened from a few seconds, the Mamono looked around in confusion. They then turned upon hearing a slow clapping, and saw it was the Black Hunter, the axe stowed between his torso and an arm. As he walked toward the statue of Aries slowly, he clapped in time to each step, stopping when was next to the altar dedicated to her. He then raised a fist, and punched the statue of Aries, made out of marble, a brilliant work of art of the War God sitting on her Throne of Battle, which was fashioned out of jade. A bright light blinded the Mamono in the room, and they also heard an explosion. When they looked up, they were greeted by the sight of the statue being smashed and in pieces on the ground, chunks of the white stone it was made from scattered all over the floor. The Black Hunter then picked up the dead Akaname and Oni, and set their bodies on the Throne, which was undamaged by the attack. Then he kicked the altar from which incense was burned daily to her, and the ashes within were spilled unto the floor and marble pieces.

The Black Hunter then, seeing the enraged and angry Mamono were glaring at him, addressed then.

"Now, I;ll show you one last miracle, the last one you'll see before I kill you." With that, the Sarkic turned around, knelt before the Throne of Battle, and prayed, as his voice took on an elderitch and dark tone.

"_**Oh Ion, Grand Karcist, Eater of the Gods and Tamer of the Womb of Chaos, see here these sacrifices I present to you. If it so be your will, make for the worship of thee, an idol upon this worked throne of jade, made from the bone and sinews I offer. Let these chattel witness thy glory, and lament in despair as they see that their god is dead and gone, a whisper in the wake of thy conquering hand." **_Almost as soon as he finished, the corpses of the Mamono twitch, then began to spasm as cracking and tearing sounds resounded and echoed. Soon the dead broke apart, and the bodies were fused into one mass of flesh and bone. The Mamono who were alive watched, and felt the intolerable force which the Black Hunter called upon in the very room they were in. As the mass began to take shape, tears began to flow, as they watched it grow arms which rest were the statue of Aries rested her arms. Legs grew out and bent over the seat, planting two feet which rooted themselves into the floor. A torso formed, growing upwards into shoulders, then a neck.

The Ochimaru who tried to call upon Aries fell to her knees, unable to speak as the face and head formed. An upside down Y-shaped scar adorned the chest and stomach of the flesh-crafted idol of Ion, and his face was a plate of bone, staring with judgment and hunger into the very souls of the Mamono who watched. The other Mamono then tried to run, only to freeze as they saw the Black Hunter standing and blocking their only route out of the temple.

"Your not leaving just yet. As it happens, I have gotten... a bit peckish from all the exercise you made me do." the Mamono then screamed, as the Black Hunter was suddenly among them, and the kneeling and crying Ochimaru held her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sounds of her sister-in-arms being slaughtered and then eaten after wards. When she looked up, it was to the sight of the Black Hunters feet and legs, and the bloody head and handle of his axe, dripping arterial fluids on the floor. When he raised it, the Mamono, now broken in despair, embraced her death...


	29. Chapter 29

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 29: The First God-Hunt begins

* * *

As Koragh tore another Mamono in half with a scythe blade of blood from his, hands he turned to Nadox and called out to him. Nadox himself was currently wrestling an Orge, who then cried out in pain as she was stabbed with a knife in the back by one of the Humans fighting alongside the two, who were using all sorts of strange and exotic powers the Arch-Lich had never seen before.

"So in all my years, both as a Human and as a Lich, I ain't ever of a Were-Wolf who knew magic, where are you from, the Land of Mists perhaps?!" he yelled out, catching and blasting a Witch to ash with her own fireball using his Mana as proverbial 'tongs' to handle the Demonic Energy without corruption. The Mamono were visibly panicked by these Humans, who only fought harder when corrupted by them. "I was planing to invade that land and learn its secrets after defeating the Monster Lord, but you saw how that turned out." Nadox burst out laughing.

"Funny story really! I'm not actually a Were-Wolf, I just happened to acquired this one earlier after my own one was rendered useless. So I guess I'm technically a Lich as you would understand it. Hold on, we got a strong one..." The man then spotted a Dragon flying towards him. She then

"Stop killing your potential mates! We only-" Nadox interrupted her by snapping her neck telekintically with a flick of a wrist, and she fell on the ground with a thud. Several Monsters who saw this then proceeded to turn and flee. Koragh filed the answer Nadox gave about acquiring a new body for later, having been attacked by a Red-Cap that came close to hitting him with her cleaver. The Lich blocked it with a barrier, then made her scream as he boiled her alive by heating up her blood.

"No, I think I'll keep killing them..." Nadox said, then turned to an archer of some kind. She was currently resting, eating away calmly at an arm Koragh suspected to have come from a Dark Elf despite the carnage all around her. When she saw him turn to her, she then drew her bow and nocked an arrow. After walking up to another archer and tapping his shoulder, the cultists swapped places.

"Why are we still here?" Koragh asked. "I know that killing these parodies of the Monster Races is satisfying and all, but who is left?"

"This particular group of Nalkacites' Karcist! He is their leader who answers to me, one of the Cults High Karcists!" Nadox responded. Koragh then noticed that a soul similar to the Cultists of Nalka was coming to them, and was fighting through several Mamono. When the Arch-Lich channeled his mana to see who it belonged to, he saw some strange creature fighting several Orcs at once.

"Was he separated from you, and does he look like a combination of an elk, a spider, and a very sickly human?" the Arch-Lich asked. Several of the cultist soldiers then looked at him.

"Yes to both! You found him!?" One asked.

"Seems like it! He is coming from this direction, but there's too many of these blasted creatures between us and him!" Nadox then stopped casting spells, and sat down.

"I'm about to thin their numbers. Tell the Karcist to move to the side, unless he wants to get caught in my next attack!" With that, Nadox held out his hands in a semi circle around his body. A lighting bolt fell from the sky then, and exploded where it struck, killing a number of Mamono, as the entire battlefield paused in shock. "That was not me..." suddenly more bolts fell, and both sides then saw they were shaped like spears, which vaporized rock and burned flesh. The Mamono then started to panic.

"Why are you attacking us?!" one screamed, as thunderous claps resounded throughout Royal Makai. The sky began to grow gray with storm clouds, and a heavy rain fell, drowning out the yelling and crying of the Monsters trying to figure out what was happening, as the spears of lighting fell and struck the ground, causing the Monsters to run and flee.

"Odin is on our side!" Koragh yelled. "The God of the Skies is now punishing these creatures! Now is our chance to conquer them here and now!" then just as though waiting for something to say that, a portal opened, and from it a number of Mamono dressed in the colors of the Fallen God came. The leader, a Dark Valkyrie then began shouting orders to those that came with her.

"This way! Get these Mamono and their husbands out of here!" she barked.

"By Ions maw! She's the same one that attacked Bolas' Brood!" a Cultist screamed. A number of the Cultists of Nalka readied for battle.

"Ignore them! Get Karcist Bola, and then we're getting out of here!" Nadox yelled, and the horde charged as one in the direction of Karcist Bola, which thankfully was away from the portal of the Fallen Gods' servants. The Cultists hacked and chopped at anything in their way, ensuring those who saw them for safety. One of them did scream and point at a group of Fallen God worshiping Orcs coming at them, but one off Odins spears struck and killed them, and since then they had no difficulties getting to the Karcist. He had taken cover in a toppled tower, and was feeding on the body of an Imp.

"Why are you running in the open?!" he shouted when his Brood, with Nadox and Koragh gathered around him. "The sky has gone and started blasting everything to dust, and you just jogged out a merry good time in the rain?!"

"It's one of this worlds' Gods giving us an opening to get out!" Nadox said, creating a portal of his own. "Now move!" with that, the Cult of Nalka Brood ran into it, along with the Arch-Lich Koragh and their Karcist. Nadox gave one last look at the storm, then stepped through...

* * *

**POV SHIFT*

* * *

_Heaven_

* * *

Odin stared at the running Mamono, now scattered and terrified of what has happened when she cast her spells upon them. She then turned to Ion and the Chief God, who watched. The Chief God looked away, closing her eyes while Ion the Grand Karcist smiled at the destruction he had wrought upon the world, and made the Sky God partake in. With a sickened and disgusted look on her face, Odin spoke.

"Is this not enough to sate you?" she growled in anger. "You tore apart the Mamono Lords family, made her watch her daughter lose her beauty, and now you've destroyed her city and scattered her most loyal servants. What ever happened to you to make you so callous to the mortal lives you destroy?" Odin then turned to the Chief God. "Have you gone mad sister? Are you really that hateful to people who just want freedom to love who they want, to bring this murderer into our universe?" Ion chuckled darkly, and turned to Odin. She squirmed as his crimson flesh and white bone plated face turned to her. He was seated with her so his head swiveled in an unnatural manner, just a little under a 135 degree turn.

**_You weren't there when I consumed Aries were you?_** Ion asked.

"No." Odin said, shaking her head. The Chief God got up and walked out, and Odin glared with fury at her back. She saw her former superior stop for a second, only to continue walking out the room they were in. When her face became visible, Odin swore she saw a tear on the goddess' face, and Odin started to feel guilt. As Odin began to open her mouth, she heard crunching noises as Ion transformed.

"Look at me Odin." he said bluntly and commandingly. As the God of the Skies looked over at the Grand Karcist, now in Human form, she stared contemptuously. With a false face of civility, he spoke again. "Why do I do the things I do? I want to hear what you think motivates me." Odin sneered.

"Its obvious of course. You are a mad God, that enjoys tormenting those you deem inferior to you. All you have brought is death and destruction upon this world, enslavement and pain and sorrow is your legacy, and you want to drag us down to your level. You are a God in form only, but you don't deserve such a noble title." she growled in anger. Ion smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, that is part of my motivations. However, that is only the surface of what I am." the God-Eater said. "I do bring pain and devastation and sorrow, enslavement and destruction. But answer me this: What is enslavement? Is it not to bind someone to your will, and forcing them to do your bidding?" Odin visibly grew offended. Being one of the more intelligent Gods, she knew where Ion was going.

"You actually believe that corruption from Demonic Energy is enslavement of a Mamonos' husband? It only brings forth a mans feelings of love. They do not give in if those feelings aren't there!"

"Bull. Shit." Ion replied. "You and I know if that was true, there would be a thousand battlefields worth of Mamono corpses long before I came here. You call me a slave master, because I assert my influence upon Humanity to have the spine to fight back, yet what about Dark Elves, who openly call the husbands they look down 'slaves', who love being treated the way they do because of Demonic Energy? Or Ogres, or Hell-Hounds, or the myriad of Mamono who all get what they want through corrupting the hearts of men and women, while the Order fought tooth and nail to be free from them?"

"The Order of the Chief God are a bunch of zealots. They refused to turn away from the Chief God. Without them, there would be peace and harmony, for all mortal beings." Ion held up a finger.

"Peace and harmony for all mortals, as is defined by the Mamono Lord, a Succubus who did earn her position on equal terms, but by you and the Gods rigging her fight against the previous Monster Lord, and the subsequent fight with Koragh."

"Because he was a danger to her plans to unite the world in love." Odin replied. "We had to step in and stop the bloodshed." Ion laughed, a deep rumble as she continued. "Why are you so against them bringing everlasting peace to the world?" with that question, Ion suddenly grabbed a hold of Odin by her head with both hands. He was almost frothing at the mouth as he answered, a evil glint and smile as he spoke.

"Because peace and harmony are just nothing but illusions. War and chaos and hate and bloodshed and anger? These are the true states of all reality. Good and evil are naught but terms the weak make to rule and keep down the strong. Peace and the 'Greater Good' are for those who want to pretend they are not merely animals, so as topple the strong so they can take their place without lifting a finger. You call me a monster, but not a thousand years ago, this world was like mine, where I learned all about how chaos is the only truth of existing. I have never pretended to be anything more then what you see before you Odin. Now, listen to the Mamono Odin, I do believe by now you can make out their calls and invocations." Odin was taken aback by Ion, as the Grand Karcist stared with such insanity that it made her feel fear. Was he planning to consume her? Up until the last sentence she prepared her Spear of Thunder, and then Ion lifted her to the table, and made the Prayer Oracle Odin had show her what the Mamono were saying, a crystal ball which gave the God the ability to communicate to her followers, without walking upon the world.

_How dare you betray us! You are evil! _a Dragon was screaming. Odin was taken aback, as she could feel the anger in her prayer. And she was not the only one.

_Bastard goddess!_

_How dare you attack us Odin! You were supposed to be helping the Monster Lord!_

_Scummy Sky God! Odin is no better then Ion!_

_Have you no pride Odin?!_

Odin was horrified by the things they called her. While she expected a backlash from attacking the Mamono, this was beyond what she anticipated. Ion then started laughing at her once more as she backed up with a hand in her mouth. Odin then tried to speak with them.

"You must understand, Ion is trying to conquer Heaven! I only did what I must to stop him from-"

_So you attacked your closest servants?!_

_Liar! Your a murderer and and a liar! You blasted my husband to ash in front of me!_

_Cast your spears upon her then, not us! What can one God loyal to Humanity possibly due to the entire Pantheon?!_

When Odin heard the last response that interrupted, she froze from the sheer contempt and venomous hate in it, as well as what it said.

_You never loved us did you?! You were just waiting to betray us for Ion and the Chief God!_

"NO!" Odin yelled. "ION WOULD-"

_Betrayer! _An Orge interrupted._ I WISHED YOU WERE A MORTAL SO YOU CAN BE MY PUCHING BAG! _Odin dropped the Prayer Oracle, which landed with a loud bang and rolled away on the floor as she sat down onto the Throne of the Sky and held her hands at her mouth. As she tried to keep her composure, she heard Ion walk over to her.

"I heard them all." he said, in a tone that was comforting to hear. Through now blurred and tear-filled eyes, Odin saw Ion kneeling next to her on one knee, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "So, you attacked them with your spears, because if you didn't I would have had to release this plague to protect Nadox and my servants, and that was what you got in responce." Ion said, showing a small vial with a red dust in it he kept in his cloak. "I did show what it looks like when it was unleashed on a settlement, and I know you didn't want to see that happen. As you can see, they hated you, because you actually refused them what they believed was their prize for serving you and the others, but would've really been the unleashing of hell for their kind and Humanity on this world. They didn't even ask you why you attacked them."

"No... they, they didn't..." Odin whispered. "I couldn't just let you torture everything. They were so, so hateful."

"Reminds you of something doesn't it?" Ion said, pulling Odin closer to him. She squirmed away, but she turned and saw he was still in Human-form. He had up his hands. "Sorry. Forgot that you know where my true mouth is." Sobbing, Odin then held onto the God-Eater, who brushed her hair. The Prayer Oracle then started to glow a neon green color, and when Ion and Odin saw the symbol of the God of Death on it, Ion reached for a war hammer from the Throne of Battle, when the Hel spoke.

"Odin! Odin, are you alright?!" the goddess on the other end cried out. Odin stopped Ion, then walked up to it. Ion sighed, and set the war hammer on the table next to it as the Sky God picked it up.

"Yeah." Odin choked.

"Damn, I knew Ion did something to you! You would never have attacked the Mamono for no reason, they were so good to you." Odin visibly cringed. Ion looked at her and mouthed 'what?' as he could just barely hear it despite being next to Odin. Prayer Oracles can only be heard by third parties if the third party was holding onto it, and thus become part of the conversation, is part of the conversation via a Prayer Oracle of their own, or one of the communicating parties on either end was experiencing strong or particularly extreme emotions. In a fit of rage, Odin screamed into it.

"I HOPE YOU ROT IN IONS' GUTS!" she then slammed the Prayer Oracle on the table and it cracked. Then she picked up the hammer Ion set aside and raised it above her head as Ion backed up. He may take stronger blows then what she was going to make, but not getting by an attack when possible is always better then getting hit in the first place.

"Woah what did I sa-" Hel did not have time to finish her sentence, as Odin smashed her prayer Oracle and shattered it. She then turned to Ion.

"That arrogant piece of shit!" Odin snarled. Ion shrugged. "She always complained about there being too many dying Humans and Monsters, and having to manage their souls. She actually spoke to me like that, after all I did for her!" Ion visibly looked up.

"Mind explaining?" he asked. After taking a deep breath to calm down, Odin asked Ion a question.

"Do you want to know how to invade the afterlife?"


	30. Chapter 30

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 30: The First Hunt, Part Two

* * *

_Adytum, Earth_

* * *

A number of Sarkics were traveling the capital of their Deathless Empires many highways, long bridges of blood vessels that were sheathed in bone, and connected various spires and palace like creatures together. These living buildings were what the Sarkics themselves live in, made from the thousands of millions of Daevites and others that tormented them, now getting their just due as sustenance and residential housing complexes. Among them, a women with dark tan skin and a golden snakes lower body. She was Klavigar Saarn. What she was investigating was the emergence of a portal from the world Ion went to. As the Klavigar slithered along, one of her Halkost, a beast of a man with a partial fused mouth and white fur grumbled to her in Adytite, pointing at the entrance ahead, leading into the palace where Ion and the others devised their plan to conquer the next world.

"_**There. The creature managed to seal herself in, as you can see." **_he said, as the valve that was the door was fused shut. When Saarn approached it, she created a sword like growth from her tail, and swung it. The force she put into it sliced the flesh opened, and the Sarkics burst into the room, only to find it was empty. Saarn turned to the Halkost.

"_**Find it. The last thing we need is one those things finding and informing the heathens of Mekhane of the invasion into Eros." **_Saarn said. As she spoke, she sensed that something was sneaking out of the room. As she threw a dagger at the Mamono, she yelled out **_"DIE!" _**the Mamono dodged the projectile of whale bone coated in virulent plagues, and flew with many wings throughout her body around the room as the Halkost snarled and screeched, before phasing through the wall. Saarn let out a gasp.

_That bitch! She didn't do so at first to catch us off-guard. _Saarn grabbed one of the Halkost, who could commune telepathically to all near him, and pointed in the direction the creature went through the wall in.

"_**Get every damn Nalkacite within to hunt that thing down now." **_she snarled. **_"She is no doubt trying to find the Mekhanites, who are coming this way from the west as we speak. Don't. Let. That. Happen..."_**

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_By all the Gods, that was close! _Amuil, the many-winged Void Seraphim sent to Earth from Pandemonium thought. She phased in and out of sight, passing through multiple walls, and turned and jinked at random intervals, this way she could avoid moving in a straight path. Doing so meant that whoever the Cult of Nalka will send after her would be able to predict her flight path, and that would mean death. She could see the walls of this accursed city of the damned. She could _feel _the billions of pained and agonizing souls screaming out for relief. However, as a Void Seraphim she could also partially look into their memories, and realized these so-called Daevites are somehow responsible for their own fate at the hands of the Cult of Nalka, and for its being what it is.

When she flew through the walls however, she stopped. Ahead of her, a vast cavern of rock surrounded her from all sides, including from above. After seeing some more rather grisly sights she would like to forget, Amuil flew straight up.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As the 18th Colossus of Mekhane strode to the frontline on four legs of beryllium bronze. The 18th Colossus was also known as a Forge of Mekhane, for it was designed in a fashion of a Chimera, the torso being that of a lion, and made to act as both mobile factory and storage for the sacred and divine weapons, and thus was one of the more lightly armed of the Colossi. Hoplite lance that delivered an electric shock powerful enough to kill an elephant, Fire Javelin. A mechanical device that use a form of powder to shoot metal projectiles that can kill at ranges that make archers tremble, these and many more could be accounted for by the Mekhanite crew of eight which maintained it. The top of the torso held a number of turrets that carried larger versions of the Fire Javelin, designed to fire at air borne targets, while the head which looked like a bull spewed out the Light of Fury, a beam of light which was the focused energies from a worked crystal of the element known as Uranium that could be unleashed violently to blast away hordes of the Sarkics if they tried to rush it head on. A number of the loyal cyborgs of Mekhane could also be seen patrolling around it, for the Colossus, in order to make room the many industrial and storage equipment needed for it to fulfill its roll, had to sacrifice much of its secondary ground defense capabilities, and thus was vulnerable if the Great Enemy could get under the slow and bulky machine. The tell-tale smoke of industry came out of the machines back, through tall spine-like structures which funneled the black clouds into the air, and out of the Forge of Mekhane. It still had its primary defense, a energy shield that is emitted from the eyes and back thighs, which can block any attack coming from any direction with the use of coiling electrical towers built into the primary hull of bronze metal of the same alloy the legs were. Because of the unique and well-kept secret in how the metal that was signature to the creations of the servants of Machine God, it utterly resists any attempt to rust it by means of the magics of the Sarkics, and also enchanted to repair itself.

As the Mekhanites marched, the lead general, who was inside the Colossus' head sensed something coming. His eyes, replaced by optical lenses that were superior both in range and detail, zoomed in and saw a women with multiple wings. She happened to be followed by a swarm of aerial Sarkics, with avian forms that were more revolting then her own, who were trying to attack her. He turned to the crew, and spoke through the vocal device that replaced his voice and mouth in language of the Greek.

"_Unidentified bioform detected heading here. Confirm its origins." _he spoke monotonously to the main pilot, who had already saw it through the Forge of Mekhanes eyes. _"Also prepare for battle, for the Flesh is also coming once again, from the air. Prepare the Light of Mekhane, and start readying the anti-air javelins." _After a second had passed, the pilot captain turned and replied.

"_Unidentified lifeform is not aligned with the Great Enemy. Energy signatures being emitted by it indicate it has come from the other world that the blasphemous texts captured and burned after translation by our scribes as Eros, based on creatures design and reactions of those Sarkics around it. Possible survivor fleeing from destruction?"_

"_Or someone seeking out salvation by shedding her flesh. Battle priorities are as follows: (1. Destroy all Sarkics. (2. Ensure the survival of the unidentified lifeform. End of priority assignment."_

"_As you command, Magos Robirus."_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Heaven, Eros_

* * *

As Ion and Odin stared at each other, Ion took in the question. Then he smile evilly.

"You have my attention. How do I invade the afterlife?" Ion asked. Odin then sighed.

"Alright, so to start off with, how much do you know about travel between dimensions?"

"I know that if I plan to invade from my capital city of Adytum, I will need to form a new bridge, as they are solely connected to this world. The main problem with that, is that I would have to go to Earth, then know what the dimension I want to go is like, then form the bridge. Not only will going there by a set point as was already formed is faster, I'm less likely to say, enter the dimension where an erupting volcano is."

"Huh, that's pretty advanced. More so then I thought you would know, to be honest." Odin said, visibly impressed.

"Circumstances during my time on Earth and found the Deathless Empire resulted in me and my followers having to learn the art of reality warping. If you wonder why we don't focus on it much, the fact Nadox came through and attacked Royal Makai through their own portal is one reason why. Certain Gods and other entities could do the same to my kind, thus we leave them to lie." Ion replied.

"Ok then." Odin replied, finding the idea of things that even Ion is wary of a rather big damper on her low enough as is mood. "So, You actually can in fact make a portal yourself?"

"Yes and no. I'm still rather inexperienced with this form of sorcery, and mainly worked with already formed dimensions. However, Dealm Realms are actually good for our purposes as such!" Ion exclaimed. Odin gazed at him with wide eyes.

"How?" Ion produced a square of what looked like white cloth, producing it from his robes. After he laid it down on the table, he then explained what he was talking about.

"Imagine this cloth square being a symbol of the world, and reality. It determines how the sun moves, the stars in the sky, and how strong steel and wood are, etc." Ion said. He then took out a paint brush, and then bit down on his wrist. Odin flinched, as she watched his teeth tear audibly into his flesh, and then dipped the brush into the wound he made, then dabbling the black blood that was his godly ichor on it. "This represents the effects magic in this world effects reality. One thing my kind discovered, is that the magics of this world distorting reality wherever it is cast. Because of this, reality bends to the will of those casting magic." Ion then folded and turned the cloth square. Odin stared blankly at Ion.

"I did not understand a single thing." Ion then frowned, and stared at the table.

"I supposed it is easier to show then explain. Basically because Demon Realms are places that turn those in them to the Demon lords will, and often require breaking the laws of reality to become the nigh unconquerable mini-dimensions they are, getting into the afterlife should be easier in one then outside."

"That would mean launching a mass assault on a Demon Realm that is weak enough to be taken. Where would we find such a place?" Ion smirked.

"I actually have two places in mind. Singah Village in Zipangu, and a certain lost city that is still rather weaken considerably." he replied smugly, as he showed Odin Lescatie, which was still cleaning up from the now suppressed riots that occurred when Ion slew Aries and reversed her enchantment on Humanity.

"Hmph. I see..." Odin said. Any particular ideas on how to siege a city?" Odin asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a plan." Ion replied.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Kiraak Avolna_

* * *

As Karcist Voltor and his Halkost eagle Grin-soko inspected the Unbreathing One, and also the additional copies made of it after he was finally done, one of his assistant priests barged into the room.

"My lord, a sign from has been sent by Ion and Sky God Odin! You must see it now!" she yelled, before rushing out the door she rammed through. Voltor followed, along with his concubines who were there as well. When he got to the hall, several others had passed by, stopping to bow and show respect to him of course.

When he ran out of the Kiraak, the entire area was covered in shadow, and when he looked up, storm clouds covered the sky to such a degree, the sun was blocked out. Lighting played out between the clouds, bolts of wrath filled light that danced through their darken stage, and thus illuminating the entire area. Flashes of the horde below covered his vision, and mighty booming sounds accompanied the lighting, their thunder almost deafening to the ears. As a heavy rainfall like what covered Royal Makais' rubble fell, the Sarkics could feel the difference. Each droplet of water, was propelled by downward winds, so instead of a light pattering feeling when it touched the skin, it was more like having a never ending volley of liquid pebbles striking you. Voltor turned to his warband, and they him, knowing this was a sign.

"We march to a feast!" he yelled over the thunder and rain. "WE MARCH TO LESCATIE, AND WE WILL FEAST!" With that, a thousand voices cried out, as bloodshed and rage fueled their lust for battle, and their hunger.

* * *

**POV SHIFT*

* * *

_Lescatie_

* * *

Wilmaria was sitting down on the steps to the castle, and watched the rainfall. She had woken up when a lighting bolt sound just outside the window of the room she and her beloved Garth were sleeping in. The bang sounded loudly enough the whole castle was awoken, and when the rain fell, many of the Mamono outside were driven indoors, due to the sheer shock and pain they were feeling.

_What the hell has gotten into Odin? She has practically become more wrathful then the records and scriptures say she was like in the days of the Cycles..._ Wilmaria thought. A maid was sweeping up glass, avoiding the part of the floor that the rain pelted the stone. Reports had been heard about the rain hitting the windows with such force that it cracked and eventually shattered the ones being directly struck. She then stood up, and prepared to sharpen her sword. She had a premonition she was going to need it, and the Royal Makai Army had similar feelings as well, which is why she walked out.

"Wait!" She stepped back inside, and turned as Garth ran up to her. "You forgot this." Wilmaria as he put his hands around her waist, then kissed him.

"Remember to watch over Merse, ok?" she said, before walking out into the rain...


	31. Chapter 31

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 31: The First Hunt, Part Three

* * *

As Voltor and his Brood marched down the road to Lescatie, the rain continued to pelt them. At this point, any other Human would be reeling in pain from the impact the droplets struck them unless wearing particularly tough armor. However, these were Sarkics and thus for them, then pain invigorated them. They took it in like water from a sponge, and every now and then Voltor could sense a Mamono nearby. Most of the Monsters had sought shelter from the rain, and those that could be seen often gawked at the way the Humans were walking out in it as though not caring for the bruises and scars it left on their bodies.

At one point a Greenworm was found laying on the road dead, her soft caterpillar body ripped open and even now being torn apart by the rain. Karcist Voltor stopped to examine the creature, and chuckled as he turned to the procession around him.

"Gaze upon this corpse, for this is the fate weakness brings to those who oppose us." he said, just loud enough to be heard by his horde. The troops moved on, and Voltor left the body where it was. Similar bodies were found, mostly in the forest, most of which were consumed on the spot. The lighting bolts of Odin not only illuminated the way, but masked the sound of thousands of marching feet, stomping towards Lescatie, allowing the Cultists of Nalka to get close to the city. When a horn sounded, Voltor realized they had been detected.

"Make ready for siege!" he yelled, and his Brood moved about to obey. Grin-soko, who sat on his Karcists' shoulder, let out a squaking noise, drawing the attention of Voltor, who had just began to set up one of the many ladders the army brought with them to Lescatie. When Voltor saw it that it was one of the gatehouses opening up, he smiled sadistically. "So the Mamono are going to fight us on these open plains then! SEND THE VOICE-TAKER HOUNDS!" he yelled, and a nearby trumpeter blew into his war horn.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Ma'am, the Cultists of Nalka are sending their first wave!" A Lizardman yelled to her commander, An Orc-Lilith hybrid known as Aegila. She led the Knights of Passion, a warband that Aegila commanded made of Orcs, Lizardmen, and other Mamono who could be summed as working under idea of Might makes Right. The Lilium turned to her soldiers who all wore full plate armor, and were one of the armies sent to monitor and fight the Ions servants in the area. When the rains started to fell to the levels they were doing so now, she was recalled along with their forces. When the report came of the warbands heading to Lescatie in the rains came, it had only been a few hours. This was dismissed at first as a joke, so when the unlucky guards outside saw the giant army that was coming out of the forest, the Knights went out to fight and stall for time until the others were fully prepared. Aegelia held onto her amulet and muttered a quick prayer undirected to any particular god, hoping one heard her plea somewhere.

As the minutes passed since the war horn sounded with no other noises since, she peered through the darkness and rain, trying to see what their enemy was doing. One of the Knights, an Orge with a war hammer suddenly raised her weapon and swung it sideways, the rapid _splat splat splat _of something running on the muddy ground warning her of an approaching Sarkic. However, this was not some random Human soldier. Instead what she hit was some red thing around her size when standing on two of its four clawed feet, and when she struck it in the eyeless head, its inertia sent spiraling over while in a cartwheel, the spines on its back and oversized jaws filled with translucent fangs just as crimson as its skin nearly impaling the Orge as she stepped to the side.

"What in the Monster Lords name are you?" She asked to no one in particular, as another flew through the air towards her, with several more of the creatures becoming visible on their way when a lighting bolt struck nearby.

"LOOK OUT!" one of the Orges sisters screamed, but it was too late as the eyeless creature tackled and stabbed her with its claws, the left set screeching off the Mamonos armor while the right impaled her in the side in between two of the torso plates. As the Orge screamed, the creature opened its jaws and bit down on her head, a crunching sound being head as her skull was cracked open, whereupon the beast slurped up the gray matter of the dead Mamonos brain. The sight of this caused a wide shock to reverberate and paralyzed the Knights of Passion, and one of the Knights charged in anger. As she screamed and raised her war axe however, the red beast turned, and pointed at her with a claw.

"You will die next." it said, perfectly mimicking the now dead Orges voice, and making the Knight who ran at it pause, confusion and fear in her body language. A second beast then appeared, and slammed into her, making the Knight scream out for help. Aegila snapped out of it, and took charge.

"Tighten formation!" She screamed, and the entire formation formed a phalanx just in time as the entire pack of the monsters slammed into the front lines. The front rank of shields were able to hold on, then push back as the beasts were surprised by the way the Mamono were stronger then they apparently anticipated. The two that killed two of Aegilas' Knights were the only one speaking however, as they screamed and ranted at the Knights in the voices of the Mamono they killed. The Monsters stayed in formation, striking at the beasts with sword, axe and club, while Aeglia swung her cleaver, a two handed greatsword and slashed one of the things in the face, which fell immediately to the strike. They were surprisingly fragile, but there were lots of them, and as the Mamono fought one, of the Knights would be grabbed and dragged away screaming. Before long, the battlefield was one of confusion, as the Knights lost track of who was killed and who was still fighting.

"Amily, where are you?!"

"Over here, help me out here!"

"That's not Amily! One of these beasts got her!"

"No, Shannon, that is a beast, not me!"

"What the hell is going on down there?!" an archer yelled from the walls. Aeglia then turned to the walls, and was horrified. The monsters attacking her were a distraction, while a number of them could be seen climbing the wall.

"THEY'RE SCALING THE WALLS!" the Orc-Lilith screamed. "THE CULT HAS SENT SOME KIND OF VOICE MIMIC AT US!"

"DON'T LISTEN!" her second in command, a Were-Wolf named Felicity yelled. "THEY GOT HER, AND THEY'RE TRYING TO MAKE YOU ABANDON THE WALLS!" FIRE ON THE GATE NOW!" Aegila then realized her second in command was the second Knight that got killed after the Orge.

"IT'S A TRICK! DON'T LOOSE ON US! HOLD THE WALL!" Aegila ordered. Confused and disoriented by the conflicting commands however, the walls soon became a shouting match as well.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!?" someone screamed, as Aegila tried to hold back the tide of beasts in their ranks. "SOMEONE LOOSE ARROWS AT THE GROUND! I DON'T CARE WHERE, JUST AS LONG AS IT GETS THIS TORRENT OF CREATURES TO STOP!" Aegilas eyes widen in fear.

"NO!" She screamed, but too late as she felt pain of several arrows hit her, and her troops along with the creatures. The voice mimics were also being struck, but they mostly were able to walk off and ignore any arrows they were hit with, and soon the entry way was filled with the beasts running into Lescatie.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Wilmaria was running to the walls with a group of Druella's soldiers, they heard a voice crying. The team stopped and as Wilmaria went to listen, she realized it was a little girl. All through the city, conflicting reports on the situation in the city were being given, such as rabid dog-like beasts roaming the area, soldiers running through a street in formation, then finding themselves somewhere else with their sister-in-arms scattered through the city and disoriented. Orders were also contradictory, such commands to fall back being countermanded by a ranked Mamono, thus leaving the Monster soldiers in a state of disorganization.

"Hey, are you ok?" the Fallen Bride asked, as the little girl sobbed. One of the Mamono with her, a Kappa named Lily pointed at a rundown home in the poor districts with a smashed in door, where the sobbing was coming from. "Are you hurt?" She asked, then reached out with her Energy sensing. There was a faint Demonic Energy source, likely indicating the girl was injured. "What happened?"

"A red thing got my parents. It barged in through the shop and...and..." the girls voice trailed off, as Wilmaria understood. "It tore at my leg, and then ran off. Can you help me?" A faint whisper went through the group of Mamono. What would be willing to attack a little girl with no provocation?

"Hold on. Me and my friends are here to help." Wilmaria said, then went inside the home with her troops, and saw nobody inside, but plenty of knocked over furniture and gore said more then enough of what happened. "Where are you?" she asked, then turned as a cup rolled from behind the bed, which had a blood trail leading to it. One of the Mamono, a Red Oni walked up to the bed. Suddenly a dog sized creature jumped out from behind it, and screamed in the voice of the little girl as the Oni grabbed it on reflex, then pinned the thing against the wall.

"I'LL KILL YOU! BURN AND ROT IN IONS' NAME AS I SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" it continued screaming, clawing at the arms of the demonic Monster holding it by the neck as several others, including her blue skinned sister restrained it. Wilmaria ran to the bed, and gasped, holding her hand over a mouth when she saw a Demon and her husband ripped to shreds, their daughter not spared from the thing that killed them. The evil and malevolent red beast continued to curse in the little girls voice in the meantime, before one of the soldiers managed to clamp its mouth shut.

"Hey, is something wrong?" the voice of a man asked from outside the house. The creature managed to free itself mouth by upchucking a piece of flesh. When the viscera sputtered out from the gaps in its teeth, the Mamono instinctively released it in disgust, dropping the creature.

"GET THEM! THEY FOUND OUT!" it shouted, before suddenly being decapitated by Wilmaria with her rapier. As several voices started shouting from outside, Wilmaria immediately took charge.

"Hold these damnable monsters off at all costs!" she shouted, then knelt to commune with the Lilium in the castle at once.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Karcist Voltor and his horde stood watching the city, he stood up from the sitting position he took, and then pointed at the city, "Attack! Our opening is now!" and with that, the several thousand-man army of Sarkics made their charge, and ran through the open gates, which were now unguarded.

Karcist Voltor looked around the area, then proceeded to examine some of the corpses of the Mamono that tried to stop his Brood. He noticed an Orc, who had white hair, with white Succubus wings, laying down with arrows shot into her body. He then remembered that they were supposed to look for the Lilium, and that they too had white hair and wings.

_Odd, I could've sworn Orcs have no magical abilities. Likely a hypothetical Orc-Lilith would have at least a reduced magical strength then it seems. _Voltor noted, seeing as she was still alive, likely tricking the Voice-Takers into thinking she was dead. When Grin-soko looked at the body, he clacked his beak.

"Go, I'll be fine." Voltor said confidently, so the Halkost eagle flew off, the hordes warriors running through the gates. As the Karcist approached the Lilium, she then created a barrier that caught and threw the tripodal Karcist back.

"I may have a reduced strength magically." She coughed, getting up as she removed the arrows stuck into her body. She then looked around, and saw her comrades were all butchered to the last, and glared at the surprised creature whose soldiers were now sacking Lescatie, with several taking position next to their Karcist. "But I'll still have my physical strength, which is more then enough to beat you to a pulp." the Lilium growled, and picked up an Onis' club in one hand despite the size difference between the two, and pointed the blunt weapon at him in challenge. "I will defeat you all, no more will your kind plague our world no longer."

Karcist Voltor stared in visible amusement. She was definitely tenacious, and brave for challenging a Karcist openly on her own. Even so, he turned to the growing number of Nalkacites staring at her, then motioned for them to continue flooding the city.

Distractions will cost the Brood precious time, and they have to find and capture the Fallen Brides and the Lilium as soon as possible. As a lighting bolt flashed behind the Mamono facing him, she disappeared in the instant, causing Voltor to flinch. As he sensed the attack coming from behind with such speed he couldn't dodge, he only had one thought.

_Welp... shite. _When the club struck him, the Karcist was sent flying into the wall, and through it, where he was then smashed into a barracks. As the building collapsed on him, Voltor kicked himself for thinking fighting the Lilium one on one was good idea, even if she was injured, and blasted the debris around him into the air. While looking for her, he heard a yodeling noise from the air, and the last thing he saw was the Orc-Liliums' club slamming down on his face, knocking him out of the battle.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As the ringleader of the siege fell over in slump, Aegila turned to see the onlooking Humans, who paused upon seeing her dispatching the Karcist. She pointed the club at the invaders, and spoke.

"Anyone of you want to be next?!" she shouted. As though in response, a shrill screech resounded in the air. Aegila turned and saw an eagle flying at her in extreme speeds down towards her. When she realized she could sense it was one of the Humans' creations somehow, she blocked the bird with the wooden club. And it was a good thing she did, as when the eagle grabbed the Oni club and then flew off, a crunching sound was heard a piece of it was ripped off. Aegila watched it fly out of her attack range, drop the wood in its talons and then land on a sign post to look at her. As the Orc-Lilium stared back, she heard the warriors continue running into the city, none of whom tried to take advantage of her leaving her back exposed.

_Damn, not only are they still carrying through with the siege, I'm being held down from stopping them by a bird of all things! What the hell are you?_

_I am one of Karcist Voltors' Halkost, Grin-soko, and I'm not just a regular bird. _A voice said in Aegilas' head. _I'm a Human whose mind is in the body of a eagle, a sacred animal of my homeland. _Aegila took up a stance and scoffed.

"Ok then, going with what you say, so far you don't seem special, other th-" suddenly Grin-soko screeched, and Aegila saw a bubble of some kind fly at her, visible only by the disturbance it caused in the rainfall. Aegila cried out as she dodged it, and when the bubble struck the ground where she was standing just a moment ago, mud and water was blown into the air. The eagle Grin-soko inhabited then hissed, its feathers fluffing up as it glared and narrowed its eyes in anger. "You actually tried to get me mid-sentence!" the Orc-Lilith said incredulously, surprised at the sheer gall the Halkost had.

Grin-soko in response flew down from the sign post, spinning in mid-air downwards, then swooped up towards Aegila, who readied for the impact as he glowed with magical energy. Then he stopped spinning halfway to her and spread his wings. An aftershock of bright light flew ahead of him as Grin-soko slowed, then he beat his wings hard, and the rain drops practically exploded into a mist, as Aegila created a barrier which took the impact of the force.

_Isn't he worried about hitting his Karcist?! _She thought, when a second bubble flew through the dust smashed the shield, knocking Aegila back. _Crap, he wanted me to block! _She realized, as Grin-soko flew down and screeched at her.

_**I'LL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT! **_The Halkost 'screamed' with a demonic distortion to his voice, the eagle's beak opening wider then was physically possible for a normal bird,which also grew serrations, and Aegila swung her club at the last moment. The Halkost flew past her arm as she missed and sunk his talons into the left side of her chest, and grabbed her clavicle bone, drawing first blood at last as he smashed through the chainmail that covered it. Aegila screamed in pain, and a strip of the mail she wore was torn off as Grin-soko proceeded to bite and tear with his beak into it to expose the soft skin in between the clavicle bone and her shoulder blade, clearly intent on tearing the artery in that particular spot with it. The Orc-Lilium swung her right arm as Grin-soko and her fell back, and managed to grab him by the neck before he got a second strike in.

The Halkost made a squawking sound, and started to flap his wings as to move up, and Aegila gritted her teeth, bearing the pain as Grin-soko also tugged and pulled painfully on the collarbone in his talons, which connected her sternum and shoulder blade together like a strut. She then quickly teleported to Lescatie Castle, a she heard one of the Cultists of Nalka running at her. As she exited the portal she made, she landed in the throne room, causing a number of Mamono to look at her while Franscia gazed in opened mouthed shock.

"Get it off me!" she ordered, and immediately a tendril connected to one of the walls wrapped around the eagle stuck to her, and a Shoggoth pried the talons off Aeglia. She then felt the Halkosts' beak slip out of her hand and the Orc-Lilith panicked as she saw the Halkost tear at the limb, which squirmed as blood was drawn. "Cover his beak!" she yelled as the tendril was torn, letting the Halkost free. A Tengu started to chant an incantation, only to have a hole blown into her midriff as Grin-soko screeched and launched an air bubble that slammed into her. As the Crow-women flew over and held her stomach in pain, A Dark Elf drew her bow, only to scream as the eagle flew at her, then swiped at her neck with his feet, clawing open her neck. Grin-soko then flew up, not finishing her off as she grabbed at the bleeding wound and leaned on a pillar nearby. She got lucky, as the wound while fatal by human standards was merely a moderate one due to having the same level of regeneration as the wounded and hunched over Tengu, as a Kekemora swiped at him with a broom.

"Go away you be-" she was interrupted with an actual killing blow, done by a point blank blast to the head which blew a hole through her face and out the back of her skull, gore splattering the wall as the Dark Elf recoiled and jumped back in terror. While the Halkost was distracted firing the shockwaves made by screeching at the tendrils throughout the throne rooms walls and roof, the Tengu got off a spell which paralyzed him, causing a loud thumping noise to echo as the Halkost land on the cold floor. Within a fraction of a second, Grin-soko was picked up and bound by several of the prehensile limbs Franscia got from becoming a Roper, who this time made sure to wrap one of them around the beak, as well as folding the talon into themselves.

"What in the Monster Lords name is that?!" someone yelled. "And where are the Knights of Passion?" another voice asked,as the shocked Mamono who took cover while Grin-soko was flying about emerged. At that, Aegila fell back to the ground shaking. A maid went over to her, thinking she needed medical aide, but then realized she was sobbing.

"Dead. They're all dead." she cried, as everyone took in the news. "The Cult practically blew through us like we weren't there, and are storming into the city. They have these red beasts that are, are able to..." she couldn't finish, and broke down right there.

"That are capable of stealing the voices of those they kill? Aye love, Wilmaria had a run in with those." Aegila looked up, and saw her sister Derah, a Kitsune-Lilith hybrid, who had white fur and nine tails instead of the hair and wings her sisters had. "Unfortunately, the news came too late, as the things are running amok behind the front lines, and we have been forced to assume she was dead, as she was cut off telling us this. Currently, my Kitsune and Kuioichi are spreading the news, and gathering as many as they can around the castle to hold the Cultists back at our second line of defense."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Keallieo Village_

* * *

As Matt and Alexis rode to the village, the Half-Elf tightened the grip she had onto her husband against a particularly hard droplet of rain hitting her exposed ear, sending a flicker of pain into her head. She and Matt had just gotten married the day before when the lifting of Aries' curse upon them had happened. With it, they knew with absolute fervor along with the rest of the townsfolk that the Amazons, who were being a liability to their safety, and thus they celebrated the occasion by storming into the house they lived in, and butchered them. The one that had sought their trust of course was one of them, but she and her weakling of a husband managed to escape into the woods somewhere, and since then they haven't been seen since. After tearing down the statues of the Exiled Gods, the village mobs chased after the priesthoods that worshiped them. It was soon found that many of them were linked together in a conspiracy to corrupt and turn the people here into a part of the Mamono empire, and thus were executed.

For example, one of Hels' funeral rite organizers admitted under torture that she was going to perform a summoning ritual when the Mamono attack to raise the dead. The reason she didn't was that she was missing vital ingredients at the time, and so when the time came, she was unable to. After that, they buried the screaming aspiring necromancer alive after making her dig the grave for them, then locking the woman in a casket she made for herself. To ensure she didn't try anything or get away, they claimed she was forgiven, and brought the cadaver of one of the Amazons. Alexis herself had the pleasure of throwing the screaming servant of Hel into it, and shutting it on the necromancers hand. She and Matt kept it as a souvenir of the occasion, and ever since then, the Cultists of Nalka who entered the village began to preach the word of the new War God Ion. One of the first miracles came when they prayed to him, and Ion made a new statue in his image out of the corpses of the Amazons that were killed. They also demonstrated skill in combat, as they led the villagers in the riots.

When the couple reached the walls, Illah looked over and addressed them.

"What news have you?!" she asked of them, having sent Alexis and Matt to Lescatie after receiving a vision from Ion telling her to do so when the rains came.

"We bring news about Lescatie! The city is being sacked as we speak, for Ion has declared a crusade to retake it! Muster the armies at once! _**Sone Ion Vult!**_" Matt yelled back.

_**"Sone Ion Vult!" **_the militia cried out in response, and soon the sounds of the militia preparing to join the fight could be heard behind the walls. Illah looked back over to the wall.

"Get some rest. You'll not join this fight."

"What?! But we have-"

"Spent the bitter part of several days there. I don't believe you were corrupted, but you do need rest, and I would like my horse to _not_ collapse on itself." with that, Alexis and Matt complied, albeit with reluctance as the walls opened. Then Alexis perked up.

"Hey, honey, you know this means quality time alone right?" She could tell what Matt thought of that easily, as he looked back at her with a smug grin...


	32. Chapter 32

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 32: By the will of Mekhane

* * *

As Magos Robirus gave the order, the Forge of Mekhane let out a bellowing roar, which echoed loudly throughout the land. The Hoplites got into a set of phalanxes around the Colossus, pointing their shock spears outwards fin expectation of being surrounded, which combined into a ring around the constructs legs. While a second formation got out their fire-javelins and alchemical weaponry to provide ranged support. The turrets on the back of the Colossus of Mekhane also activated, searching for aerial targets as the flying horde of Sarkics flew after the creature trying to get away from them.

"_Turret javelins loaded and armed. Acquiring firing solutions to exterminate the Flesh without harming third party... acquiring... acquiring... firing solutions acquired, with a 32% chance to not hit third party lifeform and rising based on distance and speed of target Flesh and said lifeform. Awaiting orders, Magos." _Tech-acolyte Alexander, the pilot of the Forge of Mekhane said, turning to the general and spiritual leader. Magos Robirus then turned to Alexander.

"_Give me the percentages as they rise." _Robirus then turned around,as Alexander began counting. Several of the crew in charge of helping him looked at the Magos, wondering if he really was going to risk it.

"_As you command. 39%. 44%. 58%. 67%. 75%. 88%."_

"_Fire a half-second burst into the thickest part of the swarm on the unknown lifeforms left and right, then stop." _At the order to fire, the two turrets that were facing the front area of the Forge of Mekhane where the Sarkics were flying let loose their hail of engraved leaden projectiles, letting a rapid report of death into the air. Within moments, a number of the abominations in the sky were torn apart, limbs and mangled bodies fell from the sky in a rain of corpses. Due to the magic enchantments infused within each bolt, the Sarkics were also disintregrating, leaving nothing but dust to ensure their bodies couldn't be reclaimed and recycled. He also saw the unknown lifeform was unharmed, having blocked the shots witha violet and crimson magic barrier which she made, only to look around as the Mekhanites bolts of wrath flew past and around it, striking her pursuers. Robirus then turned around to the crew, as the unharmed Sarkic abomination fled, knowing it would be futile to continue the chase. _"Ready the Mouth of the Colossus. I'll now speak with our guest."_

"_As you command." _After pressing some buttons, the Alexander nodded upon confirmation with Tech-acolyte Sarion that the speaker was on. _"The Colossus will speak your words, Magos."_ Robirus then turned to the creature, which was now frozen and indecisive on where to go to get away, and spoke.

"_Stay where you are. Identify yourself, and why you have come to this world. We know that the Flesh has created a portal to another world, and that it is located in the City of a Thousand Sins its worshipers called Adytum."_ he commanded. After some time passed, the many-winged humanoid stopped shuddering, and spoke.

"I am Amuil, Void Seraphim of the Chief God of Eros. The Cult of Nalka, which you called by the name of The Flesh has launched an invasion of my world, so they may conquer it, and then yours. I was sent here to find any who could save my people, for it is winning..." Magos Robirus took in the creatures words. He then motioned to the Tech-acolyte in charge of communication to call upon the Mekhanes messenger WAN to reach and spread word to the other Mekhanite enclaves of what has just been said. Then, he turned back to Amuil. She of course, only knew the giant chimera statue and Automaton thing in front was silent, before hearing it once more as Robirus responded.

"_Enter." _was all he replied with, as the Forge of Mekhanes' chest opened and revealed its entry port.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Several hours later, inside the 18th Colossus_

* * *

As Amuil stared and examined the room she was put in, it reminded her of Sparthens, but if taken to the tech-level that was approximate to what created the machines that were corrupted into the modern day Automatons, because of course it turned out not even robots are immune to Demonic Energy, thank you Mrs. Mamono Lord. She had met a total of one person who was... well, in a way creepy, but not when compared to the stuff the Void Seraphim have encountered in the borders between worlds. He was a combination of mechanical and body parts, which somehow were functioning together as one being. She sensed that the man was being altered subtlety in front of her, and he had shown zero emotion to the angelic being in front of him.

The room she was put in was sparse on decoration, with the exception of a symbol of what looked to be a metal human effigy with a hammer, striking down some abomination that resembled the creatures that could be seen in the void. There was also a book of some kind, and when she opened it, realized it was a holy one she held in her hand. Using a spell to translate it after turning to a random chapter, she read it among the dull thumping and slight rocking caused by the machine she was inside while it was walking.

_And lo and behold, with his own pure body, and a soul like that of lighting and the fires of the stars, Mekhane entrapped the Abominable Flesh, his body being of metal and thus uncorrectable to the temptations of that foul being known as Yaldabaoth. However, he knew that one day, the Beast will one day break free, and thus in his final moments of sealing the Flesh within himself, he turned to his servant WAN, and thus spoke._

"_Behold this thing which will break free, for not even one such as I may hold it forever. I entrust to you my burdens, yea my duty, that you are to prepare Humanity for that day when the Abomination of all Flesh breaks free. Go forth, my messenger to Mankind, and tell them to prepare for that war which is to come, so that they may slay the Abomination, and then they may one day go out, and also defeat the Great Enemy of All That Is and Will Be..." With their final orders given, WAN then rode on the storm currents of the earth, yea, the lighting currents which hold back the flames of the sun and its siblings known as the stars, spreading the message of Mekhanes' sacrifice, and to prepare Humanity so that the Flesh may finally perish, and so that Humanity will ascend to the stars and defeat the Great Enemy of All Existence._

_And then, after untold thousands of years passed, the Daeva, those anathema to the purity of metal and life, and those very same who worshiped the Great Enemy trembled. It was discovered to their great foolishness that they had borne the Abominable Flesh, for from their land, the one known as Ion took control of_

"_So you are from another world the Sarkics are invading." _Amuil turned and saw one of the strange humans standing before her. He was the most heavily changed, as the only part that gave away his being Human was the top of his face and head. From the top down, he had wispy thin lines of brown hair on a sickly pale scalp of skin, which at first glace could result in one thinking he was an armor-clad Zombie. Where his eyes were, two devices replaced them, and Amuil noticed how they whirred and moved internally, meeting her gaze. After they let out a light blue glow for a second, they went back to normal. Then from the nose down, some form of metal mask covered the entirety of the mans face. Where his mouth was, a grill shaped mouthpiece was attached to the mask and shaped into a scowl, from which the sound of his voice came out again, with what sounded like static._"Yes, we knew that the Flesh was leaving this world, and you have confirmed our worst fears. When the portal connecting your world to this one was formed, we sensed something was wrong, but only now found out what was happening." _the man said, as he walked on two legs that were mechanical and ended in what looked more like skeletal boots instead of feet. He also wore a toga over a breastplate, with emblems pinned against the cloth. While the breastplate looked to fused into his torso, and engraved with a laurel wreath with an anvil and lighting bolt on it.

"How did you know the Cu... the Flesh was doing what it was doing?"

"_When it came to your world, did every living thing feel as though they were now being visited by something terrible beyond comprehension?" _When Amuil nodded, the man raised a prosthetic limb, and made a sweeping gesture with it. _"We felt as though that thing turned its attentions elsewhere, and thus knew something was wrong. It then became prevalent that we had to end this war with the Flesh here and now, and thus we had launched an immediate response to do so. Right now, as we march to the forces assigned and gathered to destroy the capital and source of the Flesh on this world, so my troops and I can not help you," _Amuil was shocked at the refusal. Until the man pulled an item of some kind and set on the table. "_There is however, a second task-force, which has been assigned to fight the Flesh in your world." _He said, as a globe of what Amuil guess was the world she was in. The man pointed at one point between one of the southern most landmasses on the globe, and the south polar ice cap. He then gave it to Amuil, _"From there, the task-force will march to war with the Flesh on your world at once. Press this button there, and you will be teleported to the area." _he then pointed at the button in question, which Amuil pressed. A brilliant flash of light blinded her, and when she could see again, found herself staring at a group of the Humans in question already set out to escort her, standing about in formation despite the intense blizzard blowing towards them. After they immediately wrapped her in some sort of gelatin material, Amuil found herself being carried towards another giant metal machine, but this one was in the shape of a man, along with several others, including an almost exact copy of the one she was in but moments ago. The Void Seraphim thought at first that she being taken prisoner, until the gelatin heated up her body to counteract the shock of being put in a blizzard, and when she was taken inside the machine by pulley and ladder, the gelatin substance melted off her body and went into a cylindrical container that one of the machine men put away for later use.

"How were you already prepared for me?" Amuil asked. She couldn't help but notice how warm it was despite the raging winds outside. Technology here seemed to be an obsession as much as an art form with these people, based on the almost magical and impossible things she could see. And she just came from a planet where the Humans have only just now rediscovered how to make muskets...

"_The WAN told us to be ready through the storm currents of the world. Through it, our enclaves can coordinate and communicate instantly no matter the distance between us at any two points on it."_ One of them, a women who turned her seat around replied, then turned back to the panels around her. When the Void Seraphim heard a whirring noise _"However, once we leave this world, we will lose contact with the rest of our forces. Now then, if you will, sit in the seat behind you, and we will be able to sift through your memories."_ After complying, Amuil jerked up.

"Wait what do you mean?" she asked, when she suddenly found that a set of hidden cuffs built into the chair snapped shut around her ankles and wrists. The Void Seraphim started to beat her wings flinging her feathers like daggers at the Humans around her, only for a barrier to surround her and vaporize them on contact. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"_To ensure you're not a trick of the Flesh, which has been unable to come this far into the southern polar ice caps, and to know what you have told us is true, I am going to go into your mind, and peer into your memories."_ one of the Humans said, as he walked through the barrier. He then grabbed onto the panicked Void Seraphim by the face, then stretched her right eye open. Amuils' panic turned into terror, as she then saw that a tentacle with a needle of some kind was hovering towards her, and realized it was trying to line up with her pupil. _"Calm down. For the sake of time, I'll be quick and link through the optic nerve, which connects directly to the brain..."_


	33. Chapter 33

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 33: Rage of the Machine God

* * *

Amuil began to scream and shout, turning her head sideways left and right. The man holding on to her initially tried to hold her down, by when one of the wings hacked off both his prosthetic limbs, the man backed up as a number of feathers were also shot and stabbed into his body. After a few seconds passed, the woman addressed him, as he inspected his shortened limbs.

"_Why did you not sedate her first before going in with the mind probe Barion?" _she questioned.

"_A more active mind will be easier to search through then a resting mind, which I will have to reawaken away Magos, and thus shorten the process." _the man replied, turning to the one in charge. _"Would you mind then?" _Barion asked, showing the stumps still attached to his torso to some one behind Amuils decision. Suddenly the Void Seraphim felt a pinprick, and jumped to see a dart was shot into her arm. As a sudden feeling of drowsiness overtook her and she relaxed the sound of Barion saying _"Thank you." _could be heard as her vision turned black.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Barion waited for a bit as the sedative dart Militant-Litigant Slannah shot into the patient pumped her with the drugs inside, as another Tech-acolyte grabbed the prosthetic arms that clanged onto the floor after being cut off. After they opened the creatures eyes for him, Barion once more prepared the neural probe, its almost filament thin needle designed to stab into the eyes of another being through the pupil with as minimal damage as possible. He stepped through the energy barrier, and the dendrite it was attached to came out from the backpack Barion wore, and as it lowered down, a grid formed which showed that the neural probes' needle was lined up properly. Before actually piercing the cornea and entering the pupil to start working through the entire eye structure into the optical disk in the back of the eye where the nerves connecting to the brain however, the neural probe leaked a small droplet of fluid, which dripped onto the eyes' surface as the grid disappeared. Upon contact, the iris, which was a deep shade of purple with flecks of azure blue widen to allow easier access, then the neural probe pushed into the eye, and then pierced it.

A small trickle of clear fluid oozed out of the organ, and the Void Seraphims' body instinctively flinched, and a groan of pain escaped her lips. A second Mekhanite assistant then clean off the fluid with a tissue, holding it next to the organ as the neural probe slid through and more fluid from the gelatinous vitreous humor came out, now pinked by small trace amounts of blood, indicating a blood vessel was grazed. Barion could actually feel the structure inside since he was blessed with the holy ichor of Mekhanes' blood, and thus was effectively one with the device he was using. When finally felt the tall tale sign of the retina, he had it. Then, a set of microscopic wires, invisible to the naked eye came out of the very tip of the needle. They then went into the retina, and fused into it and the optic nerve it was fused into.

"_Neural probe attachment successful. Beginning linkage with this creatures nervous system." _Barion said. He then began to electrically stimulate the optic nerve, the which sent the tiny pulses into brain of the Void Seraphim, who occasional moved involuntary as the various parts of her brain then sent those signals to do various things, such as clenching her hand and then letting it go. After a few seconds passed, the Mekhanite flinched instead, jerking his clenching his hand in time to her doing so. _"Linkage engaged. Downloading a copy of the neural patterns in memory center... downloading... downloading... download of memory copy successful."_ As the needle retracted and the Void Seraphims eyelids reflexively closed upon release, the Tech-acolyte frowned visibly.

"_Status on the Sarkic invasion of the other world?"_ the Magos asked. Barion turned to the woman Mekhanite, and spoke in a surprisingly menacing tone, shown more from the look in his eyes then his words.

"_...I request creating apple supplies of fire sprayers for the phalanxes and the recipe for creating more fuel for them to burn through based on what I have learned about this world, for The Flesh and its abominable heresies are not the only thing we are going to be fighting." _As though they were telepathic, every other Mekhanite in the room could feel the sheer anger of what he learned. He then clarified further. _"There is a faction that partake in the worship of similar tenants to that of The Flesh, known as the Mamono, which all take the form of women with animal traits and were the result of a singular so-called 'Demon Lord' taking power and changing their very biology. Their main form of spreading and assimilating other beings into joining them is an mind-altering power they refer to as Demonic Energy. This Demonic Energy is just as corruptive and vile to ones body as well, for the core tenants of the Mamono center around turning Human males into their way of thinking, and consorting in flesh-worship with them."_

"_So, what warrants any kind of response to them? The Sarkics are much more dangerous."_

"_Because, Demonic Energy is corruptive to everything, including the purity of metal and machine, meaning not even we are safe if we ignore it. Demonic Energy is one of the most vile, disgusting and diabolical things I have learned about this world. Nothing sacred can be protected from its grasp. The dead awake when exposed to it, a civilization similar to ours built a race of machine men, holy and without number, and they have been assimilated into the Mamono ranks. Weaponry and armor that is enchanted will also turn on their owners, metal ores will be soaked through and converted to produce weapons that produce Demonic Energy and corrupt the souls of those attacked by the Mamono with it. Nothing is safe, nothing is sacred enough to hold it back, as even the very lands will turn to serve the purposes of the Mamono. Thus we must make haste to perform our duties, and enact a wide-spread Purging Crusade at once." _Barion explained. As the Mekhanites took in the information that their peer learned, a wide ranges of responses were given in response.

"_If Demonic Energy=corruption to even the sacredness of metal, then Crusade(any other response). Let the presence of it=0." _One of the Mekhanites said, letting out a burst of fire erupt out their fire-sprayer into the air.

"_We march for Mekhane! All who worship The Flesh must burn in the Broken Gods name! For Mekhane! FOR THE BROKEN GOD!" _another yelled, his voice modulator raising in volume. Soon, the Colossi were filled with chants and prayers to Mekhane.

"_FOR THE BROKEN GOD! WE MARCH TO WAR! ACTIVATE THE GATE, AND SEND US TO THIS WORLD TO CLEANSE IT!" _the Mekhanite Magos yelled out. After calming down as the Mekhanites took their positions, she connected to the others in her army, and spoke. _"We have our duty to the Machine and to The Broken God. Out on the other side of the Gate, a world of abominations fighting abominations is out there, for The Flesh has more then one grip on it. We will march out onto this world, and we are to expend upon it the wrath of Mekhane. May all who dare stand before us burn in his wrath, and will we will be his hand going forth and enacting the cleansing of their souls. This is our duty and we will not shirk from it. All Colossi, ready for transportation..."_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Wonderland_

* * *

As the Queen of Hearts went into her Demon Realm, the Alice-Lilium teleported over to her throne, and sat down in it. Her Cards, Mamono who acted as the official military waited as her servants went and came through the portal, carrying Druella and Emmalis. Druella was saved when Royal Makai was destroyed by the Medical Sabbath working at fixing her condition, as they created a barrier at the last second that saved them from the rubble burying them. The Queen of Hearts herself of course was tired, at least that was the reason she gave for going to her bedroom while everything was being taken care of for her sisters.

When she went inside, the first thing she did was grab a bright ruby-red pillow and screamed into it. They were finally beginning to do something about the Grand Karcist and his Cult, and he managed to put the Mamono on the ropes once again! The sneaky bastard practically had plots upon plots. How could one God give them so much trouble absolutely escaped everyone, as Ion has always had some back up plan that screwed up any victory the Mamono gained and turned it to his favor. A Kuioichi dressed in a jesters outfit appeared from the shadows.

"Master, are you alright?" The Queen of Hearts looked Regalia, and groaned before falling onto the bed. "I'll take that as a no."

"We got a refugee crisis, because one of my sisters blew up Royal Makai after the Grand Karcist tricked her into attacking mom, then blow up the entire city. Then, Koragh the Arch-Lich has escaped, and what information they have indicates he is now running around with the Cult of Nalka, who have launched an attack on Lescatie. I've sent a reinforcement army, who should be on their way. Currently, Lescatie and the area has snowballed out into a mess I'm not in the mood to talk about, Druella is paralyzed, and I want to just wake up and learn it was just some fever dream from that trippy red and white mushroom that was discovered on the Wonderland border." the Queen of Hearts summarized, her voice slightly muffled from speaking into the mattress.

Regalia simply nodded, and left the room. "I'll let you take a minute alone to yourself." she said, closing the door quietly...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Berina, Mamono-friendly Kingdom_

* * *

As King Grangerial was walking over to his queens bed, he spoke to his wife, who was turned into a Dragon. It was bright noon day, and so far the Cult had ignored it, though some elements of the insane followers of Ion had been spotted on the border.

"How was your day?" his wife asked, stretching her arms and arching her back.

"It was better then the last few days Annabelle, so there's something." Grangerial said, before sighing as he sat down next to her. Just as they were about to kiss, a lighting bolt struck the ground outside their window somewhere in the city. "Oh Gods, can't Odin wait five minutes to- OH SHIT!" he screamed, as multiple lighting bolts struck the same area. Then after a few seconds passed, the couple widened their eyes, as an object of some kind was seen falling within the lighting.

And take them to the safe house?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah, you go do that. Guards! You'll watch over the Queen and her children." he said to the two men outside their room. As he walked down the hallway, a number of men and their Mamono wives came down the halls. "You are coming with me to investigate what happened."

"Where are we going? There were multiple areas that got hit." a Dhampir asked.

"Which ever one is closet." Grangerial replied.

After a few hours had passed, he and his escort had approached the crowd gathered around the site.

"Make way for the King!" one of them shouted, and the crowd parted before them. Grangerial walked up to a guard, an Oni with a spear built up to her proportions as he spoke. He could see that where the lighting struck, a crater had formed, with a hole in the center.

"What do we know about what just happened here?" he asked.

"I don't know, but multiple witnesses said something fell through. Whatever it is, it was not there before, since we have a sewer under this street." the Oni replied. The King then drew his sword, before stepping over the ledge. "Your majesty, I know you're blessed, but do you think that is wise?"

"Relax, we're not in danger with him around. He was one of the strongest Champions to first fall, and he was never lost a single battle. Why do you think his wife turned into a Dragon?" a Dhampir, the same one from before responded. Everyone looked as he went to pick up something that looked like polished bronze. When he touched it, his hand jerked back. "Is it hot?" she asked.

"Cold." Grangerial then put on a glove, and grabbed it once more, to let go again upon receiving an electrical shock that made him cry out. Then, suddenly a rumbling could be felt as the ground shook. "EVERYBODY GET AWAY!" he screamed, as the Mamono and Humans back up. The ground seemed to breathe, as just as Grangerial got out it went up, then collapsed, shooting up a cloud of dust into the air. More screams and yelps of surprised were heard, as a giant arm made of the bronze metal he saw appeared and slammed into the ground, crushing a cart selling cabbages.

"WWWWHHHHYYY?!" somebody screamed, before a shape was seen pulling itself up and out of the ground. When the dust cleared, the crowd stared in shock at what appeared to be an Automaton, but styled in the armor and fashion of Sparthens. There were two eyes that scanned the crowd, blank circles of black glass that were the only thing they could see of the behemoths face. It wore a helmet that had a slight crest on top, and a barrel torso along with long and thick arms like tree trunks. A faint shimmering field of some kind could be seen, while chunks of rock and debris fell off the machine mans body.

It then let out a blaring noise, like a foghorn that blew loudly to the point most of the observers had to cover their ears. After two more blaring noises, each one more quiet and shorter then the one before it, the Automaton raised his hand with the fingers splayed out, then fired blue energy bolts at the crowd from each one, and those struck by them exploded into dust.

A terrified screaming could then be heard, as more of the Mamono and the Humans around them were disintegrated, while a number of combat Mages fired off a number of spells, actually damaging ones to stun it, and others to corrupt it. The Automaton turned into the attacks, which exploded or were deflected by the field around it, and pointed at the now scattering formation with linked fingers, forming a gun shape with them. A bigger energy bolt was fired, and the entire group was killed in the blast. Grangerial let out a scream, drawing its attention. Everyone stopped, as the behemoth turned and stared at him. They could sense him charge up with Demonic and Spiritual Energy alike, before suddenly launching himself at near supersonic speed at it from the end of the road, his red glowing sword pointed straight for the machines' head. However, it faded away as though it was just an illusion at the last second, and he turned around as it faded in again turning to him once more.

_What?! _The man thought. _There's no way that thing knows magic! _When it raised a finger gun at him, the King snapped out of it. He then raised his sword in time to catch the bolt the Automaton fired at him, and deflected it back. When the energy struck it, the machine man proceeded to let out a metallic groaning sound as it staggered, trying to keep its balance. "NOW!" he screamed, as the royal escort that came with swarmed the Automaton. They climbed on its body, and started to attack the field surrounding the body of the machine.

It turned out to be a mistake however, as a shock wave suddenly blew them off of it, created by the force field which sent them flying and ragdolling in every direction. Grangerial landed on his feet.

_What the hell is this thing? _The King thought, then turned to the stomping of a second behemoth approaching, raising what looked like an arm with a cannon at the end, the end of which dripped some kind. As his eyes widened, a roaring sound came as the cannon released not a giant cannonball, but a deluge of burning liquid, which consumed him before the screaming Human could react, only now noticing the trails of smoke and orange light in the sky behind it...


	34. Chapter 34

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Armored Fist vs Berina City Guard

* * *

**1st Mekhanite Gateway Army "Armored Fist of the Broken God" composistion:**

**5th Colossus "Judgment.": Effigy-type Colossus. Carries a crew complement of six, plus room for twenty Militant-Litigants to defend against intrusion into the Colossus, drive out any enemy that infiltrates into the Colossus, and to perform on the spot repair during battle. Equipped with duel-wielded Sun-ray Gauntlets, Null Field generators, and a Blasting shield to clear off swarms climbing onto it. Designed to act as either long-range support platform, or close-range shock attack transport. Has single Seed Pod with which to carry ten of its Militant-litigants to perform additional combat duties not involving the Colossus.**

**8th Colossus "The Pyre of Mekhane.": Effigy-type Colossus. Carries a similar loadout and crew to Judgment, with exception of a liquid fire-sprayer for the right arm, and a Caestus Fist on the left. Has an additional Fire-Javelin turret on each shoulder, due to being specialized more for up close fighting and melee then Judgment.**

**11th Colossus "The Spear of the Broken God": Centaur-type Colossus. Carries a crew of eight, plus room for thirty Militant-Litigants for defensive purposes. Is assigned as Command-Colossus of Magos Litheria, and thus is in command amongst the Colossi. Carries a Spear of the Nucleus, a Shield of the Sun, and facilities to enact repairs on the other Colossi not possible to do on the field.**

**15th Colossus "The Anvil": Chimeria-type Colossus. Carries a crew of eight, plus room for fourteen Militant-Litigants for defensive purposes. Carries a similar loadout to The Forge, and also carries the facilities needed to fulfill logistical needs, such as munitions, food, and weapon stowage.**

**The 16th and 19th Colossi, known respectively as the "Purity" and "Vigilance" are Chimeria-type Colossi, with specializations towards carrying the main army of the "Armored Fist of the Broken God." The 6th and 7th Colossi, known respectively as "Executioner" and "Sentence" are Effigy-type which are designed in a manner to that of Judgment, with the 7th carrying an additional ten Militant-Litigants, and two Seed Pods.**

**Note on Colossi and their crew: When in battle, the crew will link their minds together with their Colossus, making them able to react faster and with one accord, allowing the crew to avoid conflicts arising with each other during battle. This also, for reasons unknown, has the side effect of a Colossus developing a mind of their own, and such Colossi are considered blessed by Mekhane, as they can perform their missions without the crew and Militant-Litigants inside them. This is rarely done however, as this often leaves it vulnerable to infiltration and repairs cannot be done on the field if it is damaged.**

* * *

"_High-Threat Target terminated, scanning for additional Threat Targets..." _The 5th Colossus marched through the street, its eyes peering at the formation of Mamono that were in a shield wall. It pointed a finger at the wall, then firing one of its bolts into the formation, which exploded into dust as the Colossus moved on. "_No Threats to Colossus detected. Continue with search and purge of The Flesh. Hail the Broken God Mekhane."_

"_Hail the Broken God!" _the other Colossi responded, being connected in thought to allow coordination with each other, which was how the 5th and 8th Colossi were able to defeat one of the defender that managed to hold their ground against the 5th as it marched towards the center building, until The Pyre was able to ambush him with its fire cannon to terminate him. The two Colossi were currently moving to the large fortress that was sighted in the center of the city, with the 5th leading. From the right, the 8th could be seen drawing the attention of the Mamono defenders by pouring its liquid flames on the buildings around it, angling the areas it burned so that the smoke was blown by the wind to cover the 5th as it approached. When it got to the wall, the 5th Colossus was immediately attacked by a hail of spells and artillery from the Mamono who stayed behind, however the force field combined with the smoke screen meant no damage was done, as the projectiles fired at it either missed or blocked by the shield.

"One of them is coming to the castle! Get the Queen and children out of here!" One of the Mamono cried out, not realizing that Judgment was able to hear her even from the distance it was at. Immediately it reported to the other Colossi in the city.

"_High-Value Targets identified as 'Queen and Children' being escorted out of the battlefield. Pursue and Destroy?" _after a second passed, the 11th Colossus, known as The Spear replied, while the signature green light of it destroying something could be seen in the background amidst the smoke as Judgment finally came out of it within melee range of the wall.

"_Negative. Your priority is acquiring any Mamono historical and informational records that are in the center of governance, and compare with the Void Seraphims memories for accuracy of our knowledge of this world. If confirmation of High-Value Target is confirmed, Mark and designate where it is moving..." _The Spear said. It was assigned to be in charge of the invasion, due to its success in the field and for the quick thinking the Magos demonstrated multiple times in fighting The Flesh on Earth. _"Another Colossus will be given the role of termination duty." _The Spear said, as the 5th drew its arm and swept through the top of the castle wall. The Mamono and their weapons on it were then struck aside as Judgments' hand smashed threw the inferior and weak stone, sending rubble and screaming Monsters flying into the city. The 5th then punched through the wall, entering the courtyard through a cloud of dust as Executioner appeared in the background smoke, having been following behind Judgment.

The Mamono that were behind the wall could be seen running into the fortress, to which Judgment used to fire at them with its bolts of sun rays, vaporizing a number of stragglers as Sentence came up to the hole that was made. Once they saw that the Mamono had closed the door on them, the two Colossi stared at each other. Judgment then reached to touch the fortress, then was knocked back by a spell creating a repelling field around it. After examining the field, which appeared as a black and purple aura, the two Colossi reached into their chests, as they both open and pulled out a oblong shaped object, two in the case of Executioner.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"What are Automatons doing invading the city, and when did they get so large?!" one of the Mamono screamed. The Dark Matters that were creating the energy field to protect the inhabitants of the castle were straining, putting their all into keeping the machines outside.

It turned out to be futile when the room grew dark, and the Mamono inside turned just in time to see three bronze objects smash through the field, and crashed into the castle room, before embedding themselves into the ground on one end. The objects had lines engraved on them such that they formed arches of some kind, and when they started glowing, a number of smaller Automatons around the size of Humans wearing armor similar to the Sparthens of old came out of the objects in three groups of ten, one of which had a bulkier and more heavily armored group. One of them looked at the Mamono.

"_Flesh abominations detected. Purify this room at once." _the Automatons then began their attack, wielding weapons that the Mamono never knew could exist, and did an unseen level of damage of the kind only the Cultists of Nalka and those of the Order who were turned to their sway became infamous for.

For example, A Vampire charged at one of the Automatons with a rapier, along with a Dhampir who taught her the error of her attitude towards her husband. Said Automaton pulled out a sword of its own that had multiple teeth running along with its left hand, while holding a pistol with its right, which barked as it fired multiple shots without reloading in their direction. Both Monsters blocked and dodged the shots, until the Vampire got hit in the leg from a deflected bullet by the Dhampir, who look back in shock.

Realizing her error, the Dhampir turned upon hearing a loud whirring noise, and then screamed in pain as the Automatons' sword tore into her body with its teeth, blood and gore flying out as she was cleaved in two. The Vampire let out an enraged scream, before charging at the Automaton and cleaving its sword arm off. It fell and clanged, and the Automaton staggered and tried to shield its head with its remaining arm, parts flying off from the beating it received. The Vampire then gasped, feeling something stab her, and looked down to see that a javelin was thrown and struck her in the stomach, giving her opponent the opportunity to shoot her point blank in the head, before leaning on a pillar and sitting down. An opportunistic Witch tried to sneak up on it, only to greeted with the machine hitting her in the face with its pistol, then shooting the Mamono as another Automaton with a repair kit ran over, grabbed the sword and the arm still grabbing onto it, and ran over to the scene.

Another one was wielding some kind of two handed war hammer, which it swung widely at the Monsters around it. Wherever the head struck it, a thunder clap was heard as bolts of lighting shot around the impact point. Currently an Orge was engaged in combat with it, and the two were wrestling for the hammer.

"I thought we converted you all into the Cyberarchy! How did you not get corrupted?!" the green-skinned Monster yelled.

"_Flesh worshiping filth!" _was all it snapped at her in response, then delivered a head butt that thudded loudly, causing the Monster to let go. As she recovered, the Automaton proceeded to smash the Mamono repeatedly, until a charred and blacked corpse was all that remained. It then saw a Lich, with a number of Skeletons, Zombies, and even Zombie Dragons who saw it beat their fellow Monster to death as they entered the room, along with a number of reinforcements. As they ran towards it. The Automaton grabbed a particularly bulky one next to it, and pointed with its hammer towards the horde. The bulky machine invader then pointed what looked like a musket that built into a device connected to a backpack, and fired out a hail of bullets, the rapid fire of lead tearing apart the Monsters before the Lich as she created a force field. Sparking and whizzing sounds could be heard, as she was frozen in place under the continuous impacts.

Soon, several of the attackers reached the Dark Matters, one of which joined the fray and began a counter-attack on the mechanical and genocidal attackers on her own. She created a number of tentacles, causing the Automatons to turn and run back before they came within range for her to grab them. One of the more bulkier ones hefted a mini-cannon of some kind on its shoulder, and she could see a little beam of light fixate onto her girl-half, before firing a missile of some kind which screamed at her while a burning fuel of some kind propelled it. The Dark Matter caught it with a tentacle and smirked at the machine. It responded by pulling out a pistol, and shot the missile, making it explode and kill her as the shrapnel and blast wave sent the physical part of her flying in pieces. Upon seeing their sister get killed, the other Dark Matters reacted with fear, as it turned the shoulder cannon on them. The Mamono then found themselves being pushed back, the Automatons overwhelming firepower turning the castle into a slaughter house, retreating deeper into the castle. Upon seeing this, one the Automatons looked around and examined the infiltration force.

"_Centurian team 1, you stay here and guard the Seed Pods. Hoplite teams 1 and 2, enact search and purge procedures in the upper half of the fort. Hoplite team 3 and Centurian team 2 will take the lower half. Hoplite team 4, follow me." _With their orders given, the Automatons spread out, taking multiple directions to clear out the castle.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

as the Mekhanites in Hoplite team 1 ran up a flight of stairs, they saw a Minotaur charge from down a hallway, axe in hand as she screamed. The one was in front immediately saw her before the others.

"_Incoming!"_ Arious, the Mekhanite whose arm had to be reattached yelled to the others, and the team parted in two just as the bovine Mamono jumped down to their part of the stairs, missing them as she smashed her axe into the ground. When she turned to attack them, the team leader, A Litigant named Demetar jumped on top of her, and wrestled with her, before tripping the Monster by hooking and pulling out one of their legs and throwing the warrior down the stairs. The Minotaur felled and rolled down, making several crashing noises before violently slamming into the wall at the bottom. When the dust cleared, she was visibly bruised and bloody, with a leg bent awkwardly. Demetar raised her fire-javelin, and shot the Mamono in the head to confirm the kill.

"_Good catch. Lets move." _she said, and then team of five Mekhanites continued on. After coming up and taking positions around a door, they kicked it down, to find the area was a library of some kind, but none of the Mekhanites could see there was any Mamono. So Demetar proceeded to switch to several vision types, first to heat vision, then x-ray, before going back to normal. _"No Flesh abominations detected in this chamber. Move on." _she ordered as the Mekhanite Hoplites filed out and move to the next room.

After some time passed, one of the Mekhanites looked back. The others stopped, since they could see it go on the alert.

"_Spacial anomaly detected." _he said, pointing a finger behind them. When the Mekhanites looked back, they found themselves back at the top of the stairs, and also saw there was no Minotaur. The Mekhanites, now realizing they were being affected by an illusion of some kind then form into a circle, their backs against each other. Demetar then pressed a button next to her ear, and began speaking.

"_All units, report. This is Demetar of Hoplite team 1. We have been caught by a reality distortion spell. This is not a drill, we have encountered a trap or Flesh worshiper that is manipulating reality and has trapped us in the stairwell into the upper parts of the building." _She said in a worried tone. after a few seconds passed, a response came as they got a response.

"_Confirmed reality distortions, sending reinforcements to your position. Hold position until help arrives." _at that, the Mekhanites looked at each other, before Demetar replied.

"_Will do." _she said, then spoke in a cold tone to the others. _"Do it." _they then all turned their fire-javelins on each other and fired. Then they found themselves facing outwards, in the positions they assumed upon first realizing what was happening at the bottom of the stairs. Upon hearing a gagging sound, the Mekhanites turned and saw another Dark Matter, this one holding her neck, which was leaking blood through and around her hand onto the velvet rug while she was lying sideways on it. As her Demonic Energy sphere sputtered and faded away in the air, she spoke.

"H-h-how did you s-see through my illusion, and why willingly risk destroying yourselves?" she choked out. Demetar simply raised her hand lighter.

"_One, you never spoke in code. Two, we purged ourselves of emotion. Three, our own weapons can't harm us. Four, our commanders would never just throw more troops without getting proper information of the situation." _then she pulled the trigger, shooting it in the head. Upon death, the Demonic Energy Sphere finally dissipated, confirming the Mamono, and thus the illusion spell cast on them died. With their problem solved, the Hoplites ran up the stairs, and continued sweeping the castle rooms.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Hurry up, they're coming!" a Dark Witch named Dabiel cried out, helping escort the royal family, along with a force of the best of the army of Berina. She was working for Queen Annabelle when the Automatons appeared, and began killing the people here. _Damn, first me and Hans left the swamp to not get killed by the Cult, and now Automatons are burning the city._ The witch thought. When the possibility arose of flying being dangerous, the took the underground route of the city sewers, where the Bubble Slimes and other such Monster were now helping escort refugees to safety.

Currently, a trio of Goblins were trying to calm Annabelles' three Dragon daughter Erza, who was around a year old. The Queen was on her knees and crying, having felt her King die screaming in pain. Now knowing Grangerial was dead had caused some of the other Monsters to feel similar feelings, as he has rebuffed many of the Orders counter-attacks over the centuries after Berina became a Demon Realm, and actively passed laws to ensure it did not end up in a filthy mess like Lescatie due to neglect. At first the Mamono were annoyed with this, but seeing the comparison of how beautiful their home was compared to others would ensure that they followed his laws. Now the city above them was burning to the ground, while the stomping of boots attested to where the vile invaders were located.

As Annabelle finally calmed down, she stood up and leaned against the stone wall. "I am fine now." she said. "We must leave at once, and save as many as we can. And get a bath after wards." then a rapid fire banging sound could be heard somewhere, echoing in a manner that made hard to tell what direction it came from.

"The smaller Automatons that we got reports of emerging from their larger brethren must found out about the refugees! What do you we do?!" a Goblin yelled, tugging at Dabiel, skirt, while Hans simply looked down the way they came with his musket.

"Ladies, we got something." he said in a thick accent, and the Mamono paused and turned, now hearing a stomping and whirring sound from behind. A blue light could be seen at the end of the hallway. The group them went into one of the side paths of the corridor they were in. After a few seconds had passed, the blue lights swung around to where they were just now, and fear and panic caused the group to freeze. A Bubble Slime then appeared at the other path way across from theirs, and began crawling towards the light. Hans and Dabiel along with a Bapthomet named Bethane tried to wave at her not to go into it, but the Slime didn't listen, and when she came into view, the light focused on her, blinding the creature as she looked away.

"_Flesh abomination detected..." _the Slime girl widen her eyes in shock, before a beam of light struck her, killing it by evaporating the entire Monster right there in front of them. _"..and exterminated." _With that, the Automaton that killed her left, its foot steps fading away as the light turned another way. Hans left out a breath he did not know he was holding in, same as the others.

"Lets go." he mouthed. As the group left the tunnel and began moving down their intended course however, they turned upon hearing a rapid stomping, and saw a silhouette of the machine had turned the corner again, turning a lantern hanging at its hip making a blue, chilling light which caused them to run in terror.

"_I found you..." _it snarled, the anger and hate it gave off clear in its words, before it gave chase. A clanging sound could be heard, as the lantern banged and smacked into the mechanical monster chasing them.

"Keep going!" Bethane yelled, before stopping and summoning a dozen of so familiars in the form of Imps and Fairies. "I will hold it off!" the others kept running, knowing she was not going to give any second thoughts to her actions. She then created a set of claws made of purple Demonic Energy, and waited for the Automaton chasing to appear around the corner.

_It did not immediately fire its weapon, meaning it likely has to either has a certain range it has to get within to fire. Has to wait between shots, or is limited in the number of shots it could make. I'll have to keep me distance, and wait for an opportunity to turn it in one go. _The Bapthomet thought. When the stomping noises began to grow louder, she tensed up. The Imps and Fairies were also prepared, having sensed what was happening. When it came around the corner, they all shot a volley of Demonic Energy bolts, catching the Automaton in surprise. The machine man screamed as the mana they sent into it began to work on it, before it suddenly began to charged an electrical field of some kind as it grew deafening roar that echoed throughout the entire sewer complex and caused Bethane to feel vibrations on the ground.

Bethane and the others jumped back, and the Automaton somehow nullified the Demonic Energy by firing a counter blast. The entire group then looked on in shock as the blue light shone through a cloud of dust, and they realized that the machine had somehow negated the Demonic Energy.

"What?! That's not possible!" she yelled. "Nothing can resist being corrupted!" she yelled.

"_Such is the purity of my soul. Now burn." _it snarled, before a gout of flame flew towards Bethane, who created a barrier which blocked it. A couple of Imps then tried to swing up and over, only to be swatted aside when the machine stopped and swung an arm that smashed them both against the walls of the sewers. When they both faded away Bethane then realized that she could see its clearly as more then shadow when she rushed it. She hesitated, as what she thought was an Automaton was actually a Human, with mechanical clockwork parts somehow growing out of him and apart of him at the same time. When he looked at her, at least half his head was machine, and what skin she could see was almost pale and dead, like that of a Zombie.

"Master, look out!" A Fairy screamed, but was too late as the Human drove a knee into the stunned Bapthomets' face. She cried out from her nose breaking from the impact, then tried to scream as she suddenly felt something like a sword cut her in half, as her familiars all faded away from losing their connection with her. As Bethane tried to look up, she felt a claw of some kind that was the size of her head grab both sides, then begin crushing it. The Bapthomet tried to scream, but was unable to breathe, causing the Monster to realize her diaphragm was cut. Just as she felt the bones in her skull begin to give, the Human suddenly let go and cried out, then started to shake violently, a number of electrical devices spewing bolts of electricity. Bethane then turned, seeing a Gremlin and a Lich approach the Human. As she died on the spot, the Lich grabbed a hold of the Bapthomet, and took away both parts. The Gremlin turned and watched the two leave, then turned back to the seizing Human. As she readied the two mechanical arms on her back for battle, she snarled in anger, brushing a lock of her dark green fur out of her yellow and blue eyes.

"You little bastard. You don't deserve to-" suddenly, the Human grabbed and ejected all the parts that were malfunctioning from his body, and the Gremlin then saw the parts that were non electrical, leaving all the augments and parts that could be from that 'steampunk comic' a friend of hers started writing some time ago. As he got up, the Gremlin threw the first punch at him, which missed as it struck next to a small round object the invader tossed at her before running away.

Being a Gremlin, she knew by her races ability to know how a device works and what it does that it was a small explosive called a grenade just by touching it. Like the Human who got away from her, it was not affected by her second racial trait of making electrical technologies and magic fail and glitch out, meaning it was going to explode no matter what. It also had an adhesive that stuck it to her robot arm.

"Ah bugger me." she muttered before she turned on a personal force shield, then the grenade detonated, blowing the arm off and sending the small tinkerer flying down the tunnel and into a wall. As she got up, the Gremlin saw that a bright dot was pointing towards her, and dodged rolled as a beam of some kind melted the area she came out of. As the molten rock landed in the sewage and sent foul-smelling steam into the air, the Gremlin took off running. When she turned and saw the Human run around the corner carrying a musket of some kind, she ran toward him, dodging a second beam. After seeing he missed, the Human then ran away from her again, causing the Mamono to curse.

_He's keeping his distance, now that he knows most of his weapons will be rendered useless if I get close enough. Looks like discretion is valor for now. _She realized, before running back around through a side tunnel and taking the chance to disengage and link up with the refugee caravan before she gets left behind...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

From a forest overlooking the destruction of Berina, a number of the Cultists of Nalka were watching the city burning, having been drawn to the smoke. One of them, which took on the form of a horse with a human torso and head attached to it, the horse head of which turned to look at another, who resembled a centipede with a womans face and arms instead of legs. As he spoke a Colossus could be seen, which blared out its anger and hate while firing on some unseen crowd.

"Milord Karcist, what shall we do now? We're supposed to take the city, not the Heathens of the Broken God." it said from the Human head. The Karcist twirled to look back at her servant.

"We fall back and retreat to the Kiraak. One Colossus is already cause for retreating. Fighting multiple Colossi in the same general area without any Behemoths or Leviathan support would be useless and pointless suicide." she said, crawling away along with her forces.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 35: Steel and Faith

* * *

**Church of the Broken God organization during the Bronze Age:**

**The Mekhanites are organized into three main branches, revered to as Litigants, which as follows;**

**Militant-Litigants: Main army of the Mekhanites, they're those who specialized in the use of the many advanced and divine weapons of the Broken God. Due to the constant threat of being cut off from supply trains and such, becoming a Militant-Litigant often requires knowing how to maintain, repair, and if need be rebuild the weapons one is given to use in battle, as well as how to make your own ammunition when using ranged weapons. Various tenants Militants are to abide by include not leaving their equipment in the field, not retreating or giving ground to an enemy unless doing so ensures greater chance of success, as well as keeping their gear up to standard as is possible within their means.**

**Fabricator-Litigants: Main engineering branch of the Mekhanites, they build the facilities, factories, and holy places of the Mekhanites, as well as act as the main research department, developing new blueprints and augmentations, as well as studying the universe around them. Has high status within Mekhanite society as a result of being the ones who build the things that brings them closer to Mekhane.**

**Magi-Litigants: The leadership and clergy of the Mekhanites, often accompany the other two to take care of spiritual manners that are beyond the skill of the other two Litigants. Are appointed into Mekhanite armies to both serve as spiritual guides, and as the generals of the Militant-Litigants. Are also in charge of overseeing the processing and approval of new technologies and the rites to maintain them.**

* * *

As Hoplite Incorates peered around the corner, he saw that the Mamono that attacked him was not there. Upon realizing the creature somehow fried the electrical components of his gear, the Militant-Litigant immediately had them detach and come off. When he did so, the Mekhanite soldier was able to move freely and almost killed it. However, he knew he needed to recover the weapons and their components, since he can not let them fall in the hands of the abominations.

_Where in this beast? I must warn the invasion force of these beings. _He thought, finally approaching the corner she ran around from, taking a look in all directions including up at the ceiling with his eyes, making it look like his head was still. Good thing he did, because when he looked behind him, an Arachne was trying to sneak up on him.

As knelt to pick up his gear, Incorates turned and fired at her, missing his shot. The Mamono then turned and ran away on the ceiling, causing the Mekhanite to mutter a curse under his breath. After seeing nothing was around him, the Mekhanite Hoplite collected the various augmentations that he lost in the fight, inspecting them for damage. Thankfully, all he really needed was to replace a few lights, and clean off who knows what is stuck on the various pieces of technology...

After about two hours of wondering the sewer, Incorates heard a sound from behind. He then drew his sword, stopped when he saw it was another Hoplite who holding axe and shield that he had banged, which was the sound Incorates heard. _"With open arms to the Broken God..."_

"_...Humanity shall one day reassemble him, and walk amongst the stars."_ intoned the other Hoplite, finishing the scripture he was reciting. Incorates sheathed his blade, and then continued walking along, with the other Hoplite in tow. When they came upon a ladder, Incorates climbed up first, then lifted the cover on top. After checking the coast was clear, he climbed out of it, helping the second one up as well. As they walked back to one of the Colossi that could be seen waiting in the background, a Fabricator-Litigant could be seen wandering the streets, likely making sure none of the Mekhanites' divine tech was left behind or discarded. Upon seeing the two, he approached.

"_Status of your gear."_

"_My equipment is need of cleaning, as well as replacing the majority of the electrical parts of it, but overall it is fine. I will also need to commune with the Magos, for I have encountered an abominable species that is be watched out for in future engagements with the Mamono." _Incorates explained. He then went into further depth with his encounter with the Dragon Queen, his attempt to terminate one of her escorts, and how he was repelled by a Monster that caused his equipment to be damaged. The Fabricator listened, and visibly grew agitated.

"_That is cause for concern. I shall speak with the Magos at once." _he said, gesturing for the two Hoplites to follow him at once.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Lescatie_

* * *

"This is a bloody nightmare!" Arnis, a Witch said, as she and a Tengu were sustaining a barrier that held back a horde of the warriors the Cult of Nalka from overrunning a tavern in the city, their howls and screams creating a deafening chorus. She managed to save Wilmaria and several of her soldiers just as the red creatures that were reported in by her just started to overrun them, who all were covered in bandages from all the claw and bite marks they had on them. There were around fifty or so Mamono plus their husbands, all of whom looked about nervously. Wilmaria herself was unconscious, mumbling feverishly as Arnis' sister Libby applied a wet towel. "How did they manage to send this many soldiers at once?!" she cried out loud, While the Humans and their Monster wives make a barricade over the windows and doors.

"Kiraaks. We don't know anything about them, or the Cult of Nalka for that manner." the Tengu replied. "If only I had some time to study the one this horde cam from, we might have some knowledge to use against them, such as what principles their magic on works on." As the scholarly Mamono talked, a faint rumbling sound could be heard, and as they felt something move under their feet, the small crowd of Monsters looked around as an impact sound was heard. When they heard the Dwarf and Demon owners scream in terror, a number of the Monsters grabbed their their weapons and went down to the basement. When they got to the door, they saw a creature had broken down one of the walls, which looked like a headless mole from which the two owners of the tavern were fighting for their lives against the Humans coming out of the open sores on both sides.

The Mamono immediately went on the defensive, fighting tooth, claw and nail against the oncoming attackers, while the mole creature turned around, and went through the hole it made. One of the Mamono, a Minotaur named Therma with an axe in her right hand and a shield in her left proceeded to let out a bellowing war cry as she charged and bowled over several of the Cultists, swinging her axe which hacked through several more at once while they were still distracted, allowing the Dwarf and Demon to slip through. As Therma blocked an attack from her right by a Cultist with a spear made from his arm with the blade of her axe, another one jumped down from the rafters and grabbed her horns as she fell on top of the Mamono, the sudden weight catching Therma off-balance and causing the bull woman to fall screaming as several others dog-piled her.

"THERMA!" the Dwarf co-owner, named Leslie yelled, as the Dhampir next to her fired a blast of purple magic that pushed the Sarkics off Therma. The Minotaur immediately left her weapons on the ground, running through another Human that tried to take her head on. However, before the others who had began clearing the way for her could react, that same Cultist of Nalka suddenly unhinged his jaws, a large tentacle several times his body length shot and grabbed her leg, pulling her down.

After she face planted on the stone floor of the basement hard enough to leave a cracked indentation, the corners of the split mouth of the Human that attacked her turned upwards malevolently, before she was suddenly lifted up by the tentacle emerging from his body and thrown backwards. Then, like a slingshot, the tentacle shot forwards, as Therma was launched screaming into the crowd of Monsters and Sarkics, knocking over and wounding both in equal measures. A cracking could be heard, as the overloaded stairs the Mamono were fighting on collapsed, causing the Monsters not on it to fall into the cheering Sarkics.

However, a Chimera named Samantha who was at the doorway was able to jump down, the half-Angel, half-Demon looking Monster causing the Sarkics to back up as much as was possible to avoid the oncoming blows of the snarling creature. The human who threw Therma tried to do the same trick on her, only to look in shock as she stomped on the tentacle, and then grab it. Just as she was about to pull it, the man bit down, cutting the limb to flail and spew blood all over the various kegs, crates, and bags that were stored in the room, many of which broke and spilled their contents. The Mamono were able to recover, and started using their superior strength to climb back into the main floor of the tavern one by one, causing rage and anger to propel to the Sarkics as they saw their prey escaping.

Most of the Mamono were able to get out, but the cries of pain and fear that could be heard soon testified their comrades were being overrun, and Samantha was the last to clamber out and into safety, kicking the door into the face of a female Cultist who started to follow, before she got up and slammed it again while she still could.

"Keys!" she yelled, but when the owners looked back at each other in dread realization, a banging could be heard, loud and thunderous in its impacts. As the door visible shook and Samantha grunted in exertion, she snarled, "Ah forget it, everyone help me barricade the door!"

"With what?!" an Orc yelled.

"ANYTHING!" Samantha yelled back, her voice echoing resoundingly. Then, a fist punched through the door, a pale white one with bleached fur that almost struck the Chimera, who bit down on it before it could wrap around her neck. She then tore off a chunk of flesh from the beastly limb, and had to force herself to not gag and let go of the now breaking door at the smell and taste of the black and rotting fluids that came out and covered her. The creature squealed in pain, and the arm flew back out, only for the banging to redouble.

When several Mamono came through with a table, Samantha dodged it and the sudden smashing down of the door. A white eye-and-noseless ape- monster of some kind came through the hole, and screamed as it grabbed the table with both arms, one of which had a long black and oozing gash. While the Mamono were slowed down, they still managed to work in one last push that sent the creature screaming back down into the basement, and the screams of the Mamono within could still be made out with in the frenzied screams of the Humans below. As they got out a number of swords and shields made from wood planks, Samantha pressed against the wall, allowing her to pass the improvised shield wall as throwing axes and javelins were thrown at them, and the ape creature then climbed back up, back covered in what remained of the thing it fell on. One of the men then shot it with the musket he was carrying, and got it in the head, and smiled upon seeing the thing that threaten his family recoiled in shock.

However, instead of dieing, the beast recovered, then charged in rage as the Mamono braced and another ape monster started to climb up. The Human man then recoiled in anger. Seething in rage, he then started ranting.

"WHAT IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL..." he screamed, "...IS LITERALLY EVERYTHING IMMUNE TO DEATH BY GUNSHOT?!" as two more musket-men shot the first beast and it finally dropped, the second stomped over its companion and screamed.

The Mamono in front were knocked down, and one of them screamed as the creatures legs crashed over her own. Samantha, who found herself face to face with it, then grabbed it head and ripped it off. She then kicked the body several feet into the room, at which point a Sarkic who was just starting starting to peek over the doorway looked back, then jumped back down. For the most part, the snarls died down, while the the Humans outside on the surface could still be heard snarling and screaming at the Mamono still remaining. However, they were now on the alert, having to listen to both the screaming horde outside, and the cries and screams of their companions still in the basement...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Heaven_

* * *

As Ion looked down and inspected the Bernina kingdom being burned down by the Mekhanites, he could barely contain his fury. Even here, these meddlesome tinkerers of toys and machines still plagued his people and their efforts!

_How did they find out I was here? And how much do they know about my plans for this world? _He thought in anger, his face contorted visibly in sheer contempt, before stopping and thinking about things more clearly. _Of course, you idiot! What makes you think they wouldn't know something was wrong when you disappeared from Earth?! Your a god, your mere presence was enough to make other beings tremble in fear and terror! But still, the fact they sent this many means they have plenty of spare soldiers._

Ion curled his hands into fists. He also knew that this can only mean that the Gods have alerted them. However, at the same time, they must have been taught about where to seek them out. It was confirmed back when Aries was stupid enough to challenge Ion, that they were too young to know and recognize him, although Dionysus was the sharpest of the Pantheon, given she was the only one who actually realized he was more the 'a mere Human.' That already narrows down the list to the Chief God and her corrupted counterpart. And so, when the Chief God entered the room where the Gods sat and made counsel, she immediately noticed it was just her and Ion.

"Is something bothering you, Lord Ion?" she asked. As the God-Eater stared at her from the Throne of Battle, Ion replied.

"Why yes." he admitted, a false smile of civility on his face. "As it happens, its about a new party that has become... involved with this world. And this group is one I find rather... antagonistic." Ion explained, showing the Colossi that were now regathering the Mekhanite soldiers that were brought with them. As the Chief God looked back at Ion, she frowned, her eyes narrowing to slits of blue.

"Cut the crap. You want to know if I brought them here, don't you?" At this Ion similarly grew confrontational.

"Of course I do. In fact, I anticipated they would've found this world eventually, but they came here sooner then I was prepared for. Right now, you are a suspect, being one of the only two beings with the knowledge to actually know where to look, and how to convince the Mekhanites, as they call themselves, to come here and throw some complications into my plans. That, and currently your the one I consider most likely to have been involved with this, since only the Void Seraphim, who are your domain have the capacity to travel back to my home world of Earth." As the Chief God worked out the logic of Ions' explanation, she sighed and closed her eyes.

" And if it turns out to not be me, then the only other suspect would be the Fallen God exercising her powers somehow without your notice. Well, I never sensed the Fallen God having tunneled through space and time to make another portal, and if you want, I can bring a full record of the few Void Seraphim that exist, to show none are missing." the Chief God asked, as Ion nodded. After that, she left the room, and could feel the ascended Human watching her movements...


	36. Chapter 36

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 36: The Lichs Pact 

* * *

As the Chief God walked through the Temple of the Void, she had a look of anger on her face. The Temple of the Void was the home of the Void Seraphim, which took the appearance of a cathedral that swarmed with them. All around it, a empty nothingness surrounded the last creations of the original Chief God. They were currently gathering from the various dimensions and universes they were spying on, having received the news that the Chief God was going to their home. Most of them, anyway. When she gathered together all of the Void Seraphim that were there in the chapel, it was filled to the brim with the many winged angels, who looked at the Chief God as she inspected the ranks.

The Void Seraphim were sitting in the pews set in five rows of five, or clinging to the pillars and arches up above where there was more room. The Chief God walked down amongst them, and when she walked up to Serialin, the Void Seraphim Arch-Angel knelt and gave her a scroll.

"The roll call of the Void Seraphim, Chief God. We await your commands." after the Chief God took it, she turned to the Void Seraphim.

"All of you are dismissed." as they scattered about in multiple directions, she stopped Serialin. "Not you, I have much to discuss with you concerning the recent arrival of the machine men." nodding her head, the leader of the Void Seraphim followed into a room where they could discuss things in private.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Lescatie_

* * *

As Wilmaria shook her head, she let out a groaning sound as her eyes fluttered open. She started to become aware that someone was talking to someone else, but recognized them as being a Monster.

"She's waking up. Hey, are you alright?" the voice said, as a Witch came into Wilmarias' vision. "Ok, a bit groggy, but you should be fine." Wilmaria suddenly shot up.

"The Cultists, they sen-"

"The Lilium got your message, and so far it has messed with the red beasts ability to deceive the defenders. You may very well have bought them much needed time until reinforcements arrive." the Witch explained. "Unfortunately, you and I, along with the Mamono here are stuck in this tavern, and currently our stock of food and water is currently in the hands of the Cultists of Nalka." The Witch then proceeded to give a summary of what had happened before she awoke. As she listened, Wilmaria finally replied.

"So we're stuck here then." the Corrupted Hero said. "And with our supply of food or water in the hands of these barbarians."

"Yeah, and given the smell that has been wafting from the basement, it's doubtful it has not been sullied in anyway. So until we have an idea of what to do about the Cultists in the building and around it, we're stuck here." the Witch then nervously twitched. "There's another thing. If you plan on calling for support, the Lilium think you were killed after they lost contact with you warning them about the red beasts."

"Seriously?" Wilmeria asked in shock. "As if that would be enough to kill me." she then got up, and took off the bandages to show she was healed. "Now then, I suppose I should get my rapier and introduce these savages to it. After that, we're bee lining it back to the castle." she continued, grabbing the aforementioned sword when the Witch pointed out it was next to her bed. After confirming the wound Mamono will live, she ran forwards, and then jumped down into the basement.

Being converted into a Succubus, she used her magic to give herself the ability to see in the dark. The very first thing she saw was a Cultist of Nalka looking up as the Fallen Bride flew towards her, and widen her eyes in shock. Before they could react further, Wilmeria impaled them through the heart, slamming down into the ground with an audible thud that awoke the rest of the warband, along with the Mamono who were in the tavern.

The presumed leader of the Cultists, an Arachnid looking creature with three arms pointed a finger and screamed at her unintelligibly, as the various Humans got out their weapons, or transformed and rushed at her. Wilmeria then took a stance, as a Chimera and several other Mamono took position behind her, then charged back.

The first Cultist swung a sword around at Wilmeria, which she ducked under, cutting the mans legs off at the knees as he recovered to try again. While he was falling, she swung her sword upwards and cut him in half, recoiling as blacken blood spilled out. The Chimera kicked another one, who then flew through the air and hit one of the rafters. Several other warriors rushed at her, only to be torn apart by her claws, coating the Mamono in blood and gore as she roared at another.

Wilmeria was also a blur of motion, hacking and slashing at an ape creature which tried to hit her to no avail. Every time it tried to attack, it lumbered slowly, and the Succubus Bride would simply dodge the attack, and counter with her own. When it finally dropped to its knees, she then decapitated it, the head thudding to the ground like a large white watermelon.

As Wilmeria turned back to the leader of the Cultists in the basement, she saw they had opened a portal of some kind, from which a black robed man with an ax and a mask adorned to resemble some kind of cyclops stepped through, and almost fell over as they took a step. When they looked around in confusion, the leader pointed at Wilmeria, to which the black robed man responded by pointing at her with the ax he carried, then looking back at the Cultist leader. She took up a combat stance putting one foot in front of the other and setting her torso to the side. At this the man stepped forward. The other Cultists then backed up, as Wilmeria and what few Mamono were there with her took up arms as well. As the man stepped forwards, he punched the leader of the Cultists, who yelped as they held their face.

"Well now, we knew your kind were not loyal to each other. But striking one of your own in need? We thought you at least wouldn't do that?" Wilmeria said.

"She summoned me while I was walking down a staircase, so now I have to be careful not to fall and break my neck after I kill you. Now then, I have business in a village in Zipangu to finish, so be a good Succubus and die." he replied, not even skipping a beat as he threw the ax her. Just as Wilmeria swung to hit the ax, it disappeared. She felt as though time froze, and in it, she could sense a smaller portal form behind her head.

Within a split-second, Wilmeria moved her head, and saw the ax fly towards its owner, who caught it in his hand. The Mamono watched in shock, as the man chuckled evilly. As Wilmeria felt his excitement grew, she readied for the battle to come.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Aegila heard someone one approach her, she looked up from sharpening her enchanted Demon Realm Silver sword and at her sister Venima. Her sister was almost a carbon copy of Aegila herself, but with darker skin and scales indicating she was a Lizardmen-Lilith. The two Lilium overlooked a balcony, where the trails of smoke flowing up from the city bespoke of the sacking by the Sarkics could be seen. All throughout in every direction, one could also hear fighting and distant screams from everyone below.

"How are you doing?" Venima asked. She was able to secure the castle grounds of Lescatie, and the area around it, but even so, the sounds of the monsters the Cult of Nalka were unleashing became a normal sound at this point. Many of the defenders had remarked on seeing eldritch beings among the ranks of the usual rank-and-file Humans. Currently, the accepted line of thinking is that they came from where the Humans now invading Lescatie came from, and currently the Mamono were trying to rally around the central area, which made up the castle and the former quarters of the rich and noble part of its population. Most of the city outside was abandoned, due to the army practically being ripped into fragments during the opening battle. Aegila grabbed unto a rail, and her hands turned white while the sword rested nearby on the wall, as she faced the city with her face hidden by her helmet. Ever since she lost the Knights of Passion, she had worn her armor and hid her face behind her helmet.

"What do you think?" she muttered angrily. As she showed her sword to Venima, she continued, "Our sister Druellas' most greatest achievement is being demolished in front of our very eyes, she herself is practically imprisoned in her own body, and half of my tools to bring love and peace to our world are useless against an enemy we know nothing about, and now we just got word via telepathy that the one group who does know what we are dealing with is also hostile. Not only that, said group has destroyed another city and sent the Mamono and their husbands to flight." Venima held up her hands.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry to bother you." Aegila held up a hand as she sighed.

"No, the fault is not yours. I just don't want to talk right now." she explained. One of the things that she did not say of course, is that she felt responsible for her rash actions in trying to engage the Sarkics out in the open. By doing so, she had opened the door for them to flood in the way they did. "It just that all of this is getting to me." she said, waving towards the city.

"I know, but we can not ignore our duties. Now then, we must prepare for battle. A group of the invaders are coming to the castle itself." Venima said. With a nod of her head, Aegila grabbed her sword,and walked over to take her place on the walls.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Nadox, Koragh, and the Sarkics that broke out of Royal Makai and stepped out into a field, the Arch-Lich looked about the area, and sensed that there were no Mamono. After that, he turned to Nadox.

"So then, about that explanation." he said. "You mentioned a great many things about a new God, as well as things I do not know about."

"Ah yes, I suppose I do owe you that much." Nadox said, conjuring a chair of earth to sit in. As Koragh sat down on a chair of his own, Nadox explained in a shorten summary the Deathless Empire, how it was formed under the Grand Karcist Ion, as well as his plans for the world. He then explained in short how the Cult of Nalka held a belief that one can ascend to godhood as Ion had, and his goal to form those who serve him into a race of gods as well, to which Koragh listened intently, the Lich finding it fascinating how Nadox was from another world as well as the Cult of Nalka in general. Upon finally ending his speech and account to Koragh, he said "So then, what do you think?" The Arch-Lich nodded his head.

"Well now, I must say, you are a rather ambitious lot." he said. "Never in my wildest dreams have I imagined that a civilization such as yours exists, let alone other worlds. And the idea of _becoming_ a god? Heh, as far as I know, that brings up questions concerning the sheer existence of the deities of the Pantheon." Koragh explained.

"Such is the nature of reality. The more one learns of the universe, the more questions it has in store for you." Nadox said. "As it happens, you strike me as someone who is quite learned and seeking answers to such questions. Much like myself in fact." he then offered a hand to Koragh. "Are you willing to do anything to learn them alongside me?" the Herald of Ion asked. A few seconds passed, and Koragh chuckled darkly.

"Is that even a serious question? Just look at me." he said, gesturing to his decomposing body, and the state it was in. "I was willing to become the First Lich, killing myself to attain immortality with no guarantees I would succeed or not, I have slaughtered untold numbers just because I could then puppeteer their corpses for my amusement, practically making Necromancy one of the biggest sins to commit against the Order, and betrayed my own kin to get out of Royal Makai. And you are willingly offering me a place in the Cult of Nalka, knowing full well what I am and who I am and giving me the chance to defy the gods who betrayed me in the process by taking their place?" he then grabbed Nadoxs wrist, and stared into his eyes, a smile on his rotted face showing yellowed and cracked teeth. "Of course I am." with that, Nadox returned Koraghs' smile.

"So we have an accord..." Nadox said, before a portal formed, and an avatar of Ion stepped through in Human form. Smiling widely, he spoke as well.

"So we do." he then turned toward Koragh. "And as it happens, I have plans to go after Hel, and you are central to it. Do you know about the city Lescatie?" Koragh nodded his head.

"It happens to be my birthplace. Last I heard it was conquered by the Mamono Lilith Druella. Her mother talked non-stop about it being turned into another of her disgusting and filthy Demon Realms for two days straight. She always would hang news like that when it affected any uncorrupted Monsters that stubbornly refused to turn in other to make breaking them mentally easier." he said. "It had the opposite effect, the news instead pissing me off and wanting to gut the Fourth-Born Daughter myself one day. Just the thought of my first home city was turned into some massive baby factory makes me cringe." he moaned out, rubbing at his forehead. After looking back at Ion, he asked "So what about it?"

"A number of the Cultists of Nalka are currently laying siege to the city, and with your knowledge of Necromancy, I intend to use the slaughter there to make a gateway to the underworld." Ion explained.

"But I can't cast any Necromantic spells." Koragh said. Ion chuckled.

"I said _knowledge_, now _spells_. As it stands, I think you'll find the magic of manipulating _delna _to be quite... similar when one peers beyond the surface." with that said, Ion then turned around and left, leaving a confused Koragh to stare back at Nadox.

"I guess he wants me to demonstrate the power of flesh-crafting. Bola, bring me a few subjects to show our new _Uratu_ here what he will be learning." Nadox said, turning to Karcist Bola who had mostly been in the background watching the storm on the horizon.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

_Chapter 37: The Fist Marches on, Part 1_

* * *

As the Militant-Litigents cleared out the castle, Magos Serina inspected the library. As Barion approached, she turned to him. Waving a hand in the general direction of the books that were arranged on the shelves, she spoke as several dendrites with dish shapes inspected the books.

"_Any corruptive influences premating the library?"_ she asked. Barion turned and stared at her.

"_The same passive corruption this land has been tainted with Magi, but so far we are more then resistant to passive corruption. I am detecting stronger examinations from some of these books however, and thus I request that perform safety tests before we read them. Have a Hoplite stand by, and I will commence with our purification rituals." _Barion said, setting down the satchel he was carrying, and producing a number of items, including incense and an oil lamp. Serina then turned around and left, pointing at the door way to watch over him while she and the other Hoplite with her left the room.

As Barion set down a bronze block on one of the desks in the library, he then opened it, doing so by unfolding it as though it was origami, until it formed a set of walls with spaces to put the various objects Barion had with him, formed a small shrine to Mekhane. He then took out a book, and looked at the title.

_Monster Girl Enclycopedia. Volume 1. increased levels of corruption noted from 'Demonic Energy,' and thus likely enchanted. _The Tech-Acolyte thought, as he turned it so it was facing away from him. Setting it down on another desk, he then placed a model of a human brain with eyes attached made from an electronic device. The Hoplite that was watching then spoke up, as he saw that Barion was attaching a sensor of some kind to the model.

"_Sir, what is the purpose of this?"_

"_This is a test to make sure I don't end up being corrupted. This will act as a simulation of my mind and eyes, and thus if there any cognitive or memetic hazards, they will activate. This will allow me to also see what effects will be had when looking at the data sent to my screen here." _Barion explained, showing a computer device which had a image of a brain on it. _"Right now, this is what my brain should look like. Now, when I open this book here..." _suddenly there was a surge in activity in one part of the brain, which increased slightly. _"Ah, this book is indeed a trap. Right now the energy the Abominations known as Mamono would use to corrupt and turn us into worshiping The Flesh, known as 'Demonic Energy' contained in the book is being poured into the copy of my mind. Note how slow and insidiously it is warping the simulation of my copys' thoughts subtlety." _Barion said, tracking the minute changes as he turned the page of the Encyclopedia, which released another burst of Demonic Energy. Continuing further, Barion then processed the entire book through the model, showing the Hoplite the changes in the brain becoming more and more visible. _"Now then, looking into the effects of the books enchantments, it will have significantly altered ones mind, and no doubt body as well, given the autopsies performed on the dead we collected. Essentially, if I had actually read this entire book without removing the spells put upon it, I would've been overwhelmed and converted into consorting with the Mamono."_

The Hoplite then nodded his head, and saw Barion walk over to the shrine. _"So now you are going to remove the hazards in question?"_

"_Correct. Now, I would recommend keeping your distance, in case something goes wrong."_

"_As you wish." _The Hoplite said, taking their position near the door. The next two hours passed without incident, at which point Barion processed and purified half of the library books that were heavily protected. It was almost insulting how simple and easy the removal of the cognitive hazards that were placed on them were, and Barion also noted how most of them weren't meant to kill, but cause one intense sexual frustration. Although when he finally took a look through one of the books to see why, he realized that the titles were euphemisms for romance stories with a variety of fetishes in them. The Hoplite then ended up walking out, while Barion went on an absolute frenzy and threw most of them into a fireplace, his voice modulator unit letting out screeching noises as he burned them. After some time passed, the Hoplite walked back in, and saw the Mekhanite priest was sitting on a chair rubbing his face. _"Are you alright sir?"_

"_Yes, just pissed I wasted two hours of removing cognition hazards put upon romance novels." _Barion replied. _"And they were not even organized in any sensible fashion. You would think that they would at least put them into categories." _Barion then sighed and picked up another book, and looked at the title. _"Alright see this book?" _he then showed it to the Hoplite, who nodded. _"This is a book about magic, and teaches some of the spell disciplines this world has in it, and it doesn't have any hazards put upon it."_

"_Well, to be fair, the majority of Mamono, according to when you memory scanned the Angel, don't care for that in so much as they do for satisfying their carnal desires, do not wage war with each other, and the passive corruption that spreads throughout the land ensures any attempts to reclaim said lands from the Order before the Sarkics came to this world were guaranteed to fail. So why bother?" _the Hoplite explained. After a few seconds, Barion nodded in agreement.

"_Yeah, I suppose so, still annoys me." _he said, putting it away. Some time later, Magos Serina walked in. _"What do you need lord Magos?" _Barion asked, while Serina looked over at the ashes in the fireplace.

"_We heard you screaming all the way down to the first floor, and you were on the third. I came here believing you encountered some form of horrific knowledge about this world. I see you have taken care of it however. If you can, would you mind explaining what happened?"_

"_I was removing cognition hazards that I was far overqualified to remove for two hours, and I found out just now, that the books in question, were nothing, but written flights of depraved fantasy penned down on parchment."_ Barion explained, the words coming out in a broken manner. Serina then let a few seconds of white noise, before leaving, a sense of disgust being conveyed in her body language. Barion then returned to his work, after finding a book about the so called 'Desert Kingdoms.'

As he went through the book, finding that it was safe to read, his mood began to lighten up as he poured over a passage. The Hoplite watched as he stood up, and then collected a number of books. After going through the entire library and gathering them up, he sat down, about twenty or so set up in two stacks of ten. When he spoke up, it was with a curious tone.

"_Should I get the Magos?"_

"_Huh? Ah yes, yes please. I might have a clue of our next destination."_

"_Yes sir." _With that, the Hoplite left.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Bethane awoke, she opened her eyes to find herself staring up towards the canvas of a wagon top, and felt a large amount of pain in her body, causing her to groan as she grabbed at her stomach. She then paused upon feeling a row of stitches, remembering the Human that chased her and the Queen through the sewers, being cleaved in two by him, and then...

"Ah, your awake. And it seems you retained your personality, and senses." a voice said, as Bethane turned her head, and saw a Lich approaching her. Bethane then looked down, and saw she was laying face up on a white mat with a blanket over her body. "Can you speak?"

"Y...Yeah." Bethane said. "How long was I dead?" she asked.

"About four hours." the Lich said. Bethane nearly shot up, but flinched as another spasm of pain shot into her. "Don't move. Eventually you will fully heal, and I'll remove the stitches as well, but until then you are to stay in bed. Now, to summarize, you are _technically_ a Homunculus. Homuncului as you know, tend to have erratic personalities due to being made of multiple creatures put together. However, I have put you back together with all your original bits and pieces, so nothing of the sort will happen, and I'm also casting a spell to repair your body. Right now, I'm waiting for your internal organs and spine to put themselves back together, which will leave a weird sensation in your abdominal region for the next three hours or so. Don't want to rush ahead to far." the Lich explained, as her hands waved around while glowing a faint green light on Bethane. "The most worrying injury was the damage to your head, but thankfully I took care of that. And it was a good thing we did, since that Automaton/Human hybrid was close to sma-"

"Can we move on?" a cringing Bethane asked. Liches were often used to gore from their studies, but even so, they usually know to keep details to a minimum when speaking with other Monsters.

"Sorry." the Lich said.

"Where are we? Is the Queen safe?"

"Yes she is. In fact, we managed to escape into the woods. Right now, a contingent of the Fallen God worshipers are going to try and get the attackers away from us."

"The Fallen God?" Bethane asked. "We're not in Pandemonium are we? We would risk being exiled and-"

"Relax. The Mamono Lord herself has issued an apology just recently for her daughters actions and the Fallen God being exiled. She also has reversed the ban placed upon her Cult, which is swiftly sending aid to Lescatie, with Sasha Fullmoon leading the relief force." at this, the Lich frowned. With a whisper, she said "However, due to hearing about Royal Makai being destroyed, a lot of Mamono are starting to lose faith in her."

"WHAT?!" Bethane yelled. Immediately, the Lich shushed her. Bethane, now whispering herself, asked "The capital was destroyed?"

"Rumors have been going around, but there are a lot of them going around. Even so, no official statement has confirmed or denied it yet." the Lich explained. "Right now, everyone is heading to Wonderland, since it is closer anyway. A number of Fallen God cultists are also escorting us, in case we run into the Cult of Nalka on the way there." upon hearing this, Bethane sighed in relief. At she won't have to worry about Queen Annabelle and her daughters.

"Wait, what about the Mamono going to the Humans that attacked Bernia? They, like the Cult of Nalka are able to resist our temptations."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Berina_

* * *

"Alright, the Humans and their constructs are going to come into view, so remember, if they start attacking, everybody is to fall back. Got it?" Dark Valkyrie Landias said. As her team of eight Dragons and Thunderbirds confirmed they heard, she thought back to the Cult of Nalka and when she was trying to contain them. While rubbing at a fully healed nose she got after failing to stop them, she then looked and beheld the Automatons had gathered in circle formation of some kind. There were three kinds from what she could see. As they examined them from high up in the air and level with the clouds. Most of the Automatons, to the sudden confusion of the Dark Valkyrie and her team.

One of them, which resembled a male Centaur in armor of some kind, pointed a spear, which began to glow a baleful green.

"Ah shit, FALL BACK!" she screamed, as the entire group swerved away and dodged a magic projectile of some kind, which came in the form of an orb of the same green energy. However, when it reached to their level, it exploded, bathing them in its payload as they felt it burn them. One of the Dragons, who was closest to the orb screamed as open sores covered her body and her hair fell from her scalp. Landias could see her skeleton and those of her team, despite the fact her eyes were closed from the sheer brightness of the light. She also could fell some sort of sickness inside her, and when the light faded, she realized she and her team were all falling, as their hair and feathers fell off. The Dragons were also falling, indicating they were weakened as well by the exposure of whatever they were attacked by.

They all began to scream, the pain overwhelming them as it set in. Landias looked on in shock, seeing the ground coming at her faster and faster, the wind wailing in her ears. As she began to panic, the Centaur Automaton slowly moved its spear, which began to glow again as it tracked the Mamono as they fell.

_What did that thing do us?! _She thought, as her body began to hemorrhage, growing deep patches as she bleed internally. She then snapped out of her stupor of thought, and invoked the Fallen God. "Save us!" she cried out to her, her voice weak and hoarse. "Save us oh true Chief of the Gods from this death, and let us bask in thy glory!" She yelled. After a second passed while feeling like hours, the Fallen God responded by opening a portal, through which the Dark Valkyrie and her team fell through and were caught by their peers. The Fallen God herself was among them, and immediately closed the portal as a second orb of green light tried to come through as well, which was bigger then the first one.

"Take them to triage now! Only I can treat them!" she yelled. An Arch-Valkyrie, named Fallina spoke up.

"What was that? And why can only you can treat it?" she asked in worry. With a disturbed look on her eyes that sent chills down the spines of those who around her.

"That was atomic energy. I shouldn't have sent them there." she said, as she carried Landias herself to the Palace of Pandemonium. "That can't right." she whispered. "When the hell did they figure out how to split the atom, and channel nuclear energy that efficiently?"

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Bernia, Inside The Spear of Mekhane_

* * *

"_Flesh abominations escaped. Nucleus blast has detonated after portal to unknown dimension collapsed before it entered it. Entities will likely die from exposure, Magos." _one of the crew-priests of The Spear reported. Magos Litheria scowled under her mask.

"_Analyze the visual record of The Spear, and see what you can glean. They clearly were saved by their deity, and no doubt she will have the power to heal them." _she said. After she looked at her console, she spoke again. _"I'll be back. One of my subordinates is coming in with another report. Barion has apparently found a new discovery, something that may aid us in our crusade, and so soon after we learned about those creatures that can disrupt electrical components. Maintain sentry formation until I come back. Fabricator Choris, keep an eye on the Spear of the Nucleus. We tried to blast the other side of the portal with a considerable attack and failed. If you need to, do what you need to transmute non-radioactive isotopes back to their original radioactive ones."_

"_As you command." _the Mekhanite replied, while Magos Litheria left the Colossus command center. When she reached her quarters, she saw Barion was sitting in his seat waiting for her. As she walked around to face him, Barion stood up.

"_What have you found?" _Litheria asked. Barion took a second to put together what he was going to say, and then responded.

"_I have found a particular set of records concerning the history of this world. Specifically before the current Mamono Lord rose to power." _Barion said

"_Go on." _after Barion gave a brief summary of the world and the Cycle, he got to the subject that he was here for.

"_I have found that the records referenced a civilization of advanced Humans. This particular group was one that appeared roughly 10.5 thousand years ago from the present date of this world, and managed to inhabit a mountain range known as the Cimmerain mountain range. For around 5.3 thousand years, it had been infamous amongst the Monsters of the time, who had differing forms from that of their present day descendents for their advanced technological developments and for their abilities to fight even the strongest of Monsters. Then one of the previous Monster Lords, through cunning and brute power, and managed to start a 30-year long war with it. The war ended with the civilization being defeated, however they managed to save a cache of their technology and even a portion of their people were transported away from the battle."_

"_How advanced was this civilization?" _Magos Litheria asked, leaning in with increased interest. Barion then held up a hand, and pointed at it.

"_Roughly our current level of knowledge and application. That is, we were more advanced before the War against The Flesh was declared, and dropped drastically as it drew on, similar to what happened to them. Coincidental your thinking, right?" _Barion asked.

"_Correct."_

"_Wrong. As it happens, according to our own history, what happened 10.5 thousand years ago on earth?" _after a brief pause, Magos Litheria widened her eyes.

"_Our first attempts to reach the stars. The current one was based off part of its transport system, scaled down affixed to one location. A ship was made and designed to travel between worlds through the black sky through what would be known as a warp gate. However, we underestimated how strong the ship's drive was, and thus the ship opened a portal to another universe all together, and was presumed destroyed as the true void consumed it, and due to the near dissolution of local reality, we never tried again, until the Gateway of Worlds was made, being both smaller, affixed to one location, and not being as damaging to reality. Are you saying that ship landed here?"_

"_Correct. I have compiled a summary of what I read to convince me of this into a single record. Sources stem mainly from written records by the Monster Lord herself, who claims to have written about this after the First Chief God disappeared." _Barion said, as he recounted his evidence. _"This is the record I have formed as such:_

**_"For lo and behold, during the days when the world was first formed, and held under the tyranny of the First Chief God, when the Cycle oppressed both Monster and Human, a great and terrible star came to the world, and crashed down upon it near the Cimmerian mountains. With thunder heard around the world, and with quaking of such power that the God of the Dead herself trembled from the impact, all felt its power. The Monsters who resided within, believing in their ego and might, believed that if the comet survived the impact, that its materials would give them power over Humanity in the area._**

**_"They were wrong, for it was not a comet, but a great and spacious ship made of metal, liken unto bronze, yet stronger and more durable then was possible. And they stood and gazed upon it, for they could not understand who made it and by what hands its curious workmanship was made from, for there was nothing like in all the world. And when the Monsters disturbed it, from it spilled Humans. As they stood in awe and astonishment, their minds unable to comprehend how this could be, the Humans unleashed strange fire, lighting, light and thunder upon them, slaying the Monsters that fought back and ran away in fear alike. As they regrouped and prepare for war, the Monster Races of the Cimmerians rallied for war, believed there was simply not enough of them when they first lost._**

**_"The battle, known as the Battle of Raining Stars was great and terrible. The Humans unleashed their unbidden fury in the form of a hail made of metal, distortions of the natural worlds' laws upon the defenders. Automatons the size of Giants marched upon the field of battle, which ran red as the Humans from the stars slaughtered their way to the Cimmerians. Like a flood, they marched on, heedless of whoever amongst them fell. Many a Monster settlement was attacked and destroyed, along with an equally great number of Human lives were lost. None understood why, but all feared their banner of a machine man. A machine man, who wield a hammer with lighting bolts coming from it, for wherever they came, death and destruction followed._**

_**"_The First Chief God saw how these Humans openly defied the Cycle, and so unleashed the Pantheon upon them. Hel sent her blights and plagues and diseases upon them, and the Humans learned to cure themselves. Odin rained lighting and hail and whirlwinds upon their heads, and they learn to tamed the elements. Eos the God of Love tried to tempt them with sweet nothings, but they refused her. The Gods tried again and again to cull them, and again and again the Humans refused, never bending_ the knee to the Pantheon, and worshiping a strange God in their foreign fashion. The fashion of which they worshiped came in destroying their bodies, and replacing them with ones of bronze and lighting, and in building great wonders and terrible weapons that were beyond mortal comprehension. Finally, the First Chief God herself came down herself and with a force liken unto a hurricane, scattered them upon the face of the earth.**_

_**Through her limitless power and omnipotent hand, they were chastised by her, slain and turned into ash, burned while freezing, and a thousand thousand other horrible fates were visited among them until they finally broke and surrendered to her will. As punishment, their great and terrible vessel was taken from them and destroyed. The Humans from the stars were then sentenced to imprisonment within the Cimmerian mountain range, were they would abandon their god and worship her for protection against those who sought to slay them. There they remained..."**_ after recounting the tale, Barion opened his eyes and sat back down. _"I'm sorry, I need to compose myself."_

"_So why were we unpunished then? If the Gods themselves are supposed to know of us, surely they would attack us right?" _Listeria asked.

"_According to the records, the Mamono Lord learned of this through delving through the memories of her predecessors, and found that the current Chief God actively censored knowledge of the event by erasing such knowlege from mortal minds, and rewrote much of the events, and the First Chief God erased the events from the minds of the Pantheon. It seems that due to injuries the current Chief God sustained, as well as the Mamono Lord herself growing in power, she learned of these events and decided to write out the history of the world as unfiltered as she can get it." _Barion said. _"To paraphrase, the so called Humans from the stars also forgot their origins as well, lived in the mountains of the Cimmerian range, were scattered by an aspiring Monster Lord that came before the previous one who destroyed all they built up, and formed a city that worshiped Aries known as Sparthens. Then it was corrupted, where their current descendents of today reside." _Barion explained. _"Importantly however, not all of their knowledge and machines were lost. For a group of them were stated to have 'disappeared in a manner as though being covered in a invisible cloak, along with an entire portion of their city, placed into devices that kept them asleep.' if I am right, that means a group of our lost brothers and sisters are trapped in stasis to await for us. Other Mekhanites, Magos Litheria, and they have been trapped here like sheep lost to the fold!" _he continued, visibly excited.

"_Calm yourself. How do we know they are still wherever they are, and not corrupted?"_

"_Because they aren't in another dimension like the Mamono Lord believes. I went over her description of what the devices that sent them away were, and they conform to the basic design of a chrono-regulator. A device that manipulates time, which can for example make a Colossus seemingly disappear then reappear at will as it phases out of sync with the rest of the time line, rendering an attack useless. We just need to turn them off from our end."_

"_Alright then, so where is the Cimmerian Mountain range?"_

"_As far as I know, they were destroyed, but all my sources say they are located somewhere within the Desert Kingdoms, and that Sparthens in particular will have the necessary clues to find them." _with this, Barion pulled out a map of the world. _"As you can see, we will need to march the Colossi for about three weeks through the main continent."_

"_What's this city here?" _Magos Litheria asked.

"_Lescatie, a major city that will be on the path to the Desert Kingdoms, and is also currently being fought for by the Mamono and Sarkics. It will take an additional two weeks if we go around the city, but-"_

"_No. we can not afford any delays. You are dismissed/" _Magos Litheria said, getting up and walking back into the Colossus command center. _"Comms link to the other Colossi." _she said. A quick second passed as the Mekhanites confirmed that all the other Colossi were listening, and Magos Litheria spoke. _"We march."_


	38. Chapter 38

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Fist Marches on, Part 2

* * *

**Mekhanite Religion concerning Mekhane;**

**Core tenants hold that Humanity gained his favor, and thus received knowledge from him, despite being accidental creations of his chaotic counterpart Yaldabaoth, referred to in Mekhanite lore as The Abominable Flesh. Yaldabaoth grew angry and tried to exterminate Humanity as a result, only for Mekhane to intervene and imprison the God-Eater in a prison made from his body.**

**A lesser entity also worshiped by the Mekhanites is a servant of Mekhane known as the WAN. The WAN is typically depicted as a humanoid figure made of lighting, as opposed to Mekhane being depicted as one made of machinery. The WAN is viewed as having a bodiless entity which traveled alongside Mekhane, and acted as his herald and speaker, and also was tasked with guiding the Mekhanites when the Broken God walked the earth alongside him. When Mekhane imprisoned The Abominable Flesh, he knew he would be cut off from giving continual guidance to Humanity, and thus tasked The WAN to do so in his stead, and scattered what parts of his body not needed to imprison the God-Eater to aide it.**

**These are considered to be the various relics can be found throughout the various holy sites of the Mekhanites, often considered parts of Mekhane himself, and from which Mekhanites made many of their technological progress by essentially replicating the funtions and building off of said relics by using them as blueprints.**

**One example is the substance often referred to as the 'Holy Ichor of Mekhane.' A yellow liquid that has a constancy similar to that of blood, it is considered to be such from the body of the Broken God himself. When injected into the body of any living thing, it converts their body into that of various metals, stones, glass, and other materials that are not found in living tissue. Normally, a creature or person which has the Ichor flowing within them loses their mind and personality, becoming an emotionless shadow of themselves known as a Thrall, and are usually harvested for spare parts by the Mekhanites for their machines and technology, as well as bleeding out the Ichor of Mekhane when cut, resulting in them also acting as a self-replicating source of it. However, Mekhanites who are initated into the Church are also injected with this, and can preserve their minds through repeating a prayer known as the Oath of the Litigants, which results in one becoming a Litigant, their body being redesigned from the ground up into one solely of bronze, as opposed to mismatched designs of Thralls. After this, one will then be made into a Militant, Fabricator, or Magos. once their role is chosen, they are to perform their duties without question, for thus is the way of his servants.**

* * *

As the Automatons began their march, the Dark Elf Limmeral looked. She and her kin were investigating the sounds of destruction that came from Bernia's direction, and came to help, thinking that the Cult of Nalka was attacking. However, upon sighting the giant war machines devastating the city, she and the other Elves with stared in silent horror and fear, as they had observed a scouting party from said Cult looking at the city being destroyed through their heightened senses. When they saw the cultists themselves seemed hesitant to attack, they watched on, until the Automatons moved away.

Now they going through the city, and examining the remains, looking for survivors. Limmeral herself was combing through the wreckage of a house, and calling out to survivors. "Hello? Anybody here?" she asked, and getting nothing in response. Currently one sector of Bernia was avoided, due to sensing high amounts energy that was dangerous to be exposed to. This was evident by the burned out corpses and buildings that the Dark Elves had found, which were charred beyond what a mere flame would do.

"Uhh..." Limmeral heard a man groaning, and found him with what looked to use to be a cabinet on top of his legs. She then recognized that he was a guard, and thus likely knew what had happened. She turned to the Elves behind her, and called out to them.

"I found one! I need some help over!" she yelled out, then ran over to the Human. When his eyes widen in fear, she stopped and then sat down next to him. "Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of there. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"No, don't lift it." the man said. "There were Humans in the giant Automatons. One of them stuck me with something, and left me here." he explained. "I don't what, but I can feel it changing me, and it hurts. Get away from me." he said. Limmeral then used her mana to look into the Spirit Energy of the man, and saw he indeed was changing. She did not know how, but it was like his Spirit Energy was being caged up somehow, wrapped in a shell of whatever mana this new group was manipulating.

_What is happening?_ She thought, as two other Dark Elves ran over. The man looked at them. "Hey something is wrong here. He said there were Humans in those Automatons, and one of them did something to this guy."

"Get. Away from me." he said again, as the Dark Elves examined the Human. One of them put her ear to his chest, then pulled back.

"What the hell?" she said, visibly confused.

"What is it?" Limmeral asked, while the third Elf looked out for anything that might try to sneak up on the group. "Is something wrong with his heart?"

"Yeah, it's not beating, it's _ticking_." a few seconds passed as the Elves stared at her incredulously. "Not only that, but his left lung sounds more a bellow pump or something, and its spreading." the Dark Elf said. They then looked at him, and also noticed he was starting to look cold and emotionless more and more, his fear ebbing away. "Hey sir, are you-" suddenly she was interrupted by his hand shooting out and grabbing her by the throat. As he spoke, his turned pale and his eyes began to look more glassy.

"_Run." _the man said with a voice that sounded dull and hollow, before crushing her neck and throwing the Dark Elf, knocking down Limmeral and the other Dark Elf. As the two got up, they inspected their injured sister Dark Elf. She was grabbing at her throat, which had indentations where she was grabbed. While her sister was occupied casting a healing spell, Limmeral looked over to where the man was, and froze in terror.

He pushed the cabinet off with one hand, revealing both legs bent awkwardly at the knees, which then twisted around as they snapped and cracked back into place. As the man got up, a mechanical whirring sound could be heard, as his skin tore in an angular and segmented fashion. Another group of Dark Elves, along with a few Grizzlies and other beastmen Mamono who were in the area as well ran other.

"Oi, what's goin- what in the Pantheons name is that?!" an Ant-girl cried out, pointing at the transforming Human. As part of his skin turned into metal plates that looked like a mismatched collection of copper, iron, and tin, various clockwork analogues of where his organs should be could be seen. One of the most notable things that startled the Mamono, was the audible ticking sounds emanating from him as he approached.

"There's more of them!" another yelled out, as they began to hear the same sounds in multiple directions. Suddenly, the Mamono also noticed that even the dead were getting up, with various degrees of conversion and different materials replacing their flesh, living or dead. Most were metal, but others such as glass, wood, stone, and even substances that the Mamono did not recognize could also be seen, the growing sounds of ticking growing into a cacophony of sounds. They then saw a figure similar to that of a Sparthian, but looking like the converted Automatons and wearing the garb of a priest of some kind as he emerged from a crowd of the various transmuted Humans and Mamono, all of whom stared quietly at the man. He then raised a finger, pointed it at the Mamono gathered there, and muttered three words in a distorted and menacing voice.

"_Excise these Abominations."_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Fabricator-Priest Lamda Decion was left behind along with several other priests by the Mekhanite strike force to establish a perimeter for a forward operating base. This way, if something happened to the Colossi they had a fallback position. So when the abominations were seen almost immediately entering the area, he had the other Fabricator-Litigants spread out, and they injected a large number of the dead and dying with the ichor of Mekhane. Unlike them however, the Ichor had completely overwhelmed their bodies and minds, consuming them to make mentally empty Thralls, which come from having the holy blood of Mekhane himself introduced to the body with under going specific rituals to preserve ones faculties. He also accelerated their conversion into Thralls through the Catalyst Litany, a Fabricator prayer that causes anything undergoing a change, such as in this cause the Ichor converting the organic material of the various denizens of this city into a purer form, to speed up tremendously.

And now, as the Thralls swarmed around the Mamono, they were being pushed back and tossed around with little effort. Decion himself stood back and watched, examining the circle formation they adopted to protect themselves. It was not expected for the Thralls to immediately overwhelm them, but their quick coordination was not something he expected either, with an outer formation made from the stronger Mamono, while archers formed an inner line to support them.

"What have you done to them?!" One of the creatures screamed at him, a Dark Elf if he was correct in his assessment of the speaker. "Who are you?!"

"_For your first question, I have purified their weak and corrupted souls, beyond even your Flesh worshiping sins, abhorrent beast. As for who I am, that is not in your place to ask." _Decion said, silencing the Dark Elf, who turned and blocked an over head swing by a Thrall chopping downwards with its arm. As the copper limb struck the Demon Realm Silver sword she carried, the Elf let a shout of exertion and shock, the impact driving her to one knee. As Lamda turned to see an archer aiming at him, he moved his head to the side, her arrow whistling past. In response, he pulled out a sling, picked up a rock, and began spinning the leather pouch by the string after readying it and taking a step forwards.

After around three spins, he swung and released, sending the stone hurling at the archer as she nocked another arrow. She then yelped, as the missile struck her bow, breaking it in two as well as hitting her wrist, causing her to fall over and hold unto it. The rock he hurled was not rounded unfortunately, so instead of cleaving her hand, it got knock off course and left a painful gash instead. Taking the time to grab another stone, he quickly used his augmented hand to form a chamber which ground and polished it into an oblong object with in a few seconds. This time aiming for a second wave of Mamono coming to reinforce, he saw they were about three, maybe four hundred meters out.

Under normal Human standards, that was too far, but with an enhanced vision and his body being replaced with a stronger mechanical one, he was more then able to throw the rock and strike them from this distance. One of the Mamono, a Centaur, fell over as her leg was struck, and he could hear her scream out in pain. As the Monsters around her look and saw their comrade on the ground, they scattered, moving from cover to cover.

Decion then reached to his helmet and tapped on a button. _"My position is about to be flanked. I'm pulling back before the next group of abominations arrive. Is the fortress secured?"_

"_Affirmative." _A Tech-Acolyte replied a few seconds later. With that, Lamba Decion grabbed a sphere and charged it. The top half then opened, and when set down, a glowing light was emitted from it. Decion stepped through it, and was in the castle, where a similar device was turned on. After a few seconds, the Thralls that were with him ran through as well. After the last Thrall entered the castle, a scream was heard as a Monster tried to come through the portal, only to emerge from the other side as a burned out husk as it closed shut. As the Fabricator-Priest walked out and stared in the distance, a cloud appeared where the portal device self-detonated after wards, followed by a booming sound. He then turned to the other Fabricator-Litigants, who were gathered around him.

"_Take the Thralls, and make sentential turrets from them. Whatever parts are left, use to make containers to replenish the our supplies of the Broken Gods' Ichor. And prepare to hold the line." _he then looked back outside, and his eyes zoomed in the direction the Mamono came from. He could distinctly make out their shapes, beckon a passing Mekhanite over. _"Get me the Magos at once. We are going to need more support in a short while..."_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Lescatie_

* * *

As Wilmeria stood at the ready, she sized up her opponent. He was around twice her size and build, and armed with only an ax. But so far, he had displayed an odd ability to teleport thrown objects so they flew in random and unpredictable patterns, which already made him more dangerous then he seemed. As she took a probing stab at him, the Cultist side-stepped away, and took a swing at her.

She backed up, the ax head stopping just short of over swinging as Wilmeria backed up and dodged it.

_Damn, he's fast. _Wilmeria thought. _If only Sasha were here, and we didn't exile her and the other Fallen Cultists..._ she then noticed the man was gone, having backed up into the shadows. She then glanced about while the Mamono and Sarkic warriors around her watched the area.

"My lady, behind you!" someone screamed, and Wilmeria turned around expecting an attack, only to see there was nothing.

"Wilmeria, what are you doing?! Turn around!" the Chimera yelled out, and she turned to see her opponent was coming at her. She raised her rapier and slashed at him, cutting into his chest and stomach, but he did not die. Instead, he impaled himself unto the sword, which was designed for thrusting attacks and tackled her, causing the Fallen Bride to let out a grunt as she fell backwards onto the grounds. He then raised his ax, and brought it down, intent on decapitating her right there. However, one of the Kitsune intervened by blasting him away from Wilmeria, causing him to drop the ax.

"Get them!" She yelled, and the Mamono quickly rushed the confused Sarkics, giving Wilmeria the time to get up and pick up the ax the robed man had, since the rapier was still stuck to his body when he got blown away. As she looked for him, she heard one of the Monsters cry out and turned to see him pulling her now bloody rapier out of the same Kitsune that saved her. After taking a glance at her, the man then wiped it off on his sleeve, then did a flourish and pointed it at Wilmeria.

"Your tried with the sword?" she asked.

"One is best suited to learn at least several weapons my dear." the black robed man said, swinging and cutting off the head of a charging Ghoul without looking at her. "The ax just happens to be my favorite. Now do give it back." he said in a deceptively cheery tone, holding out his hand.

Wilmeria frowned, and instead pulled back and threw her arm at him, only to find the ax wasn't there. She then heard a clang, and turned to see the ax fly out and chopped off one of her legs.

The Fallen Bride cried in shock, and fell over. She then glanced at it, and saw the stump had a growth of flesh over where wound should be. "What?" she muttered, then turned to see the masked man stepped so that his foot landed next to her head. As he knelt down, she could hear the malice in his voice as he spoke again.

"Now then, I believe you are one of the few that my god Ion wants alive." with that, he grabbed her by the throat, and a portal formed. "I guess I'm leaving this fun little adventure then." One of the Sarkics saw him leaving, and cried out.

"What are you doing?!"

"It should be obvious. See you on the other side!" the man said cheerily, abandoning the war band as the Mamono tried to stop him. As the Mamono began to realize what happened, panic flew into the ranks with only the Chimera standing her ground and fighting off the Sarkics as her sisters got out. At the end of the skirmish, she looked around, and realized she killed all the of the cultists, but then fell to her knees.

"We got to warn the Lilium." she muttered to no one in particular, before getting up again and getting out of the cellar...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Void Temple of the Seraphim_

* * *

As the Chief God and Serialian stared at each other uncomfortably, while the goddess rolled the scroll up, and then placed out of sight in its rack. After sighing deeply, she turned to face her subordinate.

"What happened?" she asked. She was visibly annoyed, and the Arch-Angel cringed. "I thought I said we were not going to antagonize Ion. So where did Amuil get sent to?" after taking a few seconds to clear her throat, Serialian answered.

"As far as I know, she was sent to the same place the portal that was formed by the Mamono ws tethered to on Earth. Obviously she managed to acquire the attention of the Cult of Nalkas' enemies." the Void Seraphim said, a slight tinge of worry on her face. "Unfortunately, they have shown an advanced technological state, and also have been as extremely hostile as the Cult itself. Given the fact they are also low in numbers and so far have mostly stayed in one group, whether they will actually accomplish their goals remains to be seen."

"I already know who they are." the Chief God said, and then held her hands over her face as she rubbed at it. "Not only that, but an army of them has come here before. They happen to be Mekhanites. A civilization that we knew little about, save they are not to be trifled with." Serialian noted the Chief Gods word choice.

"Have they been hear before?"

"Yes. A group of them once ended up on this world, proceeded to cause massive amounts of global devastation and nearly wiped out both Monsters and Humans with technology that would make the Automaton look like a scarecrow, and took my predecessor herself to stop them. They would later, after having their minds almost completely wiped of all knowledge of their homeward, who eventually found Sparthens and the Minorus Empire." the Chief God summarized. Serialian nodded her head. The Minorus Empire was a Human civilization which existed for about ten and a half thousand years, until the current Monster Lord came to power and its capital city of Sparthens found itself overwhelmed by her forces. What few Humans that weren't taken had managed to split off into their own pocket dimension, which had lain undisturbed since.

"Wait." the Arch-Angel said, as she looked back at the Chief God, who glanced up from her hands. "You mentioned them causing global devastation. How does nobody know about them now, especially since it took the First Chief God to defeat them?"

"I was tasked with erasing all evidence from the mortal realms of what happened, while my predecessor erased the Pantheons' memories to prevent any thoughts of rebellion. After wards, she founded your order, and left me in charge of maintaining Eros until she comes back. Which brings us to now." The Chief God explained, and she visibly grew agitated. "I'm now worried as to her fate. If she went to that world..." she trailed off, and Serialian was confused over what to do as the Chief God knelt over in her chair and started to breathe irregularly. This was the first time she had reacted like this since... ever in the Arch-Angel's memory. When the First Chief God left the world, the Pantheon started to grew subtlety rebellious towards their superior. When Deborah the current Demon Lord took over and began her rebellion, things had only escalated since, leaving the Chief God practically bouncing back and forth between making sure Armageddon itself did not happen because some random inter-dimensional God from beyond didn't find this place, and trying and failing over and over again to bring the world back under control.

Serialian then walked over to her, and placed a hand on the goddess' shoulder, and felt her shudder from the touch. As the two stood there like this, a sudden chill overcame both of them, making the Angel and the Chief God look around. Upon sensing what it was coming from, fear manifested on the goddess' face.

"No, no, you got to be kidding me." she muttered, as the two rushed out and entered the chapel, where a Void Seraphim in a white theater mask and masquerade outfit was sitting in the middle of the room. As a passing Void Seraphim turned and saw him, she stared in shock and open mouthed awe.

"INTRUDER!" she screamed, and immediately the Angel was surrounded by the points of multiple spears, while a number of the Angels took positions in the rafters with bows and arrows at the ready. As the Void Seraphim looked around, the mask switched from grinning in the style of the masked symbol of comedy, to looking at the Chief God with the frown of the symbol of tragedy.

"Aw, did I do something wrong? I promise I won't bite." she said, only to have a spear butted into her face in response. "Now now, that is not how you treat a guest," she chided, not moving her head which was resting on the pews back, wagging a finger at the offending Angel. "You never know what they might do or say in response." at that, a trail of black ink of some kind began to pour out from the eyes and mouth, before the masked Angel swung her head hard and violently towards her assailant, sending a trail of the liquid flying at them. The other Void Seraphim then screamed, as she was burned by the majority of it getting unto her face and body, and a number of Angels backed away to dodge the rest, with another falling over as some of it got on her leg, burning her as well. "Now then, I believe an associate of mine seeks to speak with you." she said, gesturing to the podium.

As everyone looked over, they saw another creature was sitting there, and sensed it was hiding its presence from them. It at first appeared to be in a masquerade uniform, but on closer inspection, many realized that was actually the creature itself, which then stood up, and introduced itself.

"Greeting fellow Celestials... I, am but a humble Ambassador, and I hail from Alagadda. And as it happens, I do believe the Grand Karcist is on your world as well." after a few seconds passed, another portal opened up, and Ion walked through it in his God-Eater form.

**_Who invoked my name? _**he asked, before noticing the Ambassador of Alagadda, at which point he let out a sighing noise... _**Here we go again.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 39: The Hanged King's Court

* * *

Ion stared at the Ambassador and the Jester of the Hanged King. As one of the most powerful beings Earth and Eros had ever seen, he was the Grand Karcist of the Cult of Nalka, Sorcerer-King of Adytum, Slayer and Devourer of Gods. So seeing him look at the two from Alagandda like they had the plague caused the all except the Chief God to stare in fear.

_**Why are you here, along with your court jester? **_He asked, his apprehensiveness causing the Void Seraphim to flinch at the sudden and outright hostility Ion put in his words.

"Oh come now, I'm simply here to finish our deal, don't you remember?" the Ambassador asked, a haughty tone accented his words. "We never got to finish it."

_**Yes, and I remember telling you that I had business to conduct here. Business, mind you, that I also recall saying that it was of no concern to you, **_**Ambassador. ****_Now, if you want to discuss that particular topic, I suggest you leave the premises at once, and I'll get back to you when I have the time. _**At that, both of the Alaganddians chuckled, their laughter sent shivers down the spine of the Chief God.

"Milord, how bad is this?" a Seraphim asked Seriallian.

"If Ion and the Cult of Nalka on this world means we are buried waist deep in crap, we're now neck deep in one of the most filthy rivers you can imagine." the Arch-Angel replied in response. At that, the Angel stared blankly. "Alagandda is the home of a psychopath known as the Hanged King. He was a tyrant that was killed by his abused subjects for his crimes, made a deal with a being that seeks to destroy everything that exists to be resurrected in exchange for killing said subjects, and now rules his world with an iron fist. If you think Ion is evil, remember he at least is willing to negotiate fairly if one can gain his favor. The Hanged King and his Court negotiate solely to try and screw you over later when they feel like it, and will absolutely attempt to make it as brutal and humiliating as possible." At that, the Jester looked at Seriallian, their mask switched to that of the grinning comedy mask.

"Well now, if you have something to say, why not bring it out to the open, my dear... well, what is your name dear?" the Alagaddan asked.

"Seriallian, and I would recommend not calling me your 'dear' again." the Seraphim said.

"Ah, as you wish, _hun_." the Jester replied, standing up on the pew they were on to give a mocking bow. Seriallian was visibly agitated, but stopped when the Chief God gave her a look from behind. As the Jester looked up, acid dripped down from the holes in their mask, burning the body of their host, as well as the pew and floor. "By the way, I am most interested in your world. You see, your friend here that is wearing me did seem to consider it a most... _fascinating _place, and I would most-"

"No, you may not." the Chief God said. The Ambassador then looked at her, and scoffed.

"Oh, and who do you think you are?" he asked.

"I am-"

"Ah ah, don't answer, it was a rhetorical question, _Chief_ God Lileria." the Ambassador interrupted, making the Chief God blush with anger.

"YOU DARE MOCK THE CHIEF GOD BY NAME?!" a Seraphim yelled, then charged at the Ambassador with a spear, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Don't do it!" the Chief God yelled, but was too late as the Void Seraphim stuck her into the Ambassadors body. However, while it went into his stomach, the spear did not pierce through his body and the Ambassadors back, and he looked down at the confused Angel, a prideful confidence radiating from his body language as he did so.

"Oh you sweet summer Angel." he retorted sweetly. "You shouldn't have done that," he continued, as the spear began to pulled in by something. The Void Seraphim proceed to let go, and stared in disbelief.

"What in the originals name?" she muttered, before suddenly the same spear came out of the Ambassadors head, flying at her. One of Ions arms appeared in the air and pulled her to the side, causing the spear to miss and fly out and hit him instead. As he grunted in pain, the ambassador shook his head, and crossed his arms as he tsked at the Grand Karcist.

"Oh my, I'm most terribly sorry..."

_**Boot licking snake. **_At that, the Ambassadors hand visibly tightened, but he continued in the same tone of voice he used on his attacker, who stared in shock, finding herself next to him, still held on by her robe.

"...I only meant to punished that lowly wretch of an Angel. I don't see why you would go out of your way to save such a fragile creature as that."

"My my Ambassador, has the Grand Karcist has developed a bit of a soft spot for these Angels and their deity perhaps?" the Jester continued, a mocking melody that continued as though the two were reciting a play. "Methinks this is the case." they continued, circling around Ion and looking down on him. As the Grand Karcist stood up and finally pulled out the spear, he then roughly shoved the Void Seraphim away.

_**No, it was not out of affection or any such emotions. **_Ion said. **_I saved her only because of her loyalty to me, something that hopefully even your lot possess to some degree. _**He retorted, looking the Jester right in the eyes as he did so. _**Now then, get to the point, clown and diplomat of the Hanged King-**_

"Jester and Ambassador." the Jester corrected, looking at him with their mask changed to the symbol of tragedy.

_**As we are guests of this world, I can call you whatever I wish, **_**clown. **Ion snapped in reply. _**Now then, what do you want with the Chief God?**_

"Ha!" the Jester exclaimed. "Your as much of a guest of Eros as much as Liliera is still the Chief God, _War God _Ion." they quipped, causing every one else except the Ambassador to tense up at the Jesters' line. "Now then, are you going to continue this charade, or are you going to call the Pantheon to introduce us to your fellow gods of this little backwater?"

"_Backwater. _An interesting choice of words, given that you and the Ambassador are some of the most influential beings from Alagandda. Last my Void Seraphim checked, you aren't the kind to go somewhere solely on a whim." Liliera said, to which the Ambassador responded to while inspecting his fingers.

"Well, that is true, but my master is not the kind to care for such trivial things. If that means coming to some unimportant dirt ball like yours because my King says so, then so be it." the Alaganddian explained, hubris dripping from every word. Another Seraphim started to draw a sword without drawing attention to herself, but her fellow Angels stopped her from trying anything indiscreetly. The Ambassador then turned in their direction, his head tilted in a manner that made it look as though he was a faceless mannequin staring down at her. "Even so, this world, like many others, just might prove to be... interesting. Now, introductions to the other gods of this realm, if you may, preferably in a neutral realm if at all possible." he then requested, turning his head back to Ion and the Chief God. After staring at each other for a moment, Ion sighed, while the Chief God pulled out a prayer orb which was glowing bright white. Ion placed a hand on it as well, and began channel his mind into it.

_**Fine, the Chief God and I will try to organize-**_

"Ah ah, allow me. I'll do the talking here, thank you." the Ambassador interrupted, walking over and placing a hand on the crystal ball the Chief God had, which also had golden filigree running along its equator. As they both felt the various deities of the world establish a connection with the three, they could feel the Ambassadors' presence almost immediately upon replying.

"Oi, are you and Ion finally... hold on, who is with you two? Identify yourself." Poseidon demanded.

"Ok Ion, you better have an explain- who is this? I can feel someone else is with you and the Chief God, and already they're more punchable then you." Vaal snarked.

"Oh ho ho already the feisty ones are here."

"Hey, I pretty sure you heard me when I told you-"

"You're in no position to make demands of me, so listen here young ones, for I-" the Ambassador said, as the other deities connected.

"Ok, who the hell is this?" Hel asked.

"Shut up and I'll tell you."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Shut it, for you are speaking to the herald of the Hanged King, yours truly, the Ambassador of Alagandda."

"Oh by the original Chief God, there's two of them." the Sun God muttered in the background. Her groan of disdain could be felt being shared by the rest of the Pantheon.

"Ah tatatataaa... right now, I'm only interested in making a deal with you all, including you Ion."

_**I'm literally right here **_Ion snarled, then he immediately regretted it upon realizing he forgot he could be heard by the other gods. At this, many of the gods of Eros gave their attention to the Ambassador.

"Hold on, did Ion just-"

"Yes, yes he did. Now are you going to listen or not?" at that question, the Fallen God connected her prayer orb to the conversation.

"Ion, I swear I will..." after a few seconds passed, the Fallen God spoke up. "...Ion, tell me you _did not _summon him of all people to this world." she said. "Get the hell out of _my _world, Ambassador, and I promise I'll not chase you out all the way to Alagandda myself." at that, the Ambassador scoffed.

"We both know that's a bluff, besides this is not your world, nor will it ever be." the Ambassador retorted. "Last I checked, you are the one to first rebel against your Chief after being passed over, thus why you were named the _Fallen _God, not _Chief _God." At that, Ion and Liliera could feel the heat of anger coming from the Fallen God at the Alaganddians insult.

"Don't you _dare _call me that again."

"Don't you _dare _call me that again." the Ambassador parroted, as Liliera face palmed. After several minutes passed between the Fallen God and the Ambassador arguing with each other, with the other Gods listening wondering what was going on, Ion finally sent a telepathic 'shout' which finally ended the argument.

_**Enough! Get to the damn point at hand Ambassador! **_Ion cried out.

"Ion, do not interrupt me-"

_**Shut it, this is not the time, nor place to bandage your wounded ego. You will have your opportunity after the Ambassador tells us and the others what he wants, right Ambassador? **_Ion said, not letting the Fallen God finish her sentence while turning and looking at the creature he was referring to. After making a 'hmph' sound, he addressed the Pantheon as a whole.

"Now then, as I was saying, Ion was right. As it stands I intend to speak with you about this world. My master has an interest in the Mamono, and sent me as his representative. As five hours from now, I expect us all to be together in one place. You will discuss amongst yourselves where to go until then, and I _will_ expect an answer by then. As a side note, I want an end to all hostilities for now, because it can be quite distracting to discuss politics whilst in the middle of a war after all." After a few seconds passed, Ion could feel all eyes on him. He then sighed under his breath as he 'spoke.'

_**Alright, I'll cease all military and political attacks against the Mamono Lord and her subjects, on the condition that the herself also calls for a truce as well. **_The Grand Karcist conceded. **_There is be to be no trickery from either party attending this meeting, especially you Ambassador, and only one adviser is to be brought to the meeting. In exchange for this, I'll personally inform the Mamono Lord of what is going on, and if she agrees, she'll be brought along as well._**

"Well now, that sounds like a good bargain. Want do your fellow Gods say?" The prayer orb proceeded to let out a chattering noise as the Pantheon went and communed with each other. The Chief God, Grand Karcist Ion, and the Ambassador waited for their response. During this the Jester hummed a tune of some kind, as the Void Seraphim that was taken over by him melted further and further. When they finally answered, the answer was unanimous and given by the Fallen God.

"So be it."

"Ah great. Now then, where is a neutral zone with which we can meet at? The Temple of the Void maybe?" at that, the Void Seraphim, the Chief God, and Ion visibly tensed up, realizing he just gave away the existence of the Seraphim.

"What's that?" the Fallen God asked with suspicion.

"You'll find out after asking Ion and your Chief God about it. Now, for my adviser, I suppose my masters Jester will-"

_**Will not be a part of this meeting. He is manipulative enough that he counts as you bring an ace up your sleeve. **_Ion said. The Jester perked up at this.

"What was that? I assure you, I will-"

"Not be involved in our affairs." The Chief God interrupted this time, gaining no small amount of satisfaction from the way the Jester stared at her. The Ambassador sighed, then waved him away.

"Go, they aren't going to negotiate this." with a indignant huff, the Jester walked toward a shadow that extended. Upon stepping on its edge, he pivoted by his vertical axis into the shadow and disappeared. One of the Void Seraphim opened her mouth to speak, but the Ambassador cut her off with a gesture of his hand.

"You are about to ask how he teleported away, the answer lies in the fact you are not within the confines of the Barrier. Now then Ion, how about you go and spread the news, yeah?" With a grumbling noise, Ion left the Temple of the Void, and back to Eros to find the Monster Lord.

_Considering the amount of crap I've done to her, better be ready for a fight. _He thought. When he appeared back in the counsel room where several Gods had gathered, Vaal and Odin approached him.

"Who the hell does this Ambassador think he is?" Odin asked. Ion then recalled that she destroyed her prayer orb, and thus likely only got a summary of the conversation that happened.

_**Someone even I say you should be cautious around. **_Ion said. **_Right now, I require you to calm down the storms over Lescatie, while I'll begin pulling out my troops. I'm sending another avatar to Monster Lord Deborah, and call for a cease fire with the war. _**Ion explained, as a pustule formed on his torso. After growing to about a third of his body mass, it was split open, and a fully clothed Ion in his Human fell out, covered in fluids. The Gods that saw this give visible looks of disgust, as the doppelganger got up, and after Ion went through a quick look of Eros and find the Mamono Lord, teleported away. As the open sore closed and healed, Odin spoke up as a tongue emerged and licked up the fluids that were left on the floor. Several of the Gods seemed to look sick at the display, Odin included.

"Um, does that hurt, and is that a fully separate being you just created?" Ion placed a finger under his chin, eyes narrowed in thought.

_**Hmm, I usually feel a little sore after making a body like what I just did, but after that it goes away. As for the body being sapient, it is not, think of it as a puppet I can control from across dimensions with my mind. Technically I can create other life forms, but I am not that strong. Yaldabaoth was known to seed entire worlds whenever she consumed one of her fellow Gods back in the universe we are from, but it was a side effect of exhaling their remains in a type of space traveling spore. **_Ion answered.

"Wait, there is a second God-Eater out there?" the Sun God asked. "And is she worshiped at all by your people?"

_**Yes, there is indeed a second God-Eater, however she was contained by a God known as Mekhane, who defeated her mainly due to the fact he was not made of flesh that could be consumed, but at the cost of the prison that holds her captive to this day being made from his very body. As for worshiping her, she was deemed weak after I fused myself with a piece of her flesh, gaining an albeit weaker version of her powers, as well as modifying how I used them to suit my needs.**_

"Like what?"

_**Creating the Akuloths, which are these here. **_Ion held a hand, and a silt formed on it. A white larva with a human face then came out of it, only for Ions' head to split into a vertical mouth as it was dropped into it and eaten whole before his face fused together. Vaal and another deity, Baal as she was named Ion believed gagged and left the room. The Sun God and Odin looked at him with wide eyes. Suddenly Ion jerked and grabbed his face, and the mouth on his chest made a rumbling sound as he grabbed at it as well. **_Gah!_**

"What happened?"

_**Take a look at Wonderland.**_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Castle of Hearts, Wonderland_

* * *

Deborah closed her hand, and inspected her nails. That damnable beast of a God Ion had the gall to send a servant which appeared in the bedroom of her daughter, and was now getting up after being slapped through the window and onto a statue of one of the Cards, impaled on its spear shaped to resemble a spade. As she saw it look at the wound and then at her when she looked out of it, Deborah jumped down as the Queen of Hearts followed down with Mikheal, having just gotten dressed.

The Queen shrieked when he appeared in her room, and Deborah and Mikhael happened to be passing by to speak with her. Upon seeing the Sarkite, the Mamono Lord immediately slapped him mid sentence. As the Human was already being pulled off by the squadron of Cards surrounding the statue, the three noted that the hole regenerated almost instantly.

"You are quite heavy hitter, Deborah." he snarked, then grunted as the rope being tied around his wrists was tighten. "I supposed I deserved that."

"Who the hell do you think you are strutting into my daughters room like that?" Mikheal growled. "Some twisted variation of the Chief Gods' Heros?" the Human then laughed darkly. When he turned his face halfway into that of the bone plate that was depicted as being part of Ion, the Cards backed up. Suddenly the Human stood up, and revealed his hands were free, the rope laying on the ground as his face went back to normal.

"_**Not quite little King, as it happens this is more a puppet made in my image." **_as it set in what he was saying, the Mamono Lord had a look of anger on her face.

"_You..._" Deborah snarled. She then approached the God that caused so much suffering in the world and her family, and was the source of everything going wrong for her plan to implement peace and love for all she knew. And when she saw the look on his face, her blood boiled with fury at the murderous and evil God-Eater before her, ignoring the tense looks that followed her. Ion did not have such a look.

"Yes me! Now, how is Emmalis?" he asked, earning a second strike to the face that sent him flying through the air, and then looked over to see the Succubus leader flying at him at supersonic speeds... and smiled sadistically despite the incoming attack much to her anger. Deborah grabbed the Grand Karcist, and threw him violently into the ground. Ion smashed into the stone courtyard, which exploded into dust and debris, and the Mamono then scattered as the alert went out of the fight between their lord and the War God.

Of course much to their expectations, from what they and the Monster Lords family that was there could see, the Mamono Lord was winning, as Ion climbed out of the impact crater that was made when Deborah threw him with the force of a cannon. The Succubus in question then slammed into the ground in front of him as he pulled out his body, huffing with exertion as he stood up. The Mamono Lord then kicked him in the knee, driving the War God Ion to down. Grabbing his hair, she then force him to look at her. A few seconds passed as she glared down about him, she spoke.

"War God Ion, Grand Karcist of the Cult of Nalka, I hereby charge you with mass murder and torture, for afflicting pain and suffering upon untold millions throughout the world, and for planning to condemn the world into going back into the Cycles, where all who live who do so under your hand, unable to fulfill the desires from love and happiness that lie deep in their hearts. How do you plead?" Ion looked around at the various Mamono who were watching, clinging to their husbands and at the Monster King, who smiled in approval that justice was finally being done. Then, he started laughing. As the crowd looked at him and the confused Mamono Lord, he spoke. When he looked into Derborah eyes, she paled, both in the bloodthirsty look he gave her, and at his words.

"Guilty. And I do not merely plead myself guilty," he said, and began to laugh even harder, sending chills down the spines of all who heard him as he continued. "I _declare _that am guilty of all that and more, and proud of it! I and my followers revel in chaos, for it is the true end of things. You proclaim that I am imposing my will, and suppressing your peoples desires? YOU UTTER FOOL!" he yelled. "I'm not suppressing your desires, I'm partaking in what gives me and my followers happiness. The peace you crave a mere lie! Civility is a lie, and me and mine live by one creed, _Lord Deborah_!" Ion spat, making the Mamono Lord look at the madman God with a look of shock and horror, as fear chilled the Mamono watching and listening to his speech.

Then a portal open, and from it, the Grand Karcist, Sorcerer King of Adytum. and Emperor of the Deathless Empire known as Ion strode out of it, causing confusion and disbelief as both Ions spoke to the crowd, both in their minds and out to their ears.

_**"Desire is the measure of all things. Be unbound from moral tethers. Do as you will, to whom you, whenever you will." **_Suddenly, the Ion that the Mamono Lord was holding onto started to make choking noises, and she turned to see him choking on blacken blood, making her let go in shock. he then fell over, and exploded into a slurry that made her jump away. After overcoming the initial shock, she then turned to the Ion that had appeared. Creating a fire ball, she threw it at him. He deflected it casually with his staff, sending it flying at a Hell Hound that screamed as it burned her fur. A Cheshire Cat tried to sneak up on him as she appeared over his head, only for a tentacle that come of his back, and stabbed her in the chest. As the feline looked in shock, the prehensile limb ripped its way out of her, the barbed stinger on the end taking her heart out with it. Deborah froze in horror, as Ion did not even glance at the dead corpse left behind, which grew to shock and terrified disgust as he then grabbed the now still organ, and made a mouth which ate it in full view of those around him. She then threw another punch at the Grand Karcist, who then caught her fist. She then made a groaning sound, falling to her knee as he squeezed it, and Mikheal ran forwards with a war cry, smacking Ion in the head with his Demon Realm Silver mace. After turning his head slowly to look at the stunned Monster King, he let go to backhand the Mamono Lords husband away, and made a grunting sound as he slammed into a wall.

"Father!" the Queen of Hearts cried out, running towards the downed man. As they looked up, it was to see the Mamono Lord being held by her neck, the fingers of the God-Eaters' hand practically wrapping around fully, and her legs kicked at his chest, aiming for the upside Y-shaped scar. It then opened, revealing rows of sharpen teeth in a space that was bigger then it should be inside the Grand Karcist, and saliva dripped from the now-opened mouth. Deborah screamed in fear, just barely saved her legs from being chomped off as the flaps of skin closed, a coating of the saliva getting on her legs, which bubbled and blistered as it was burned by the substance. As she screamed in pain, Mikheal got up, enraged at what he saw.

"NNOO!" he yelled, getting Ions' attention. He then ran at Ion, and swung his mace again, only for the God-Eater to catch the weapon and shake his head. As the man stared in anger, Ion yanked it out of his grasp, and tossed the injured Monster Lord to him. After catching his wife, he looked down in confusion. "Wha-"

_**Now then, do I have your attention now? **_Ion said, interrupting Mikheal. Upon receiving silence in response, Ion said, _**Good, because due to political reasons and other factors that have sprung up, I'm calling for a temporary ceasefire... and right now my forces in Lescatie should be leaving, much to their chagrin.**_

"And why should I believe you?" Mikheal demanded. "You came to this world, caused untold suffering, and admitted to doing even worse crimes."

_**Do you want to keep fighting me knowing it is useless and die knowing that I'll continue causing chaos, death and destruction, or do you want to take the chance I am telling the truth? In return, you are to order your armies to cease all efforts in converting those loyal to the Chief God to your side for as long as I do the same and do attack your lands, and I will do the same in kind? **_Ion responded in kind, impatiently tapping his staff. _**Do you accept my terms?**_ Deborah groaned, and then muttered out her response.

"I accept." she said hoarsely. Mikheal then looked at her.

"You can't be serious..." he whispered.

"I accept." Deborah repeated, louder this time. Ion made a rumbling noise, then knelt down and inspected her leg, which had scars and open wounds. His hand grew a slimy substance, which made her wince as it was rubbed into the wound. Mikheal held back the urge to attack Ion, who retracted his hand. After a few seconds, her wound began to heal. It was then that multiple portals opened up, and all the Gods loyal to the Monster Lord appeared, many with their weapons drawn. Ion walked past the nervous deities, and turned to the Fallen God as he opened a portal to Heaven, who glared at him. As the Mamono Lord was helped up to her feet, Ion spoke.

_**Your lucky she said yes to my offer, Fallen God of Pandemonium. Otherwise, it would've been far too little, and far, far too late to stop me. Now then, it's about time we speak with the Ambassador of Alagandda, and figure out what his master wants with your world...**_


	40. Chapter 40

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 40: Strong armed Diplomacy, Part 1

* * *

As Deborah was helped up by her husband and the Queen of Hearts, the Fallen God walked up to the Grand Karcist. She had a look of anger as she gazed upon the God-Eater.

"What do you mean The Ambassador of Alagandaa is here?" she asked. "Did he follow you here, or did you call him here?" Ion drummed his fingers holding his staff, and growled in annoyance.

_**Are you really going to start this here? **_He asked of her, returning her glare with one of annoyed indigence at her. **_At least until we head to the Temple of the Void-_**

"I never heard of this Temple before, and I was more then a mere Angel, having worked in building this world with the First Chief God herself. Where is this supposed Temple, that I have never heard of it?" the Fallen God asked. Ion seemed to huff, before replying with a tone that was rather venomous.

_**Now I'm starting to see why the original Chief God didn't want to choose you as her replacement. Unlike the Current Chief God, you don't have the decorum to at least act the part. **_The Fallen God scowled, her attempt to get a reaction out of the Grand Karcist backfiring completely. **_Now, to answer your question, the Temple of the Void is the base of operations for the Void Seraphim, the original Chief Gods' last set of creations before she disappeared. The current Chief God will explain in detail should you ask. _**Ion summarized, as he opened a portal, which the Mamono and Gods around him sensed was indeed leading into Heaven. The various Monsters, and their Incubi husbands hid, fearful of this unknown and destructive God which had come to their world, who was more force of nature then deity. Deborah in particular winced, as she remembered when her forces that tried to spread her ideals of love and peace were killed by Ion using their own portal against them in Royal Makai.

_What kind of beast is Ion, that he could wield such horrific power and strength? _She thought. Mikheal then stared at her in worry, as she struggled to compose herself. After she calmed down, the Succubus Lord stood up, and managed to speak with a regal tone. "War-God Ion, as much as I am willing to accept your invitation, how do I know this is not a trap?" she asked. Ion stared at her. "I have been overthrowing the tyranny of the Chief God for over several thousand years, and now she wants to talk, and with you at her side? Give me one reason I should trust you."

_**I didn't just go and consume you or any of your family members when I had the opportunity to do so, neither have I done that with any of your remaining lap dogs you call gods. **_The various Gods glared with contempt at the Grand Karcist, who then gestured to the portal. **_Now, are you going to enter and begin negotiations?_**

"What about the siege of Lescatie? You said you would cease all military actions against us." the Monster Lord pointed out.

_**I was already spreading the word by the time I got here. **_Ion said, splitting into two halves, which then refused into one whole. With that, Deborah nodded her head, and stepped through.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_On the road to Lescatie_

* * *

As the Keallieo Village army marched to take part in the Lescatie raid, they all stopped and looked up at the sky, noticing it was clearing up, with the sun shining down upon them. Upon seeing a lone figure walking towards them, they saw from the iconography on his robes that he was a Nalkacite. When he stopped, he looked at Illah, who was standing at the head of her fellow soldiers, though they looked more like a mob then anything else. The Sarkic before them seemed to have some strange condition, which resulted in his hair growing out as well as having a canine muzzle and leaving him more wolfish looking then man.

"I come bearing news from the Grand Karcist himself." he replied in a guttural voice, and with a hint of what sounded like anger, he explained. "The Grand Karcist has declared that all attacks on the Mamono lands are to be halted for further orders. As such, you are to head back to your homes, for the siege has been lifted off of Lescatie, and his armies led by Karcist Voltor, who sent me to you, are now heading back to their Kiraak with what loot and spoils of war they acquired."

"Are you kidding me? Why in the hell is he doing that?!" someone screamed.

"Yeah! We didn't get a chance to enter the fighting either!" another one of the mob yelled.

"Silence!" Illah roared, her voice being carried unnaturally over the group. Several rustling noises revealed movement in the bushes as whatever, or whoever, was hiding in the forest road brush were driven away by the outburst. "I'm sure you have an explanation for this." she asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Since you are new to our ways, Voltor has sent me to invite you to come and join us in the coming ceremony." the creature explained, "As it stands, he is also willing to come here as well." After a few seconds, Illah looked at the beastly thing.

"What is this ceremony?" with that, the creature visibly smiled, the lupine grin showing a set of fangs which has recently seen use.

"A kind of feast if you will. Voltor is more then pleased with what he acquired, and there will also be a kind of tournament, known in my peoples tongue as a Crimson Wake, which is held after a great battle like the siege that just occurred. Anyone that is part of the Cult of Nalka can join in, the main difference being is that the prizes of the victors is set and agreed upon the fighters amongst themselves from whatever loot or slaves were acquired during the battle."

"Wait, prizes and victors, as in plural?" Illah asked. The Sarkic priest stared for a few seconds, then opened his mouth with a look of realization.

"Ah, that's right, in your culture tournaments end when there is one victor. In a Crimson Wake, each one is organized differently, as they double as a way of settling disputes over who has right to what the two warriors are fighting over during after battle celebrations, and are formed on the spot. Since you are both Adytites by manner of conversation, and did not get the opportunity to lay claim to slaves or anything else during the siege on your way to Lescatie, you are more then welcome to come and use this as a second chance to walk away with something." as the wolf-man explained this, murmurs of agreement and considerations to join in the Crimson Wake could be heard. Illah herself was tempted with the offer that he was making. She then smiled, and nodded.

"I like the idea. Very well, I accept, since you got my peoples' interest." she then reached a hand out to the messenger, who stared blankly before grabbing it with his own. "For a civilization centered around might makes right though, you certainty do have a method to your madness, as this Crimson Wake attests. As a side note, is there any particular rules or someone assigned to keep an eye on said rules?"

"It helps, to use an expression I learned from my time here, that everyone is on the same page. In answer to your question, a group known as the Black Hunter Lodge typically sends one of their own to ensure the terms and rules for a round of combat set by the contestants is followed through, however currently the one Black Hunter that was here is.. preoccupied." the Sarkic messenger said. "Now, where would you like to hold the ceremonial feast?"

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Heaven_

* * *

As the entourage of deities entered the counsel room where Odin and the Chief God-loyalists were waiting, Ion stepped through first, since they were paranoid he was planning something. He initially considered refusing, then remembered the stuff he pulled on them, and thus did so to humor them. After a second passed, the Monster-loyalist members of the Pantheon filed into the room with Deborah and Mikheal, and for the first time since The War began, the entire Pantheon was altogether in one area, but not in any manner that cause or reason for jubilation like the Monster-loyalists believed, especially when they saw Ion pass by the Throne of Battle, the reminder of their dead companion and co-conspirator Aries' death heavy on their minds, particularly those who witnessed her last moments of terror and pain. As he examined a bronze helmet on the Throne, he then set it down.

Hel in particular clenched her fist, having considered Aries as almost a sister due to how interlinked their domains were before the Cycles. She wanted so much to attack Ion right there, to pull out her scythe and cut him to pieces for what he did. She locked eyes with Odin, who stared with contempt and hate, seemingly not regretting her actions to aid Ion and his servants at Royal Makai and Lescatie. While Vaal and most of the other Chief God-loyalists at least looked away in shame from the stares and glances they got from their brethren, Ion noticed Odin and followed her gaze. Hel still held her glare as he spoke.

_**Do you have something to say Hel? **_He asked. As she broke her look with Odin, she spoke.

"You are going to pay for what you have done. Both you and the Chief God, as well as anyone that continues to help you." Ion made a sniffing sound, and turned his eyes towards the Chief God, who had her arms crossed as Vaal and others still on the side lines officially began to shuffle at the feeling of guilt eating away at them.

_**Well, you're honest, I'll give you that. But if you are going to punish those who are following me, perhaps you should learn how I got here to your world first. It would be a rather good opportunity to reflect on your actions, and to think about the potential consequences. **_At that, a Valkyrie suddenly dropped down in front of Ion and stabbed him with her sword, which sunk into his chest before anyone could stop her. As the group watched in shock, Ion looked down at it, and then sighed as he turned his gaze at his would-be assassin. As the stunned Valkyrie stared in horror and shock, he pulled the sword out and returned the attack with a mirrored running through of one of the Chief Gods' greatest warriors right there on the spot.

She let out a croaking sound as yellow ichor mixed with the black blood which poured like stagnant tar from the wound, and Ion pulled it out, causing it to flow out and cover his torso for a second. The Valkyrie fell backwards, as her divine yet corrupted equivalent of blood poured out onto the ground as Ion knelt down on one knee. As a tense air filled the room, Ion raised the sword, aiming the tip to be brought down on the angelic creatures' head, before the Chief God let out a noise that caught the attention of everyone else in the room. Ion paused, and looked at her. He then backed up as the Chief God ran to her, holding the dying Valkyrie by the back of her head.

"Edir?" she asked. "Why did you do this?"

"You know full well why." Edir groaned out, as the rest of the Pantheon stared at what was happening in front of them. Deborah started to step forward to offer assistance, but recoiled as Ion appeared in front of her and blocked with his hand.

_**Leave her.**_

"But she took a direct blow that could have pierced her internal organs."

_**Not my problem.**_

"Are you _that_ empty of mercy and cold hearted Ion?! At least Lineras' predecessor had the capacity to forgive every once in awhile you bastard!" Mikheal exclaimed.

_**In case you haven't noticed by now, I'm not the First Chief God. Now, as patient as I can be at times, I don't have time for this. Linera, step away from Edir. **_As a few seconds passed with the Chief God holding onto Edir, she steeled herself and began to heal her. Ion stared in annoyance, but then saw that the Chief God had opened the portal to the Temple of the Void.

"Go, I'll be there in a moment." Ion turned around and ignored it, not in the mood to deal with this at the moment as he had the Pantheon go through.

When he stepped through the portal, the various Gods and the Monster Lord and King stared out at the chapel of the Temple of the Void, the Seraphim who watched over it flying around back and forth in the air or watching from a distance. When the Arch-Seraphim Seriallian floated over to Ion, the Grand Karcist returned the bow he gave.

"Milord, the Ambassador awaits thee and the Pantheon in the agreed upon room. As per your formal request, he did not bring the Jester, also known as the Black Lord of the Anguished Mask to the negotiations, and instead has chosen a Lord known as the Red Lord of the Mirthful Mask."

_**Ah, so he actually listened for once.**_

"Who is this Ambassador?" Poseidon asked, brushing aside a feather that landed on her shoulder. The God of the Oceans and Seas normally took on a form akin to that of a Mermaid, but with features that would make such creatures pale in compression in terms of beauty, or so many claim of the various Gods of Eros. Currently she was able to walk on land by turning her fish tail into a pair of legs with a skirt that went halfway past the knees, another difference between her and the Mermaid. Ion himself found it to be comical how the Pantheon is always made out to be these gorgeous and flawless beings, even above that of the average Mamono, yet they literally could blend into a crowd of them, since the Monsters are basically had flawless skin, and luscious hair. The only real deciding factor is what appeals to the individual Incubus the most in terms of sex appeal, as in the end they all were practically clones of each other.

_**He is an entity that has been traveling from world to world when I was young. Officially, he is a diplomat for another known as the Hanged King, who rules over Alagandda, and wanders around the universe for no particular reason. In truth, he is the Hanged Kings' eyes and ears, the hands of a being whose purposes not even I know.**_

"Ok, and how did you learn about this?"

_**I encountered what could be considered the Wandering Scholar of my universe, and the two of us had an interesting conversation about the universe we were in, among other topics. When we parted ways, the Ambassador had been around Adytum for some time, and he left for the Ambassadors' home of Alagandda, as it provided an opportunity for him to enter without being noticed. **_Ion explained, recounting his conversations with Ickis the Wandsman. Now that he thought about the Wandsman, he was now curious about what became of the bird-like creature, who despite its fear of him had managed to leave quite the impression on Ion which he left. It also caused Ion to send a Karcist and his former Daevite sister into the realm, where they acted as spies and sent a wealth of forbidden and esoteric knowledge, which Ion researched every chance he got. After they stopped sending him scrolls of a thousand languages, and tomes and grimores of curses and spells both terrible and great, the God-Eater Ion learned a great deal during that short time frame before they eventually stopped sending him anything. He later learned they succumbed to its temptations, and thus knew that Alagandda was not to be trifled with.

"If it would not trouble you, the Ambassador is waiting." Serillian reminded the Pantheon, which then continued moving through the hallways and stairs to their destination. After about an hour or so of awkward silence, they came upon a room with a set of doors made of marble with the symbol of the Order of the Chief God carved upon it. As the doors opened, it revealed a room bathed in pale purple light, then brightened into a whitish lavender color as the Ambassador stood up and walked over to the Pantheon, along with the Red Lord.

While the Ambassador bowed in a manner similar to that of a circus performer, the Red Lord simply gazed silently at the Pantheon, eying the God of Love in particular. If Ion recalled correctly his knowledge about the Hanged Kings Court, it was no coincidence the Red Lord was chosen to come here. Eos in particular seemed to have been unnerved by the way the Red Lord gazed at her. He wore a mask similar to that of the Black Lord, but it was made with an exaggerated and toothy grin, and had no eyes. The Red Lord was also wearing a masquerade costume which was crimson to the point of looking like Human blood, and Ion could smell a similar scent wafting over to him. The Pantheon were also clearly disturbed by the two figures before them, as the Ambassador spoke.

"Welcome, dear Gods of Eros. I am the Ambassador, alongside me, the Red Lord of Alagandda, Wearer of the Mirthful Mask." The crimson clad being knelt as well, but not to the degree of the Ambassador. "Now then," the Hanged Kings' servant said as he stood up "where is the Chief God?"

_**She is... occupied with something at the moment. One of her Valkyries turned and tried to assassinate me. **_The Ambassador burst out laughing at that. Deborah and Mikheal in particular were shocked at the reaction.

"What in the hell do you find funny in murder?!" Mikheal exclaimed. The Ambassador looked at the Human.

"Why, it's not the act itself, its the reactions that it gets. For example, when I do this." he then waved a hand at the Monster King, whose scream of pain was cut short as was somehow turned inside out to the shock of his wife and fellow deities. Ion reacted quickly, and reversed the change, causing Mikheal to cry out as his body went back to the way it was. The Ambassador continued laughing as Ion turned to him.

"What in the hell was that?!" Deborah screamed.

_**Got it out of your system yet Ambassador? **_Ion snarled in annoyance. **_Do that again, and the Chief God'll have you banished from this world._**

"Ah yes, quite so Grand Karcist. Speaking of which, looks like she is here right now." the ambassador said, gesturing to the deity in question as she walked in. "So, I heard about the attempt to kill Ion. How is the offending parties health?"

"She'll recover." the Chief God said, brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes. "So far, Ion didn't hit any vital organs, and I have an Angel cleaning out any infections she has received from exposure to his blood." the Ambassador nodded his head.

"Ah, so I guess you'll take care of it later I suppose." he said. "Now, shall we?" he requested, as the Pantheon took their seats.

The table was made to form a semi-circle, in the center of which the Chief God sat, with Ion on her left, followed by Odin, Vaal, Basset, the Sun God, with those who also declared themselves loyal to the Chief God. On her right, the Fallen God sat, alongside Dorborah and her husband, Hel, Poseidon, and the others were declared themselves to be on the side of the Monster Lord. In the center, the Ambassador and the Red Lord sat a podium, and gazed out upon their... hosts for want of a better term.

As several Void Seraphim flew about and hid within the shadows, the Chief God stood up and spoke.

"A cease-fire has been officially declared, and has been followed through, Ambassador of Alagandda, as was your request. Now, as we have taken the time to listen to you without distractions, are you ready to engage in diplomatic relations?" the Ambassador and Red Lord stared at each other, and turned to look at the Chief God.

"What about the Mekhanites? I have heard rumors of one their armies is marching towards Lescatie." at that, the Monster-Loyalists and their Lord began to look in nervousness.

"I have sent an envoy to try and speak with them about halting their attacks. Currently, as we don't know how they will react, we are currently taking the time we have until they get here to discuss terms of your visit on Eros, anything you would like to request such as an escort and so forth." the Chief God said. Ion looked over as the Monster Lord stared in shock before she got up.

"What?! What about Lescatie?! I can't just leave them there while another army is coming." she then ran for the entryway, before suddenly running into a black barrier which barred her from leaving. She turned and saw that it was Ion that made it, holding up a hand. "What is the meaning of this?!"

_**I'm sorry Deborah, but there is a process that must be taken if you plan to leave, and consequences will have to be levied upon you. For example, if you do, the Ambassador can demand one your daughters be taken away to Alagandda while you are gone, and I can assure you, they will **_**not****_ enjoy their stay there._**

"Now now Ion, we have started just yet. Plus, she is new on the scene, and thus didn't know." the Ambassador said in a chiding voice. After a moment of exchanged looks between Ion, the Chief God, and Alaganddan diplomat, the Grand Karcist dropped the barrier. "Milord, you may leave, but do hurry now. While having Mikheal take your place if things happen and we decide to move along without you, I cannot guarantee what will happen concerning any policies that only affect you and the Royal Lilium, as the Gods are not allowed to speak on your behalf." picking up on the implied threat, the Monster Lord paled, now stuck between deciding to help her subjects, and staying here. Thankfully, Mikheal stood up.

"I'll leave and carry her warning concerning the Mekhanite army to Lescatie." he said. The Ambassador looked from him, and back to the Monster Lord while the Red Lord snickered malevolently at what was happening.

"Do you accept?" he asked. After a brief nod from Mikheal was given, Deborah calmed down. At least, she calmed down on the outside, while her heart was pounding heavily from how things nearly derailed for her side.

"I do." she said finally. As Mikheal got up, he placed a final kiss on her cheek, and left the room. As she sat down, she looked at the Chief God, who merely returned her stare with an impassive glance before turning to the Ambassador.

"Shall we proceed?" she asked. With a chuckle, the Ambassador responded.

"Yes indeed we shall."


	41. Chapter 41

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 41: Strong armed Diplomacy, Part 2

* * *

Mikheal ran down the halls into the lobby of the Temple of the Void, where Seriallian and several Void Seraphim were. He stopped for a second, and noticing the Angels were gathering around him, and reached for his mace subtlety. When their leader inspected him from afar, and then waved a hand towards them, the Angels backed off. She then opened a portal, and gestured for him to follow.

_Guess my running through the halls set their nerves off, _he thought, and followed the Arch-Angel through. As they came through into Heaven, Seriallian created another portal, and then pointed to it.

"Go, it'll take you to Lescatie." she said bluntly, staring at him impassively. Mikheal inspected her purplish skin, and noted the cracks in it. At a snapping sound, he snapped out it and left for Lescatie.

When he appeared in the courtyard, he immediately saw the Royal Makai Army formation had formed a shield wall, which relaxed as Fallen Brides Sasha and Merse appeared.

"Weren't you supposed to be in Wonderland taking care of Druella with the Queen of Hearts and your wife?" Sasha asked. The Dark Priest had a confused look, and several scars on her body indicated she had some rough encounters with the Sarkic warriors. The Monster King looked around and saw that there was minor destruction to the castle, and creased his eyebrows in worry. "Why did you allso come out from heaven, and does it have to do with the Cult running off suddenly?"

"Yes and no, but the Grand Karcist that is worshiped by the Cult of Nalka paid us a surprise visit, kicked our asses, and is now in some space void place currently speaking with a fourth party that has shown interest in this world, and I was sent here to warn you that we have three weeks to evacuate the city." he summarized. Merse was the one to speak up this time in reply.

"What, why?" she asked.

"You know the Automatons that call themselves Mekhanites that just showed up and burned down Bernina? They are coming here, and as far as we know, it is likely they intend to raze Lescatie as well." Mikheal said. "At the current pace that they are moving, we have three weeks before they show up and turn Lescatie into a second Bernina." mutters and whispers of concern and worry about being attacked by the Sarkics while out in the open and exposed on all sides were suddenly heard. Mikheal raised his hands for calm and quiet, and then proceeded. "Thankfully, Ion declared a cease-fire to his followers, and as such they are leaving this place and ending military operations, but only as long as we do the same for them in kind. While we gather the caravans, I require an envoy who is willing to try and speak with the Cultists located in Kaellio Village, and ask if they are willing to render aide." As the Mamono tensed up, Mikheal turned and recognized the Lilium Aegila running towards him.

He initially smiled, but it died down when he saw the look on her face, and was knocked back as she slammed into him and wrapped her arms around him. As she let out some crying sounds, he then looked around realized that none of her Knights of Passion could be seen, which is odd since it was common for them to stay together with their husbands, several of whom he recognized by sight. When he saw that all of them had mourning clothes and depressed gazes cast about to any who approached, his face took on a stoic look, and he placed a hand on Aegilas' head, comforting his daughter.

The next several hours were then spent by Mikheal assessing the damage done to Lescatie and the death toll that came from the sacking it had been subjected to by the Cult of Nalka, and the reports painted a grim picture. The outer ring of the city were the former slums were rebuilt into an actually livable standard were practically wasted, and almost all of the people who lived there, Human and Mamono were either dead, or worse missing, presumed to have been taken as slaves by the attackers during the opening phase of the battle. The middle part of Lescatie between the former slums and where the nobles lived before being corrupted fared little better, but during the siege the Mamamo at least managed to hold their ground, especially where Wilmeria sacrificed her life to report the red hound like creatures were now dubbed Voice Stealers for their abilities as described by Aegila. Mikheal could only watch as she recounted the attack that wiped out her Knights of Passion.

Almost no damage was done to the noble quarters and and the castle temple of Lescatie, though this was more likely the result of not having the time to actually break into that part of the city before the cease-fire was declared. And that was not counting the water damage that was done by the storms sent by Odin, causing muddy conditions that bogged down both sides, making it and even more horrifying sight for the Mamono fighting to see that the Cultists of Ion were insane enough to actually attack them, despite the conditions. While the Order had its fair share of zealots and extremists, these were often few and far between. The Cult of Nalka however, were practically nothing but extremists and zealots, and the fact they were willing to march out and attack Lescatie during the storm showed this.

Mikheal cursed to himself, and then spoke to the Tengu that compiled the reports and was summarizing them while his daughters that were around waited for him to give them orders.

"Is there any pattern to the people that have captured by the Cult?" he asked.

"No milord, they showed no distinct preference to their kidnappings." The Tengu said. "As it stands sir, are you planning to try and rescue them in some manner? If you plan to, we'll need a plan of action that would require not doing so in a way that could be considered a military action against them."

"I'm aware of that, but I'm also am going to try and speak with the Mekhanites. As far as can be understood, there is a chance they were following the Cult of Nalka, and are enemies with them." Mikheal said. "I'm going to try and open diplomatic relations with them, and at the very least stall them to buy time for you evacuate the civilian populace."

"What? Are you serious? What about those that were kidnapped?" Venema said, her crimson eyes wide with shock. Mikheal turned to her.

"Their rescue I'll assign to you and the Fallen Brides." he said bluntly, then turned to Aegila. "Aegila, are you willing to come with me and try to help me with the Mekhanites?" the Monster King asked. When the Lilium nodded her head, and put on her helmet, Mikheal could not help but smile, since it has been awhile since he and his wife spent any time with their children. With that, he made a few hand motions, and summoned a horse made of stone. After he got on top of it, he offered a hand to Aegila and pulled her up behind him.

"Remember your duties and perform them well!" she cried out to the Mamono as they left the castle...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Road to Kaellio Village_

* * *

As the Milita returned to their homes and houses, pasting by the brush with their addition, some of it rustled. After a few seconds passed, Monica and Ulrich emerged from hiding along with a few Mantis Girls and a Green Worm, having listened in on the conversation that occurred. Ulrich rubbed at his eyes, having been pelted directly in the eyes when the rain started and he looked up, and the Green Worm survived it despite many of her fellow softer bodied Monsters being killed by being lucky in a makeshift shelter of an Dryads' roots, which protected her and a number of various close by Mamono that would've been killed. Monica and Ulrich found her after fleeing the Order village, and convinced her to let them stay with them.

When the rains started pouring, Monica helped find as many of her kin and brought them to the improvised sanctuary, stopping after a Mantis tried to get to familiar with Ulrich. After the rain stopped, a Bat Girl appeared and claimed that Lescatie was attacked, and when the small group went to confirm this, they happened upon one of the Cultists of Nalka. They saw that he clearly had walked through the rain, due to how wet he was, and followed him. As a result, they now knew about the Crimson Wake, and were horrified when the conversation began to go into more details about it.

One of the things that sent shivers down Monicas' spine was when they discussed slaves being considered a prize to fight over, and the implications of bringing much of Lescaties' populace with them to the Crimson Wake. She knew about the Dark Elves and their clients, who were famous for their slave trade, but they at least had Demonic Energy to keep them from being abusive. And with what she had seen so far of the Cult of Nalka, and what its members are willing to do to for Ion, she already paled at what these people might do to their prisoners.

As they emerged out of the brush, the various forest Mamono looked at each other. While Ulrich kept an eye out for any signs of Nalkacite activity as they talked amongst themselves about what to do about this information. After awhile, Monica came over to the man, who held a crossbow he brought with him from Kaellio Village along with several bolts, both bought from the village, and given to him by the Dryad he stayed with the Amazon with during the intense storm for self-defense.

"What is the plan?" Ulrich asked, as Monica sat down next to him on a rock.

"Currently, we are going to run to Lescatie, and report to the Lilium there about what we have heard." she explained. Her husband nodded.

"I heard that, I meant..." at this, he paused, and looked around. "...what do we do if they know?" he whispered, smiling to pretend he was saying sweet nothings into his ear while a Grizzly watched and giggled audibly at how his hand covered his mouth and his wifes' ear. Monica sighed, smiling as he continued. "Do you think they suspect anything?"

"No, otherwise we would have been confronted about it." Monica replied. "Besides, nobody saw, or knows about that, with the exception of a now deranged couple of Order zealots." While she said, she herself wondered what could theoretically could happen, since she was the first Mamono to kill another Mamono. Even more, one that was about to, in the eyes of Royal Makai, about to claim her husband. While there has been cases, even in her own village of single Monsters fighting over a man but with each other and married Mamono due to the disproportionately large female to male ratio that has been growing as of late, none ever ended with one killing the other. In fact, most such fights ended with the Mamono often reluctantly forming a harem with the Human men in question, and as the Monster Lord was already working on a solution to fixing the problem, nobody from her family felt any pressure to do anything about it. As the two were in deep thought about this, one of the Mamono, a Mantis named Silvera for the way her white chitin shimmered in the light called out to them.

"Hey, are you going to come with us to Lescatie, or do you plan on making a road side show?" she asked, catching their attention. With their conversation interrupted, the two got up as Monica spoke.

"We're coming!" she answered, and jogged over with Ulrich following. As the group walked on ahead hiding in the brush and moving from cover to cover, they stopped at a crossroads. While they knew that the cease-fire meant that the Cult was not allowed to attack them, they didn't want to take the chance of finding themselves surrounded by the lunatics that it seemed to attract. As she looked down the road to Lescatie, she visibly froze in what looked like terror. As she backed up and away to a tree, the others could hear noises coming from it, and hunkered down as far as they could to the ground.

It was the rapid clomping of hooves with shrill screaming noises accompanying them, and Monica peeked over to see what the Mantis was doing as it got closer. Thankfully, she looked to see the Mantis use her bladed arms and powerful legs to climb a tree, but stared in confusion as she saw the Monster was at least halfway to the branches. As the others looked and noticed, the creature that scared her came into view. As the thing came into view, the Mamono were shocked and horrified by its appearance.

It was like a Centaur, but with the horse part being entirely normal, and with a Human fused the back from the waist up. The arms were elongated, and held in the air reaching to the Mantis. At least, that was when they didn't see it, as after a few seconds passed, the Human part turned its head to them, which had only indentations for eyes and a nose, and with a mouth lined with fangs, it spoke.

"Do you really plan to try and ambush me?" the thing said. "I knew where you all are the moment you laid eyes on me." the Mamono got out, their hands in the air to show they were not hostile. "The Human man as well." Ulrich crawled out from his spot.

"We were startled upon hearing you coming. Our friend in the tree was just making sure the road was safe. We were ready to defend her if you planned on attacking her." Silvera bluffed with a half-truth. The not Centaur glanced at her with its horse head, the same voice coming out of its mouth as an arm was pointed at her.

"You are lucky there was a cease-fire, and as such I was intending on driving your friend away, and making sure she stayed in the tree." the thing explained, the Human head glancing at the other Mantis girl menacingly as she tried to climb down. "As it stands, you may go your separate way, for my Karcist is on his way to the village known as Kaellio." it said pointing down the road the Mamono just went, before turning and walking down it. Silvera visibly shivered despite the coldness her face had, as the not Centaur Nalkacite disappeared from sight. As the Mamono gathered around, she spoke up.

"Alright, so apparently that was a scout making sure nothing is planing anything, so we are going to need to stay off the road. Monica, you and Ulrich are familiar with this forest right?" the silver Mantis girl asked.

"Yeah, I have been through here lots of times while hunting." the Amazon replied. "Guess this means I'm taking the lead then."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Temple of the Void_

* * *

As the Pantheon and the Ambassador sat facing each other, the Chief God spoke. As she listened, the Monster Lord Deborah looked at the Chief God, and how she took charge of the situation at hand.

"Ambassador of Alagadda, you have come here to our world with the being known as the Red Lord, Wearer of the Mirthful Mask, and wish for entry into it. As the Chief God of Eros, I'm to stand as the mediator of this audience granted to you." the Chief God then cast her glance to the Pantheon, who looked around nervously as she continued, while Ion sat openly eying the two visitors with suspicion well Deborah sat not quite knowing what was going on. "Due to... circumstances that have been put aside for now, the Pantheon was not quite ready for your unexpected arrival, and as such are not quite prepared. If you are willing, I'll like to tend to this for but a moment, and explain what will be happening." she explained. The Ambassador politely waved a hand.

"I'm no rush. Besides, I'm not planning to be on your world for long." With that out of the way, the Pantheon and the Monster Lord turned their attention to the Chief God. Deborah in particular saw how calm and detached her arch-enemy was, the complete polar opposite of how she was viewed by her corrupted kin and when she tried to kill the Mikheal and Deborah. When she was given the reins, many of the Angels and Valkyries which now ally themselves with the Fallen God, even before they themselves were corrupted, had come to see how out of her league she was in. Many testified over and over how the Chief God was taken off-guard by the Succubus beginning her revolution and uprising. She began to become more demanding, wasted resources on futile attempts to overwhelm the Mamono forces, and in general failed in managing Eros, losing the confidence of the Gods who she berated whenever they questioned her orders, and even the tiniest inconvenience was enough to set her almost childish wrath alight.

This, this was a side of the Chief God that was the complete opposite. She was calm and collected, someone who was completely in her element, not making demands of the Pantheon as she spoke to them, and gave a run down of how the proceedings were meant to go down.

"Right now, the Ambassador wants to be allowed into Eros. However since he is basically a god like Deborah can be counted as one, due to our particularly designed world, he cannot be allowed in without your explicit permission, and to earn that, you are all essentially going to interview him and the Red Lord, and have a discussion with them about your domains, and how their being in the world will affect it. After wards, you will either allow him in, or not. If in the case of rejecting allowing the two into Eros, you must give a reason why." the Chief explained, and was then interrupted by Hel.

"Wait, what about Ion and his Klavigaar Nadox then, because we didn't give him permission to enter Eros or any of the dimensions attached to it." the God of Death pointed. Ion replied.

_**Nadox got in through the unintentional backdoor created during the War when Deborahs' forces at the now destroyed city of Royal Makai decided to poke a tunnel for a portal between my world and this one. Plus, none of you showed up when I called for audience, so the Chief God exercised her authority and gave me permission after the fact, since it was just me and her. **_The Fallen God screwed her mouth shut at remembering she didn't get any such news due to her rebellion, while the Monster Lord paled at the thought of what could have happened if it was Ion that stepped through first instead of Klavigaar Nadox at Royal Makai. The Pantheon also had similar thoughts, as they realized they could have prevented everything that happened by listening just once to the Chief God, and the possibility that this is a chance to prevent a second being like Grand Karcist Ion the opportunity to enter Eros.

"Speaking of which, I supposed Ion will go first, so you will have an example of what to expect and do." the Chief God said. "So, as I was saying about granting the Ambassador permission to enter Eros, if it comes to it that he is to be given entry into Eros, you will then be able to set conditions that they'll have to abide by..." as the Chief God continued to talk, Deborah toned out, her amazement and awe at the aura the Chief God was showing in leading her sister deities alongside Ion to potentially prevent things getting worse then they are now. She turned to the Fallen God, who was not listening, since she was likely apart of setting this system up. Upon noticing the way the Fallen God scowled, the Succubus spoke up.

"Something wrong, Chief God of Pandemonium?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I rather not talk about it." the Fallen God said, then sighed. The Monster Lord however, knew something was wrong, but decided not to press further.

"Alright, does everyone understand what they are doing?" the Chief God asked. Upon getting confirmations from everyone, she turned to the Fallen God. "Sister, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, let us get it over with." the Fallen God replied. As everyone got back in their seats, Ion was the only one to step forward, while the Chief God spoke.

"Ambassador, we are ready to begin. As the most significant development of Eros has been the result of a war that has currently been put on a cease-fire, the God of War, Ion the Grand Karcist of the Cult of Nalka will judge your worth into coming into this world."


	42. Chapter 42

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 42: Strong armed Diplomacy, Part 3

* * *

As Ion stepped forwards, he gazed at the Ambassador, and began to speak. _**As the New God of War, my domain, and thus my concern is the current revolution that has inspired many to take up arms against the Chief God, and taking place throughout the world. **_He began, the Pantheon and Monster Lord listening quietly while he addressed them and the Ambassador. Turning, he gestured to the Alaganddan while saying, **_To keep this short, I would like to know what business you are planning to carry out on your visit, and how it could affect the war._**

"Ah, straight to the point Ion, my good friend." Ion drummed on his staff with his fingers, and the mouth on his chest quivered with anxiety. "In answer to your question, I have some personages that my master is looking for, and I'm just making sure to leave no stone unturned, as unlikely as it could be." the Ambassadors' cryptic message cause most of the Gods to cast a suspicious glance at him. "He wants these individuals to keep him company, and as black-hearted a creature my master can be, even His Highness has occasional fits of loneliness. This part of him which agonizes so had been getting quite worse, what with his condition. My travailing companion here will most definitely testify of this if you so request of him." the Ambassador explained, gesturing with an arm to the Red Lord.

"What the Ambassador says is true." the Wearer of the Mirthful Mask confirmed, his voice sounding as though he had sandpaper in his throat, and also crackled with dark and elderitch tones. "The King of Alagandda is most distressed, bound to never leave the confines of his palace from a curse placed on him. He weeps for the special kind of comforting grace and mercy that we can't provide." Deborah would've normally felt empathy, but the way the Chief God seemed to almost stiffen at the Red Lords' speech was off-putting. Not to mention that Eos the God of Love was disturbed by him. She as a result was starting to develop a feeling that this was for good reason, as Eos was capable of what stirs a persons heart, for everyone wants to love and be loved. As a result, Eos' Cupids and mortal servants would secretly work at converting the hearts of various peasants and others who were willing to listen to the Monster Lords' cause in their temples, as well as shelter couples running from the Order through an underground network. Thankfully, the tunnel network, while uncovered had been collapsed when Ion cast Eos out of Heaven, and the Cult of Nalka launched their combined purge with the Order to hunt down and execute those who served her, preventing them from having free access to areas like Royal Makai.

_**I see... **_Ion replied, causing the Succubus to snap to attention. **_...while one could argue that this task the King of Alagandda sent you does not concern me at face value, the nature of the war that is happening even now is... unorthodox. You see, the race known as the Mamono constitute as one of the main forces which has been fighting, and they do so through a power known as 'Demonic Mana', an energy which causes feelings of love and attraction to form towards the Mamono who introduces it into the body of a man they want to marry, and it does so no matter much one resists it. As you can imagine, many men within the higher echelons of Order society are not keen of this fact, as this means they could one day be taken away from their families, never to see their spouses and children while enslaved and bonded to a creature they never knew or met. As for how it effects females, they're themselves turned into Mamono, and thus the cycle goes on, resulting in the same case for them as it can have the same repercussions and-_**

"YOU DARE!" Poseidon screamed in outrage, getting up as she pointed a finger at Ion. "What makes you think you can judge the Mamono for this, as the Order indoctrinates their followers to hate the Mamono for no-"

"Poseidon." the Chief God said, getting the God of Sea and Oceans' attention. "I'll allow Deborah to speak for her people after Ion is finished talking about the War, but for now keep your comments to yourself unless called upon to discuss anything involving your realm of influence. He was only explaining the Order and its viewpoint."

"You would know, you are the one-"

"Poseidon." the Chief God interrupted, raising her voice just enough to silence her fellow God as she leaned forward in their direction. "Shut up, and wait your turn to speak." after a moment of stammering, the sea goddess blushed in embarrassment and sat down. The Chief God looked at Poseidon, and upon seeing she and the others were not going to cause any more trouble, particularly Deborah, she waved a hand to Ion. "Proceed."

_**As I was saying, from the Orders perspective, they have been hounded by the Mamono, who continuously for the past thousand years have driven their backs to a wall, causing those who follow it to become paranoid and zealous in their anger against them. **_Ion concluded. **_One thing that has not helped them in that regard was the fact several of the Gods turned into traitors and actively aided the Mamono Lord and her rise to power, including at least one case of intervening in one Lichs' attempt to overthrow her, one of the few things they were not to interfere with unless ordered to do so specifically by the Chief. _**He added, casting a challenging glance at the Mamono-loyalist faction. Several of them gazed at him with contempt while Deborah shuffled in her seat, while the Chief God sighed, and those closet to her could almost swear she cursed under her breath.

"Ion, do not antagonize them. They may be my enemies, but they will be given as equal a voice as you and those serving alongside me. As the Chief God, it is my duty to quell the rebellion, yes, but right now this is a court of law, and the laws which have passed by both me and my predecessor requires me to maintain neutrality during our time here. Even in the circumstances we are currently experiencing." she said, gesturing to Odin, Vaal, and the other Order-loyalists. Ion turned to her, and bowed his head reverently, placing an arm across his chest as he did so.

_**Thy will be done, my liege... **_The God-Eater replied, before turning back to the Ambassador and Red Lord, both of whom watched the exchange with amusement. **_Would you like me to speak of the Mamono, and their case, or... _**Ion gestured to Deborah, who glanced at him in shock. _**...would you prefer for their Lord to do so? **_After turning to speak with each other quietly in whispers, the two Alaganddans both turned to Ion.

"We'll listen to her." the Ambassador said. Ion then waved over the Succubus, standing back and letting her take center stage, and standing back behind her. Deborah shuddered inside, as she knew that if he so wanted Ion could devour her on the spot. After backing away when she looked at him, she calmed down inside, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I am Deborah, Succubus and Demon Lord of the Mamono Races, ruler of the Demon Realms, and my realm of influence is that as the leader of all Mamono and Monsters. Since you ask of me why I would rebel against the Chief God herself, here is why. When my kind were created by the First Chief God who made the world alongside the Pantheon, it was to perform a series of never-ending wars which came to be known as the Cycles. In these Cycles, one among us would be chosen as the leader of the Monster Races, whether it be by degree of Aries, the Old God of War, through their own might and cunning, or chosen by the previous Lord. We were charged to maim, murder and pillage the Human realms, hunting down their kind and destroying their cities, burning their crops in the fields, and a thousand acts which were and still are unspeakable to this day. The reason? Because they were only living their lives in peace, and result the Chief God at the time believed their numbers were to be kept to a minimum, and this was something she kept secret to them as they flocked to her for aide. The Pantheon was also forced into complying with her demands, sending calamities and all manner of plagues upon them. Eventually, a Hero would be chosen, and they would slay the Monster Lord of their time, beginning the final phase of the Cycles which would be a period of peace and prosperity. Then the next would start once another Demon Lord emerged. I grew discontented with this state, and sought to raise my people above it and seek co-existence with the Humans. My husband, the Monster King was originally a Hero who believed in the same goal as me, and the Pantheon, upon realizing they had an opportunity to also become part of something more, joined with me and we rebelled against the current Chief God." Deborah looked at the Chief God and Order-loyalists. While the Chief God and Ion showed no emotion, they both glanced at their allies as well, who with the exception of Odin were visibly disturbed at her looking at them while their superiors looked on. Odin herself only scowled, her arms crossed and unrepentant in her body language. She then looked back at the Alaganddans.

"The Chief God, unwilling to let this stand, indoctrinates Humanity, causing them to lash out in ignorance and blind hate. The Order is unaware of the Cycles, and did not know what they were doing was only perpetuating needless bloodshed and death, aided by this... _thing _which aides her." she said while turning to the Chief God. At this, Ion chuckled darkly when the Chief God and Fallen God stared at each other. A look of realization, followed by silent abject horror crossed the Chief Gods' corrupted counter parts face as she saw there was genuine sadness, and something else. When the Chief God nodded in confirmation, the Fallen God looked down in shame, holding her head in her hands as her comrades stared at her. Deborah was shocked at this, as confused as the Pantheon was.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Lescatie_

* * *

As Monica and the Mamono with her ran to Lescatie, they saw a number of Mamono in the Royal Makai Army were starting to spread out, and saw one of them wear the neon green cloth on their left pauldren signifying a direct lieutenant under one of the Lilium. When she saw them, the Wyvern stomped over to them, her custom fitted armor flowing like a second skin over her body.

"What is it?" she asked of the group.

"We know where the people taken from Lescatie are going, and we must hurray to stop the fate that will befall them if we don't make a move!" Monica said.

"What will happen to them?" Monica proceeded to explain what she and the others had overheard, from the tournament known as the Crimson Wake, to the Sarkic convey transporting the slaves to Keallio Village. The Wyvern listened, and she was visibly disturbed at what could be occurring in it, especially if a Kiraak has already been set up within the area the Crimson Wake will be fought in. After Monica finished, the Wyvern lieutenant spoke.

"It's best then we assemble a task-force then, and stop this Crimson Wake, or stall it long enough to put them in a position of giving up their slaves without bloodshed." she replied, and turned to a nearby Dark Mage. "Estlia, contact Koyoi, and tell her we already have a location thanks to..."

"Monica."

"Monica, and have the Brides assemble to halt or delay the Cult of Nalkas' activities while Venema gets her battalion ready to put some political pressure on them." she said, gesturing with a paw as she did so. The Dark Mage nodded and left, while the Wyvern turned to the Amazon and her companions. "Are you willing to lead us over to Kaellio? It will be imperative to have members to who know the lay of the land. I understand if you refuse to do so, and no one will hold it against you." she said. Monica however stood at attention, her eyes steely with a grim determination.

"I accept this honor, on the condition my husband Uriah is left here in Lescatie. That way, I'll know he'll be safe and taken care of." the Amazon said, holding an arm around the Incubus in question. He looked shocked, and quickly closed his mouth, knowing nothing he said would change her mind. The Wyvern nodded in understanding, and waved an Android, who was then ordered to see to it that it was so.

After about five minutes, Merse Dascaros, Sasha Fullmoon, Mimil Milte, and Ananomiya Koyoi walked over through the gates, while Monica and her party bowed in respect. Mimil in particular visibly pouted, not liking being separated from her 'Big Brother' again after he had just recovered from the insanity attack he suffered, and wore a chain mail shirt and skirt with leather boots and a dress underneath, and twirled a staff in her hands. Sasha was dressed in her Dark Priest uniform, modified to have a suit of armor built into it, while Merse wore a simliar armor made to suit her Lamiaeqsue physique. Koyoi was the only one unarmored, though her kimono shimmered with a pale lavender light that spoke of being enchanted for protection, her fox ears and tails twitching as scanned the area. When she was about to speak, she stopped, and glanced somewhere off in the distance.

When the others turned, Monica and her forest companions saw it was the same Centaur Nalkacite, who was looking at them from faraway. One of the Mantis Girls cursed, as Monica remembered what they said back in the forest, her skin paling in fear.

_'I knew where you were the moment you saw me.' does this mean that _thing _will be able to hunt Uriah no matter he goes? _She thought as the creature reared up on its legs to turn, and galloped away.

"What the hell was that abomination?" Koyoi asked, her disgust shared by the Lescatians with her.

"Some sort of Nalkacite Centaur. We encountered one on the way here, and apparently now that we looked at it, the Cult is now not only aware we're about to crash their party, but will be keeping track on all of us now." Monica said. "At the time, we were hiding, and the damn thing looked at us the moment we saw it."

"Damn it, so much for the element of surprise then." Koyoi muttered. Then she turned to the other Brides and Mamono with Monica. "Looks like we're going to have a welcoming committee at Kaellio. Mimil, how fast can we get there with our current party size?"

"Seriously, you're having me do math?" the Witch Bride whined.

"Can you calculate it?"

"Of course I can. We'll be there in about five hours if we force march." Mimil said, when Koyoi scooped her up and placed her on her shoulders.

"And what about the convoy?" the Kitsune asked, as she and the others proceeded to run, fast enough to leave even the fastest horse rider in their dust. While most Mamono were capable of great feats of strength and speed, this is usually held back, as this would leave one worn out and even cause injuries, same as any other creature. It had been observed that the Cult of Nalka followers, while still nowhere their level, are capable of this as well, though often with disregard for their bodies.

"I don't know, so we might get there before them, we might not, but we'll definitely get there before the Crimson Wake starts since it will require lots of prep time considering the logistics they'll need to take care of, such as where to put everyone." Mimil explained, bouncing up and down on Koyoi shoulders. Within two or three hours, the group stopped at the forest edge, breathing heavily as they did so.

"By Aries and Hel, my legs are numb." Sasha muttered under her breath while brushing off her leggings, as Monica sat down. The Mamono paused, recalling how the God of Wars' influence on the world was erased and replaced by Ion. Even so, the group had fully recovered in the span of a few minutes, and resumed onwards. However, when Merse turned to her, the Amazon shirked as the Enchida slithered over to her side.

"Something wrong dear?" the motherly Fallen Hero asked, placing a hand on Monicas' shoulder. While the Amazon wanted to talk about it, she swallowed down her hopes with fear before shaking her head.

"Nothing I'd like to talk about." Monica replied, before checking her bow, sword, and quiver of arrows. As she stood up, Monica turned to her fellow Mamono. "Everyone read?" upon getting nods in response from all of them, she took the lead, the Fallen Brides readying for whatever new horrors they'll find at Kaellio.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Temple of the Void_

* * *

As the Fallen God held her hands in her head, the Pantheon and Monster Lord stared on, before she looked up with a grimly determined face. She then breathed in and out deeply, turning to the Chief God and nodding for the proceedings to continue. The Chief God turned to Deborah, and spoke.

"Do you plan to continue, Demon Lord Deborah?" she asked. The Succubus shook her head. "Alright then, we will now proceed. Ion, is there anything you wish to continue to ask of these two, or have become satisfied enough to accept or deny them entry into our world?" The God-Eater shuffled and turned his neck, and then responded.

_**I'm done.**_ He then turned to the Ambassador and Red Lord. **_I'm willing to allow you two entry, on the conditions that none of the candidates you wish to bring to Alagadda are essential members of either side of the War being waged, such as generals and the like, and if you find more then one suitor to do so, you will have no more then three choices to bring to your master the Hanged King. Do you accept? _**Ion said. After pausing for a bit to allow the Ambassador to whisper into the Red Lords ear, the crimson clad Alagaddain spoke, his leering mask sending shivers into those who gazed at into the conspiring look it had.

"We would like to know what you mean by more then one suitor, and whether you are judging our worth based on any previous contact with our city?" he asked, causing the focus to shift on the Grand Karcist. "After all, we want to make sure that the criteria you made is not tainted by any... personal experiences." Ion managed his composure well, and gave his response without pause.

_**I'm judging you as the God of War for this world, and occasionally Mamono harems have formed due to the ever shorting amount of males in their civilization. An example you look at are the Fallen Brides of Lescatie. I'm not applying any of my previous encounters with you as the Grand Karcist and Sorcerer-King of Adytum. Now then, do you accept my conditions? **_Ion replied, staring with unwavering stoicism into the Red Lords' eyes. **_Or shall I decrease the choices to two, and also ban you from any Champions such as the Heros of the Order of the Cheif God?_**

"We'll accept the first set of conditions." the Ambassador said, holding a hand up to interrupt the Red Lord when he began to growl. The Ambassador looked over at the Chief God.

"So you have attained Ions' blessing. Now then, as Ion is considered loyal to the Order, the Monster Lord Deborah will be the next to speak with you, as her realm of influence is second only to that of Ion." with that the Demon Lord stood up, and took her place in the center of the semi-circle while the Grand Karcist sat down on his throne.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Kaellio Village_

* * *

"Karcist Voltor, up ahead." one of the village Militia-men said, pointing a spear at the road as the last of the slaves from Lescatie was forced into the village, heading to the church where its Kiraak, named Kiraak Emile after the holy priest who volunteered to become a living temple to Ion. Currently, the church building was not quite obviously the central site at first glance, but if one paid attention to the ground, there was faint pulsing where tendrils laid just below the surface. Bola was there, along with Nadox and the Arch-Lich known as Koragh to take the opportunity to teach and show their newest member flesh-crafting by making the arena ahead of time, something which would require quite a bit of flesh.

Now coming down the same road, Voltor noticed a group of very powerful Mamono along with an Amazon and other forest Mamono. The Militia-man looked closely, and cursed. "Shite, it's the Fallen Brides. I'd recognized Sasha, Mimil and Merse anywhere. They travelled a lot through the continent." he explained to Voltor, who closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he reached out telepathically to Karcist Bola and Klavigaar Nadox.

_Karcist Bola, High Karcist Nadox, the Lescatians have sent their elite to the village._

_Since I do not sense any commotion, they are likely here to free the slaves we brought here, Bola, you and I will go outside to speak with them._ Klavigaar Nadox said. _Koragh, are you able to finish this on your own?_

_Give me an hour and it will be done. _Voltor seethed, as the Lich was quick on picking up flesh-crafting, while he had to study for decades in the esoteric. Though to be fair, the Lich did compare flesh-crafting to the necromancy he practiced, and thus had transferable skills and knowledge to apply to the sacred arts. Still didn't piss Voltor off any less. After a second passed, Nadox and Bola appeared, while the Brides and their escorts stopped outside the walls.

"What business do you have here?" Nadox said, gazing down at the group from the stone walls. "This village is Order territory, and thus your coming here, fully armed and armored no less can be considered an act of aggression with we so choose."

"We know you have brought a number of Lescaties' people here as slaves, and we know about the Crimson Wake. As Elite warriors of Royal Makais' people, you keeping them enslaved is itself an act of aggression towards us. We will leave, but only if you give back those you have taken from their homes and families." The apparent leader of the group, a Kitsune declared. Nadox snort derisively in response.

"They were taken away as spoils of war long after the Second Siege of Lescatie ended, and therefore you have no claim to them, for they are our property. And want do you plan to do now that I have refused?" the Klavigaar asked, as several of the warriors around and near him shuffled in place, emphasizing their bows and arrows. "You can either turn back, and we'll forget your trespass of-"

"Trespass? You're the ones that attacked us, not the other way around!" the Lamia-looking one yelled accusingly at Nadox. "You have left children without their parents in your murderous violation of our city, and parents weeping for their sons and daughters who have been sent to the arms Hel who no doubt mourns their loss."

"Not our problem, now sod off." a Nalkacite snapped back in reply, causing shock and outrage to ripple through the Fallen Brides. Bola looked over at the warrior in question, while the Amazon looked and seemed to recognize him.

"Hold your tongue and know your place!" the Karcist growled, causing the Mamono to cringe at the way Bolas' horse and guttural voice barked at the now kneeling Cultist in question, as well as the hostility he said it with. "Speak in Klavigaar Nadoxs' place like that again, and I'll tear your tongue out myself wretch."

"What about the Halkost Grin-soko then? We also know that Wilmeria, a fellow Bride like us was taken hostage. We'll exchange him for her." Sasha said, producing the Sarkic-possessed hawk in question, both muzzled and in a cage. When the Cultists of Nalka looked at Karcist Voltor, he then waved a hand and said a quick chant, and Grin-soko let out a screech of pain as his body expanded, then ripped open as Sasha dropped the cage. She and the other Mamono jumped and recoiled, as blood and visecra spilled out from the remains, from which a white blood-covered maggot creature feasted upon. "You murderer! You would willingly kill your own soldiers!?"

"As my Halkost, his life is mine to give, or to take as I will. Grin-soko knew this, and you simply did me the favor of bringing him here." the Karcist replied. "You have nothing of interest to us, now leave at once." he then said another chant, causing the ground to rupture as multiple creatures similar to the Nalkacite Centaur came out of the ground. The Mamono backed up and drew their weapons, but refrained from actually attacking. As the creatures stretched their arms out to each other to form a wall, they began to a semi-circle around the Fallen Brides and their companions. As they fell back however, a number of Mamono emerged dressed in the armor and heraldry of the Royal Makai Army, and one of the Lilium appeared with two of her sisters. The native militia-men muttered various curses, fear creeping into their ranks, however several glances by Nadox, Bola, and Voltor silenced it quickly.

"Klavigaar Nadox." the Lilium said, hissing the s sound she made while pronouncing his name. While he body was covered head to toe in a cream white and yellow armor, a look at her tail and gait suggested along with her speaking that she was part-Lizardman. While she continued on speaking, the Klavigaar made a mental note to try and capture at least two of the Demon Lords' daughters alive for study into why each one was different. "Return these people at once. They have had to live under a regime full of corruption before we liberated the city, and my sister saved them from that. Druella did not free them for you to butcher them at your leisure. Let them go, so they can return to their families." Nadox chuckled malevolently.

"How about you leave, we'll let you and your soldiers can return to your families alive?" at that, many of the soldiers the Lilith brought seemed to tense up at the threat. "If you insist on continuing this parading of your forces on our border, then I'll have to treat this show of force as a legitimate attack on our borders, and declare the cease-fire null and void. My troops and I will butcher you and your sisters-in-arms, and march for Lescatie, where your bodies will be paraded for your people to see and despair. Then, we will take Lescatie, and those who bend the knee will live as slaves for us to do as we will upon them." the threat had a visceral effect on the Mamono, especially on the Fallen Brides. Several of the elite former Heros of the Order even looked at their Enchidia member, who held her abdomen in fear.

"We can't do that." the Lilith said. "These Mamono I brought can not do that, because the people you deem your property are their families." several hushed whispers could be heard on both the Sarkic and Mamono sides of the exchange. Nadox turned to Voltor, and gestured with a finger to come closer.

"What are the chances of this being true?" Nadox asked of the Karcist. Bola and the Nalkacites around the two watched the conversation along with the Mamono and Fallen Brides.

"Not likely, I guessed, and correctly so, that the best way to make the Mamono slaves comply was to take their mates with them alive, and keep the threat of consequences happening to said mates over them will quell any thought of rebellion. This Lilium likely guessed this, and thus lied about the Mamono soldiers here also having their mates stolen from them, to keep them from shirking in their duties." Nadox smiled evilly.

"Put their backs to the wall mentally, and they'll die rather then let these people suffer." the Klavigaar said. "She is making a desperate roll of the dice to rally them."

"Exactly, and judging by how her soldiers are now more determined then ever, it worked." Voltor said. "It seems they are starting to adapt. What shall we do now then?"

"Call the Black Hunter, I will speak to him. If my plan works, we'll have bodies for the Crimson Wake to feed Kiraak Emile..."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Somewhere between Lescatie and Bernia_

* * *

As Mikheal and Aegila galloped over to the Mekhanite formation, the main Centaur-looking one at the front turned its head to them. They saw that while at least nine of the giant Automations were confirmed, and saw only six.

"Damn, they must have split up to avoid being flanked the Monster King said. "Hold the flag up." Aeglia obeyed, raising a white cloth on a pole underneath the Flag of Royal Makai, the heart wrapped in dove wings to show their ties to the Demon Lord. However, one of the humanoid ones responded by throwing something it pulled out of its chest. "Hold on!" he cried out, causing the stone horse they were riding on to jump sideways. the oblong and highly decorated bronze object smashed into the ground, and the impact caused the two to fall over as the horse was struck and fell apart from the shock wave of the object flying at them.

When Mikheal got up, he was dizzy and fell over. As his vision cleared, he saw Aegila was already up, and helped to his feet. As several of the smaller Automatons got out of the object, the two froze in terror, as the machines pointed their musket-like weapons at them. However, they then saw that a Human was among them, only to realize he was more like them then any Human they saw before. As Mikheal spoke up, the Human walked to him.

"I am King Mikheal. With me is my daughter Aegila, born of me and my wife-" he turned upon hearing a gasp of pain from his daughter. she pulled out a dart of some kind, and then fell over. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed in rage, when the Human suddenly stabbed him in the abdomen. He looked down, and saw a needle had punched through his Demon Realm Silver, and chilling feeling began to spread his body, but saw no blood. Mikheal stared in shock, as the needle was coming out of the Humans' palm. while his vision grew dark, the Human spoke with an emotionless and cold voice that was heavily distorted.

"Monster King Mikheal, you stand accused of consorting with The Flesh, creating abominations and spreading their cancerous existence through out this world, conspiracy to turn the Humans of both Eros and Earth away from the purity of the Machine God Mekhane, and a thousand other sins. You are to be taken to be judged by the Magi along with the abomination borne of your seed named Aegila. May the Wan have mercy on your soul, for we will not... heretic."


	43. Chapter 43

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 43: Entrenchment

* * *

_**MEKHANITE WEAPONRY AND THEIR ARMS HISTORY:**_

* * *

**The weaponry of the Mekhanites are categorized into two main groups: Lesser and Greater.**

**Lesser weaponry are made to be used by all members of the Broken God Mekhanes' followers, and typically are designed as simply more advanced version of weapons of those armies that are not of the Militant-Litigant branch, often to the point a single Mekhanite weapon was worth twenty of the same kind. The Cult of the Broken God also kept the secrets of how these weapons were constructed and their operation within their ranks only as a result, and would hunt down those outside it if they were caught with one of these tools of Mekhanes power. As such, when the War of the Flesh opening battles started, many of these armies and their kingdoms were overwhelmed by the Sarkics as a result of being outmatched by the ferocity of their infantry and the various abominable forms of the Adyites who they faced in battle, as the Mekhanite forces weren't numerable enough to be everywhere to counter the heretical abominations.**

**Eventually the many city-states and kingdoms that declared themselves allies to the servants of Mekhane, now seeing they needed the arsenal of the Mekhanites and not just the Militant-Litigants fighting alongside them, began to put political pressure that they be allowed to used the gifts of the Broken God, and accusing those who refused of hording the only means to fight back against the Flesh to save themselves. The Oracle of Mekhane of the time, known as Rolt-Kertus the Bronze Avatar, eventually declared to fabricate and distribute Generalist weaponry to all their allies, much to the chagrin of many Magi within the Cult who argued that this would open the doors to the Cult losing the favor of Mekhane, and risk their own weaponry being one day turned against them. To ensure this did not happen, Rolt-Kertus added that only the Mekhanites Fabricator-Litigants would be allowed to make these weapons, and the training in the use and maintaining of them would only be done by the Magi of Mekhane.**

**Greater weapons were still reserved for the followers of Mekhane however, as they were made to be used in tandem with the battle-focused enhancements and augments of the Militant-Litigants. These in particular were not as common as their counterparts, and were just as much work of art as they were weapon. These are often more expensive to create and maintain as a result, as well as made to counter specific threats and manipulate the natural laws of nature and the universe in favor of the Mekhanite armies. Examples including the Gauntlet of Hades, which is able to allow the wielder to enforce the natural law of the universe around them, limiting the strength of magical spells an enemy mage can use, which is typically also design to have some form of ranged weapon built into it.**

* * *

As Mikheal opened his eyes, he let out a startled gasp, looking around as his vision began to clear. He quickly perceived that he was in an unlit cell of some kind, however the Demonic Mana which flowed through his body granted him many blessings, including seeing in the darkness. The cell was four solid walls of what looked to be bronze, with circuitry, wiring and the perception of Spiritual Mana, or some variant of flowing through said circuits and wires. All he could see otherwise was some sort of highly ornate door, with a bronze skull of some strange design gazing at him with black holes for eye. Confusion raked the Monster Kings' body, as he wondered where in the blazes he was. Then he remembered what had happened to him, and tried to move his arms, which felt sore.

Suddenly he felt his wrists get caught on something, and realized he was bound and tied to a rack of some kind, with his arms stretched out and his legs hanging uselessly in the air. Upon also feeling how unnaturally numb he was, Mikheal turned and look to his right arm, and saw clear a tube of some rubbery material was injecting a pale yellow liquid from a bag made of what was likely the same stuff as the tube. He could barely feel his own tongue as he groggily spoke up, the sedative or paralytic the Automatons injected into him apparently strong enough to overcome even the adaptive abilities of Demonic Mana.

"Aegila? Are you there?" he asked. The skull suddenly glowed with a baleful red light centered at its eyes, and a voice came out from its direction. While it spoke, the light was focused on Mikheal, who let out a wince at how it hurt enough to make him look away.

"_Be silent. You are awaiting your trial." _the voice said, its cold, harsh and unfeeling yet hate-filled tone sending a slight tingle of fear down the Human warrior-kings' spine, who looked at the skull now that his eyes had adjusted. _"You will be taken to the Magos after the abomination of flesh and blood that came with has been judged."_

_'Abomination of flesh and blood' that came with me? _Mikheal thought, before his eyes widen in fear as he realized what that could only mean. "What are doing to my daughter?!" he cried out hoarsely. "Where is she?"

"_You are in now position to make demands of the chosen of Mekhane. You will await for your trial, and you will be judged as the will of Mekhane so demands." _the skull said in reply.

"Let her go! She has done nothing to you, you have nothing to charge her with!" Mikheal yelled.

"_On the contrary, 'King Mikheal,' we have more then enough to charge her with the following: Actively and passively spreading the worship of the flesh, following a servant of one of its chief and greatest abominable forms of corruption, conspiring in enslaving Humanity to the whims of the flesh, and a thousand thousand sins and heresies."_

"What do you mean, you have already sentence her as guilty, even before your so-called 'trial' had begun? Are you mad?!" the Monster King gasped with shock, before letting a hacking sound as he felt himself choke accidentally on his own saliva. Gods, he could barely swallow with how numb and dead his throat felt.

"_On the contrary, the trial is not to establish guilt. The purpose of the trial is to establish what the abomination will be sentenced with." _the skull said, while Mikheal someone approach the door. As a small window that Mikheal could just barely make out opened, he saw a silhouette look into the room.

"Aegila is not an abomination, she is my daughter. She is of my flesh and blood, and if you do not let me see her, you better pray not a single hair on her head has been harmed!" Mikheal cried in anger, his heart beating loudly in his ears. As he said the last line, he looked at whoever, or whatever was looking at him from behind the door. He began to mentally channel his power to break free, only to scream in pain as he felt an electric shock run down his body from both arm. When it stopped, he looked up and saw that whoever checked on him was gone.

"_Your power is nothing to the Cage of Tempests. We have harnessed the power of the lighting and the thunder bolt, and the Cage of Tempests uses them to punish heathens, heretics and abominations that would otherwise be uncontainable, such as you and yours. And the beastly abomination you and your mate sired called 'Aegila' will not brought to you. This communications channel will be terminated." _the skull said, then the lights in its eyes winked out. Mikheal then tried to scream, but the drugs which addled his senses made it come out more as a crackling croaking of pain then any form of savage yelling.

After around an hour of such noises echoing toff the walls of his room, he fell silent from his voice growing hoarse. He hung his head down, panic and fear and rage welling up inside of him as he was left with nothing but to be suspended in the air. When a hissing noise was heard, the Monster King looked up, and saw the door was being raised up. From the doorway, several of the Automaton soldiers entered the room, with various weaponry he did not recognize as they formed two lines. From the center of their ranks, a clearly higher ranking one, distinguishable by the slightly more ornate design it had on its chest plate walked in, and produced two nails engraved with strange runic symbols. The officer Automaton walked around Mikheal, and he let a pain-filled scream as he felt it stab into his arm with what he presumed was the nail in question as the pain went away as quickly at it came. After a moment, the tube was pulled out of his arm, replace by the nail, which was embedded in his arm. After a few moments passed, the same stabing wound was repeated on the other arm.

Suddenly, the rack released him, causing the man to fall and collapse as his legs were still numb. Mikheal tried to move his arms, but was unable to. _The nails! They've cut my ability to move my arms! _He realized, as he picked up by two of the soldier Automatons. As they dragged him up and out of the Cage of Tempests by the shoulders, the Automatons did not so much as speak to him.

"Who do you think you are?" Mikheal slurred, though his voice was more legible now that he was not constantly pumped of whatever that drug was back there, which was indication that was made to wear out quickly once the supply was cut off. As he was carried into the hallway, he saw another pair of Automatons carrying Aegila. Upon seeing the Orc-Lilith was also being dragged in the same manner as him with her armor stripped from her body, leaving her nude flesh to show a set of scars, which were fresh. Mikheals' eyes widened upon seeing the angular and almost surgical nature of the incisions cut into her.

"Aegila! What happened?! What do you do to her?!" he screamed, when the nails were suddenly crackling with energy. The Monster King began to overload their enchantments with his innate power, and caused a blast wave that launched the mechanical men away from him. The nails were then shot out and into the two Automatons carrying Aegila, who fell down grasping at the spikes of metal embedded into their bodies. Aegila herself fell over with a thump, as Mikheal proceeded to hit and break the head of one of the Mekhanites that ran at him with a jab. The Automaton backed up, and fell backwards when he kicked it in the stomach, making a static growling sound as it did so.

Another jumped unto his back, and Mikheal smashed it into a wall, threw the mechanical being into the one opposite, then grabbed its knife, and then stabbed it in the abdomen area. As it grabbed his wrist, it began to make similar sounds to the one that Mikheal kicked, and the Monster pulled it out and stabbed the machine man again. However, when he looked down, he saw the machine was bleeding a dark fluid, and that it was charged with the strange mana that they had. Upon contact with his skin, he felt that it was trying to turn him to their side.

He used his Demonic Energy to flush it out, causing the Automaton to groan as he slashed its neck, when he paused and looked at the knife. When he saw the fluid was a red color that stood out more against the steel of the knife then it did the bronze armor he punched it through, the Automaton struck him one final time, and fell over. Mikheal stared in shock, and another Mekhanite came at him with a sword with many teeth whirring down its blade. Mikheal saw it and dodged punching the attacker hard enough that the helmet cracked.

As the light of its eyes flickered, the Mekhanite pulled it of, revealing an angry Human man staring at him with hate, though his face was considerably replaced with a number of technological devices, and had pale, dead skin with the hair fallen from his scalp. Mikheal in shock, when the Human pulled out another knife, this one a smaller version of the sword he carried. His neck still bleeding, the Mekhanite assumed a stance, attempting to stab the Monster King who dodged the attack, the blades whirring with a shrill tone that made him flinch as the intensity of the noise of the small device. As the Mekhanite soldier suddenly turned it off, and raised his fist, the ringing did not stop in Mikheals' head, and he made a groaning sound as he was punched in the head.

As Mikheal looked over at the Mekhanite, his vision began to blur, as Aegila tackled the Human, and he could hear muffled banging and thumping as the two struggled. The Lilium then kneed the Mekhanite in the stomach, before bringing her two fists into a ball, and slamming them down on the warrior, who fell as a cracking sound could be heard upon impact. Mikheal then felt someone pick him up, and realized it was his daughter.

"Father, are you alright?" she asked, though Mikheal barely heard her. He pointed down the hallway, and moaned out in reply.

"Go." as Aegila moved down the hallway with her father leaning on her shoulder, she opened a portal as one of the Mekhanites on the ground pulled out a pistol, which had an oversized barrel. The Lilith turned and made a shield, and the barrier was struck with a burst of leaden projectiles as they shot out in a cloud of ballistic death that she narrowly avoided. As she turn to go back in however, a prayer of some kind was said from somewhere in the facility, and the walls suddenly emitted a cold neon glow, then pulsed an energy wave down the hallway. The two nobles then fell over in pain and started to scream, as they felt a throbbing pain in their skulls somewhere.

"_You will not escape. This is my prison, thus you are my prisoners." _a voice said, as the portal destabilized and vanished as Aegila looked up to a pair of legs walking towards her. When she saw a glowing ax head of some kind, the Orc-Lilth looked up to see a heavily armored Mekhanite staring down at her, holding the steel handle of the ax in one hand, and the other had a gauntlet that was made into some kind of device built into it which appeared to somehow suppress her magic just enough to prevent the making of a portal. It was the source of the voice, deep and unmerciful as it continued, raising the ax it was holding. _"You will die where you stand, Abomination."_

"Like hell I will." Aegila snarled, creating a demon blade of shadows in her hands as she glared at the Human, and took a stance. She knew there was no way this group of Humans could be saved, not with what they were willing to do to themselves. They mutilated their bodies, turning themselves into horrific machines and destroying their own emotions to serve deity that was either dead or abandoned them. Demonic Energy can not, as a result, settle into their hearts and bring out their emotions and desires to be loved, for there was none left in a dead and cold heart like the kind they have, while the Cultists of Nalka were immune for the exact opposite reason of having embraced their own darkest desires out already in a twisted form. Mikheal groaned, getting up as he armed himself.

"What are you doing?" he asked his daughter.

"We need to get out of here father." The Lilith said calmly despite the rapidly beating heart in her head. "These Humans, they are dead in heart and soul, and will not negotiate. I have seen into their hearts." the Mekhanite warrior began to step forwards, his footsteps resounded as his comrades rallied behind him. As Mikheal turned and saw Aegilas' hands were trembling, she said "We must fight them to get out the others, and if need be, kill..."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Sentinel Galio Serta marched towards the Abomination who held a magical blade she summoned, the Heretic King got up carrying a Reaper Sword, the chain-bladed teeth attached to it whirring to life as soon as he grabbed the handle on it. Seeing one of the servants of the Abominable Flesh grabbing a hold of it made his synthetic heart pulse with hate for a few beats before the emotion was channeled away, but then it resurfaced when he remembered what the information on Demonic Energy and its corruptive capabilities were. There were reports in the siege on that damned city of a number of Human men attacking with armor and weapons that were able turn into a horrific and disgusting fusion of their holy forms and that of a woman, which mated with these 'Incubi' as they called their mates.

"_You dare to defy the Broken Gods' gifts to Mankind by laying your hands on them, Heretic?" _he asked, his voice modulator projecting his words electronically. When the Abomination rushed at Galio, he stepped back and let the thrust swing over his head, parrying it away with his gauntlet, which made a energy shield as it touched the Demonic Energy, disrupting the form of the blade it made while swinging his ax at the Mamamos' head. She ducked, and the ax struck the wall, and Galio watched as the kinetic blast he sent into it smashed a hole in it. The Mekhanite was not worried about the damage to the Colossus however, as the beast jumped back on his return stroke as the bronze wall began to repair itself, only this time Galio stopped himself from over swinging into the other wall.

"You just damaged a part of this place. I assume to your people, it is sacred?" the beast asked, clearly trying to invoke guilt in his response.

"Be that as it may, it has taken far worse then my Gravity Ax to its holy frame, which was made for this." Galio said, pointing a finger at her with his gauntlet. Without warning, a needle thin beam of light fired from a crystal in the tip, and struck her in the shoulder, making the Abomination cry out as a small crater was blown out of the beasts' skin and muscle tissue. The Heretic King then pushed her behind him, taking a second and third blast to his breastplate, which took the energy blasts with naught but scorch marks where they hit. He then swung the screaming Reaper Sword, and it made a roaring sound as Galio blocked it with his gauntlet. As the man proceeded to put all his weight to hold it onto the limb and grind through the metal and sending sparks flying into the Centurions' face, Galio stepped to the side and angled his arm so that the Reaper Sword slid off with a screech. The Mekhanite then swung his ax upwards, hitting the Heretic King in the jaw with the back of the head, and he managed to block the downward follow up by making a barrier of some kind while raising the Reaper Sword with both hands, only to scream as the ax came down with a force amplification triple that of Earths gravity, allowing the ax to smash the Reaper Sword, barrier and crush his ribs on the left side in one strike. As the Heretic King screamed, the Abomination had a look of horror and

The way a Gravity Ax worked was that it carried a small power generator in the handle, which powered a hidden core of bronze enchanted to enhance the influence of kinetic force by increasing the effort gravity has on the ax while it was swung, typically activated mid-swing to ensure the strike moves along its predicted path. Combined with the ax already being an armor rending weapon alone, this allows the Mekhanite wielding it the power to practically split boulder sized enemies in twain. The main drawback of course, is that it requires the user to be large and bulky like Galio Serta was in his armor, as well as more strength then a normal ax, lest it pull him around each time it is swung like when he hit the wall, the result of not turning it off when he missed. As a result, when he saw the opportunity to swing down, it meant that it was amplified to deliver a blow that should have cleaved the Heretic King in two.

Since he only got away with at least five broken ribs, it was a testament to the power these abominations wielded, as several Hoplites imposed themselves between the Abomination, who was now screaming in rage as she tore through them. Taking the opportunity to ensure their sacrifice was not in vain, he raised his gauntlet, and blast the Heretic King in the wound after removing the ax, blasting it into a bigger hole that destroyed his left lung entirely. However, as he began to aim to shoot at the still beating heart to finish the Heretic off, he saw a blur of motion accompanying a grunt, and turned to see a spearhead flying towards his head.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Aegila stared at the dead Mekhanite, the spear she broke and threw at him impaling the mans' corpse as it hung there, dripping black oil-like blood into her fathers' wound. Being the husband of one of the Monster Lord herself, he was able to survive even this kind of mauling, albeit barely. As the suppression field the warrior was emitting died out, she ran over to her father and pulled him away from it, making a portal through which she escaped with him in tow to Wonderland, along with the ax he was using. As the two left, the Mekhanite warriors hand twitched, before being put on the wall as it freed itself. As the helmet came off, the fully Automaton-like Mekhanite stared where the portal was formerly, and snarled.

"_Calm yourself Sentinel, the Ichor carried within your body has permeated within the Mamomo King." _a voice in his head said, belonging to Magos Serina. _"While it would be preferable to have him tried and executed, or terminated as you tried to, this can give us some political leverage of our own."_

"_They have stolen one of our weapons. We can not just sit here and-"_

"_All will be taken care of in time. For now, you will report to Magos Zaudes for disciplinary action until further notice. Now that we know that the Mamono are aware that we are going to be near their city of Lescatie, we are also no doubt drawing the attentions of the various Gods of this world, both loyal to the Monster Lord, and to the Great Abomination." _with that Serina cut herself off from Galio before he could respond, and turned to the various Militant-Litigants operating Judgement. _"Prepare the two ad-hock Thrall formations we formulated after they were sent from Bernia, and re-form them in a 3:1 ratio. The bigger of the two will be sent to the nearby Sarkic Temples to harass them and keep them occupied, the smaller will proceed on ahead of us to finding and purify the Mamono in the nearby area. They along with the Sarkics need to be kept off-balance and guessing of our true motives now that we have discovered what we now know of this world and the Desert Kingdoms, so every time we gather enough to form a battalion of 500 Thralls, send them into random locations to attack both Sarkics and Mamono alike." _Serina said, the Magos stretching her neck and placing a hand on it. _"And send a task force to the Desert Kingdoms to prepare the path ahead for us."_

"_As you command, Magos." _one of the Tech-Priests operating the Colossus said. _"Do you have any commands for the forces in Bernia? Currently, the Mamono Abominations have been driven back by the Thralls, and it has been observed that they could make for a great psychological weapon against these creatures." _Magos Serina placed a hand under her chin, contemplating their response.

"_Have them send a formation of Thralls to harass the Bernia convoy. If they can, focus on the production of aircraft and defensive works for the forward base. We may need to send our brothers and sisters to our objective without Colossi support, but we'll need something to extricate them if things get out of hand."_

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Wonder Land, Palace of the Queen of Hearts_

* * *

As the Queen of Hearts entered the throne room of her castle, a portal opened up, and she and several members of the Sabbath looked over, and were shocked to see Aegila carrying her father the Monster King by the shoulders, and an axe was also in her hands. as a crowd gathered around

"By the Lilium! What happened?" one of the medical witches cried out upon seeing the hole in Mikheals' body. As they gathered around, more wounds could be seen. The two Lilith then walked away, as the medical team were going to need space to attend to the Monster King as they created a magically summoned operating room on the spot. As they worked in the background, Aegila explained what happened.

"The Mekhanites happened!" she exclaimed. "When we found them, the Mekhanites attacked us without warning or provocation, called father a heretic, and kept referring to us as abominations of the flesh. One of them almost managed to kill him with this." Aegila said, showing the ax to the Queen of Hearts. As the small Mamono examined the ax which was at least a third of her body in height, she noticed a button on the haft, backing away to press it without anyone near. Suddenly she screamed, as the ax suddenly fell forward, smashing into the marble floor and rug, exploding a chunk of the rock upon impact. Then, just as fast as when the ax grew heavier, it lighten back to its normal weight, and the Queen of Hearts fall on her back from reflexively lifting it up and hitting herself with it.

"What just happened?" Aegila asked.

"The blasted thing became at least three times heavier then it should be when I pressed the button!" the Queen said after getting up. That at least explained somewhat how Mikheal took the amount of damage he did. When someone cried out and dropped somethinf, the two Lilium looked back to their father, and saw something which made their hearts stop. One of the medical Sabbath members had already made a regenerated lung and ribs to graft into his body on the spot with their healing magic using a sample of his body tissue to prevent organ rejection. The problem however, was that said lungs and ribs were mechanical in design. "...oh crap, I read a report on this happening to a number of survivors our people found in Bernia. We need to call mother, now."


	44. Chapter 44

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 44: The Broken God awakes

* * *

_Temple of the Void_

* * *

As the Pantheon reached their final verdicts concerning the Ambassador and the Red Lord, the Chief God looked over to the various Gods as they settled down. Ion shuffled as he grasped the staff at his side, already her own nervousness. In the end, they had to accept the two in. This was because they were able to watch their words carefully, and thus while it was obvious that they were dangerous to the world, the Pantheon could not just kick them out, less they use the rejection as an excuse to start a war. The Monster Lord herself sensed as much, and as the various Gods of Eos left the room, she approached the Chief God while Ion made the arrangements of visitation rights and so on with the Ambassador as to their escort in case the Mekhanites attacked. Thankfully however, while the Ambassador was interested in the them, he and the Red Lord were being kept occupied by Ion himself, who kept them from hearing what the two had to say. A few of the Void Seraphim appeared, and led the two into a room where an avatar of Ion similar to the one that appeared in Wonderland.

"What is going on here?" Poseidon asked of Ion and the Chief God. "Why are you two suddenly pulling a smoke and mirrors act on them? Just how dangerous is Alagandda?"

"Enough to make even one such as I weary, as I have had but a glimpse into the way it functions. Now, how to explain what Alagandda is?" Ion muttered to himself. "Well, to begin with, it is the remains of a kingdom of a tyrant, now an inter dimensional nexus that is capable of forming connections to other worlds. It is ruled by said tyrant, who is now known as the Hanged King, who was, well, hanged, came back to life, and then proceeded to sacrifice all who partook in his execution, as well as those who celebrated his death. There is more to his story, but that would risk getting the attentions of an even more dangerous entity." the God-Eaters' tone as he spoke was one that was genuine concern, and the way he kept the answer short and abrupt was accompanied by a nervousness that he never showed before.

"Wait, what about Yaldabaoth or what's her name?" Vaal asked. "Can't you have her fight it?"

"Who's Yaldabaoth?" Deborah asked. Ion sighed, as he ignored her, while the Chief God leaned over to whisper into the Monster Lords' ear what Yaldabaoth was.

"Letting Yaldabaoth awaken within my body long enough to fight the being in question would be akin to releasing a flood held back by a dam to put out a fiery inferno threatening to consume a village. Yes, it will solve the problem, but the village will still be destroyed, especially since I am fused to a piece of her, and it is not guaranteed she would win." Deborah visibly paled, as the Chief God turned to Ion.

"Can you at least contact one of her Archons?"

"Heh, I lost track of them after I had them banished from Earth. They tried to usurp my influence over their master after going back on their oaths to serve me, and thus I couldn't trust them. If anything, they'd actively work to help the Ambassador with his objective in coming here out of pure spite towards me." Ion explained, the bitterness in his voice plain and clear as glass.

"Well, there has to be someone whose willing to help us. After all, there was the First Chief God." Deborah said, getting the attention of the room. "And of course the God of Pandemonium." the Succubus finished with a gesture towards the Fallen God. As the Pantheon murmured in agreement.

"Honey," the Fallen God said, earning a scowl from the Monster Lord with the way she was addressed as though the Fallen God was Mikheal. "there was a reason only the First Chief God and I came here, and there is a reason Ion never came here until now. You know how Ion described the realm of Alagandda as a nexus that connects dimensions to each other?" a few seconds passed, before Odin spoke up.

"You mean this could be a prelude to a second invasion by the Hanged King?" she asked, only to be meant with a shaking of the Fallen Gods' head.

"Worse, as we would likely be invaded by the servants of the being Ion mentioned as more dangerous then the Hanged King. He himself would simply be holding the door open and let them in as they wipe out everything, and given how Ion royally beat you to a pulp, take a moment to remember that the Ambassador was not gutted on the spot by him. The Ambassador is likely scouting out the world for the potential of conquering it, and their methodology is something I would rather not discuss."

"Do the Mekhanites know about this threat? Maybe we can get them to assist us." Deborah asked. "I actually noticed that they are familiar to the style of the city-state of Sparthens, and the people who founded it." Ion paused, and turned to Deborah.

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning over to her. Deborah then recounted when she used the Crown of the Lords to examine the history of the world, and how a civilization similar to the Mekhanites appeared before the First Chief God left the world of Eos for a purpose unknown. Ion was visibly angered when Deborah brought up Chief God Linera and how she was involved with covering up Sparthens' true origins, as apparently she never told him this. As Ion turned to her, the Pantheon loyal to him and the Current Chief God visibly moved back from the two, as an aura of killing intent radiated from him.

"**What. Is. Sparthens?" **Ion snarled, his voice deepening slightly. The Monster Lord shirked back in shock and fear, as a number of the Gods still helping her started to arm themselves. Ion looked around, then calmed down. "First we take care of the Alaganddans, then you and I will a long talk about what you are hiding from me." he said to the Chief God, voice dripping with venomous anger. The coolness of the normally expressive Ions' voice was unnerving, as his eyes betrayed his seething anger. One of the Void Seraphim then entered the room, ran over to the Chief God, and whispered something into her ear.

"What?!" she cried out in shock, then the Void Seraphim repeated herself. "Oh for the love of..." the Goddess said as her voice trailed off and she pinched the bridge of her nose. After a moment passed, the Chief God gestured to Deborah to follow her. As the other deities looked at them, she turned to the Pantheon. "This is something personal to the Demon Lord. Make sure to keep the Ambassador busy." at this, the Mamono Lord swallowed in nervousness. As they passed by Ion and the Alagaddains, the Grand Karcist glanced at the two. They then entered Seriallians' office, the Arch-Angel in question sitting at her desk with an opened letter stamped with the seal of the Queen of Hearts.

"Why did you open it if it's addressed to me?" Deborah asked.

"Remember when your daughter Druella had the Monster Girl Encyclopedia distributed after enchanting all the copies with Demonic Energy? There are other forces I have to deal with that operate on the same principles." Seriallian snipped back, before handing the letter to the Monster Lord. As Deborah read it, she saw it was indeed written by her daughter, and continued reading it.

_Mother,_

_Daddy and Aegila had tried to speak with the Mekhanites, only to be attacked without provocation. They were captured and accused of 'being servants of the flesh' by the Mekhanites, but managed to escape them, however this was not done without injury to both of them. Daddy was severely injured, and also infected with some form of mana that is turning his body into that of a machine, and I have read disturbing reports of those who tried to help look for survivors of the sacking of Bernia that described this happening to a group of Mamono and their husbands when a Mekhanite priest was confronted by them. In addition to this, if what Aegila and Daddy say about their time in one of the Mekhanite war machines is true, we need you to return as quickly as possible._

Deborahs' hands were shaking visibly, as she read the part about Mikheal being injured over and over again. As the Monster Lord turned to the Chief God, she began to open her mouth. The Chief God however, was already walking out into the Void Temples' chapel.

"Follow me. While keeping you here away from Mikheal is tempting, doing so will no doubt just lead to me having to replace half of the Pantheon after they kill each other." she said in a worn out manner. "That, and what the Mekhanites did to him probably has to be stopped as soon as possible."

"You know what is happening to Mikheal?" Deborah asked.

"Yes. The Void Seraphim have been to Earth multiple times, so they have encountered the Mekhanites on occasion. However, since they weren't considered a threat due to having no interest in our world, they only now are starting to pull up reports on their capabilities, and this is not the first time they came here. You know the city Sparthens?"

"Yes. I even wrote a book about it when I saw the truth about the cities' origins." Deborah said accusingly, before her eyes widen. "The Machine Men, they were Mekhanites?" she asked in shock. The Chief God sighed again, as the two walked to the portal leading to Heaven.

"Yes, they were. Unfortunately, it seems that the war they were waging with the Cult of Nalka spilled into Eos, and not only that, some of my sources are convinced they found out about Sparthens origins as well. That means no amount of talking is going to calm them down if they attacked without at least attempting communication. What you saw through the Monster Lord of the times' eyes was but a glimpse of what the servants of the Broken God were like before the Cult of Nalka was founded."

"What do you mean?" Deborah asked, as the two stopped just in front of the portal. "Have you been to Earth?" the Chief God shook her head. not asking any more questions as they reached the portal, Deborah left. As soon as she disappeared, the Chief God frowned slightly, as Ion emerged, along with the rest of the Pantheon, and the two Alaganddans. While those loyal to the Monster Lord were quickly expelled, the Ambassador turned to the Chief God.

"Well now, I just received news from my lord the Hanged King. Apparently, some group of Humans from Earths that are part of a Foundation have entered his realm, so I must go to... tend to them. My companion here however, will stay... Ion, would you show me the way?" with that, the Ambassador turned around and left, while the Chief God could have sworn that Ion rolled his eyes in annoyance. The Grand Karcist turned to Basset.

_**Go escort him will you?**_

"Why me?"

_**Because I said so, and I've already had enough of this things' nonsense for today. **_Ion snapped at the God of Cats.**_ Now then my Lord of the Mirthful Mask, follow me, I happen to have some... entertainment that has managed to organize itself. _**Ion then said to the Red Lord. _**As it happens, you can get a first look at the Mamono there for yourself, even it is possibly in the form of ripped apart meat. **_The Red Lord snickered evilly, as he followed the Grand Karcist.

"It's a Crimson Wake isn't it?" the mad creature asked from behind his mask, which now looked as though it was drooling the blood-like substance from its mouth, which then congealed on the teeth, forming a psychotic display when combined with the look in his eyes. "Oohoho... this will be _exciting_." when the two then disappeared to head to Kallieo, Odin and the others looked over to the Chief God.

"What now?" the God of the Sky asked. The Chief God sat down on her throne, and placed a hand on her eyes, rubbing them as she replied.

"Keep an eye on Wonderland for now."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Kallieo Village

* * *

As Venema entered the village, she and her troops were horrified at the sight before them. The village was clearly being transformed into what was more of a bloody nest then settlement, pulsating and gory flesh overtook the stone walls from the inside, which had bone pillars connected to various sections and burrow underground. The Militia of the village was, like the people they were supposed to look over, in various states of self-mutilation as they bore scars that looked infected with all sorts of diseases. Others were mutated, bearing clawed hands and feet on limbs jutting out where they were not supposed to be, and yet still retained some of their Human forms. Several of the Mamono were from the failed siege from earlier, and they were shocked with the way the village had become completely overrun without showing signs of the corrupted state it was in. It was then that it occurred to Venema that this was likely intentional, and was meant to draw in any troops that didn't survey the village from the air. One of the Mamono ran towards the caravan when she saw it, a Red Oni in particular.

"Husband!"she screamed, when suddenly three of the Adytite warriors near the wagon creature she was running towards rushed at her. One of the men inside stood up and cried out as the four began to fight in the area. As the Red Oni punched one of the Nalkacites with a wild hay maker while spinning, she was tackled from behind by one of the Voice-Stealers which leaped from a rooftop, and then opened its mouth to bite her head as the other two backed off out of the way.

"NO!" the man inside cried out, and suddenly a black bolt of energy struck the red monster, causing it to silently twitch when struck as a chunk of flesh was flayed off its back and sprayed dark red blood, and then it turned to see who attacked it as a concussive blast struck and sent it flying off. As the Voice-Stealer got back up, it turned to see Nadox approaching it. As he snarled something in the guttural second language used by the Cult, it knelt with what appeared to be fear and terror. As it backed away slowly, not making a sound except for the way it shuffled its feet, the Klavigar picked up the Oni, and roughly shoved her towards the Mamono Army.

"Go, before I change my mind." was all he said, causing the Oni to stand up while Sasha approached the Klavigar. The two stared at each other, until the Dark Priests' eyes widened, while Nadox smiled malevolently.

"Where's Primeria?" she demanded, as the other Brides noticed that Nadoxs' fur was the same as the Half-Elf Werewolf they knew. Nadox however, began to chuckle wickedly.

"Dead, I killed her, and took her body for my own use. I was wondering when you would find out." the Klavigar replied, as Venema walked up to Sasha and grabbed onto her arm, lightly pulling the shocked and disgusted Fallen Hero away from Nadox before anything could happen. As Sasha shoved the Lilith off, she then walked back to Koyoi and Mimil, who were both wearing expressions of horror, as the Kitsune Bride had scryed Nadoxs' mind and confirmed that he was telling the truth.

Meanwhile, Monica was walking down a path where the graveyard was, and found that many of them were dug up, the coffins smashed or ripped open and the bodies removed for whatever purpose the Cult of Nalka wanted with them, as a voice spoke, with barely any emotion at all.

"So, you're willing to come back, even if it is with an army behind your back." Alexis said, as Monica turned around and saw the Half-Elf, and she barely flinched at the sight before her. Alexis was wearing her normal outfit, but the way it draped her form indicated the mage was wearing some form of armor underneath, and the Half-Elf also wore what appeared to be a painted wolf skull for a helmet, her eyes staring out at the Amazon as they glowed with a faint shadowy light. "The others thought you were going to betray us, but I know you were only looking out for your husband."

"What would you know?" the Amazon said accusingly. "I saved you and Matt, and then you both joined that mob that came out after me and my sisters." Alexis simply shrugged it off with a wave.

"I had the itch that made me seek a spouse as well Monica, I'm technically still a Mamono same as you too with all the stuff that comes with being one of us." the Half-Elf quipped. "At the time, we were part of the mob, yes. But it was planned to spare you and, Uriah I believe his name was. So when you ran away, most of the mob were angry and enraged that you seemed to betray us." Monicas' mouth twitched. "However, I understood what was going through your mind, and knew that you were only trying to protect your family. I explained as such to the villagers, and calmed the majority of them down. Matt also stood by your side, reminding them of what you did to protect him and I."

"I would rather wish that I allowed that Dark Elf to corrupt you both now, rather then see you actively work with these... beasts." Alexis chortled, her voice amused as she laughed. When the skull moved and hinged in time with her movements, Monica realized it could at least be partly fused to the Half-Elven Mages' face. "So, you think it's funny that the Order of the Chief God has turned into this? Robbing their own graves, killing children and their parents all to bring back an era of nothing but pain and suffering, hunting down those who only want to be left alone?"

"And what would you know of being hunted, and before you point the low hanging fruit of being attacked by the servants of Ion, tell me this. Before your village was raided, did you ever had to live in fear of the Order as you proclaimed?" Monica was silent, as Alexis continued. "Did you ever believed that the Order could have mobilized any form of counter attack that would work, that it even stood a chance even before Lescatie fell? Because I'll tell you something about the Order, and this is something that only a few like us knew, and that was it was well aware that it was done for. We knew at this point there was no point in fighting back, but continued on anyways." Monica stared at Alexis, and saw the look she had matched the venomous tone in her voice.

"Then why did you fight anyway? Why did you continue to launch your crusades against the Royal Makai, knowing that those you sent would be corrupted?" Monica asked, confused and perplexed at the idea.

"Because, what difference did it make in where we fell, if the likes of Druella were going to conquer us anyway?" Alexis said. "While Wilmeria and Lescatie was the last hope we had against the Demon Lord and her daughters, by that point, a fatalist mindset had gripped many of the Orders' highest branches, and like poison had dripped down to even the common folk. In short, we were surrounded in darkness, and you saw how people reacted when you and your sister Amazons were allowed in. That was but a surface level look into what had become of the Order, and our hate and rage at being told that we were but foolish pawns of a foolish goddess. I had been surrounded with it like a miasma of pain and loss, and there was more then just cloaking spells I was performing research into." Alexis explained, not missing a beat as though it was plain as day. Monica remembered the way people were glaring at her and the Amazons that came with her to Kallieo.

"What else did you do research into?" the Mamono huntress asked, a knot growing in her stomach.

"Many things only a nation that has given up would even consider dreaming of making; bombs capable of leveling cities with but a flash, ways to break down our Crusaders and turn them into horrific monsters with only the skin and bodies of men and women. I even was forced to make a poison that was meant to be deployed in small objects called pills to hand out in the next Crusade, so our men and women sent to die would commit suicide when they were once again find themselves surrounded by the forces of the Royal Makai and about to be corrupted. 'Not that it would matter, since Hel and her Banshees would simply raise the dead into mindless corpses,' was my argument for not creating it, even with all the pressure the leadership in Lescatie had. Many suspected that the Pantheon abandoned us to pursue their own agendas, especially when we noticed how no one ever seemed to die." Alexis was visibly shaking, and her breathing was ragged. Monica could sense the anger and rage that was rooted within her heart as the Half-Elf sat down.

"I was going to break and begin production of those pills once, seven months ago. The issue came up when Druellas' forces, who thought they were sneaky in hiding in the forest thought we would not notice that the people in towns at the border were not keeping in contact with us. When they put two and two together, the higher ups panicked and a mental breakdown at the possibility that they were about to be taken by a Lilith, and there was only one that could progress so deeply into our territory. I didn't want to do it, but they grew angry. They claimed I wanted to be turned into one of those... _things_. There were others of course, who could make said poisons, but I was the only one who knew where to acquire them. The next two weeks were a waking nightmare, as I was alone, isolated as my peers vented and projected their rage and hate towards me." Alexis sniffed, and rubbed her eyes. "I was going to make enough for just one, and then destroy the records of how to create more of them before taking it myself. I was angry, at the Order for their bigotry, at the Demon Lord for how she twisted my Elven kin into what they are now, at the Gods for how they seemed to pamper the Mamono who were taking everything from my home, at _everything around me_. Then, I ran into a Human man. He was part of the militia, yet he never held any form of resentment towards me. Instead, I was finally given something to care about, as he gave me the courage to keep moving on. So, I redirected the Order to search for something else to solve our problem, we began to search for another god that would help us instead." Monicas' eyes widened in shock.

"What?" the Amazon asked. "What do you mean another god?"

"Simply put, I questioned if the Gods could have children, and these children eventually had children of their own who became the first Humans and Monsters of this world, then where did the Gods come from? With that, I was able to get my higher ups to focus on learning about the history of Eos, since we had nothing left to lose at this point." Alexis said. "Eventually, we found long forgotten records, marked as forbidden knowledge that the public was not supposed to know, and even better, it was from the Cycles came to be, and thus we could rely on it to not be something planted there by the Mamono. It spoke of a way to form a portal to a place that was described as a hub between worlds, and of the beings we could contact. So, we set to work acquiring everything needed, hoping to get help long before Druella came here. You already know how that played out, but as far as I know, the portal did in fact open, and a Hero was sent to appeal to those they found there for aid." the knot in Monicas' stomach tightened even more. "In the end, I had to run away to Kallieo Village, and I thought at first that they failed to succeed. However, it had only now clicked on me that the answer only came a few days later, and in a roundabout fashion since the Cult of Nalka did not seem to know anything about this world." Alexis said, and Monica was visibly struck with this personality change within the Half-Elf. She did not understand this womans' mind and words, and struggled to even follow the kind of leap of logic that the Mage was implying to have had.

"Why are you telling me this?" Monica asked, visibly shocked and disgusted with Alexis, who simply shrugged.

"Because Matt and I still believe that there is a place for you here, especially if the Mamono learn about your connections in this village." Suddenly, the two turned as a crashing sound was heard down an ally way, and saw a Doppelganger, a type of Mamono which can turn into another woman stumble and fall out. The Monster was in its true form of a small girl with feather like hair, and she looked at the two in fear, getting up about to run when suddenly Matt blocked her path as he turned a corner, lifting the panicked shape-shifter by the throat with an elongated arm as Monicas' eyes widened in fear.

"Well now, what do we have here?" the man asked, as his jaws hinged unnaturally wide as he smiled down at the Monster who was kicking at the air as she gasped for breath. His teeth were replaced with snake fangs, and a number of small bulges could be seen on either side of his neck. As he continued to speak, Monica realized she could see the body of a snake was attached to Matts' waist that disappeared into the shadows, with a leathery skin instead of scales however. "Poking into conversations of adults now, methinks. Well now dear, what shall I do with this one?" he asked while turning to Alexis.

"Hmm, we can't kill her, and her disappearing would raise too many questions." the Half-Elf mumbled to herself. "Ah, just gag her and say you and I were about to get intimate with each other when you caught her sneaking into our home to watch if anybody ask questions." Monica looked at Alexis and Matt.

"What? What if they find out what really went down when they demand her to speak for herself?" Alexis turned to the Amazon huntress.

"Well, that would mean Venema learning you killed a Dark Elf, aiding the great and oh so powerful enemies of the Order, preventing said Dark Elf from becoming a wife in the process. Not only that, but you'll just might have to confess running away, leaving your sisters behind to die, and that you no doubt have gave a false account when they came to you to ask what happened... so I don't know." Alexis replied in response, with a blunt and down to earth tone. With that, she produced a cloth and as Matt opened the Doppelgangers' mouth, she stuffed it into the gaped mouth as she gasped, and Matt slammed into shut, the two producing rope from somewhere to bind it in place. With that, the two walked away with the Doppelganger between them, while Monica was left there, shaking as the weight of Alexis' words sunk in...

Several hours later after the slaves were taken into the Kiraak, the townsfolk began to gather around it along with their guests in the form of the Mamono and Cult of Nalka warriors, and Koragh walked out, signalling it was time. As the First Lich was about to address the crowd, he stopped and did a double take at Venema. He then turned to Nadox, and gestured to her with his head. Nadox whispered something into his ear, while Koyoi the Fallen Kitsune tried to strain her ears. Nadox paused, and turned to look at her, causing the Zipangen to feel a shiver of fear when the Many-Armed Sorcerer gazed into her eyes directly. The Black Hunter that reports of capturing Wilmeria also came out of the Kiraak, as the other two began to converse. Nadox visibly tensed up, and entered the spherical entrance to the organic temple to Ion. A number of the various Nalkacites, and those converted to the service of Ion began to whisper in confusion, as the Black Hunter turned to address the crowd.

"We're not cancelling the Crimson Wake." he said, and the tension of the Cult of Nalka eased, while the Mamono were shocked at the way these people were apparently looking forward to the event of violence and bloodshed. "We just happened to have some surprise guests, one of them being the God-Eater himself. While Nadox makes commendations for the Sorcerer King of Adytum and his guest, we'll be going in now." with that, the murmurings began anew, while the Mamono were overcome with a new wave of terror. Ion, the being that orchestrated all of this to begin with, here? the Black Hunter continued, saying "While the Crimson Wake begins, I expect you _all _to make a great display worthy of the Gods, for Ion himself will be watching." as he turned to Venema and the Mamono while emphasizing the all. _**"Sone Adytum." **_the Black Hunter finished, as the Kiraak allowed entry to all now.

_**"Sone Adytum." **_the crowd intoned back, as they followed the Black Hunter in. As the Mamono Army walked in, Venema spoke up to the soldiers around her, whispering in a tone that only they could hear her.

"Remember, we must take care not to endanger the people taken from Lescatie, so we'll just have to wait until we locate where the slaves are being kept. Until then, we'll need to stall them by participating in this game of theirs, and then evacuate our sisters and their husbands from this hell pit." she said, ignoring the flesh covered stone and the squelching she could feel under her feet. As they walked on, one of the Mamono ahead of her, Mimil stopped and examined a pod on one of the walls, which was an opaque yellow. When several of the Mamono went to investigate along with Venema, she had them move along.

"I'm getting some weird mana readings from this pod ma'am." she reported. The Lizardman-Lilith then proceeded to use her magical abilities to scan the pod, and saw a powerful Mamono was stuck inside. She sensed it was familiar, but the way the Monster inside was somehow being, altered for lack of a better word left her unable to piece together why.

"Can you get them out?" she asked, when suddenly a tripod creature dropped onto the ground, with the upper torso of a man gazed at them where its three legs met. As the creature got up, they realized this was one of the Karcists.

"No, you may not, especially since this is meant for the Wake." the Sarkic priest growled. "This particular individual is for a special match, but due to some complications I had to move them from this Kiraaks' breeding chamber to here near the entrance temporarily to cool down. You may look, but do not touch."

"Uh... what do you mean breeding chamber?" Mimil asked. The Karcist simply glanced at her, then crawled past her to push the pod. When it was suddenly enveloped along with the Karcist into the walls of flesh, they could sense the two creatures being taken away from the area. The Mamono that saw this continued on, while their minds began to fill gaps of what the Karcist meant. None of them were good things. as Venema continued walking, she then started to notice that the air was growing warmer, and she could feel veins underground pulsing as they transported blood or something else like it throughout the Kiraak. Not only that, but they could hear drumbeats, and chanting voices. As they were walking on however, the chamber suddenly began to shift, causing the Monsters inside to scream and cry out as the very ground moved and shifted like they were on a tentacle of some kind.

"What the hell is happening!?" somebody shouted. Sasha was the first to respond.

"Somethings not right, I feel we're being shifted to a different location some how. Can- KYYAAHH!" the Dark Priest was interrupted, as she cried out along with the Mamono while they suddenly were crushed between the walls. As the chanting grew louder, the Mamono were suddenly dropped into the middle of a chamber, where they looked around and inspected their surroundings. They were dropped in one end of a bone crafted arena, with the various servants of Ion in cordoned off and raised seating cheering and jeering at them. As they looked around, they also saw that they were surrounded by flesh pods like the one Venema found, much to their confusion as the Black Hunter approached them from the other end. Venema walked up to him, getting in the warriors' face to intimidate him.

"What is going on here?" she asked. The Black Hunter simply brushed aside some dust on his shoulder, and then looked back at her behind his bone mask. The Lilith noticed that the Sarkic was not at all fearful of her, as he replied in a particularly blank tone. She was not used to this apathy of a reaction, as her blessed heritage is often enough to make even the most emotionally cold of men pine publicly for her. The Black Hunter only gazed at her look a piece of meat he liked, but grew tired of.

"I'm here to introduce you to the creator and shaper of these additions to the ranks of the Cult." the warrior said as he gestured to the pods. Venema then realized they were Mamono.

"What do you mean? Are you saying these are traitors? That is impossible." Venema asked, knowing no Monster in her right mind would possibly consider joining the creatures, not noticing how Monica flinched at the word traitor. Continuing on, the Black Hunter raised a hand towards one of the doors.

"He will explain better, but please, do not interrupt him... especially since he is someone you are familiar with." with that, the door opened, and Koragh stepped through. Venema could recognize the smug bastards' countenance, but she still was taken aback by the Lichs' new form. He had a new layer of muscle and skin that was mottled and covered in holes. his skeleton was modified into that of some insect that crawled on the ground like a worm, while his skull was reformed to some feral lupine shape that leered at the Mamono before him. As he reared up, the Lich towered over the Mamono army.

_So then, you were brave enough to come here, Venema. How long has it been since that incident in that village? _Koragh asked mockingly, as Venema scowled in anger. The Arch-Lich had attacked a village of Humans loyal to the Order for reasons that were unknown, and it was a stroke of bad luck on the Lichs' part that she happened to be investigating it for potential conquering. As the necromancer tore through the town, she was forced to reveal her true form, and the resulting fight caused the place to be razed from the power unleashed by Koragh during the fight, which more then countered her superior swordsmanship. By the time she managed to drive him away, it had been almost completely razed to the ground, and what few survivors remained had to be dragged away to Royal Makai, lest word spread of two Monsters being responsible for the death and destruction there, and give credence to the cries of the zealots that made up the Order.

Now the Lich was staring at the Lizardman-Lilith with a smile, making Venema sick to her stomach. "You will pay for your crimes yet, Koragh." She snarled in anger towards the First Lich. "Who are these Mamono, are they from the caravan?" Venema demanded, gesturing to the pods.

_No, they were from that spectacular failure of a siege that occurred about what, two weeks ago? _Koragh replied, turning his head towards one of the villagers.

"Yeah, around that time frame." the woman said. Monica paled, fearful of where this was going. Venema was visibly confused, before her eyes widened.

"Hold on, Hel recanted the powers of Necromancy she gave you. These Mamono are clearly alive!" Suddenly, a dread feeling overwhelmed her, as she felt something enter the Kiraak by teleporting into it. She and her cohort did not need to see him enter to know it was Ion, who strode over to Koragh.

_**Hel took away Koraghs' power, and I restored it to him, daughter of the Monster Lord. Though, doing so required a few alterations as you can see. **_the Lich bowed his head towards the Sorcerer King, as he voiced his thanks. Another creature appeared, wearing some kind of outlandish outfit and mask, though the design made her cringe. As it spoke, the being seemed to cast a glance at her, sending a chill down Venemas' spine.

"So mi'Lord, where are we sitting?" Ion waved to a booth that was opening up from the very walls that created it. Nadox could be seen staring down at the crowd, and when the everyone turned back to Koragh and Ion, they suddenly were not there. When Venema looked back to the booth, the two were sitting together with Nadox and the stranger, the two Karcists from earlier being seen standing in the background discussing something along with their Halkosts.

"Are we finally going to start the slaughter now?!" someone yelled impatiently from the audience, who started to get riled up in their agreement. "I want to fight already, and claim a slave for myself!" the Black Hunter turned to the cultist in question.

"Shut up then, or I'll have you and anyone still cheering tossed out!" silence overcame the crowd, allowing the Black Hunter to receive the focus of everyone there. "Now then, we will be arranging the rounds as thus; I have this bone coin here, made from a scholar that had the unfortunate luck of running into Karcist Bola when he first came here." Venema and the Mamono seemed to have a moment of realization. The Black Hunter sighed. "What now?"

"Who is this scholar?" Sasha asked, as she and the other Brides started to have a feeling they already knew the answer. The Black Hunter called out to Bola. When the Karcist in question appeared, the Sarkic spoke up again, impatience in his voice as he yelled.

"The Fallen Brides want to know who you found near Lescatie!" Bola disappeared, then came back holding a scroll of some kind, contained in a bone canister. As they saw it was moving, many of the Mamono began to realize who the Brides suspected who it was made from. When the Wandering Scholar had disappeared, it was commonly thought he fled to one of the backwaters of the Demon Realms, intending to lay low until everything had settled down. Many knew of how slippery he was, evading both the Order of the Chief Gods' many Heros and the Mamono who attempted to make him theirs, thus the fact these creatures had captured him, and did so just after arriving made the Mamono horrified at the prospect of the pain he currently was in.

"By the Gods. He was a prisoner this whole time, and we didn't even think of what became of him." Koyoi muttered, feeling shame at the way he had slipped from their minds. He had arrived to Lescatie after it fell, having been hired to due an interview with them. From there, they shared about how they were treated by the Order, and how they came to love Gareth after they were turned to Druellas' elite core of Heros, working alongside Druella to take Lescatie from the inside. Having been someone everyone got along with, they quickly grew something akin to friendship despite him being there for but a day before he left to avoid the Monster Extremists, so learning he had befallen such a fate as to be captured and tortured by the Cult of Nalka without them noticing was something that shook them deeply.

"He only ever called himself a wandering scholar, and his knowledge and memories of the world served us well when I transmuted his skin into a map of the area around Lescatie. Shall I put him up as a wager then, since we have no further need for him?" Bola requested. The Black Hunter looked at the Mamono and the Brides, who were shocked, angry, or some other combination of emotions. "I was going to dispose of him, but never got around to it." At that, Mimil cried out as she covered her mouth, and the Black Hunter immediately turned when he heard her. He then looked to Bola, and back to the startled Witch.

"Add him to the wagers, on the condition that they must defeat you and your Halkost to win over the Scholar." the Black Hunter said. With that, he turned and addressed the Mamono. "So then, to free the slaves we have acquired, you will each have to decide who you plan to fight for. Karcists Voltor and Bola, along with their respective forces will be discussing terms of what they will agree with the villagers of Kallieo Village. Once it has been decided, you will fight the one who captured the human or Mamono in question, or whoever I decide you will fight, and everyone that is participating will be required to follow my orders, and respect my decisions concerning the coming fights to come." Venema and the Mamono immediately spoke up about this.

"How do we know you won't actively sabotage or rig the fights to go only in the favor of the Cult of Nalka? You are one of them after all." the Black Hunters' hand twitched, and Venema could almost swear he growled slightly under his breath. However, he seemed to calm down after what he likely considered an insult to him. After, instead of some retort, he simply gestured to a tube that came down as he spoke.

"If you believe that, then you are free to leave." the Black Hunter replied. When none of the Mamono moved, he nodded as he turned away from them. "I thought so. Now then, you may enter into the designated waiting area, and I'll check in to see what your terms are." With that, the Mamono departed as a chamber opened up with the walls of the arena, and the crowd began to chant once more...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Deborah emerged back into Wonderland, and ran pass the Cards that were at the doors of her daughters' castle. The Queen of Hearts jumped in shock at the sudden barging in of the doors, and found herself being held up by the Demon Lord, her legs dangling in the air.

"Where is he?!" her mother yelled, as the Queen of Hearts quickly recovered.

"Mommy, can you put me down first? The Sabbath had to whip up some stuff, but I would advise taking this slowly." the Lilith said, as Deborah put her down and calmed down. When she saw the Queen rub her arms, she looked back in shame.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, we're all on edge." The Queen replied as she walked, dropping her public persona for a second as they went down a flight of stairs. "Daddy was heavily injured, but like Druella, we have managed to stabilize his injuries. However, it's the other thing that he has been afflicted with by the Mekhanites. It appears to be some kind of... disease." Deborah stopped the Queen of Hearts, and looked her in the eyes.

"What? But Demonic mana has always ensured that the Mamono are immune to disease. Poison too." the Queen rubbed her eyes, visible exhaustion taking its toll on her.

"Yet Druella is still paralyzed in my room, her skeleton fused into one chunk of bone despite the fact the mana the Sarkics have left her body completely. What this new mana associated with the Mekhanites Daddy is infected with seems to have a mind of its own, like a separate being acting of its own will, and nothing the Medical Sabbath can do seems to reverse the symptoms, only halt it from getting any worse." the Queen said, then continued on her way down.

"What are the symptoms?" Deborah asked, following them. When they approached a door, the Queen turned to the Demon Lord, and she had nervous look.

"It's not pretty, and this is but a taste of what the people that came back from Bernia have claimed to see..." with that, the Queen of Hearts opened the door, and Deborah rushed in to see her husband. Mikheal was in some kind of glass storage tank, which was filled with a translucent liquid that he was floating in, the hole bashed into him long since been replaced with a rib cage made of bronze covered in what looked to be a clear flexible material, and a strange bag which appeared to function in a manner akin to the replaced lung, breathing in time with his still organic one. She could also see his heart had been replace with a device, which pulsed with a regular beat, connected to a system of tubes channeling a yellow liquid that Deborah recognized as the godly ichor that the Chief God released when she was injured. However, while her ichor was still like blood in texture and how it acted, this was more like the lubricating oil used by some of the more tech-adept Mamono races, thick and greasy looking as it was pumped though out his body, through a number of tube where poking out of holes in his skin, connecting to a device that was siphoning it out and and off into a particular machine.. A number of mechanical parts also were replacing much of the Monster Kings' body, centered around his wounds, visible through the clear material that seemed to blend into his skin where it has not been converted yet. A number of tattoos were placed onto the Monster Kings' torso, and Deborah saw that Demonic Mana was constantly being poured into him, combating what she realized was a constant draining out and rejection of all the built up mana he gained from laying with Deborah. Aegila, who was sitting in a chair next to the door looked up at Deborah, then down as she had a look of what felt like shame and disgrace.

"What is this? What have they done to my Mikheal?" the Demon Lord asked, as she fell back in shock, while the Sabbath members attending to Mikheal were working on maintaining Mikheal from getting any worse.

"It was my fault." Aegila said bluntly. "The Mekhanites, every single one of them is like father, but with their bodies either all the way turned into something like father here, or something close to it. I killed one of them, but a small amount of his blood, infected by this stuff that is now running through fathers' veins got into his wounds. That small amount was enough to accomplish all of this you see here." she explained, pointing to Mikheal, then rubbing at her forehead. "If I had-"

"No, don't blame yourself. I never knew that the Mekhanites were going to be hostile towards you." Deborah said, interrupting the Orc-Lilith as she held onto her. "That is the last thing you should do. If anything, I shouldn't have allowed Mikheal to..." her voice trailed off, as though she remembered something. Deborah turned to the Queen of Hearts. "You said this was acting as if it had a mind of its own?"

"Yes. Did you figure something out about it somehow?" the Queen of Hearts asked.

"Yes, well no. The Chief God, she talked about the Mekhanites, and referred to their deity as the 'Broken God.' and as far as I know, Sparthens is the modern city from whence it can trace its origins to the Mekhanites. If we-" suddenly their tangent was interrupted, as the door to the containment cell for Mikheal was suddenly kicked down. As dust cleared from the room, an Orc was suddenly sent flying through the room, and slammed into a Witch that was running over to investigate. An Automaton then walked into the room, however she was clearly changed. Aegila stared in shock at the symbol emblazoned on its' brozen chest of a hammer striking a rock, while i was shifting into a form approximating a combination of the Demonic tainted machine women, and a Mekhanite armor.

_"Let me out." _was all it said, before Aegila grabbed the Automaton, and punched it hard enough to shatter the machines' head.


	45. Chapter 45

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 45: A Machine Gods' awaking

* * *

As Aegila and the Mamono in the room looked at the Automaton that was smashed in, Alice Fell-Heart ran into the room, the Baphomet panting as she entered. In between gasps, the Black Sabbath leader spoke.

"Mi'lord, there- oh, you already took care of it..." she said upon seeing the Automaton. However, as she went closer to examine it, one of the arms grabbed her by the throat, and threw the screaming Monster at the Orc-Lilith. Suddenly, the headless Automaton jumped up, and pointed one of its wrist mounted weapons at the Queen of Hearts. Not taking the chance that it was still a stun ray, she juked to the aide as it fired an energy projectile that struck a Dark Witch researcher in the arm, who screamed as it was blown off at the elbow. The panicked Sabbath members attending to Mikheal took cover, while Aegila and the Queen of Hearts tackled the Automaton, which fired another round into the ceiling. Deborah quickly created a barrier around herself and Mikheal, while Alice helped the wounded Dark Witch to safety, while the three fighters ran into a desk with a number of chemicals in glass flasks, toppling it over and the contents on top as the two Lilith tried to hold it under them. As the Automaton kicked the Queen of Hearts in the face, the succubus fell over and screamed in pain, holding her nose, falling clear of the bubbling chemicals. Taking the opportunity that was made when she let go of its legs, the machine Monster wrapped them around Aegilas' neck, and flipped her to land on the side, and twisted one of her arms as it stretched out, and crackling could be heard as she landed on one of the larger shards of glass. The Orc-Lilith barely screamed however, as her thicker and tougher then average skin kept it from puncturing her body, and only grunted when the Automaton twisted her wrist. Thankfully the stuff that the Sabbath was working with that was now spilled on the floor wasn't acidic or anything, as she could focus on trying to untie the choke hold she was in. As she heard a whirring sound, her eyes turned to see the head of the Automaton reassembling itself, and crawling to her sister, who was running over to Aegila with a table leg.

When she saw Aegila point, she followed her finger to see a metal object flying at her, and reactivity swung with the leg, sending the Automaton head flying across the room. However, suddenly it stopped in mid-air, and turned into a flying mechanism that looked like it was part skull, part fixed wing aircraft, and flew at her while firing a blast from its eyes. However,, Deborah used her power to redirect the energy bullet with one of her own, then slapped the drone into a cabinet while simultaneously firing a electric bolt at the Automaton body, shocking it releasing Aegila. The body convulsed for a number of seconds, as Deborah screamed in rage and intensified the amount of energy, until the machine exploded, and sent shrapnel everywhere in the process as they ducked for cover.

The Mamono got back up. They saw that the Automaton had become blacked metal, and sparks shot out from it. Alice and the Sabbath members walked back in, and proceeded to more cautiously approach it. As they turned to Deborah and her daughters, the Mamono Lord turned back to the medical pod Mikheal was in. She then saw that he had a grimace in his features, as though something was hurting him, and moved closer to him. Thankfully due to a number of wards that were placed upon the glass that surrounded the Monster Kings' containment cell, none of the shrapnel had managed to break or shatter it, though some of the monitors were going to need replacing, and one of the Witchs cursed when she saw the mess of fluids on the ground under the Automaton.

"What is it?" the Medical Baphomet in charged asked, then saw the problem. "Ah, that would be bad, those were meant for Mikheal." she said, though the Demon Lord looked at her in shock at how nonchalant her tone was. "We made some more of the medicine ahead of time, in case something went wrong. I'll be back in a moment." with that, the child-like demon left the room, intent on performing her work, while her subordinates quickly cleaned out the room. Alice walked over to Deborah, as they examined the Automaton. As a Witch cried out, they turned and saw the same drone like object fly up from the cabinet it was smashed into, then flew out the door leading up to the castle, causing Aegila to widen her eyes.

"That thing can not return to the Mekhanites at all costs! They intend on killing father at all costs!" she screamed, and chased after it along with the Queen of Hearts, while Deborah turned to Alice. As the Baphomet rushed over to her, Alice spoke.

"Aren't you going to help stop that... thing?" she asked.

"No, what I want you to do is contact Licarri, and have her get one of those devices that was reversed engineered by the Technocrats. The ones that allowed you to enter a mental landscape to interact as you pleased." Deborah replied in response. The Technocracts was a group of scientists and engineers that was based in Sparthens, however they disappeared and left behind a number of records of their concepts and inventions. When her daughters Druella and Licarri, a Lilith who now resided in the city after marrying the king tried to hunt them down, nobody succeeded in finding a single trace of them, despite covering all possible exits out, and eventually discovered they had developed an exit of their own through a teleportation device.

Licarri herself since then had been going through their written materials, translating them as well working with a part of the Science Branch of the Sabbath to develop their ideas for use in the public. One of the reasons for taking Sparthens, was that they were known to perform research into many a scientific project, leading to their members being recognizable for their augmentations and long lives. However, they also guarded their secret knowledge jealously, and those who tried to publicly distribute their inventions often disappeared. As a result, they were a high priority target for the Makai, and thus since then she had maintained a network of spies to hunt down what they could find concerning them. Of course, when Deborah discovered their true origins as having come from another world entirely, and how they were commanded by the Chief God herself to keep their secrets within their group only, she proceeded to write about them and their origins. Many of their inventions have since then are now distributed on a semi-mass wide level, with the Science Branch creating facilities to build them, and to advance working off of their methods and ideas when the Mamono did not have a magical answer to them, and Licarri had been ordered to work on developing weaponry to combat the Cult of Nalka when they first appeared.

One of their inventions was a type of voice box that was meant to communicate across the world, however the concept for it require setting up a world wide network to do so, and thus they only ever made short range versions of the devices. Even so, she recognized the markings on the rogue Automaton as belonging to them, and she was starting to wonder about the Mekhanites and how deep their connections to the Technocrats go...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As the skull drone Mekhane controlled flew out of the castle of the Queen of Hearts, he was rapidly processing the Human male known as Mikheals' memories, dodging a blast from one of the strange female creatures that were clearly hostile towards the Broken God. He felt off, like when one has their head half submerged in water, and can feel the sensation of it rippling across your skin. Within a mere fraction of a second of taking control of this particular avatar formerly known as Mikheal, he immediately recognized he was imprisoned somehow within a containment cell. Worse, they were trying to prevent him from fully manifesting, as he examined the female creatures before him. They weren't Daeva, yet their forms suggested heavily modified bodies of flesh and blood. Some form of ignorant cult worshiping Yaldabaoth mayhaps, or at least one of her servant the Archons.

One was clearly a leader of this all-female cult, and thus he tried to use the machine woman within range of his aura as a puppet to command her to stop, but was interrupted by one of this leaders' bodyguards. This was more then enough to inform him that he was their prisoner, and thus they were likely preventing his return. Even so, he had to make contact with his followers, who now doubt must be called to retrieve his incomplete form. He could feel a large amount of power coursing through his body, which radiated from the females he now knew were called Mamono. However, he couldn't access more of Mikheals' memories because of one problem.

_What kind of mental landscape am I in?! What did you bastards do to me?! _Mekhane had a momentary lapse of focus, causing the skull drone he connected to to smack into a wall, but he quickly recovered control over it, and flew up the chimney of a room he flew it into. Mikheal was particularly strong-willed, and thus his mind was able to at least partly resist against Mekhane assuming control and assimilating his memories. _Answer me, I know you could hear my thoughts, what is happening? _As the Human male questioned Mekhane more, he simply worked to try and pry more information out of Mikheal. _Get out of my head! _The male raged, and blocked him off yet again.

_I'm afraid I can't do that Mikheal._ Mekhane replied. His telepathic 'voice' was cold and emotionless, and Mekhane turned himself inward mentally to examine him. It seems that if he can't force Mikheal to yield, the Broken God will have to use other means, and try and acquire the Human males' cooperation for the time being. Meanwhile, he had the skull drone escape and fly off into the distance, while he finished processing the memories of Mikheal the Monster King as he now knew him to be.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Mikheal stared in confusion at the area around him. Ever since he was put in the containment cell to hold the transformation back from fully turning him into one of those murderous machine men, he found that was stuck in some form of prison. He quickly realized at the time that he was likely in some sort of magic illusion for his mind, and thus explored his surroundings for anything that would indicate a way out.

It manifested as some form of giant factory of some kind, derelict and abandon. Strange constructs were strewn about a gray and dead field, and Mikheal recognized some of them as what Deborah showed him after she learned about the Machine Men and when they first came to this world. That, and even many of the technologies the Technocrats of Sparthens had left behind when they fled, as well as Automatons roaming the mental landscape before him.

"What in the hell?" he muttered to himself, as the Monster King also noticed that the sky of one of a night sky. He did not recognize the constellations, which shifted and warped to resemble what looked like blueprints, while bolts of electricity jumped from one star to another. The ground began to shake from under him, and Mikheal fell back onto the ground as a room formed out of the stone. Within seconds he was encapsulated in a white room, and saw an Automaton that looked like an Mekhanite Automaton sitting in a chair. However, Mikheal could see that the Automaton was damaged, its torso smashed, and it was missing a number of limbs and parts. As it looked at him, the Automaton spoke up in a cold and deadpan manner, as it stared blankly with emotionless eyes.

"_Hello Mikheal."_ As Mikheals' eyes looked at it and widen, it spoke again. _"As you doubt realize, I am the Broken God whom the Mekhanites worship and are named after, Mekhane. As you are no doubt intent on asking questions regarding my nature, I must forewarn you that most of what I have to say is going to touch on things you won't understand. Ergo, some of my answers you will understand, most you will not. Though the latter will be rectified as time goes on."_

"...What is happening to me?" at that, Mekhane leaned back into the chair, as though it expected a fight from the Monster King.

"_To summarize the complicated process of your conversion into what the Mekhanites refer to as a Thrall, my Ichor is transmuting your flesh into a metallic form compatible with Mekhanite technology. However, due to the intense power coursing through you by the time said Ichor entered your bloodstream, combined with the intervention of an outside force known to you as the Demon Lord, your assimilation has been... halted, even if it is temporary." _As Mekhane spoke, he made a gesture, which showed a still image of a tank of some sort. Mikheal stepped back, as he saw himself floating in it, wired to some sort of machine next to it, as well as his wife Deborah and daughter Aegila, with expressions of confusion and shock. _"This image was taken from an android I had been able to take command of, to attempt to make her relinquish you and allow the transmutation cycle to complete, however the one you know as Aegila interrupted me." _at that, he watched as the image moved, heard Mekhane demand to be released. However, Aegila rushed towards the screen, and Mikheal cringed as he heard the smashing of metal as she punched the Automaton Mekhane mentioned. _"As a result, I had learned they were hostile, and sought to prevent the process of assimilating your memories, making them my enemy."_

"Well, of course. I'm the Deborahs' husband, and Aegilas' father. How much of my memories have you got?"

"_5.17856% of your memories were copied into my consciousness, starting from your early childhood, and ending with your becoming a Hero. Explain why you are married to a Succubus, a Monster known to drain the souls of those they rape, who you were tasked to destroy." _Mikheal sighed, and facepalmed.

"I'm guessing there's a reason telling you to sift through the rest of my memories does not work?"

"_That is what is being prevented by your efforts to resist the mental efforts of the Ichor, combined with the Demon Lords' attempts to stop me from fully transmuting your body. Now, will you explain why to me?" _With that, Mikheal proceeded to explain the history of Eos, up to his joining Lord Deborah and aiding in her quest to overthrow the Chief God. The Broken God listened intently at that point, as Mikheal talked about his reign as the Monster King.

"At that point, the Chief God came down and tried to kill us, as she refused to allow the Cycle to be broken despite the heartache and pain it was causing everyone. And for the next thousand years since, she has refused to stop her war and surrender to Deborah. I was then declared a traitor by the Order, and first hundred years were the most brutal, as entire assassination teams of Heros tried to kill one after another. However, due to my experience with living amongst them, as well as Aries softening their hearts by reminding them of how beloved I was, they were turned to our side, and eventually we began to turn things around. I would provide assistance to Deborah as well in handling relations with various Mamono nations that began to crop up, eventually becoming the main ambassador between her and them until our daughters became of age to rule." Mikheal summarized, then turned to the deity that was listening to him. "And now, the Chief God Linera is allowing this Grand Karcist Ion to undo everything my wife and daughters have fought for, and your servants are actually assisting them without even knowing it!" he added, his voice taking on an accusing tone as he got into the unmoving machine gods' face. "So forgive me if I sound arrogant, but I'm sure you could understand why Deborah is fighting tooth and nail to not lose her husband at this point."

"_Have you considered the position the Chief God is in?" _it asked after staying still and silent for a moment.

"What?"

"_Have you considered, now that you saw a glimpse of whats' beyond your world, that Linera was forced to uphold the Cycle specifically to prevent this... apocalypse from happening to begin with? That she was trying to stop beings like the Grand Karcist from entering your world, who can only enter through one doorway into it, that would force them to request entry from the entire Pantheon, and if they somehow did, they would cross the border between worlds into a realm which would hold an army made from legions of Heros, who were honed into a near perfect war machine from fighting to protect their homes from being destroyed by the Monsters of old? An army, that has now fallen apart because of your actions, which additionally have resulted in her being wounded, the Gods fighting amongst themselves, and now has surrendered to a being that is willing to kill her at any point in time..." _with that, Mikheal stared wide-eyed as he processed what Mekhane just said.

"You heartless bastard! Do you truly believe that the cycle was a good thing, despite everything that has happened? That allowing perpetual war to ravage the world would somehow make people here strong enough to fight the Cult of Nalka?" at this point, the Broken God raised a hand.

"_Before I answer that question, let me ask you another; what do you know of the Grand Karcist?" _Mikheal scoffed in disbelief.

"Trying to change the subject?"

"_No, this does in fact tie into the topic of the Cycle..." _Mikheal was visibly confused by the response. _"We are going to be here for awhile yet, and our conversation starts with the beginning of the war with the Arch-Traitor, who you would know as Ion." _Mekhane said, showing a world which was unfamiliar to Mikheal.

"This is Earth isn't it?"

"_Correct. Specifically when I first found Earth, and the Humans on it were undergoing a massive change due to the influence of several deities that I was in opposition with. In essence, there was a pantheon of gods, similar to your own. However, they were of a violent sort, often having their followers perform rituals and sacrifices that involved slaughter, mayhem, and death. Much like the Cult of Nalka that was formed by Ion."_

"Was he one of those gods?" Mikheal asked. The thought of there being more beings like Ion formed into a Pantheon of their own made him sick at the thought.

"_No, he became involved much later. When I came here, it was in response to their activities, and thus I and several others would rescue a portion of the Humans, and created our own organizations, meant to enforce order and ensure that the beings in question were defeated and cast out. As time went on, our efforts succeeded, and thus we chose different parts of the world to watch over the Humans of Earth. Eventually, a shape of things to come came in the form of one the masters of the aforementioned gods we went to war with appeared, known as Yaldabaoth." _Mikheal visiblely perked up at this. _"Yes, the same deity that Ion gained his powers from. In essence, Yaldabaoth was the creator of many species that are not divine, mainly due to a residual side-effect of when they devoured another god. This also included Humans and the various creatures that resided alongside them. Yaldabaoth had sensed them, and sought to consume them as well, as was their nature. I and my allies fought Yaldabaoth, but it came at the cost of the eventual shattering of my physical body on Earth. As time passed, the others, wounded or slain by Yaldabaoth left Earth, for there were other worlds that had to be attended too, while I and one of my servants remained to watch over Earth. Our original plan was to watch over humanity, but the coming of the God-Eater resulted in everything falling apart."_

"The Cult of Nalka was formed" Mikheal said.

"_Affirmative, but that was but a culmination of steps. First came the Daeva Matriarchs, who founded an empire based around many of those same practices, which resulted in a resurgence of the various cults that were purged and expunged from Earth as several of the gods I fought off returned to try and take advantage of the instability of the region. Due to the isolated nature of Earth at the time, as well as my own condition limiting my ability to contain them, the Davites themselves began to run rampant across the whole of Russia and Asia, as they were known to the native Humans. They were kept in control from further expansion however, as my servant managed to organize the Mekhanites to fight back against them, who acted as my hands, eyes, and ears as they became the Earth own equivalent of the Order, to the Daevas' Mamono." _at that, Mikheal stared appalled at the comparison. He was shown many of the practices mentally through various images, and understood somehow at an innate level that Mekhane was showing him Daeva rituals. Many included horrific mutilations of their own bodies, that resulted in them resembling monstrous and elderitch beings which made him recoil at the sight of them.

"You cannot seriously believe that!" Mikheal said, refusing to believe what Mekhane was saying about the Monsters and deciding to question later on why he knew what Mekhane was talking about, despite his warning beforehand. "The Mamono would never tolerate such monstrous psychopaths to so much as walk on their lands! And I turned my back against a regime that refused to allow its people to so much as leave their home city or village without the permission of corrupt priests and nobles!" Mekhane seemed to frown slightly, while Mikheal composed himself.

"_I will concede to that, even with the particulars of your world. But remember how hard you were struck by Ion, and his monstrous psychopaths, who are now coming into the picture. For while the Daeva expanded throughout their domain and formed an empire, many a time came when slave revolts occurred. Many were destroyed outright with a few living enough to escape into the wilderness. Ion was one of those slaves, born of a Matriarch, a kind of Priestess Queen, like that of the former ruling family of Lescatie."_

"What?"

"_During your outburst, I assimilated a further 25.3145% of your memories, though there are considerable gaps, indicating a random set of memories were taken with no particular pattern save for them being mainly surface memories. It seems the Cult of Nalka has subsumed the Order completely into its ranks. Were it not for the fact that you saw the Chief God herself alive and... mostly well, I would've concluded that Ion had slain her and taken her place by now."_

"Apparently she formed an alliance with him, and allowed the Cult to overrun the borders of the Demon Realms, effectively blocking off access to what regions remained loyal to her."

"_...That is, distressing. Even more so, with what I have to go on concerning the Grand Karcist, as he in not one to stay his hand unless she offered him something of great importance to his plans for both Earth and Eros. And what few possibilities I have come up with already do not bode well, such as offering her allegiance to him by stepping down to being a lesser deity after he exterminated the Mamono in exchange for sparing the Order of the Cults' wrath." _Mikheal in particular held the bridge of his nose, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"What about healing her wounds? Unlike the barbarians that seem to pass themselves off as Gods outside of Eros, our Pantheon was raised to understand what makes their servants tick. No doubt the Chief God being able to fight again would provide a significant moral boost, thus leading to such a request."

"_Not likely. Ion would've taken advantage of the situation to take her place and consume her then, or outright sent to you and your wife as a dismembered corpse as a way of declaring war on the world as a whole. It was also common for the Cult of Nalka to leave behind or kill their own wounded during the opening skirmishes of their revolt. The Daeva often took advantage of the nature of those they fought to look after their own and used hostages to make their slaves kneel in surrender, so when Ions' slave revolt broke out, they rarely came back for those left behind when they began to suffer a humiliating series' of defeats." _Mikheal visibly grew sick at the image, and recalled how the Chief God was seemingly unnerved by Ion and the other outsiders. _"In the end, the slave revolt Ion founded was the only one to last as long as it did, but it too was beginning to fail. However, Ion somehow found where I had imprisoned a part of Yaldabaoth, and fused with it. Think of it as how he created an avatar to mock you and Deborah in Wonderland. Once he gained its powers, on top of whatever else he knew and learned in his service as a slave for one of the Daeva alchemists, he would then launch a new war against the Daeva Empire, this time as the Grand Karcist you know him as. With his new found powers, he then unleashed plagues and abominations that make what you saw of his forces in Eros look like regular soldiers. Within a few months, the Daeva were reduced to a single city-state, and eventually disappeared." _Mekhane continued. _"Eventually, he began to form an empire of his own, made from the very lands of the people that kept him as a slave. From there, he began to expand aggressively, only being halted by the Mekhanites, and their allies that they formed a coalition with to hold them off. As time went on, the conflict reached its zenith with Earth becoming a nearly global warzone, and now is coming to a close, with the tide turning due to a number of critical Kiraaks important to Ions' offensive being destroyed. Which brings us to here."_

"What do you mean?" Mikheal asked. "You mean that Ion is trying to take over Eros, then return to Earth in force, and how do you know all this?"

"_Correct, however the discovery of your world was but an accident. As for how I know of what been happening, even though I was physically unable to interact with the world, my servant was still able to communicate with me, and thus acted as my mouth during the times of crisis that heralded the coming of the Cult of Nalka, as well as the many nations that were destroyed. Unfortunately, the damage wrought upon my mortal servants and their allies has also become unrepairable, and thus are likely to suffer an economical collapse. I shouldn't have to explain the potential consequences should this happen... as a result, the Mekhanite Task Force do not plan to gain reinforcements, nor do they expect to leave here alive. Ergo, I have formed a plan ever since you were near assimilated by my Ichor." _with that, Mekhane showed Mikheal a moving image of some kind. As he recognized it as Wonderland as seen from the air, he turned to Mekhane.

"What is this?"

"_Wilst I was talking about the Cult of Nalka and its invasion of this world, I had been trying to establish communications with my mortal servants that came here through a drone made from the skull of the Automaton I used to speak with your wife. To summarize, she destroyed it, and thus made it clear that I will not be leaving Wonderland, not without a fight that is. So, I am calling my forces in Eros, and commanding them to retrieve this body at all costs."_

"WHAT?!" Mikheal shouted. "I refuse! You can't do this to us, to her! She needs me!" With that, Mekhane looked at the Monster-King in the eyes, as he got up from his chair on his legs, revealing his self image to be at several heads taller then Mikheal in height.

"_I already have made my mind to do so, and understand the effect it may have on your family and wife. Even when I am incapable of emotion, I understand the bonds that form between man and wife." _Mikheal stared at the Automaton-like God, as it crossed its fingers._ "But I must disregard your ties to the Monster Lord however, Ion is a God whose control over flesh, pestilence, and disease trumps anything you have at your disposal. Look at your daughter Druella for example. She is paralyzed from a plague that infects the bones of its victoms, while the War God Aries, who was killed and devoured, and those of the Pantheon of this world who know kneel to Ion in fear of his wrath. Creatures of flesh and blood like you can never hope to fight something which holds such a grasp of power over you like Ion does. I however, am not of flesh and blood, ergo I am the only one who is capable of defeating him. So, it is only logical give me your flesh, so I may mold for myself a body from it with my Ichor." _with that, Mikheal shook his head. As appealing and soothing the idea of letting Mekhane do as he said, he saw what the Mekhanites were like.

"No, no! I can not let you do that!" with that, he drew a sword, not caring where he got it from. "I will not hand over my body to you. You are a danger to my family and my subjects as a whole, and I will not let you threaten them!" With that, Mekhane stood there, staring at the defiant Human before him silently.

"_So be it. It is too late anyway, for I have just now sent my call out to the Mekhanite Task Force" _with that, Mekhane sat down in his chair as Mikheal turned to the image that Mekhane showed. As he heard a beeping sound, the Broken God spoke again. _"Had you complied, I would've spared Wonderland. Now, we will wait, and watch as this land burns under the might of the Machine, and the wrath of my servants rains down upon it. Thus shall my will be done."_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Kallieo Village_

* * *

As the time came to start the Crimson Wake, the Mamono were given their own chamber in the arena they were fighting the Cultists of Nalka to watch and observe. Shaped from living flesh and thus reminding them where they were, many of the warriors were disturbed by the idea one would actually live here. Sasha in particular, as she was a former servant of the Chief God. Even if she had turned away from her goddess, the full scale of the desecration of this church dedicated to the Gods was one that left a sickening pit in her stomach as it began to set in.

As they stared out to the arena, several of Ions' barbarians were banging on drums, as a guttural chanting could be heard as the Black Hunter walked out to its center. Their tones were primal and elderitch grunts, the animalistic chatter of beings that should not be joining in from the audience reverberated to the ensemble of Mamono soldiers. They could _feel _the restrained blood lust growing more then hear it raise up with each word the Cultists spoke, and several whispered prayers to the Pantheon to help calm their fears. There was everything to gain, and everything to lose, and both sides knew it. As the Black Hunter produced a scroll of some kind from his robes, a pedestal emerged from the floor for him to roll it out. As the drummers stopped, the chanting died down almost as quickly, as the Black Hunter addressed the crowd,

"Servants of Ion the Grand Karcist and Sorcerer King of Adytum, Devourer of both Gods and their Champions, tonight we gather to dispute the manner with which distribute the spoils of our latest raid upon our prey." he said, earning a murmuring of agreement. Many of the Mamono fidgeted and twitched at the way they were referenced, along with their companions and mates. "For those who by the whims of fate had not had a chance to participate in the glorious sacking that followed, this is your opportunity to gain tribute, plunder, or the sheer pleasure in facing against those who earned your ire, whether it be from during the battle and they took that which you rightfully earned by right of conquest, to the battle ending long before you arrived. Let us also know, that the Grand Karcist himself is among us," he cried out, gesturing to where Ion watched, still and emotionless like a flesh and blood made idol, his eyes gazing down as though in contemplation. His presence alone was enough to unnerve the Mamono who were watching, but to see this creature who wielded the power of which only the Gods themselves had in the flesh was cause for concern, along with the quest he brought with him.

Venema in particular, as said guest clearly was eyeballing her directly, and she felt singled out by it. As Ion shifted one of his eyes between her and the red-clad being looked away to him, she noticed one of his hands clenched around his staff tighten its grip. The 'guest' Ion brought with him looked at Ion, and she noticed a gleam in its eyes, which suggested malevolent thoughts, clearly viewing the Lilim as a prize of some kind.

_There is clear tension between them over me. The red man clearly wants me, but it appears Ion doesn't want him near me. Normally I would be flattered by someone managing to get Ions' attention away from me, but this new stranger is clearly a third party that is thus far not playing its hand yet. _She thought while the Black Hunter continued to speak. While politics was not her thing, she had seen enough of how nobles both corrupted and uncorrupted interacted with each other. While hostile, neither one is making a move against the other as they both stand to lose something in doing so. _If only Druella was here, she could confidently handle most of these savages for us alongside me. Most likely why they tried and half-succeeded in removing her and several of my sisters out of the equation of this war as early as they did... _she thought. _The rank-and-file maybe brutal and hateful, rushing headlong without regard for their lives, but the Karcists are clearly intelligent and cunning to keep them from being a liability, and thus make what would just be a horde of riotous brutes into a weapon that can topple even our kind if we're not careful._

"...and now the opening of this Crimson Wake will be between several members of our hosts; Urbanion, Vulkoris, and Mellieye of Karcist Voltors' Voice-Taker Hounds, step forward." the Hunter said, as Venema snapped to reality. Three of the various Cultists dressed in their armor in the parts of the arena that the audience were in then jumped down into the fighting ring, with two of them landing on their feet and knees. The third dropped to all fours, and landed with a heavier sounding impact as his hands slapped onto the ground. Venema noted the other two were considerably older, and bore various scars on their faces. One had half the skin on their face missing outright, leaving exposed muscle and bone to the air, and when he grimaced at his younger companion, she saw with her eagle-like vision that his fanged-teeth were almost fused into two pieces of bone, melded to his jaws. The other however, had a swirling pattern carved into their flesh outright, which spiraled into an empty eye socket, a black hole around which a number of cuts made in an irregular pattern could be seen in the Cultists' skin. The third of the group was covered head to toe in bone armor, though they were quick to recover on their own, hobbling up to their feet while the other two left them there. As the three bowed their heads while looking at Ion, the Black Hunter walked up to them.

"You three have been challenged for the right to several slaves by your kindred warriors, Ieoz, Neferi, and Gailon." the three Adyites in question then dropped down and presented themselves to their opponents. One of them had larger arms then normal, and Venema realized they appeared to be part insect. Another, this one a woman with dark-skin similar to that of the Desert Kingdoms' people, had crab-like claws for hands, which were spiked and when closed formed two points, due to being cone-shaped. The third of the second trio was wearing a robe which hid their figure, while a number of tentacles could seen withering in and out of it much to the curiosity of the Mamono. The robe was also decorated in a similar pattern to that of the scarred mans' eye socket, leading to a mask of bone that was made to look like a man in pain, with teeth gnashing and eyes closed into a cringing motion. How the person behind could see or breathe Venema could not tell, as she couldn't see any holes in it, and also noted that the mask was apparently made from one piece of bone. That, or fused to the robe, which was flesh-toned.

As the Black Hunter turned to the first three, he then spoke up. "This first match is too last until death of all three of you or the others, is there any objections to this?" the Mamono could be heard muttering to themselves.

"Are they really willing to kill each other?"

"But why? That just makes it easier for us to win."

"But we still in their 'temple', remember?"

_Damn. _Venema thought, as she saw the Karcists behind Ion whispering to each other along with Nadox and Ion communicating with themselves. _Its' to mess with my sisters' resolve that they are having their servants kill each other. _The first three looked at each other, then turned back to Black Hunter. One of them, the one with half his face flayed, replied.

"No. We fully plan on winning this fight." with that, the three drew their weapon. Or rather, grew them from their bodies, as they shifted and distorted. Cracking sounds accompanied a number of snarling sounds, as their nails extended and formed into claws. As their teeth also grew, their jaws began to protrude outwards revealing red flesh and spikes began to tear out of their backs.

"What the hell is this?!" someone cried out. Venema, as she watched their transformation, began to stare wide-eyed in shock. As she turned to several of her soldiers, she saw looks of recognition and horror.

"No...no, that can't be..." one of them, a Harpy muttered in silent terror.

"What is... by the gods." Sasha muttered, as realization set in. As more translucent red skin showed itself through the tearing skin of the Nalkacites, a wave of shock set in the ranks of Mamono soldiers in the audience chambers. As the Hounds shed their Human forms, the red creatures silently prowled to a corner of the arena, only unlike their companions so far, the bone armor they wore had also shifted and changed itself to fit their new anatomy. They also moved with a clear intelligence, with one of them, with a hole in its head turning to its smaller cousin, and making a number of gesticulations with its clawed hands, then doing the same for the other one.

_Aegila never said anything about the Voice-Stealers other then acting like feral dogs. _Venema thought. As her mind began to race with this new thought, a voice spoke up from behind them.

"What do you think of my pets?" The Mamono turned, and saw that Karcist Voltor, the main leader responsible for the Second Siege of Lescatie was amongst them. Upon seeing his form, many recoiled at the sight of his lower body. "I must say, this will be a great time to test out my creations against each other."

"What do you mean?" Venema asked. "What do you mean your creations?"

"Well, I am a sculptor of flesh and bone. Blood is my paint, skin my clay, and the beasts before you my pottery. That is all I'm going to leave you with." the Karcist said, as he turned around and walked_ into _the wall. Suddenly the beating of drums sounding, as the Cultists of Nalka rushed at each other with a scream of rage, drawing the attention of the Mamono.

The Voice-Stealers were quick and deceptively coordinated in their movements, with the leader, that being the one with a missing eye, tackling the woman while stabbing at her shoulders with his claws. However, he himself was nearly impaled in response, as well as the fact that her chitinous skin deflected the creatures' blows. Immediately, they jumped off of her, assisted by her kicking at where their ribs would be. The early jump lessened the impact, but the way it moved after landing on the ground showed that she did some damage. Meanwhile, the the youngest among them climbed on the walls, where he was facing off against the combatant in robes, which tried to impale the beast with its tendrils and firing off magic at it. The other two were wrestling each other to the ground, however the man with insect arms had a clear advantage in experience despite his smaller height, and threw the half-skull Voice-Stealer over his shoulder. As they came crashing down, he pointed his palms towards the red beast as his arms swelled, and it rolled out of the way as a gout of flame suddenly shot out at it.

A roar of excitement and cheering went up in the crowd, as the fire struck the flesh of the arena floor, but left no burn marks. The Voice-Stealer that was being attacked by that man in particular bared its fangs, and pawed at the ground. As it paced around them, the woman that was being attacked by the one with a hole for an eye cried out.

"Ieoz, get Vulkoris off me!" she shouted, as the Voice-Stealer in question was gnawing at one of her arms. The man with insect arms, apparently Ieoz himself fired off another shot that hit his opponent in the shoulder, and rushed to help his comrade. However, Vulkoris saw him coming, and that was when his eye-socket glowed. As the man raised his arms, a projectile of what looked like a spike shot out of it, and nailed him in the stomach. Ieoz grunted, and grabbed at it, and a gurgling sound could be heard from his mouth as he ripped it out. As he suddenly started to fall limp, he cried out to the woman

"Neferi, hes' using the poisoned ones!" he cried out, before falling over on his stomach. Venema looked over to the Black Hunter, who despite being in the middle of the fighting, was able to weave in and out of the way of the contestants as though a Phantom through solid objects.

"Damn!" she shouted, as she got in a viscous stab into the chest where Vulkoris' heart would be. As the Voice-Stealer jumped back and slicked off of the claw she stabbed him with, she turned rushed the half-skull Voice-Stealer as he ran towards Ieoz, intent on finishing him off with a bite to the head. When she snapped one of her claws open, a loud crack resounded and the half-skull Voice-Stealer recoiled in shock as part of its armor was blown off by an explosion. Neferi then repeated this three more times, wounding the Voice-Stealer as they backed away.

During this, the tentacled Gailon turned to see Vulkoris looking in their direction, and ducked in a manner that would've broken bones of a normal man or woman when they tried to attack with another spike. The young Voice-Stealer tried to take advantage of the opening this left him, but suddenly a tentacle swiped at it, and disemboweled him in mid-air. As its' body parts fell out, it crashed on the ground at Vulkoris' feet, and twitched, though was clearly still alive. In a manner that uncharacteristic for his kind, Vulkoris almost instinctively moved over his critically wounded comrade, shielding them from Gailon and taking several whip-lashes to his body and head. As the fight continued, the Voice-Stealers had clearly bitten off more then they could chew, as the half-skull Voice-Stealer was being attacked from a distance by Neferi, while Venema realized that they had a plan of attack for the match.

"Damn, they messed up." she muttered. Koyoi, who was sitting next to her then turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, Vulkoris had a plan of action ready for fighting those three. His half-skull companion was supposed to pin down and kill Ieoz, while he handled Neferi. Then, they would both assault Gailon while he was distracted, kept occupied by their weaker and smaller companion there, intended to act as a distraction, since they couldn't handle him one on one." as Venema explained this, the half-skull Voice-Stealer was seized upon by Neferi, who stabbed into its head, then an explosion was heard as it was blown into small chunks. The Voice-Stealer then fell over, limp and dead while Vulkoris was barely able to stand. However, as Gailon moved closer, he shot a spike directly into the center of its face, and the robed figure twitched, before falling limp. As Neferi turned around, she watched as Vulkoris stomped on Gailon, finishing them off. The crowd of Cultists roared again, surprised at this second wind as he got up. Ieoz was also getting up, only to receive a second spike, this time going through his head and killing him before Neferi could retaliate. As the woman stared in anger, she stood back to attack from at range, only to realize her claws couldn't open. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the viscera from the Voice-Stealer she killed was sticky, and gummed up the claw she stabbed him through the head with. When she looked up to use her other one, Vulkoris had already leaped into the air, biting down on the screaming fighters' head, and a roar went out from the crowd as Vulkoris began to rip and tear his prey to pieces.

By the time he was done, all that was left was a bloody mess of a corpse, and the chanting of his name from the audience. As Vulkoris walked away from it, he then began to change into his Human form. His red translucent skin shuffled back into his fairer complexion, the spines on his back retracted into his vertebrae, and so on until he was able to walk on two feet. Examining his injured companion, he proceeded to lift them up, and dragged them off while the Black Hunter watched. As the robed priest looked back to the arena, a number of the Cultists of Ion were already dragging away the dead, and Venema already felt sick with what they planned to do with them. The Black Hunter then clacked his hands together, causing the chanting crowd to silence itself as the clapping sound he made resounded louder then it should have.

"That is it for now. Vulkoris and Urbanion will now be dismissed for now, and will be attended to their wounds." with that the Black Hunter continued, as he turned to the Mamono. "Now, are there any in your number who would wish to be the first to fight in this arena?" With that, the Mamono began to talk amongst themselves.

"Who are we sending out to fight, and who will be their opponent?" a Dark Mage asked of Venema. As the Lilith looked to the Brides, she saw they were anxious to save their two friends held prisoner by the Cult of Nalka.

"Sasha, Merse?" she asked, drawing the attentions of the Fallen Maidens. "What about you and the others jump in to retrieve Wilmaria?" with that, they whispered amongst themselves, before Merse turned to the Black Hunter, with her companions behind her.

"I am going to fight you, to free my comrade Wilmaria, who you have personally wounded and held hostage." she announced, pointing a finger at him as she did so. "And next, Sasha, Koyoi, and Mimil will fight to free the Wandering Scholar you hold prisoner. Both rounds will be until the losers are incapacitated, but not killed." a few seconds passed, before a reply came.

"So it shall be." The Hunter said, radiating an aura of excitement. "Come then, enter the arena." Merse then teleported behind him. When the Hunter turned in shock, he then felt her hand through his mask.

"I already feel sorry for you. But first, I want proof that Wilmaria is alive, and unharmed." the Black Hunter stared at her, then composed himself.

"She is alive." he said, then snapped his fingers. As a hole opened up and the Succubus Hero was carried in by both arms by Koragh, he continued, "However, she was wounded in her fight with me." A look of shock had enveloped the Mamono, as Wilmaria was unceremoniously and silently hung on a bone rank with hooks going around her armpits and over her shoulders. It was Merses' turn to lose her composure, as she slithered towards her companion. As she leaned her head on Wilmarias' chest, she could hear a heartbeat, and ragged breathing.

"What did you do to her?" the Echidna Bride asked.

"Nothing yet. Though I'll remind you, should you lose, you and Wilmaria will both forfeit your former lives, and live as my property." the Black Hunter said, his dark clothed figure postured threateningly. "Thus is my right of conquest." Merse then scowled, as she slithered up to the Black Hunter, the sweat on her brow giving away her fear of what the slightest chances of failure would mean for her. After a moment she calmed down, and put up a veneer of civility as she patted his mask once more.

"You should learn to quit while your ahead?" she taunted, as she produced her warhammer and slithered to her spot across from the arena.

The Black Hunter was about to move to his place in the arena, when he paused and noticed the way that Ion was looking at him, and placed his hand where Merse had patted his mask, and examined a small trace of sweat on his brow. After sniffing at it, he walked up to the Enchidia while barking out to her, and Merses' face frowned as she turned to see him to invading her personal space. After a moment passed, the Black Hunter growled softly, then turned to Venema. "Daughter of the Demon Lord, I have a question regarding your entourage."

"What is it?"

"Is it typical for your kind to fight whilst laden with child?" he asked. Venema and the others then visibly froze, and turned to Merse.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As the Mekhanite Colossi moved to their forward outpost, one of the pilots for the Spear of the Broken God looked at his console.

"_I am receiving a signal. Magos Litheria, it is of immediate priority." _the Magos examined her servant, then laid back into her command throne.

"_Send it." _with that, she started to twitch and her eyes fluttered. After a second, her eyes snapped open. _"It is Mekhane himself. We have cause to gather our forces. Call all assimilated Thralls and their keepers at once, and begin recovery of our logistical requirements. I will explain at the outpost, when all our forces have gathered to hear that our silent God has spoken again to us at last, after a long and great era with nothing but silence save for the WAN. With this news we just received, it is now more prevalent to free our separated brethren in the Deseret Kingdoms as well."_

_"May the Broken God bless us, and watch over us in this blighted and Flesh-tainted world. May we rid ourselves of its chaos and corruption, and break free from its all-consuming destruction." _A Militant-Litigant intoned. _"We are his holy wrath, the anvil of his fury, and the sword with which he will purify this world."_

Several hours later, as an army of Mamono Thralls had gathered around the now functioning outpost, with the Colossi in the background in a semi-circle that encompassed the ruins of the destroyed city of Bernia, Magos Litheria then addressed those who were of sound mind. through her connection to the Colossi, her sapient troops could hear her words, and the Thralls stood in ranks numbering in the hundreds.

_"My fellow servants of the Broken God of our faith, Mekhane has awoken once more."_ Litheria watched, waiting as her news caused those who now heard it for the first to mutter in amazement. _"When the Heretic King was attacked, his body had absorbed Mekhanes' holy Ichor. However, due to how powerful he is, to being even unto a god, Mekhanes' holy blood is even now turning the Heretic King Mikheal into a vessel capable of containing his intelligence, despite his corrupted state. However, the Abominations of this world have the gall to use their taint to halt the process of his transmutation, and have dared to refuse to release him to lead us against the Sarkics and the traitor to Humanity known as Ion. Even with our bodies, as pure and blessed by the machine as they are, are not pure enough to directly fight against him, and thus it is imperative to allow the transmutation to be complete. We have charged to march out to the dimension known in the worlds' native tongue as Wonderland, and release our now awakened god Mekhane. However, as much as I want to seek out and tear forth through that accursed land, we do not have the means to enter it." _the tension at learning they were so close, yet so far from the presence their god made the Mekhanites start to murmur. _"Do not yet give in to despair however, for the Fabricator-Litigants have begun construction of a gateway to enter Wonderland. Our task as such, is begin preparation for the siege to come, by constructing our engines of war and armoring ourselves with our faith in him, and free our brethren trapped in the Deseret Kingdoms, so they too may be reunited with our Broken God, as well as reclaim that which the Flesh-tainted beasts that plague us have stolen from them. Let Mekhanes' will be done!" _she shouted.

_"LET MEKHANES' WILL BE DONE!" _her army repeated, as they began to chant. _"MEKHANE! MEKHANE! MEKHANE!"_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

_Sparthens, Deseret Kingdoms_

* * *

As Heperiti examined a set of blueprints for some sort of engine, the Anubis-Lilith sighed as she put it down. She had been appointed the new leader of the city of Sparthens after turning it into a Green Demon Realm, named for how they appear in the form of a verdant paradise in the sands of the Deseret Kingdoms. Typically, an Anubis is meant to be a servant, but her Lilith status ensured that she was able to resist the attempt by the Apophis' that occasionally got uppity for one reason or another. Most of that time she had free not spent with her husband was used up in her lab which she prided herself in maintaining. When chaos erupted in the mainlands, and her Human subjects went and caused massive damage, she worked to quell the riots and mobs that tore through Sparthens, but not without cost.

During the pandemonium, someone set fire to one of the libraries in the city, and most of the contents were burned up in the process. As fast as she was, being a Lilith and thus capable of learning at several times the rate of normal Monster Girls, even she had limits, and was angered to learned that the engine blueprint was part of a set to build some kind of star vessel, likely of the same kind that the original Machine Men that Sparthens hailed from that crashed on this world. Unfortunately, she found out that it required the use of some form of exotic fuel, and the records for making it were in that very burned down library! This was not the only time something set her back, as the Technocrats that remained had also destroyed much of their information and their recorded knowledge of the physical sciences, leaving her with gaps in their records. She could ask for help, if her family weren't so preoccupied with laying in bed all day with each other.

It also didn't help that conversations on that particular topic with the leader of the Black Sabbath and her family members interested in the subject until the recent war that broke out usually went like this;

'But Heperiti, can't you just experiment until you find something that works for the nuclear reactor shielding that your missing in its blueprints, or just put stuff together until it works?'

'No Lady Fell-Heart, I can't just slap a bunch of random bits and baubles together and hope I get a functioning reactor. At the best case scenario, nothing happens, and I have to restart. Worst case is I _royally _screw up, and blow up myself along with the entirety of Sparthens along with me.'

'Well, why bother with such an unstable power source? We have Demonic Energy, which literally does anything and everything for us.'

'Well, the Machine Men came here by pure accident, and when these people, who likely weren't even military members of their society tried to wipe out all life, it took the First Chief God to stop them, since they practically laughed off everything the Pantheon threw at them. If we can learn how their tech works, we can learn to show them that we mean no harm if they come here again for a round two. Plus, I have no clue what the hell plutonium is and how to find the stuff.'

'Hey Heperiti, if it took the Machine Men a week to make one of their 'War Engines', is there anyway to make a sexy monsterised version in but a few days with magic? It will make winning this war a breeze to just launch 'artillery shells' as you call them over city wall to release Demonic Energy into the populace.'

'No Druella, because one, we don't have half the stuff necessary to begin production of these War Engines. Two, even if we did, they have to be built in such a way that it be long as hell before the Royal Makai Army have them in deployable numbers for engagement against the Order. Three, we would need to practically re-work our entire logistical network to make them effective for long-term use, both in transporting the War Engines, and to make the shells they fire out of Demon Realm Silver. Otherwise, we would be maiming innocents needlessly through fragmentation.' remembering that particular conversation made her bang her head and groan.

"Is something wrong hun?" Her husband, a man named Zekophet asked, walking in with a cup of coffee. Heperiti looked up, and sniffed the brew he placed in front of her face.

"Thank you." she cheerfully said, perking her ears up as she accepted the cup. "Yeah, I just remembered that one conversation I had with Druella about the War Enigines." Zekophet cringed. "Yeah."

"Well, it has been several hours since you had been working, and apparently, your mom sent a letter."

"Is it about finding a technical solution to the Cult of Nalkas' attacks on our borders?" Heperiti asked. she then looked at an uncorrupted Sparthean Automaton, which suspended in air through several chains wrapped around it, with the hammer and lighting breaking a rock symbol emblazoned upon it. She had been planning to find out how they were made, that way these particular models could be created to fight alongside the Mamono against the Cult of Nalka. She was surprised to find, that some of them, this one included had mechanical and non-organic replicas of real versions of their anatomy. This stood out, as other constructs did not, and they also showed the Technocracy had the ability to perfectly replicate actual people. An attempt to attain immortality through making themselves new bodies perhaps?

"No, it is about your father." Heperiti was visibly confused. "He has been infected by some sort of Mekhanite weapon, and she is currently in need of someone capable of studying it. She has also sent a sample of it to you to look at." Zekophet then produced a small corked bottle of yellow oily liquid from the toga he wore, which made Heperiti eyes widen. "You recognize it methinks."

"Yes. I have seen journal entries of one of the Tech-Priests of Sparthens. He refereed to this substance as the 'blood of the machine' and mentioned using it to animate their constructs." Heperiti said. "I have been trying to create this substance after they destroyed what stock piles they had of it, but have failed, as as much as they talked about it, the Technocrats never recorded how it was created, only that it is self-replicating when..." that was when Heperiti stopped and paused. "...when it gets into the body of a living being." The Anubus-Lilith then sat down on a chair, while Zekophet comforted her.

"I should advise you that they have him stabilized for now, but your mother is getting worried about the potential of losing Mikheal growing daily."

"I know. I should start work on this immediately." with that, Heperiti set it aside. "Here, put this on. It will be easier not to risk exposure to the stuff while we work together." she explained, as she got out some gloves, as well as a uniform that covers the entire body. Tossing them to Zekophet, she then proceeded to get a second one for herself.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As the Lilith and her husband were getting dressed, the Automaton twitched its fingers, while a flicker of light shone in its eyes before turning off. as it did so, the Automaton received a set of orders from its masters the Technocrats. Specifically, the ones who escaped to their own hideaway. For reasons unknown to the mechanical being, it could feel as though something greater then even they were contacting it. A droplet of the substance that animated it then phased through the glass bottle, and flew into the symbol of its masters.

_Signal received... processing Signal Identification._

_Identity confirmed: Signal of the WAN, accepting program: MEKHANE..._

_MEKANE program accepted. Awaiting activation of program..._


	46. Chapter 46

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 46: Flesh and Steel

* * *

As the Black stared at Merse, the various Mamono stared in shock. "What do you mean?" the Lilith that came with the Mamono army asked. The Black Hunter gestured to the Echida.

"She carries the scent of a woman who is with child. Considering she is not carrying visibly, I say it was around a week or so, yes?" the Hunter asked. As the Mamono murmured, then Venema turned to Merse. As the Echidna Bride breathed heavily in what seemed to be anger, she then turned to the Hunter.

"You expect me to believe you are in fact capable of smelling when a woman is with child?" the Lilith asked, then turned to look at Ion. "It seems that your Hunter here is trying to avoid fighting one of the strongest of Lescaties Heros in a straight battle without using underhanded tactics." she proclaimed, while the other Brides shuffled nervously.

_**You're in a temple literally made out of Human flesh and bone, and you draw the line at smelling whether a woman is pregnant or not as impossible? **_Ion asked, his eyes looking at her in a deadpan manner. As the Hunter looked around the room along with Merse, who grew more agitated as the two argued, while the Red Lord chuckled silently, as though remembering a joke. Klavigar Nadox looked as he continued with his laughter, feeling that something was off.

"So..." Ions' adviser said, as he placed one of his many arms under his chin and got the creatures' attention. "...mind sharing with me what you amused by?"

"No, no..." the Alaganddian murmured lightly, his voice higher pitched then one would expect of a being of his size. "...this just reminds me of home when me and my equals argued with one another. Most such arguments were typically stupid banter between us to pass the time, since the realm had been retaken by Master and remade as he wills it to be."

"Ah yes, the Hanged King. I do wonder how he is doing..." the Red Lord nodded as Nadox inquired about his master.

"When I return, I'll let him know about your concern for his health, but he was perfectly fine last I saw of him." Finally, Merse, struggling in rage at how the Hunter had exposed her secret, raised her hand, drawing the attention of those who were arguing. As she backed down from fighting the Black Hunter of Orok, Wilmaria woke up, her eyes fluttering open as she heard her sister-in-arms voice. As the Echidna slithered away, she called out to Merse.

"Merse? Where am I?" her voice was a hoarse one, and the Mamono could see that she was lethargic. As the Mamono clambered to see her, they remembered that they weren't to enter the ring.

"Wilmaria!" Sasha called out to her, as she helped Merse climb back into the booth. "The Cult is forcing us to fight them, but if we win, they'll let us walk out with a portion of the slaves they took from Lescatie. We're going to get you out of there, so hold on for Garth!" Wilmaria soon became more alert and aware of her surroundings, and the memories of what happened returned as her head cleared and she saw the Black Hunter sitting crossed-legged. As he examined his ax, the Hunter turned and looked at her.

"Are you volunteering?" he asked, his mask staring out with its skull-carved smile mirroring the tone that he spoke in a dark and macabre manner. At this, Sasha stared at Merse, and after an exchange swapped places with her. As she drew her mace, the Fallen Priest murmured a prayer to the Fallen God for protection, as she approached her opponent as they got up from the ground.

"Now then, shall we start now?" the Black Hunter asked, to which Sasha simply grunted in response. "Alright then, let us-" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as the Dark Priest flew at him with a burst of Hero-blessed strength and speed, punching his mask hard enough that it burst upon impact, and the warrior that bore it was sent flying into one of the walls with a thunderous slam, then bounced off it and fell face first several feet away from it. Wilmaria winced, as she could tell that Sasha did not hold back her strength or pulled her punch. A rumbling shook the ground, as the Kiraak groaned deeply, and most of those in it were caught off balance. A silent atmosphere of shock and awe settled in as the unholy living temple of the Cult of Nalka calmed down, as the Black Hunter was limp, while Sasha stared at the body while a purple aura of Demonic Mana surrounded her.

"Get up, you're one of the first yet to receive the full wrath of a mortal champion of the chosen Heros of the Fallen God..." she muttered darkly, seeing that his ax hand was still holding onto the handle of his signature weapon. After a moment, the arm still holding onto the ax let go of it, and the limb could be heard making creaking sounds as the Black Hunter got back up by pushing with it. A wheezing sound could be heard, and after a moment, she realized that he was trying to laugh, but was injured to the point of near-death. As the black-robed clad warrior pushed himself up and his hood hid his face preventing her from noticing the way he looked at her, he suddenly drew a disc-shaped blade as Sasha noticed his other arm was in his coat, and threw the ring of bone at her neck. The Dark Priest deflected the chakram, and was then saw the ax he was holding earlier was gone.

"Sasha! Behind you!" Wilmaria cried. "His ax does not always follow the same direction he throws it in!" with that, Sasha turned around while preparing to block or dodge the weapon, only to scream as she felt it bite into her shoulder. When it retracted, her wound immediately closed itself. And Sasha turned in anger.

"Not quite." the Black Hunter muttered behind their hood hiding his face with what sounded like pained ecstasy, as Sasha turned and saw the ax retreating into sort of hole in the air, and could see his ax arm was stuck in another one. As the Dark Priest deflected the next attack, she grabbed his wrist, and pulled his arm. The Black Hunter was dragged alongside it, and she struck his stomach with her mace while he was off-balance, then followed it up with another blow to his back, and then kicked the Nalkacite, sending him flying into the air. She then dashed forward as he landed on his feet, and kicked the Hunters' legs out from under him. As he landed, Sasha then tried to deliver a second strike to his stomach, but the Black Hunter caught it on reflex, clearly winded but still ready to fight, and then kicked her sideways in the knee. As she grunted in response and fell, the Hunter wrenched her mace out of her hand, and tossed it away, then shuffled the grip he had on his ax so that he held it near the head as he got up. He then attempted to punch her with it, and as she whacked it away, he shoulder bashed her away from him, followed by an uppercut that caught her in the chin.

As Sasha grunted, she shifted sideways to dodge a second strike to her head, and threw the Hunter over her. The Cult of Nalka followers who watched cheered them on, now worked into a bloodlust as the fight went on. As the Hunter was about to land on the ground, he stopped it by swinging his legs, landing his feet and giving himself a foundation to twist out of her grip. As the Dark Priest charged him, the Black Hunter caught her, and spun her sideways away from him, and she slammed into the wall. As her vision cleared, she could see the Hunters' ax flying at her, and Sasha ducked sideways before it could hit. When she turned to look at her opponent, she saw he was holding onto her mace, and was running towards her with it raised in the air.

As he bellowed, he brought down at her, and the Dark Priest created a barrier which deflected his attack backwards and sent the mace flying through the air into the audience. As he stepped back, she muttered a chant, and launched a bolt of purple Demonic Energy which lanced into the Black Hunters' stomach, causing him to make an exclamation of pain as it burned his flesh. The Black Hunter was initially confused as to why it injured him, then remembered it can cause damage if that was the intent of an attack made with it. His momentary lapse in attention however, was enough to allow Sasha to blast him a second time, and then he was kicked in the jaw, causing the Hunter to black out, and then catch himself falling on his back and rolled away as Sasha attempted to stomp on his head. Pulling out a second chakram, he then slashed her ankle, causing the Dark Priest to cry out as blood sprayed out from it. As he shot up, he slashed with it and caught her in the stomach vertically, and would've likely cut deep enough to damage her internal organs had she not jump away from him. As her clothes were cut clean along where he got her, the gash left from it leaked out for a moment, and Sasha soon found the roles reversed as the Black Hunter ran at her and continued attacking her, forcing the Dark Priest to use her arms to block and grit her teeth as her skin and sleeves was shredded by the frenzied attacker. Eventually, she back handed him with her left arm at the same time he drove a downward strike, and wanted to fall over and scream as she felt his ring-shaped blade was buried in her skin due to the angle of the attack leaving it stuck to her arm bone. As she pulled it out with a wince and a pained grunt, she saw the Black Hunter running for his ax, and threw the chakram into his back, causing him to cry out as it nearly disappeared into his body before falling face first.

As she examined him, she realized she got him in the spine, and that he was finally paralyzed. However, a looming dread caused the hairs on the back of her neck to shoot up, and felt a hand resting on her shoulder as she turned to see Ion looming over her.

"Oh Gods..." she muttered as she heard a clambering from the Mamono, and she felt a searing pain, which the made the Dark Priest tried to cry out, and then paused as she felt it going away. After a moment, the God of the Cult walked over to his injured servant, and pulled out the chakram. As he began healing the Black Hunter, Sasha stared in confusion. "What?"

_**The match is over, with you as the victor Sasha. I'll attend to your companions' wounds, and release her myself. **_Ion said without looking at her. **_I must admit, this servant of mine lasted longer then I thought he would against you._**

"You knew? Why didn't you stop him then when the fight began, I was willing to kill him if it took doing so to free Wilmaria." Sasha said, as the Black Hunter got up, and dusted himself off before walking away. Sasha noted that she never got a detailed look at his face, and when he looked, she saw that a second mask of bone was growing over it, with the horns starting to form

_**He knew full well what he was doing, and was determined to put on an entertaing show for me, even if it meant death at your hands. And it was most entertaing to see the two of you fight. **_As he turned around, someone from the part of the arena that Sashas mace flew into threw her weapon at him, and he caught it before setting it down on the ground.

After a few minutes passed, Sasha helped Wilmaria with climbing up to the part of the auditorium reserved for the Mamono there, and then Venema walked over to them as they got together with Mimil and Koyoi.

"I'm sending you and the other Brides home." she said in a tone that allowed no argument.

"What?" Merse asked, while her fellow sisters looked at the Lilith. "But I could have beaten the Hunter easily just like Sasha did, and-"

"What if he attacked you in the abdomen then? You have put your in danger just by coming here, and challenging him to a fight. There's was no telling what he would've been willing to do." Venema interrupted. "The rest of you were aware of this, and allowed her to endanger herself. That is why I'm sending you back."

"But Mi'lady!"

"What is happening over there?" the Black Hunter called out, having noticed the commotion in the Mamono audience. Venema turned to him.

"I'm sending the Brides of Garth back to Lescatie for their insubordination in allowing Merse to endanger her yet unborn child. Is this allowed?" the Black Hunter tilted his head, then turned to the Grand Karcist. As Nadox approached his master and whispered something to them, the Red Lord shifted in his place, and Venema could see that the being there was subtly attempting to listen in on their conversation. After a moment, Ion nodded in approval, and Nadox turned to Venema.

"We'll allow them to leave, on the condition that they escorted out of the Kiraak by our troops. When they reach Lescatie, the escort are to then return without being attacked by the Mamono and anyone affiliated with them there."

"What?!" Sasha cried out.

"Fine by me." Venema said, and gestured to a Dhampire, with pearl white skin and hazelnut eyes underneath a shock of auburn hair. "Camolile, you and Monica will be the one to make sure this is done."

"As you wish mi'Lady." Camolile said while she was on one knee. With that, everything resumed as normal, while Monica went to meet with the Nalkacites who were chosen to see to escorting the Fallen Brides away from the Kiraak.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Heperiti prepared a microscope that the Lilith assembled based on several papers that discussed magnification and mechanical deductive testing, she took a petri dish that her husband swabbed with the substance, as the suit covered couple examined it. As she looked at it, Heperiti frowned, wearing all of her enviro suit except the helmet in order to look though the small tube of the microscope meant for looking at the culture.

"What is it honey?" Zekophet asked.

"I'm not sure what I am looking at." Heperiti said. "The Ichor appears to made up of some form of matrix of whatever it is made of, similar to how those cells we recently discovered combine to form skin and such. However, this matrix is much more complex. Even using my eyesight to enhance the magnification effect, it is hard to keep track of what it is doing. Right now, it is like I am looking down a kaleidoscope, as the molecules that make up the Ichor matrix are bending, folding, and exchanging connections. I make have to break some of this chemically to try and identify what it is made of..." the Lilith said, as her voice began to trail off. As she continued to examine the Ichor on the microscopic level, the pattern began to shift and change, and Heperiti subtly felt drawn into it, as a small light lit up into the center, flashing a number of colors.

"Heperiti? Heperiti?" Zekophet questioned his wife suddenly going quiet, and turned to see her staring blankly into the microscope. Upon clapping his hands, the Anubis-Lilith hybrid snapped to attention, and turned to Zekophet.

"What?"

"You spaced out while saying the Ichor resembled a kaleidoscope?"

"I did?" Heperiti asked. When Zekophet nodded, the Lilith placed the petri dish to the side. "Well, I should probably avoid that a second time then. Unless..." Zekophet noted that as she put the petri dish back, and looked into the microscope, that this was uncharacteristic of her.

"Um honey, are you sure you should that?"

"Alright, so interestingly, the kaleidoscope effect is only when you look at it in a certain magnification. As long as I don't do that, I should be fine then." she said in response, turning to Zekophet with a smile on her face. "Well, so far, nothing appears to be doing that, so as long as we don't look that closely, we should be fine."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Mekhane and Mikheal gazed at one another, the Machine God twitched, as though a reflex of some kind had activated. The Monster King, who had been praying for Deborah to help him, stopped, as he saw the mental self-imagine of his jailor create a screen, the back of which was black to prevent him from knowing what it was.

"What is now?"

"_Someone has been examining my Ichor." _the Broken God said, a hint of interest visible from how its eyes seemed to zoom in on something.

"How do you know?"

"_You know how most Undead can move and feel though limbs that are hacked off despite them being disconnected from their body? Same thing applies to me."_

"You are very open to exposing your own secrets." Mikheal said, looking at Mekhane with contempt.

"_You are not capable of letting your family know what they are dealing with. Besides, my Ichor has already dealt with the one looking into that which they should never have sought. Or, they would've had its memetic agents been transferred to full effect. Nonetheless, the pieces for my plan are falling into place." _the Broken God replied coldly, not even sparing a glance to the Monster King. Mikheal gritted his teeth in response, as he balled up one of his hands into a fist. He then walked calmly up to Mekhane, who then caught and blocked his punch. _"And this is the 734th time you threw a strike at me, a testament to most organic lifes' inherent chaos as a byproduct of Yaldabaoth."_

"And what gives you the right to judge me or any other being from the tower you sit at the top of?" Mekhane looked back at Mikheal as he spoke in a sardonic tone under his breath, his eyes blue spheres that shone dimly.

"_It seems you are still applying the way that the Automaton operates in this world to me. I have had no need for emotion, and my creating the Mekhanites was never motivated from any wish or want to be worshiped." _Mekhane replied. _"As for my judgment being rightly called for, you need only look at what the various civilizations who worshiped such beings as Moloch and his kind." _the Monster King cringed in disgust at the memories of what he was shown of Earth, assuming it was true to begin with. Moloch and his ilk in particular invoked absolute repulsion from the Erosian King in particular, when he learned that he was a god who revealed in making entire civilizations commit acts that would make even the Monsters save for the most depraved his wife fought on her rise to the Throne of the Demon Lord look on in shock and revilement, thus his reaction. As much as the Monsters were barbaric and savage in their inception, even they had limits to what they were allowed to do, and followed what the Pantheon wanted when gave commands by them. This is why when Deborah became the Mamono Lord, she spent the first few decades hunting down and capturing those who were the likes of Koragh, with assistance from Mikheal when he became her husband sweeping the world like a fine tooth comb.

"The Mamono would never be able to do evils of the kind Moloch would demand." Mikheal said bluntly. "My love had made sure that those who do would be hunted down, and brought to justice."

"_By what do you mean justice? If it is to simply memory wipe a follower of Moloch, he would need only to restore those memories, and you'll have a servant of his that now has the knowledge to avoid being caught a second time by the Mamono, but that they'll always be set free to continue their worship of Moloch. This was why when I and those who came to Earth with me arrived, we set out systematically purging their presence from it with fire and war. Something too few Mamono are ready to do as the Sarkic siege of Lescatie has proven with how easily they broke through it, without much in the way of strategy other then rushing through it before they mustered a solid defense." _Mikheal held his mouth, as while he wanted to point out the Order failed to defend it as well, their failure was due to internal sabotage from the Pantheon to ensure no one competent would mount a defense against the army that conquered and Druella using infiltrators to slowly infuse the populace with Demonic Mana. When the Sarkics arrived, they overwhelmed the city through sheer brute force, and only needed Odin assisting them.

It was then that doubt started to cross his face, until he caught himself. _No, I must not let him get under my skin. _The Monster King thought, as he turned away from Mekhane.

"Daddy?" the voice of the Queen of Hearts could be heard, as both Mekhane and Mikheal were surprised by hearing her voice. "Are you still there?" Mekhane made a projection from his eyes, as he looked outwards to see what was going on, and found the Lilith standing outside the chamber Mikheals' body was placed in. "Mom is worried for you, and the Sabbath mages working to cure you said that your body is starting to reject their removal of the substance that has done this to you. Please hold on." Mikheal looked at the Broken God, who only stared blankly in response as the Queen of Hearts.

"What does she mean? I don't feel any different." the Monster King said. "Why is it getting any worse?"

"_Because my process of transmuting you into a vessel capable of holding in my full power is slow, and affects the mind as well as the body. My current estimates indicate that you'll be fully assimilated within five hundred years if you continuously resist my attempts, combined with the assumption that the Mamono do not succeed in purging the Ichor fully and your body is not removed from this chamber."_

"That is five centuries of boredom for you then, which is plenty of time for my wife to remove you from my mind."

"_You are speaking to a being for whom the wait would be but a blink of the eye. If my plan fails, I would've been more willing to wait out your full assimilation. Unfortunately, I can not afford to wait so long as Ion won't sit idly by while a genuine threat to him exists." _the Broken God replied.

"Dad, Mommy has an idea, but she has not told anyone else other then it involving the Sparthens. So, she sent-" Mekhane suddenly interrupted what she was trying to say, as he jerked his head, and suddenly Mikheal saw the screen showing the Queen of Hearts follow in the same jerking motion he made. The Alice-Lilith paused, and looked at the two through the screen in the eyes. "Dad?"

"What did you do?" Mikheal asked, as he turned around to Mekhane. "What happened at Sparthens?" Mekhane however ignored Mikheal, as he made a series of hand gestures that cut off Mikheals' ability to hear and see his daughter. "Answer me!" Mekhane did not respond, clearly deciding that whatever the Queen of Hearts had to say, he did not want Mikheal to find out...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As the task-force of now fifty-five Mekhanites set out to Sparthens, the main part entered a transport carriage known as a Caestus Transport. It was a bulky and large vehicle the Mekhanites created primarily from material from outside the city they conquered, the original design meant to carry about 20, but was redesigned to accompany the smaller group of 15 by trading crew space for sensory equipment, energy shielding and power generation for these and a point defense system that was built into the otherwise defenseless vessel for them to travel through the heavily-infested land, and modifed to act as the main commanding vehicle of the motorized group. With the Caestus, two more more combat-focused Caestus' were being set alongside it to carry the rest of the taskforce. On the way there, the Magos of the operation, Magos-Turious turned to the Mekhanites in his Caestus as they assembled to here his words.

"_Currently, we are heading forth towards the city Lescatie, so I'll keep it it brief. When we reach it, the Mamono will no doubt attempt to overwhelm the Caestus Transport, and thus it is your task to keep them out. Let Mekhane guide your swords, and let your bolts of wrath fly true." _with that, the Mekhanites scattered to their posts, taking their seats in defense turrets and into sensor data modules as their transport prepared to cut straight through enemy territory. Their plan, was to drive through the city-states' area of influence to cut time on their journey, as well as probe the defenses of the heretical force that took it. Their orders were to fire on the Mamono only as retaliation for any attempt to take the servants of Mekhane, much to the frustration of those who wanted them to burn in holy fire, but it was not Turious' place to decide what the rules of engagement were. Even so, it would have made more sense to construct on of their air transports and just fly over the city, and straight to Sparthens in the Desert Kingdoms, as opposed to sending an armored convoyed who will take weeks to get there, and was easier to intercept.

As he wondered this, an alert by one of the sensors drew the attention of the crew. The crew Litigant that was stationed there examined his screen and tactical data, before turning to the crew. _"A number of Mamono signatures have been detected outside of Lescatie. They coming from ahead to our forward right flank. They are not yet aware of our position, but our current path will take us into an intercept course."_

"_Continue course, and maintain your engagement orders."_

"_Magos, if I may be so bold, this is a waste of our time. We have an opportunity to purge a portion of the Abominable Flesh, and we are not doing so as is our holy mandate from Mekhane." _one of the Militant-Litigants said. Turious looked at the hoplite with the equivalent of a scowl.

"_Maintain your orders, and continue onwards Litigant. We will maintain sensor contact with these group, and have some of our countermeasures trained on them in case they try anything."_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Monica was looking out over the fields to Lescatie, as the party of Nalkacites and Fallen Brides entered one of the fields. The Amazon was conflicted about sending the Brides back, as while she was glad about being able to see her husband again, there was that nagging worry of what Ion will do now that the main spearhead of Venemas' task-force has been removed. As they crossed the field, towards the city, Mimil paused, and all those around her stopped, and saw their youngest member shaking. Surprisingly, it was one of the members of the Cult who approached her first. Among those members, Alexis was one of them, alongside Matt.

"What is it?" the Nalkacite asked, and Monica recognized him as a former member of the Kallieo Militia asked, his voice gravelly with phlegm with a lisp due to a set of canines replacing his teeth, to which Mimil pointed off in a general area between them and Burnia. Monica noted that, while the other members of the Cult who weren't part of the population of Kallieo seemed to perform whatever was the equivalent of an eyeroll in response, while Matt and Alexis seemed to have some hint of worry for the little girl. When she spoke however, the other Nalkacites stood at attention.

"Something is coming. Something cold, and apathetic to all life..." Matt looked to the others in the group, before turning to where Mimil pointed. He then brought his upper body low, and slithered towards a nearby hillside to investigate.

"What do you see?" Alexis asked, as Matt propped himself, and used his lower body to raise himself even higher to look around. As he did so, he paused visibly, bring one of his hands over his eyes.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"_Flesh Abomination detected visually..." _the main gunner of the command Caestus reported, staring at the heretical being through the turret she was inside that dared gaze upon the convoy. _"Abomination well within acceptable firing range, orders to engage?"_

"_Fire." _Magos Turious said, not hesitating for a single-second while the creature turned to speak with something not visible to the Mekhanites. At the same time, he wondered why they did not sense the creature in question.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"It appears to be a horseless carriage of some kind. Do the Mam-" As he was speaking, one of the Nalkacites from Earth cursed loudly in genuine fear and recognition, and turned to the Mamono as he started running back to the forest along with his companions.

"Get to cover! It's the Mekhanites!" He was too late however, as the ground exploded underneath Matt, sending the man flying through the air. Monica and Camolile were taken aback by the sudden attack, and were paralyzed at how there was no warning for the attack coming. The Fallen Brides Sasha and Merse were used to the aftermath of war, but even they had to pause as Matts' body was ripped apart from the force of the Mekhanite war-machines' effect. It was nothing short of magic, and in their minds, they screamed internally at how that was the one thing that could explain it, yet they felt nothing to indicate it as such. The only ones moving were the Nalkacites who fought the Mekhanites before, who dragged their Erosian comrades with them, and snapping the Mamono to reality, who then followed after them.

From Alexis' perception, however, it was as though time slowed down to a crawl. Horror and shock filled her mind, as her beloved was suddenly sent sailing through the air, bits of his Lamia-esqe tail flying through the air, with what was still intact mangled beyond repair. As he landed onto the ground, she proceeded to let a scream of a Mamonos' pure fear of seeing her husband being injured, mixed with a enraged eldritch howl of hate at seeing Matt being attacked in front of her by the Cult of Nalkas' greatest enemy. Not only that, but she could feel everything within her die, as once again her loathing for this world she was once again rekindled...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As the next fight was about to start between a Kitsune and Karcist Bola, the Red Lord watched the Arena with boredom and disinterest. However, as he felt someone let out a cry of horror, he recognized it as one of the ones responsible for drawing the attention of the Hanged King to this otherwise unremarkable world. He then smiled underneath his mask, as the little mortal continued to scream and found it hilarious that in her attempt to save her mate, she not only gave Alagandda a new treat to present to his master, but damned herself in more ways then one by also letting the killer of her mate into it as well. He once again began to laugh, though this time it was a chuckle, for the main event had yet to begin.


	47. Chapter 47

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 47: The War of the Flesh

* * *

"_Abomination has been terminated, visual confirmation of a direct hit. Other Sarkics possibly alerted and falling back, sensor data indicates that Mamono signatures are running into the forest, along with what we now know are Sarkics, hidden due to passive signal interference from the Mamono. Orders commander?" _the gunner asked after giving her report. Magos Turious ran some simulations in his head, before turning to his crew.

"_This is enough to merit investigation, however we can not delay going to the city of Sparthens. Continue on, but contact the other transports and tell them that we are now to move on with caution for possible ambushes." _the Magos said, and after a minute of communication between the Mekhanite com-officers, the one which was in his Caestus nodded their head.

"_Orders received and understood." _after that, the familiar jolt of the transport moving forwards followed, and the convoy set about their journey, though this time now aware they may stumble into Sarkic territory. As they set out, the Mekhanites traversed across the hillside, and ignored the road leading into the forest that their enemy hid in, but not without having their turrets focused down it. _"Is there any other orders you wish to leave?"_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Alexis continued to scream, writhe, and sob into the hand of a Nalkacite named Corvidan was holding his hand over her mouth through the wolf-skull she wore, he looked over the treeline behind a rock to watch the machines rumble into view, their weapons pointed at the forest. As the cultist warrior watched, he saw they were Caestus' recognizable from their boxy front ends, with a cannon that can fire a number of projectiles from mundane balls of iron, to shaped explosive charges like the one that claimed the squirming Half-Elf Uratus' mate. She was biting into his hand, and reaching for the staff one of his men took from her to stop the witch from giving away their position by doing some stupid. As he felt her tearing into his skin again, the Nalkacite growled and looked at her. As the convoy of vehicles passed by, he hissed in anger.

"Be silent! Do you want to join your mate, because if so, don't get the rest of us killed!" he then turned to the shocked and shaken Mamono that were there. "We must scatter around and-"

"My gracious Corvidan, forgive me for speaking out of place, but the Mekhanites are leaving." one of Corvidans' soldiers said. As he looked, he saw that they were leaving.

"What? That is out of character for them."

"What would they normally do?" The child monster named Mimil asked.

"Chase us down while shooting out more projectiles like the one that killed Matt over there into the forest, while several Mekhanite warriors enter it after a volley or two to confirm they got us. They are likely aware of where we are, but clearly have some other goal in mind if they intend to let us live." Corvidan muttered, as he looked at the still and bloody chunk of meat that used to be Matthias. As Alexis finally tired herself out, the Half-Elf began to shudder, drawing the Adytites' attention to her. After a moment passed, he released her, and Alexis fell over, breathing heavily in between her sobs. One of her Erosian companion Nalkacite placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the creature that was on the ground..

"We should try to stop them" One of the Brides said. "That way will bring them near Lescatie."

"No. Do not follow them." Corvidan said blankly as he got up, and half-carried Alexis to his shoulder. "Those machines would require dedicated specialists in the Cult that we do not have among us to disable them. After that, we would have to kill the crew inside, and they will likely be armed to the teeth in preparation for such an event. Send a message to any one you can contact in Lescatie through a communication spell instead, and tell them what happened. After that, do the same for Nadox, and he will take care of it. We are going to have to find somewhere to hide until then, in case they come back."

"What about Matthias?" Corvidan looked at the Erosian, who stood out by the fact he and two others carried a mechanical weapon called a crossbow, something that was forgivable due to both the Order of the Chief God only recently being inducted into the Cult of Nalka, and the crossbow not being as advanced as the Mekhanite tech. Alexis, while still shaking with what looked to be anger, turned to Monica, who shirked back. Was she somehow blaming her for his death, despite the things that the Amazon did for them?

"Leave him." the rest of the group, with the exception of those from Earth looked at the Sarkic with looks of shock.

"What?" Alexis said. "Why would you leave his body there?"

"Death is but a natural part of life, so his body will have to remain where it lies, so the life that is bred from its rot will sustain whatever feeds off of those lifeforms. It has been our way since the War with the Daeva, plus it will only slow down whoever carries the remains."

"That is not the way of our people though." Alexis countered, to which Corvidan stared daggers at her. "We may not mind what funeral rites or lack thereof that you may have, but Matthias is an Erosian like me. We have our own customs and rituals to attend to." After a moment passed, the Adytite looked about, and saw he and his comrades from Earth were outnumbered, not to mention Alexis was clearly willing to fight for this. With a growl, Corvidan conceded, since arguing further would only waste their time.

"...Fine, I'll grant you this, but next time I will not be so forgiving with your upstart behavior." The Adytite said, holding a clawed hand towards her face. "And you better keep up, or we leave you behind."

With that, the group ran deeper into the forest with Alexis and one of her comrades in the Kalleio militia carrying the top-half of her husband, to find somewhere that they can take cover in. Monica considered telling them about the Dryad, then reconsidered since there would be tension between her and the Sarkics. Not to mention the wild Mamono who were likely going to freak out over her giving away their sanctuary for the Nalkacites to raze once the cease-fire was lifted. The Brides were also quiet, not sure how to comfort Alexis, who they recognized as one of the members of Magitech. Mimil in particular noticed how Alexis looked like how she did when they first met, having a face that she herself ended up wearing when the progeny mage realized she was but a tool for uncaring nobles.

As a result, she wanted to speak up, but when she approached her as the Half-Elf stooped over her husbands body, the glare Alexis had when the Witch silenced any word in her throat. Mimil then remember who Alexis had pledged her allegiance to now, and the volatility of Nalkacites in general. After about an hour or so traveling like this, the Nalkacite that ran ahead of them came back, and was clearly panicked. Mimil suddenly widened her eyes, as she sensed the cold feeling that was the aura of Mekhanite infantry, and based on how few there were, these ones had apparently split from the convoy. As the scout confirmed it, Corvidan cursed under his breath.

"We're going to have to backtrack, assuming they have not encircled us already." he whispered after turning to the others. With that, the party turned around, with Mimil guiding them by pointing out where the Mekhanite hoplites were as they went back to find a way out of the forest that won't result in them being spotted, including passing behind a patrol of Mekhanites as they voyaged into the forest. After some time passed, several cracking sounds could be heard, and Mimil shuddered as she developed a cold sweat.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked, starting to step forward, when one of the other Adytites who was looking at the ground as he bit into a stick of some form of jerky suddenly blocked her with his arm, the cry he let out alerting the group.

"Shit, nobody fucking move!" As the others did as he spoke, Corvidan looked down, and cursed upon seeing a metallic object in the ground, which if it had not been for its poor and hastily set leaves and twigs would have gone unnoticed by the Adytite who spotted it only by how it was angled enough to reflect the light of the sun overhead, and upon looking around the party realized there were more of the objects. He himself recognized the bronze alloy that the Mekhanites considered a holy metal, along with their workmanship, and felt genuine rage at falling into this position.

"What are those?" Monica asked, a slight tremor of fear in her voice.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out what they are and what they do..."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"_Patrol Two reports that they have laid down all of their charges, and are heading back to Caestus Three. Once they have returned, we will be free to go and let the mines take care of any who approach from the Kiraak." _Turious nodded his head as he received the report. The mine was a specially viscous weapon, one that was made for controlling the movement of enemy formations and scattering them, as well as breaking their morale. However, when the War of the Flesh broke out, and the Mekhanites realized they had to ally with the various primitive nations around them, the deployment and use of said mines was forbidden, as they would've had to constantly monitor their allies' soldiers in the field of war, lest they were also caught up by the explosions a mine makes when stepped upon, a fate that much of their arsenal had, along with having specific requirements before being used for similar reasons. Here however, the Mekhanites had only themselves to rely on, and thus the Task Force had the permission to use the full range of gifts their god had given them to use against the Abominable Flesh in its many corrupted forms here.

"_Good, make it so." _the Magos said, as he sat down to await the news that the Hoplites returned. After an hour or so, he got the report, and with that the convoy left. If Turious was capable of doing so with his iron and brass face, the priest would've been smiling, as the mine was his perfect trap for these abominations.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Corvidan and the others looked at the objects buried into the ground, he turned to Mimil and Koyoi. "You two!" he called out to them, getting their attention. "Do either one of you have an earth moving spell?" Koyoi looked at him with a suspicious look, her fur standing on end from the danger they were in.

"Of course we can do that, but why are you asking?" Corvidan ignored her, turning to Alexis. Understanding what he was going to ask, she nodded her head. Upon her confirmation, he turned back to the two Brides.

"I want you two to see if you can move these objects to form a pathway to safety. However, we do not know what these things are capable of, so do so on that far one there." the Nalkacite explained, pointing to one of the farthest objects to his left. While the two Mamono seethed at how he presumed to bark out orders to them, they couldn't come up with a plan that was better. Sneaking around the objects yielded its own risks, as they could be set to detonate if they were too close, or there could be some that were buried and covered up in a better manner, and the ones they saw were decoys. There was no way to know, so Corvidan was thinking on his feet to get them out of this situation.

"Fine." the Kitsune said, before turning to her Dark Priest counterpart. "Sasha, cover us with Barrier Spells so that we have protection should this go wrong." As Sasha recited an arcane prayer to do so, Koyoi proceeded to recite her own chant, drawing upon her own reserve of magic. As Mimil channeled her own spell, they were able to pour out their Demonic Energy, intent on creating a ball of earth around the object to lift it. A tense moment passed, as the clod was lifted to the air, as the Cultists and the Mamono watched it get carried away. Alexis also helped Sasha in the mean time with creating several Barriers and layering them on top of the ones Sasha put up, and the party had a collective moment of calm settle in, when suddenly a drill sound could heard from the earthen ball that was floating away.

_***VVVVIIIIRRRRRR*** _before they could react further, the object suddenly burst from the bottom, and time practically slowed down as they got a full look at what it looked like. It was shaped like a disc of bronze with spikes, with a dome on top and a drill bit at the bottom with a silvery design, and as it struck the ground, a beeping sound was heard, causing apprehension to seize the entire group as it fell bottom first unto the ground. A light then could be seen on the dome which flashed with an almost angry red glare directed at one of the Nalkacites. ***BEEP BEEP***

"Oh, that is just bullshit." the Adytite it was facing cursed, as the object exploded, sending shrapnel flying everywhere at the flinching group. A crackling was heard as the Barrier Spells spewed lighting from the many impacts of the shrapnel that was blasted out from it, and Corvidan felt an all too familiar sensation of fluid running down his shoulder as his broke down. As the smoke cleared, he looked at his shoulder to see that it was bleeding from a spike of metal that from the looks of it punctured one of his major arteries. As he looked around, the rest of the party was mostly unharmed, with the exception of Camolile, as the Dhampire was currently leaning against a tree trunk gasping in pain from several wounds in her legs, chest, and an arm. Upon remembering that she was behind the one that the object faced, he looked around, and found that the warrior that spoke had been blown back into a tree. He however, fared worse then the Dhampire, due to taking the brunt of the damage which did a number on him. Even so, it was clear to Corvidan that his comrade was not able to get up anytime soon despite surviving the blast.

"What the hell?!" Monica yelled from behind a tree. "We almost lost another two people!" The Amazon was enraged, though she was now trying to avoid the objects by climbing up the tree to one of its branches.

"How were we supposed to know it was explosive?!" Mimil countered. "Would you have rather we found out by someone stepping on it?! It was good we did that with one that far away, since it would've been worse if it was a closer one!" Mimil then turned to Alexis. "Alexis." the Half-Elf turned to her with a look of annoyance. "Can you help me heal Camolile?" after a moment passed, Alexis sneered as she responded.

"No, I got him to take care of." she said, gesturing to the wounded Adytite. As she walked over to him, she asked him "What is your name?"

"...Sundras." he responded with a suspicious tone. However, as Alexis raised her arm, she channeled her magic, and immediately Sundras cringed, as his skin visibly crawled. After a few seconds, he began to grunt and snarl, as metallic shards pierced through his skin, making several tearing noises in the process. "Gah, gah, GYYAAHHH!" he finally called out, as they burst out. During this, Mimil flinched at how brutal Alexis' removal of the shrapnel was. After an initial spray of black blood, Corvidan called to Alexis as she began to cast another spell while he dug into his own shoulder wound with his fingers, clawing for the bronze piece inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Only accelerating his regeneration by removing the shards in his body. After that, I'm knitting his wounds, since we are going to be here for awhile yet." Alexis replied. Corvidan grumbled, as he finally caught hold of it, and pulled it out slowly, revealing it to be a particularly long sliver. The Fallen Brides watched the conversation, as they were surprised at how disunited the Cult of Nalka seem to appear due to the cultural clashing that was happening in front of them.

"What should we do?" Sasha whispered to Merse, who shrugged in response as they watched the two. "We can't just leave the others at that Kiraak. It is time we take Monica and Camolile, and try to sneak back."

"What are you whispering about?" one of the men from Kallieo asked, looking at them, despite being about more then a few feet away or so.

"Nothing, just some personal stuff." Merse said, then turned to respond to Sasha. "Are you insane? If we sneak back into the Kiraak, Venema would be pissed even more at us."

"And what is she going to do?"

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"As for the next round of combat, is there any amongst you who wish to be in the next round?" the Black Hunter asked, as he looked at the growing crowd of civilians that were rescued by the Mamono Army over the past few hours. Venema looked around, as her soldiers were contesting on who they were going to rescue. After a moment passed, she could see that the loss of the Fallen Brides had demoralized them despite what they gained, which did not include the Scholar, combined with the loss of those among their number that died fighting to free their kindred Monsters. To counter this, she stood up and walked forward to jump into the arena. The Black Hunter looked at her, then asked "So you are the one that will fight. Who will you be fighting for?"

"I am going to fight for my sister Terria to be freed. Last she was seen, she claimed that Ion had showed her a vision that caused her to attack my mother, and then disappeared without a trace." with that, the audience murmured. "If I win, she is to be returned to me, and the Grand Karcist is to undo what damage he had done to her mind."

"Absolutely not!" Karcist Voltor yelled at the Lilith, standing on his spidery legs and pointing at her. "She was not involved with my raiding Lescatie, thus you may not announce a claim on her, even if she is your sister!" the Red Lord looked at the Karcist, wheezing when Ion struck Voltor with a tentacle, sending him onto the ground as he clutched at his chest where he was cut. Nadox however, smiled wickedly as the Grand Karcist then had that tentacle wrap around Voltors' neck, and dragged him by it to Ion himself. After a moment passed between the two communicating through telepathy apparently, the Karcist stopped his struggle, and nodded his head. The Grand Karcist then got up from his seat, waving to the Black Hunter off as he approached the edge and made his announcement as a hush silence came. However, he stopped, looking up as though he was aware of something in the ceiling. When he looked back, the Grand Karcist spoke.

_**I will allow it, and I have the perfect opponent for you. However, I must call to a pause to the Crimson Wake. **_An air of shock descended on the people inside the Kiraak. **_I have received word that the Mekkhanites have intercepted and attacked the Fallen Brides, and thus I announce a call to arms as your King of Adytum, and your God of War to march forth and hunt them down. _**A moment passed, as Venema cried out.

"What?! Are any of them injured?" she asked, a pang of fear at the fact she may have ordered them into their deaths. Ion looked at her as the Cult of Nalka began vacating the Kiraak, rushing forth to smash and destroy the machine-worshipers.

_**No, but one of my servants was killed when he scouted them out and spotted them. I would at this point be organizing my forces from Heaven at this point, but- **_he then paused, and looked at the Red Lord, who watched with a leer at the rushing cannibal cultists who were chanting and growling in their animalistic language. It was then he was suddenly close enough to lean over the Lizardman-Lilith while growing a mouth onto his face and placing a hand on her shoulder to whisper to her. "As much as I loathe to, it is imperative that I myself stay near the Red Lord personally at all times, lest he attempt some form of trickery upon us." with that, he retracted from the chilled and scared daughter of the Demon Lord. **_Nadox, escort the Mamono out for now, and take them somewhere they won't be at risk of being caught in the crossfire._**

_**As you wish, my lord. **_Nadox replied, as he snapped his fingers. With a sudden flash of light that blinded Venema, she found herself at the surface, with her troops and those they saved thus far from the matches that were fought. Nadox appeared with Karcist Bola and a retinue of elite soldiers. "Follow me." he said bluntly, then turned around and walked towards the exit of Kallieo Village. "We're going to take a roundabout route to another village near Lescatie, so we don't cross paths with the Mekkhanites."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Heperiti woke up in her bed, she looked around the room, which was highly ornate and decadent. The Anubis-Lilith then became aware of someone moving underneath her, and saw it was her husband. She then remembered taking him into bed, despite the fact it was not yet night, and smiled. As she got up and out, the man she married did not awaken, and the Lilith approached the closet, she then grabbed a royal blue and gold cloak and dressed herself on the way to the lab. On the way there, Heperitis' face turned blank, though she kept it from being seen when a servant passed by. As she entered it, she looked around to make sure no one was watching, and slip another sample of the Blood of the Machine to look at it.

As the pattern reemerged, her pupil dilated, taking into the shining colors that were displayed for her and her only. The Anubis-Lilith did not understand fully what was happening, but as time went on she became aware of a buzzing sensation in her head, her eyes turning into blank crimson marbles as her awareness and senses dulled. After some time passed, the buzzing stopped, and Heperitit left the room, but not before taking the sample of the Machine Blood, no, what she knew was divine Ichor and poured it back into the tube that held the rest of it. The Lilith paused, realizing she had somehow gained a knowledge of what she was handling. She smiled to herself, as this could mean she had cracked the case of how to cure her father and even make peace with the Mekhanites. However, she understood that doing so required doing the thing that she promised not to do, that being looking at the Ichor.

This had left a bad taste in her mouth, as she never broke a promise to him before. After a few moments, Heperiti gripped her head, as she was overcome by a buzzing noise. Looking around, she sensed nothing but her, and left the room as her ears flicked at the high-pitch sound being emitted. As it wouldn't go away, she began to pant heavily, still taking the time to make sure no one spotted her leaving the room and quickly ran down the hall. As she turned a corner, she ran past a maid dusting it, who got out of the way as she saw her running towards them.

"M'Lady?" she asked, as Heperiti ran past. The ringing did not go away however, only grew louder as she ran through the palace, her breathing becoming more and more pained. When she reached her room, the buzzing finally began to subside, and she then opened the door, and then found herself staring at her husband Zekophet.

"Hun? Where have you been?" he asked the exhausted Lilith. She was about to tell him what happened, but what come out was not what she intended to say. Even so, it occurred to her afterward that it would mean admitting her broken promise.

"Oh, I just had to stretch out and jog around the castle, among other exercises."

"You seem tired for running."

"As a daughter of the Demon Lord herself, it takes a lot to improve my body." with that, she smiled as she walked over to him, and closed the door behind her. "But I still have enough energy to do one more thing."

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

While the Mekhanite convoy moved down a road, the Caestus Transport turrets swivel around scanning for any targets in the approaching them. Magos Turious sat in silence on one of the Caestus' seats, the only sound that could be heard the rumbling of the transports and ambient white noise of the electronic components as the crew waited for any future orders. A blip sound drew the attention of those inside it, as the navigation detected something. As the crewman in charge of it examined his screen, he turned back to the Magos.

"_Magos, a force of Mamono signatures has been detected ahead of our position with traces energies indicating the use of teleportation and they have also spread out. From the distribution, it appears to be a roadblock of some kind. What are your orders?" _the Mekhanite asked, as Turious weighed his options.

"_Stop the convoy for now, and have a Hoplite squad scout their positions while the rest get out to insure we are not ambushed and surrounded. If the evaluation indicates that the barricade is not sufficient to hinder us, we will continue onwards and smash their blockade aside." _Turious said. _"They will either stay out of our way, or die for their foolishness."_ After a second or so passed of the convoy halting, the front one opened its rear hatch, as five Mekhanite Hoplites got and ran off to the Monster position, their comrades assembling and creating a perimeter.

**POV SHIFT**

As the Fallen God worshipers set their improvised barricade made from a collection of carriages they dissembled up, the Mamono looked around nervously. One of them, a Dark Angel who was sitting on the ground cross-legged looked up at a Kitsune in black robes which revealed her midriff.

"Cassa, the Mekhanite convoy has stopped. While I do not sense that they are using magic, they apparently are aware that we are here to stop them from proceeding any closer to Lescatie. Currently they are digging in just around a bend in the road." she reported. "There are also five that are trying to sneak through the forest, so they are likely planning on accessing whether or not they should continue on. Will this be enough?" the corrupted and former holy being asked.

"It will, assuming they don't go suspicious and question why there is only a pile of wood in their way." Cassa said, as she turned to a man. He was dressed in the dark purple and white robes of a member of the Elmentalist Association with a shock of red hair who had a woman with vines and soil attached to her body made of dark tan clay clinging to his arm for balance. As the Kitsune looked at the two, she examined the couple. "Tivera, are you and Jacque ready?" the Dark Gnome, who was dripping down between her legs nodded sleepily. Her covenanter sighed.

"Yes, yes, we're ready. At least I am now that I've charged up Tivera."

"Good. Because we are going to need you to stay hidden and make sure the scouting party does not see you." With that, Jacque pulled out a rod, sinking into the ground alongside Tivera until the breathing rod was the only thing visible, and Cassa then placed a crate over it, along with a map. She then snapped her fingers, causing the Fallen Gods' servants to run and take their positions.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"_This is Red Leader, reporting in that we have found the target. Currently the only real form of blockade is a poorly piled wall of wood and rope tying it together." _the leading Hoplite reported, looking through the lens of an ocular biscope built into his eyes, fire-lance ready to be drawn, while the other members of his team were positioned to cover his back. _"I only see 6 Mamono however, who bear iconography consistent with that of the Cult of the Fallen God. Currently, they show interest in us, and the leader, which is a Mamono of the Kitsune sub-species is currently looking at what appears to be a map of the area." _a few seconds had passed before Magos Turious replied.

"_Approach and engage in communication with them."_

"_Magos, can you repeat?"_

"_Tell that your here at my behest, and if they do not move aside and break down the blockade, we will do it ourselves."_

"_As you command." _with that, the Mekhanite team proceeded to stand up, and then marched in formation, with the lead Hoplite in the center, while his subordinates held their weapons at the ready. As they moved through the brush, the sound of snapping and crackling drew the attention of the Mamono as the Mekhanites made their way out into the open. Their hydraulic limbs hissed as they walked, and as they marched out onto the road, the stomping of metal on stone echoed, while the Kitsune and a Dark Angel approached them.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Cassa stared at the Mekhanites, who stood at attention, their faces hidden underneath their bronze helmets, with visors that glowed a pale blue light. The armor they wore was of the same metal, with the leader of this group having crimson paint on his shoulder plate. As he spoke, his voice was distorted and hollow.

"_Servant of the Flesh, what is your purpose here?" _Cassa frowned at how he addressed her, but replied nonetheless.

"We are here to block off any incursion into Mamono held lands. And given your propensity for attacking other settlements, it was decided by the Fallen God that we were to be station here so that you would never threaten the city of Lescatie, and neither will the Cult of Nalka." A moment passed, as the the Mekhanite that spoke stood there silently, with the exception of whirring clicks emitted passively that only the Mamono closest to them could hear. She picked up a subtle whispering from his helmet, one that she could just barely making out.

"_You are interfering with the holy duty of the Broken Gods' servants, which for the moment does not include any form of attack upon Lescatie." _the Mekhanite said. _"It is with the authority of the Magi-Litigants that I am here to inform you that you are to remove this barricade at once." _Cassa smiled inwardly, even though her frown was even deeper.

"I do not believe that you are telling the truth, as Bernia would attest to what your 'holy duty' is. So you are just going to have to leave, or go and hunt down some other Nalkacite-infested area." the Mekhanite stared blankly, though she noted how the way his hand twitched that she may have struck a nerve in that shell of a Human man standing before her. Her troops then appeared and surrounded them, causing the Mekhanites to slowly inch their hands closer to readying their weapons. "I'd suggest you leave while you can."

After a tense moment passed, a static clicking was heard being emitted by the leader of the group, who then lowered their guard. After a second passed, the helmet of said leader turned to her, its visor glowing faintly. _"You will learn not to cross those who serve the Broken God." _with that, he turned around, and his escort walked away into the brush in the same formation around him that they had showing up. About a half-hour later, as she was playing a game of cards with a Dark Mage, the Dark Angel with them got up from her meditation. Upon the signal, the Mamono immediately got into positions as the Mekhanite constructs rolled into view.

Upon seeing the machines that were moving on their own power in a line formation to have clear shots at her and her small force of skirmishers, Cassa felt the fur of her tails stand up on end. Even so, she calmed herself, and with a cool and collected voice turned to her assembled warriors. "Don't give in, stick to the plan." almost on cue, a loud booming sound was heard, as a metal object flew over the barricade and over the heads of her task-force. The Monsters cried out as it blew up a tree, ducking to the ground. As Cassa looked back up, she saw that the one in the middle was speeding at her, belching smoke form an exhaust vent towards the barricade, causing the Kitsune to cry out. "Incoming!" she screamed,and the Mamono moved to the sides of the road, then the Mekhanite vehicle plowed through the barrier. As the Gnome and her Elementalist husband appeared from the ground, Cassa saw that it was ignoring her and her troops.

"Fuck! Tivera, Jacque, stop that thing now!" she yelled as Jacque slammed a hand to the ground. Immediately the ground underneath the vehicle collapsed, causing it to fall front-first into a ditch before the crew inside could react, a loud squealing noise being made as it got buried into the dirt, before the inside blew out causing an explosion from within and a fire broke out of the front half. Tivera then slammed her hands together, and the back part, which started opening up was buried under several feet of rock before the Mekhanite soldiers inside could get out. The other two stopped, and began firing their cannons as the Mamono unleashed a volley of spells. As the various magic missiles hit their mark however, an energy shielding deflected or outright absorbed, while the projectiles the Mekhanites fired back blew up in the air, maiming several of the Mamono as shards of metal flew out from the explosives, causing them to scream in pain and agony as their bodies were torn.

"BASTARDS!" Cassa yelled in rage, as she launched a lethally charged orb of blue fire at one of the constructs, which blew through the shield and into the turret of the target of her anger. She then prepared to launch a second one at the damaged machine, when a number of Hoplites appeared from behind both of them, and began rushing the Mamono position as the undamaged transport fired another projectile, this one missing and hitting the ground in front of where the barricade was, the debris of which she was using for cover.

"_FOR THE BROKEN GOD!" _the voice of a Mekhanite she recognized as the one that came and told her force to get out of their way yelled, before a hail of lead was fired at her. Cassa ducked, as the cracking sounds of the wood being blasted to pieces accompanied splinters flying everywhere, and turn to see several of her sisters-in-arms recoiling as they were shot. Tivera and Jacque then raised their arms, causing a wall of solid stone to be lifted up, blocking the infantry charge. When the noise died down, they realized the Mekhanites halted their attack, then a portal was opened behind the Mamono, from which Cassa and her forces saw a Mekhanite walk out of it, who wore what looked like priestly robes. Cassa surmised this must've been the so-called 'Magos' that was mentioned earlier, and she then noted that it as hunched over, with what looked like an oversized backpack connected to it, as well as a mace that glowed a neon blue and green with crackling lighting like sparks. As it looked at Cassa, the Kitsune prepared to fight by summoning a magical energy sword while several of her sister Mamono got together, however instead of attacking, the priestly Mekhanite turned and focused on Jacque and Tivera.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As Magos Turious inspected the sight before him, his mind reeled with rage. He had allowed himself to be made a fool by falling for their trap, and thus had assembled his battle gear to ensure that he reduced the casualties. As he examined them, he processed within a mere fraction of a second that they weren't his targets, and turned to look at the contact he sensed on his left. Even if he didn't knew beforehand that Gnomes were spirits with the power to alter this worlds' land, the physical manifestation of it being that of a woman of clay, combined with the fact she clung to her man was enough indication he found his target. Immediately, he half-way raised an arm, as the generator on his back whined as it began to power up the Magos. With a look of realization, the Elementalist and his Gnome wife tried to channel an attack through the ground. However, instead of attacking, Turious sent a kinetic blast which rippled into the ground around him, sending out a seismic pulse-wave that countered whatever they attempted to do. Immediately the ground between them blew up, and sent a cloud of dust into the air. With that, he out-stretched his hand to block a flurry of Demonic Energy based spells by summon a barrier around him which caught them like a net. As the Mamono stared in shock, the Magos blasted another kinetic blast, the only warning they got when the dust blew towards them. While most of the Mamono dodged it, one of the creatures, a Roper it looked like was caught, and was blown into the debris, screaming in pain as she was impaled by multiple fragments and splinters. The Magos then sensed a rock flying at him, and bashed it aside with his mace, to then see the Gnome flying at him with a roar of anger, claws extended and sharpening as they transmuted themselves into metal. He at first wondered how she was able to withstand being disconnected to the ground, then surmised that the accursed bond she made had allowed the creature survive the disconnection.

Turious then twisted himself, such that the curvature of the claws the Gnome was going to rip him with caused her to bounce off his breastplate, hidden underneath his cloth. As she landed on the ground, the Earth Elemental tried to sink into the ground to escape. However, with another seismic pulse, he caused the ground to explode in the area she was in, blasting the Gnome into the air, where he then smashed her head as she flew up. A loud and wet smacking sound was heard, as clay splattered the ground.

"Tivera!" The Elementalist screamed. "I'll crush you under the Earth for this!" Turious noted with some displeasure that the Gnome survived, as he sensed its non-corporeal half withdraw to its mate. When smacked a palm down onto the ground, the Magos then muttered a command to his soldiers and then teleported back to his forces.

"_Now." _When the command to fire came, the still battle-worthy Caestus fired off a specialized armor boring round that was designed to destroy heavily armored Sarkic beasts. Known to the Mekhanites as the Shell-Breacher, the missile flew and smashed through the stone wall, followed by an explosion as a hole was blown into it by the sheer speed the missile flew at. At the same time, the Hoplites rushed forwards, screaming as they ran through the breach, overwhelming the scattered and rattled Mamono, Turious at the front as he sent out a third seismic pulse to counteract the attempt of the Earth Elementalist to stop the Mekhanites. As a Jinko ran at Turious with her claws bared and fanged mouth snarling, the Magos pulled out a small folding crossbow from his hip, and shot her point-blank in the eye with an electrified bolt. As it fell screaming from its brain being assaulted by the blast, she was finished with a stomp to the head. As the Magos turned to the Earth Elementalist, and then teleported behind him.

"Guh!" the Elementalist gasped, turning in time only to see the Magos reaching out to grab him by the throat.

"HUSBAND, NO!" 'Tivera' screamed, as the Gnome tried to grab the Magos. Turious responded with a back-swing with his mace, which the sent the Gnome flying through the air. Working quickly, a tentacle like limb emerged from the Magos, and before the Gnome reconnected to the earth burst into the struggling mans' chest. Within a split second, it grabbed a hold of his heart, crushed it, instantly slaying and cutting off the scream of pain he was apart to make. The Magos then dropped the twitching body, and turned around.

As a result of losing the Elementalist she relied on, the Gnome recoiled, crying out in pain as the connection between her and the Human that laid with her was severed. Before she could recover, the Magos sent a kinetic pulse-wave, which smote the being, and blasted its physical body. Overwhelmed by the impact, the Elemental disintegrated into nothingness, removing the main threat to the convoy, while his Hoplites cleaned up what remained...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As the Castle Lescatie maids and staff were doing their rounds for the night, Francisca Mistel Lescatie held onto Garth as he lay asleep in next to her. Since the others left, he stayed with her to keep her company as well as so there would be someone to intervene if another event like what happened when almost all the men had gone berserk. However as she was about the to kiss her sleeping husband, something had caused the Roper Queen to feel as though something was wrong. As she looked up, she started using her mental connection to everyone in the castle to rouse them from their sleep.

As she was examining the castle that she used her tentacles to explore as well, she felt someone or something had entered the castle somehow through the dungeon. Whatever it was, she reached out to one of the Lilium in the area to communicate with them telepathically. However, a chill ran down her spine as the intruder suddenly did something to her as she felt a hand grab one of her tentacles. Now, she could sense nothing as a seal was suddenly placed on her which caused the Roper Bride to cry out. Garth then shot up in panic upon hearing her vocalization echoed by the staff as they too were cut off from her.

"What's wrong?!" he shouted, as he heard a number of Makai Army soldiers run down the halls as Francisca grabbed onto him.

"Someone broke into the castle!" she wheezed, "I can't breathe, they did something to me and I can't feel anything!" As she went limp in his arms, Francisca began to suffer a panic attack as she cried out. A jolt of pain was shooting through her from many of her tentacles, and she let out a pain-filled scream.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

The former King sat in his cell legs laying still like sticks, Jullian von Lescatie of the former city-state of the same name during its final days dedicated to the Order. One of the most corrupted of the nobles, he had been dethroned and replaced by his sick and crippled fourth-borne, and locked in this cell while her new 'companions' tried to 'enlighten' him. However, he clung unto his sanity, or at least a vestige of it, for currently the only sound that could be heard from him underneath the moans and lewd groaning of his compatriots was his silent laughter. His wife had turned into a Mamono unfortunately, but such was life that he was barely phased with this revelation, and it helped that she along with the others who knew the true secret that the nobles of Lescatie had been mind-wiped along with all but the volunteer who left this world, that Half-Elf Alex or whatever her name was, and of course Jullian himself to ensure that none would give away the plan. Alexis of course ran away as was her purpose, so that that bitch Druella would have her attention kept away from the city

"_Hehehe..." _he wheezed silently, as the tentacles that belonged to his spawn squirmed and quivered. He had been wondering what had been going on in the world, having lost all track of time, but when he had felt that glorious rush of energy, it gave him a resolve to continue his resistance against being turned into one of those _things, _knowing that something out from beyond this accursed world had decided to play the game of chance. _"...hehehehe... hehehehahahaha. So, you're back from wherever you have gone too. I was wondering when you going to to show up." _Jullian looked up, and then got from where he was sitting. Now that the plan was in motion, it was now time to break out while his corrupted spawn had been blinded and winged from her tentacles being cut and sealed to create a blind spot. As the disgraced noble moved his hands to his mouth, he suddenly began to make a gagging sound, until he caught a string that he keep hidden through a spell that even one as untrained in the arts as him could maintain due to how little energy was required to sustain it. It was wrapped around his uvula, and he spent the better part of a decade with it wrapped there so that by the time the city fell, he would maintain a normal appearance talking, as well as consume food and water without triggering his gag reflex.

Speaking of which, he suddenly tensed up, as his throat was blocked by the thing on the other end of the string, and made a loud choking sound. Here was where things would get painful, but he continued on nonetheless, even as his vision began to turn black and he felt the temptation to fall over and sleep, even if he would not wake up as a result. Once he finally reached the object at the other end, he pulled it out of his mouth to reveal that it was a leather bag folded into about the size of a tangerine, and took a few seconds to breathe deeply, letting his vision return to him while the pain in his chest subsided before unfolding the wet and rapidly growing cold then until it was around his fist in size. It was fortunate that Druella never had to worry of someone breaking out of their prison once captured, so he was able to do this without worry of interference. As he released his uvula from the string, which was coated in a slimy layer of his spit. He let out another chuckle, this one slightly louder. None of these creatures knew they were being fooled, because they were too busy laughing at the fool. When he opened the bag, he then reached into it with his hand as a faint glow emitted from the opening. Due to an enchantment, he was able to stash everything he needed inside said bag, which enchanted to have an almost infinite space inside, and he pulled out a number of crystals that were fashioned into a necklace. These were in fact Demonic-Mana absorbing gems, designed to draw the corruptive substance away from the body, and combined with the trick of the bag inside, had been what allowed him to last so long. Due to how this bag worked while inside his stomach, it was technically close enough that the Demonic-Mana that was constantly injected into him leeched into the bag, which the gems would then draw it out of the bag and into themselves, and if anyone tried to scry the man before them, they would sense the Demonic-Mana within the bag, thus making the Mamono think he was being corrupted, unless they looked closer. So many years of levying high taxes upon the peasantry, extortion, and manipulation of the masses among other things led to this moment, as he put the neck lace on then hid it under his shirt, which much to the irony of the Mamono was clean and free of holes, and then continued fishing for the item he wanted. When he got it, he smiled, and then pulled out a key.

After a moment passed, Jullian stood up and stretched, sighing as he felt his joints crackle and pop, eventually, he got a dagger, and some more items of use. "Well, time for a family reunion..."


	48. Chapter 48

**The Karcist and the Lord**

**a S.C.P. Foundation Mythos x M.G.E. crossover**

* * *

Chapter 48: Old Enemies

* * *

While the Fabricators worked at digging out what was left of the Caestus Transport that was buried by the Earth Elementalist, Magos Turious examined what was left of his forces. A number of Hoplites had survived along with two of the crew, but the rest were terminated either from the forward hull buckling in and crushing them, or killed when the fuel lines exploded, with the survivors living with the blessings of Mekhane despite severe injury. There was also the main cannon of the one that got disabled to be taken care of as well, which unfortunately could not be replaced on the field, which meant that in terms of combat effectiveness the task force was at a fraction of what it was when they first engaged the Fallen Gods' servants, not to mention the lost of transport capacity that will impact what they might have to leave behind.

"_Magos." _Turious turned to see one of the squad leaders of the Hoplites kneeling down. _"The Fabricator-Litigants have almost dug all obstructions, however they estimate we do not have what it takes to recover the vessel itself. Due to the high risk of interception we also can not stay here, so they wish to obtain permission to rig the remains of the Caestus to self-destruct." _Magos Turious was not surprised by this news, but nonetheless he felt some anger in it finally being said. If he went through with it, it was basically admitting to wasting potential resources for the war effort. Not doing so was just as bad, as then one of the abominations could tamper with the transport, and gain at least a small portion of their strength in seeing how the holy artifacts operate, if not corrupt the vehicle. He was stuck as a result on what to do for a few moments, before he turned to the Hoplite.

"_Do it. But after wards, bury the Caestus so that if it is not triggered, we can recover the machine after the war."_ the Magos said, as the others rushed to do his will. Turious went to examine the other transports in the mean time, while the wreckage was rigged to be destroyed should it be tampered with. As he approached a Fabricator-Priest, who wore a distinctive blue mask over his still human head, and had limbs of gold and silver leaf covered alloy. The Fabricator looked at Turious, and got off from the damaged turret he was dismantling and separating from the hard-point it was meant to be attached to.

"_Magos." _he said, bowing down to one knee. _"Is there anything you wish of me?"_

"_What is the status of your preparations?"_

"_At this rate, we will be prepared by the hour with the dissembling and loading of the damaged turret. Thankfully, the hard point it was connected to was not damaged, though it will have to be left unused if we are to set off as soon as possible."_

"_We will just have to deal with that bridge then. As you were." _Turious said after the Fabricator-Litigant gave his report. With the static equivalent of a sigh, he began to walk to the still undamaged transport, when one of the crew ran out, and looked around. Upon seeing the Magos, he ran towards him, their legs making audible stomping sounds.

"_Magos, faint inter-dimensional rift waves have been detected from Lescatie, and more near Kallieo Village. We also have been able to examine the distortion pattern, and we have checked it twice..." _the Mekhanite said, handing a tablet with the relevant information. As Turious looked at it, he was shocked and horrified, as it pointed to the origin of the greatest enemy of the Broken God. Whilst the Abominable Flesh was a destructive force, and one that was to cleansed from Earth, it was second to that which has returned from the dead one more.

"_All troops, listen and harken unto my commands!" _the Magos shouted. As he looked around, he saw a few were carrying the power core housing of the destroyed Caestus, and then looked at those who were working on the turret _"I require the invention of a new vehicle at once. You will be under the command of Fabricator-Priest Helios, and are continue without me henceforth..."_

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

Whilst Venema sat at a table looking over a map, she glanced at Nadox, who was silently hovering above the ground, and walked out of the tent they were in to examine the surroundings of the area. As the hair on the back of her neck stood up, she also sensed that something disturbed Nadox as well, as the Klavigar suddenly walked out, his face one of tense apprehension.

"Something is wrong." he suddenly said, pointing at Kallieo village. "I can sense someone is on their way here, but I do not recognize them. Do you feel anything familiar with them, being I can feel that you are aware of them as well?" Venema turned to the area the Many-Armed Mage was pointing at, then frowned.

"No. I can tell they used some form of teleport, but I do not recognize anything else about them." Nadox then grew a look of suspicion on his face, and barked out to one of the Nalkacites. After a few seconds passed, a Voice-Stealer emerged from the entrance. Venema shuddered, as she recognized it as the one who could shoot spikes of bone from his skull.

"Take your pack, and scout out the area between here and Kallieo Village. There is someone neither of us recognize, and I don't like that..." with a simple nod of the head, the Voice-Stealer left, and was heard shouting out something in that disgusting and guttural language of Ions' cult. Venema then looked at Nadox, and saw that he was getting up from the floor. After a moment passed of him grasping one of his arms, he then stretched out as far as he could, and Venema cringed at the sound of snapping sinew and crackling bone.

"So what do you know about Alagandda?"

"We knew very little except for what the Ambassador told us, and what a couple of agents I sent into his realm could see. The Hanged King resides in Alagandda, a kind of, dimensional port for lack of a better term. Due to its nature, it is where a large number of dimensions connect, allowing those who know a ritual disguised as a alchemy formula to open a portal to it. As for the Hanged King, he was the ruler of it before it ended up in its current form. Due to being a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist, the people killed him, and had his corpse strung from a tree while his most loyal servants fled. After wards, another entity came and granted him life, at the cost of causing the entire populace of Alagandda at the time to die. Now, he is currently bound to his throne, with the Ambassador and the Four Lords act as his eyes and ears. So if the Ambassador is interested enough in coming here, the Hanged King has an interest in this world. That is why I don't like the idea that he is walking about, and why Ion is over at the village to keep the Red Lord there." with that, Nadox walked out of the tent, while Venema followed closely behind. As the two walked through the camp, she turned upon hearing a snarling sound, and saw two canine-looking creatures fighting over a piece of meat within one of the 'butcher tents' as the Cult of Nalka called them, which sickingly was not inaccurate to the name, and which most of the Mamono kept as far away from as possible. As one of them got knocked over, the other devoured the chunk of red bleeding flesh, not noticing its defeated companion getting up with a look of anger. Just as the canvas blocked her view, a squeal of pain was heard, and a band of blackened blood spattered all over it, adding to the stains on it. As the fighting resumed once more, a Nalkacite ran past them, stopping to give a salute to Nadox.

"I just left five minutes ago! You two stop fighting, now is not the time!" his voice was heard from the tent as he cried out, breaking up the fight, then something wet hit the ground. "Go eat this!" As the growling died down, it was replaced with the sound of tearing and chewing. After a moment passed, Venema turned down a pathway, causing Nadox to look at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some duties to attend to, as well as check on my soldiers." the Lilith said, continuing on without looking at Nadox to hide the look of disgust she had.

After about several minutes passed, she finally found her personal tent, and walked over to it. She had her troops erect a palisade around their half of the camp ground, both to ease their paranoia and also to keep track of any of Ions' cannibals encroaching on their privacy by forcing them to take the entrance and have an escort to make they did not perform any acts of sabotage such as tampering with their food. While Venema was confident that they could inflict any kind of poison or whatever that could infect Mamono, she was not willing to tempt fate, seeing as they are doing something to the Monsters that are their prisoners. The fact that Koragh the First of the Liches was one of them gave her a sense of urgency, so it was then that she looked in the mirror that was set up in her tent. As she weaved some of her magic with a hand gesture, it suddenly rippled like water, and after a few moments Venemas' sister the Queen of Hearts could be seen.

"Venema?" the smaller Lilith asked,a look of surprise on her face.

"Yes, it's me sister. The situation at Kallieo may be worse then we thought. Apparently, the Cult of Nalka has been experimenting with those they kidnapped and dragged away to their Kiraak. We have found the Mamono and their husbands in some form of pod, but due to current circumstances the village was evacuated while we were... partaking in physical diplomacy in who gets to be released, and who doesn't."

"...I'm sensing that 'physical diplomacy' does not mean sexual." the Queen of Hearts said. "What happened?" it was then that Venema explained the situation, as well as the Crimson Wake and how the Cult used it to force Venema into continuing the fighting. The smaller Lilith listened, visibly disturbed by her sister describing her findings. "By the Gods, this is just like the blood sports the old Gladiators of Royal Makai participated in before Mother took control of the throne. Has there been anyone wounded or injured?" Venema flinched at that, recalling the rounds of the Crimson Wake where the Mamono lost. The Queen of Hearts frowned, already understanding the expression her sister was making, and held a hand to her face. "Gods. Even though we are supposed to be at 'peace,' these madmen found a way to circumvent it and keep up the spilling of blood, even if it was their own. And this time we can't do anything about it."

"That is not all. Apparently the Mekhanites were seen in the area, so we are currently camped away from the village should both sides start fighting in the immediate area. From what little we know of the situation with Karcist Ion and the Red Lord as he calls himself, Ion has also shown no small amount of paranoia towards him. There may also yet be another party at play, for-" it was then the mirrors' image of the Queen of Hearts was disrupted, as it became unclear for a moment.

"Venema?" the Queen of Hearts asked as she looked around. A moment passed as the Lizardman-Lilith looked around, and noticed that she could sense the Cultists of Nalka were leaving the camp, the mirror continued to become unfocused. "Is something going on, because something is disrupting our communications, and I think it is on both our ends."

"I'll have to get back to you once I find out what it was on my side." Venema said, canceling the spell just as an Amazon opened the flap.

"Mi'Lady, the Cult of Nalka has become agitated, and their leader Klavigar Nadox has issued a call to arms." she reported.

"What, why?" Venema asked.

"No idea, we only know because one of our troops overheard a conversation between two of them whilst on her way back. We might have to start preparations as well, considering the reactions it got to have Nadox issue orders to attack someone. That, and we reason to believe they have been bringing some of those pods containing the Mamono we saw earlier in the Kiraak here with them."

"I recall that Nadox and I sensed someone coming here,. We better err on the side of caution then, especially if they have brought some of our imprisoned sister Mamono as hostages in those pods. I'll speak with Nadox, and see what I can find out, while you mobilize the army." Venema said. The Amazon saluted, and then left the tent while Venema gathered herself, and then left to find Nadox.

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

As the Red Lord and Ion walked about through Kiraak Emile, the two eldritch gods conversed as though they were old friends. However, an air of hostility existed between the them, as Ion refused multiple times to let the Red Lord leave over the past half-hour, citing a potential danger from the Mekhanites.

"You know, as fascinating as this Kiraak is, I am starting to notice something." the Red Lord said out of the blue. Ion stopped, and turned to look at his masked 'guest' while he continued. "I can feel that the Kiraak is constantly shifting its interior layout, moving various chambers to different rooms. For example, I sensed that one chamber we left, the altar room, it disappeared as soon as that door closed. When we went and turned to the second hallway we went down a similar room with almost the exact same layout was there, but without the altar. You wouldn't happen to be taking me in circles now would you?"

_By the Devourer, I hate his voice almost as much as the Red Lord himself. _Ion thought to himself, before turning around and addressing his 'guest.' _**No, rest assured we have not been here before. This room here was intended to be a storage room for all the plunder the warband returning from Lescatie would put, including some slaves for a ritual to eventually open a portal to allow me direct access to Hels' realm. **_The Red Lord looked into it.

"Small space for storage." he commented, giving a knowing look to the Grand Karcist. Ion seethed for a moment, as the Red Lord placed a hand under his chin and leaned against the wall of the intestinal hall they were in nonchalantly like one would with a friend. "Pray tell, what was this ritual you were referring too? I'm most curious about it, and why you decided to target Hel for your next meal." the Sorcerer-King inwardly smiled despite the glare he gave. Being there was more to his plan then what he stated and was about to say, Ion decided to tell him.

_**Very well. As it stood, Hel is the God of this worlds' dead. As a result, she in the official religion of the Order was the deity who ensured that the dead do not rise. Necromancy was the result of Monsters violating the natural cycle of life, and usurping power and creating the first of the Undead creatures that prowl the land. In reality, she was the one who allowed Necromancy to become prevalent, with those who practiced it being members of her priesthood secretly meant to add to the ranks of enemies the Order had to fight. One cannot practice Necromancy without her blessing to do so, and she ensured that no one loyal to the Order learned of its true origins, and kept the ability to raise the dead locked away for anyone who held any ambitions to take the Demon Throne for themselves. For that reason, when Odin revealed this to me, we along with the Chief God, had conceived of a plan of action to remove her early, so as too prevent the use of Necromancy by the Mamono from any and all future battles henceforth. **_Ion said, as the two continued walking down the hallway. **_The idea was to raid Lescatie to gather the necessary resources for the ritual, which would feed the Kiraak and charge it with the souls of those sacrificed to it. To ensure that the defenders of that city did realize I had more planned then a typical sacking of that currently devastated city, they were to also slaughter and take whatever was their desire so long as they acquired what was needed for this purpose._**

_**The weaken defenses combined with its high concentration of significantly powerful Mamono due to the attempts of the Demon Lord to fortify it against my cult made it the perfect target, and I would've had the needed fuel had everything continued on as was planned. After opening the portal once I assembled a suitable force of Adytites, the new Erosian Humans who joined my cause reinforced with Valkyries and Angels to lead it into the realm of the dead and initiate a crusade to overthrow Hel. Once successful, I would then devour her, and replace her with a new God of the Dead chosen by the Chief God herself to take Hels' place. The reason it was to be chosen by the Chief God, was political as much as it was practical, for if I deemed myself the God of War **_**and ****_the Dead, it would've meant possible rebellion by those Gods who irrevocably declared themselves to me as having chosen to be on her side._**

"Ah, and it also would add more pressure on the Demon Lord of course to take control of the afterlife." the Red Lord added. Ion scowled, then nodded. "Well then, that is quite the bold plan I must say, though how did you know it wouldn't be interrupted then?"

_**What do you mean?**_

"Well, I do find it curious that your army was not outfitted with magical weaponry, considering that Hel would've likely be aware of your plan to invade her realm the moment the Kiraak began forming the portal. As a result, she would no doubt attempt to stop such a breach to her domain, and launch a first strike of Undead. We both know that Spirit-type Mamono can not be harmed though mundane weaponry unless enchanted, and most spells in the repertoire of the Cult of Nalkas' magic would have no effect on them due to being incorporeal. As mortal and lowly as you are Ion, and make no mistake as to what your place is in reality..." the Sorcerer-King tightened his grip around his staff, imagining choking the bastard in front of him, "...I doubt you would leave such an oversight for Hel to exploit. Not accidentally anyway."

_**And what makes you think you know what my armies were equipped with? **_Ion asked.

"Oh come now, do you really think you're the only one who can hide what his true plans are though subterfuge and deception? You also are not the only one who had been entering this world since the fall of Lescatie, in fact you're not the first ones from Earth to come to this world." Ion paused, as his words sunk in.

_**How long have you been watching this world?**_

"Oh, long before one of the Heroes of the Order came to us, but our interest and awareness in her world never sparked until then. I'm sure you are no doubt aware of something called Sparthens." the Red Lord was clearly sneering behind his mask.

_**Are you saying you have been influencing this war from the very shadows even before it began? That's impossible.**_

"Only if time flowed in one direction, which it never does in Alagadda..."

_**What do you mean?**_

"Why, that you'll find out soon enough, especially since your hideaway that you have Nadox go too is about to receive a welcome committee by your former masters... including someone that Nadox is going to be, well let us just say you would be all too familiar with her. It also helped that we had a back door in Lescatie." Ions' eyes widened in shock.

_Nadox! _He thought in horror, and recoiled when the Red Lord reached into a pocket that formed on his suit and threw some form of crystal box at Ion that he pulled out of it. The Sorcerer-King looked at it, and recognized that it had a seed inside, and upon feeling a familiar pain of being stabbed in the eyes from when he looked at, recognized it a Daevite weapon. Instinctively, he struck it with his hand and sent it flying into a wall, only to recoil as he felt the Red Lord grab his wrist, and broke it with a twist. Crying out in pain, Ion then grabbed the Red Lord by the back of his head, and tried to bite him as his own split to reveal an array of lights which began to flash, attempting to entrance the Red Lord. However, the Alaganddan laughed wickedly at the attempt to mentally assault him, and implanted a mental image of Alagandda, using his own memories of the Nexus Realm and its impossible dimensions as a memetic weapon of his own. Ion cried out, letting go of the Red Lord as he was caught off-guard by the way his opponent could comprehend it all at once.

"You forgot who you are dealing with, mortal." the Red Lord said condescendingly, as the Kiraak rumbled. Both then looked at where the Daevite seed weapon fell, and saw that it was tearing into the organic temple with its roots and feeding on it. As it began to grow at a rapidly accelerated rate, Ion turned and saw that the Red Lord was disappearing through a portal, and screamed in impotent rage as it grabbed the Grand Karcist with a number of roots, which wrapped around and enveloped him within them, having been enchanted by the Daevite who cultivated the seed to make it grow faster then others of its kind. Ion was quickly entombed alive within them, and was forced to use his full power just to resist the crushing weight it put on his entire body, as the seed continued to grow from within the Kiraak...

* * *

**POV SHIFT**

* * *

"Alright, have we gotten the plan sorted out?" Sasha asked. Upon receiving confirmation from the people in their group that was in the back of the line they managed to form through careful planning, she turned to Koyoi, who had taken the head of the pack. "They heard the plan. You use your senses to see where it is safe to step, and the rest of us will follow your steps as closely as possible." With that, they began to move, the Kitsune first, then Sasha, followed down the line until Alexis who was positioned at the rear in case of an assault from behind took her step.

As time dragged on for about five minutes, the tenseness they all felt was real and true, as they had to balance themselves as though walking on a tightrope, and for all they knew, that was all the room they had to move with, lest they trigger another explosive. However, as they moved forward, the ground began to shake, causing the group to struggle with each other, as cries of fear and panic began to heard from the group...

**POV SHIFT**

As Venema approached Nadox, fully armed and armored in case her suspicions were correct about the feeling she was getting from Kallieo. As the Klavigaar turned to look at her, Venema spoke in an authoritative tone.

"I demand to know what is going on here! It is clear that you know more about this third party then you're letting on, otherwise you wouldn't mobilize your forces." Nadox looked at her with something akin to annoyance.

"This is an internal matter. Now run off to your tent, and go brush your hair or whatever it is you do on your free time." he snapped back. Venema was surprised by the sudden shift in tone, and suspected from the look on his face it wasn't from her attempting to command him. Not completely anyways, as he turned to Karcist Bola. "That is all I need from you and Karcist Voltor, can you handle it?"

"As you command mi'lord." Bola said, giving a look of disgust towards Venema before turning around and running off."

"If there is someone here to attack us, you better tell me now. As frustrating as it is to deal with you, we know the lay of the land, so the-" suddenly a loud explosion sounded, deep and booming like a thunderous clap one of from Odins' bolts. As they looked in the direction it came from, they saw a cloud of dust and clumps of upturned stone and earth flying up into the air and realized that they could see houses. "Is that Kallieo?" Venema asked, then turned to Nadox about to yell at him. She paused upon seeing his eyes, wide like his mouth. She turned and noticed the Nalkacites had similar expressions, though few matched the chillness and raw emotion that Nadox had. Then she saw what looked like tree branches emerging from the cloud, as then massive earthquakes shook the ground underneath the campsite, causing everyone to fall over and collapse. Venema fell on her back, and rolled out of the way as a nearby cart nearly fell on top of her.

"By Ions' maw, when the hell did those bastards get here?!" one of the Adytites, this one looking like a wolf with features of a bat and a Human cried out.

"Who are they?!" Venema yelled out to Nadox, who was hovering above the shaking ground. As the initial tremor stopped, she quickly got and ran over to Nadox and Karcist Bola, and saw the latter was struggling to lift a pod covered in a chitin-like material. She lifted it up and turned over, rolling the oblong object off the Karcist, then lifted the wounded being to her face. "The hell is happening at Kallieo, and who do you have in there!?" she yelled, as at the background, her escorts could be seen running out of the camp.

"We're under attack!" a shout from the trees drew the attention of those nearby. Venema turned, and saw one of the Nalkacites running from the forest, with a missing arm and what looked to be a spear lodged in his back. Immediately, a line of warriors burst out in pursuit, and began to follow. Karcist Bolas' cry was loud and echoed through the forest, and Venema had to cover her ears, and looked away as the cultist that tried to run was cut down. When she looked over in the direction of the new army that appeared, she could see most of them were having similar reactions as well.

"**DAEVA!" **With that, Venema, her ears still ringing from the sheer volume of the Karcists' yell, could hear a commotion behind her, and saw the Cultists of Nalka arming themselves and twisting into horrific forms. Unlike when they fighting the Mamono however, she could see that they cursing and letting out enraged roars, and those who still had humanoid shapes were visibly agitated by their presence from the grim looks that crossed their faces. Venema, realizing these 'Daeva' were dangerous enough to cause such a massive personality shift in the otherwise sadistic warriors of the New War God, turned and pointed at her escort, who just caught up.

"Sound the call to arms! We're under attack!" she shouted, as a loud explosion burst forth from the forest, followed by an object hitting the pod next to her and Bola. upon impact, the pod exploded, showering both her and Karcist Bola in its contents and eliciting a cry of panic as it continued on and bounced off the ground, hitting a burrowing creature and smashing into its back. Venema looked over to the forest, she saw what looked like several tree-man Golems with what looked like cannons surrounding a woman in a robe, as least that was the only way the Lilith could describe the moving masses of wood, armed with cannon-shaped barrels on their bodies. "Go!" she shouted to her escort. As one of her retinue, a Dragon took flight, Venema noticed her soldiers looking at something, and turned to the pod that had one of the Mamono prisoners of Ions' Cult inside it. Due to the angle of how it was struck, the corpse of Mamono inside was clearly a clearly twisted and deformed Lesser Succubus, but not torn apart, which caused her to slowly pale at the realization that she was subjected to the Cult of Nalkas' magic. As Karcist Bola turned to the Lilith, she zipped forward in a blur, and grabbed him by the neck.

"What, have you done to them?" she snarled, her face contorted in anger.


End file.
